Nunca pensé enamorarme
by Betzmyn
Summary: Ya han pasado 4 años desde su salida de Seigaku y empieza una nueva vida. Para Kaoru fue un ciclo de vida normal, pero nunca pensó enamorarse en el camino. (ULTIMO capitulo)
1. La vida continua

**Capítulo 1: La vida continúa**

Había transcurrido 4 años desde su salida de Seigaku. Su último año había sido un reto para él dado que dejo de ser un titular más en el equipo para subir de nivel y volverse el capitán, tuvo que dirigirlo para ganar diferentes partidos en medida que avanzaba el año escolar. Estar en el puesto fue todo un desafío para él porque sus superiores se habían graduado y dejaron en sus manos el de guiar a los nuevos jugadores del Seigaku.

Los retos que vinieron después fue por su propia decisión de continuar con sus estudios en una secundaria alta (Chugakko o Upper Secondary School) para así continuar estudios universitarios y poder concluir una profesión, lo cual siempre estaba en equilibrio con sus entrenamientos de tenis que trataba de seguirlos en escuelas privadas dedicadas en su totalidad al desarrollo de sus habilidades.

"Kaidoh ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes mirar hacía la ventana?" – Escuchó una voz varonil al costado de él, lo que hizo voltear y fijar su vista en un muchacho de lentes con cabello marrón desordenado. Su mirada no dejaba de ser muy fuerte y penetrante. "¿¡Por qué me ves de esa manera!" – Preguntó el muchacho con una mano en forma de defensa, era como si un rayo invisible destellaran fuera de los ojos de su compañero.

"Es la única mirada que tengo…" – Siseó en forma baja al centrarse nuevamente en el grupo que se encontraba.

"Bueno, entonces sigamos en lo que estábamos…" – Señaló el muchacho al arreglarse los lentes y continuó hablando a mil palabras por hora sobre el nuevo proyecto que harían. Las 5 personas que estaban a su alrededor estaban haciendo cualquier cosa menos prestando atención a sus palabras. "Por eso votemos por la idea que he propuesto…" – Preguntó solemnemente al terminar de hablar esperando la respuesta de sus compañeros, pero la mayoría cogieron sus cosas dispuestos a salir del lugar. "¡A donde creen que van! ¡Aún no hemos terminado con la reunión!"

"Olvídalo Kenichi, ya es salida y todos quieren comer… sigamos con esto mañana" – Se escuchó decir a una persona del grupo cuando salía por la puerta seguido por los demás. "¿Les parece a las 9?" – Opinó el muchacho al dirigirse hacia todos que afirmaron.

"¡Porque siempre ignoran lo que digo!" – Dramatizó en un estado sombrío haciendo circulitos en su suelo. "¿¡Tú aceptas la idea verdad!" – Preguntó inesperadamente ilusionado a Kaoru que se encontraba arreglando su mochila de raquetas para irse.

"Tengo entrenamiento… fshhhh" – Respondió pacientemente a su compañero, su mirada seguía siendo intimidante, causando un sensación de miedo.

"¿¡Por qué me miras así!"

"Ya te dije que es la única que tengo…" – Murmuró cansadamente para después dirigirse hacia la salida.

Ignorando la reacción trágica de Kenichi en el salón de clase, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el final del pasillo y caminó entre la zona más pacífica del campus, donde los árboles eran una buena compañía para los alumnos que estudiaban a esa hora deseando tranquilidad. Después de recorrer el lugar se encontró al final del edificio en el cual se podían ver los campos de atletismo, beisbol, futbol y sobretodo el de tenis.

A esa hora el tennis court se encontraba con solo un par de aficionados jugando a manera de entretenimiento, lo cual hizo que una sonrisa melancólica apareciera en su rostro, gesto que no hacía muy seguido pero en ese momento nadie lo observaba así que no se preocupaba por ello.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia los camarines de hombres para cambiarse y poder seguir con su entrenamiento de tenis, pensaba en las nuevas experiencias que vivía ahora. Había tenido que elegir entre seguir una profesión en la universidad o seguir con el tenis, pero optó por darle equilibrio a los dos, ya que se sentía capaz de darlo todo por cumplir su sueño de convertirse en jugador profesional y a la vez de tener un entretenimiento al estudiar lo que le gustaba. ¡Porque después de todo Kaoru Kaidoh no se daba por vencido sin dar la lucha hasta el final!

Todo ese tiempo se había dedicado un 100% a su entrenamiento como tenista. La universidad en donde se encontraba recibía estudiantes becados con la única condición que terminaran sus estudios en conjunto con un deporte a nivel profesional. En ese aspecto eran muy exigentes por cuestiones de imagen y de incentivos a los estudiantes a desarrollar otras habilidades aparte de solo estudio intelectual.

"¿Listo para un partido Kaidoh?" – Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas, causando sobresalto en él porque no se había percatado de otra presencia en el lugar.

"Entrenador Mori…"

"No gastemos palabras Kaidoh, dejemos que nuestras raquetas hablen por nosotros" – Propuso seriamente al coger las pelotas de tenis que se encontraban en el asiento del lugar y dirigirse a la salida.

Era extraño que el mismo entrenador se encontrara en el campus pasadas las 5 de la tarde, más aún que deseara jugar contra él. Siempre le decía que se esforzaba demasiado en cada juego, aunque era eso lo que más admiraba de él porque le hacía recordar sus tiempos de juventud. Cuestión que no entendía mucho porque contaba con 25 años, uno de los pocos profesores jóvenes en deportes que tenía la institución, que además obtuvo premios de los abiertos de Australia.

Esa era una motivación más por el cual no dejarse vencer contra su entrenador que lo asesoraba en lo que podía en sus tiempos libres, además de darle un menú de entrenamiento personal para que pudiera seguir después de las clases.

…...

Ya eran las 9 de la noche y por fin su juego infernal había terminado con un reñido Tie Break entre él y su entrenador. Lo que más deseaba era irse a descansar para poder seguir corriendo mañana temprano, no era que se sintieses cansado pero al parecer el sueño se le había vuelto pesado por el desgaste físico de los últimos días.

Un sudor frío le paso en esos momentos al recordar la oferta que le había hecho Inui la semana pasada al proponerle el enviarle por correo electrónico recetas de sus última invenciones para su desgaste físico, el cual rechazo al enterarse que su antiguo compañero de Seigaku estaba estudiando Ingeniería Química, así que no quería imaginarse que preparados podía enviarle.

"¿Crees que me puedas pasar mi banda por favor?" – Preguntó una voz femenina desde la zona de atletismo que se encontraba cerca del tennis court, mientras él estaba alistando sus raquetas para irse. Su vista se posó fijamente en los ojos violetas de la muchacha que le había hablado. "¿Eres Kaidoh Kaoru verdad? Soy Emi Asano de la clase de estudios generales..." – Se presentó un tanto nerviosa quitando unos mechones azulados de su rostro debido a la falta de su banda que se encontraba al otro lado del cerco enrejado alrededor de toda la zona de atletismo, muy cerca de Kaoru. Quiso seguir hablando pero escuchó voces que la llamaban desde atrás. "¿Crees que me puedas pasar mi banda que está cerca de ti por favor?"

"Claro…" – Respondió en voz baja al tomar la banda rosada y dársela en sus manos

"¿Sucede algo?" – Cuestionó con curiosidad por la actitud de Kaoru al verla tan fijamente con el seño fruncido hasta más no poder.

"No, nada"

"¡Gracias!, suerte en tu entrenamiento. Bye" – Se despidió la chica al retornar rápidamente hacía su grupo de amigas que la estaban esperando.

"_Creo que estoy perdiendo el efecto de mi mirada…" – _Pensó para sí al no notar cambio alguno en el rostro de la joven cuando la miró fijamente.

Restándole importancia al asunto coloco su mochila en su hombro y se dirigió a la salida del campus, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al campo de atletismo donde ese grupo de chicas aún seguían tomando tiempo son su cronómetro entre ellas. Eran las 9 de la noche y no parecían querer moverse del lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y era la hora perfecta para salir a correr. El sol todavía estaba oculto entra las nubes, así que la luz no lo molestaría mucho para correr con tranquilidad. Su destino era la playa que se encontraba a 10 kilómetros desde su apartamento y es que la vista del amanecer reflejado en el mar le agradaba.

"Tendré que ordenar después de llegar de entrenar" – Se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja al ver su pequeño apartamento un desastre, hace días no hacía una limpieza apropiada del lugar por estar ocupado con otras cosas. Felizmente no era demasiado grande, con una hora bastaría para terminar de verse presentable.

Ya estaba casi listo para salir, una remera sin mangas, unos shorts cortos y sus zapatillas deportivas eran parte de su atuendo, además de su inseparable bandana verde en su cabello. Después de hacer una imagen mental de lo que tenía que hacer al regresar de su corrida matutina su teléfono celular sonó. Se le hacía extraño que lo llamaran a esa hora, pero ya sabía de quien se trataba: su madre, que después de mudarse a ese lugar no había parado de llamarlo para saber cómo pasaba sus días en la universidad, cuestión que molestaba a su padre porque no lo dejaban dormir sus horas completas por la voz aguda de su esposa. Pero él entendía que su madre se preocupaba mucho por él y hacía lo posible por levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para hablar con él, era la única hora que podía encontrarlo en el apartamento. Sus hábitos eran muy rutinarios.

"Hola madre. ¿Como estas?"

"¡Hijo como te ha ido en el tiempo que no he podido hablar contigo!" – Preguntaba su madre emocionada al otro lado del teléfono

"Estoy bien… bastante ocupado con los cursos que llevo ahora, estaba a punto de salir a correr" – Explicó tratando de detallar lo mejor posible, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hablar mucho, pero con su familia siempre era totalmente diferente.

"Si, lo sé. Por eso llamaba temprano para saludarte… pero debes estar contento de poder ir a estudiar a Chiba… las playas deben ser hermosas"

"Mmm siempre intento correr por ahí, está a unos 10 kilómetros de aquí"

"_Hodzumi deja a Kaoru en paz y ya ve a dormir"_ – Escuchó a su padre decir con una voz alejada, era obvio que intentaba dormir.

"Ay no hagas caso a tu padre. ¿Vendrás en vacaciones verdad?

"_¡Se acaba de ir y quieres que regrese!" _

"Si… cuando acabe el semestre iré a casa para navidad"

"¡Es cierto! Tus clases terminan el 20 de diciembre y ya estamos octubre, es una buena noticia… entonces te esperamos Kaoru, toma las cosas con calma, recuerda que siempre te estaremos apoyando"

"Claro Madre. Nos vemos" – Finalizó al escuchar a su feliz madre colgar el teléfono. Sabía que para ella estar lejos de él era difícil, pero son su hermano menor Hazue en casa que aún estaba en secundaria no se sentía muy sola. Siempre habían sido una familia muy unida, así que el cambio en el que vivían era un poco tedioso de afrontar pero lo estaban logrando.

Después de varios minutos de pensar se percató que eran las 4:30 y debía apurarse para poder llegar a tiempo e irse a su bendita reunión a las 9. "¡Daría lo que fuera para no verlos!" – Murmuró cambiando su gesto a uno de resignación, y era que sus compañeros eran los más habladores de toda la clase, pero por no quedarse sin grupo tuvo que reunirse con ellos. No tenía otra opción.

…...

Al parecer aún tenía tiempo de recuperar los minutos perdidos. Había logrado hacer los 10 kilómetros en menos de una hora, así que ahora se pondría a hacer los ejercicios que tenía planeado ese día.

"_Me queda una hora para el amanecer" – _Pensó al seguir corriendo por el área cerca del mar y era que eso ejercía más presión en sus zapatillas para un mejor efecto. Miraba a su alrededor y no se veía ningún alma, solo el sonido de las olas lo alejaban de la realidad.

"¡Cuidado!"

Escuchó una voz a lo lejos y sintió un golpe en su pecho de un objeto extraño que venía volando a velocidad hacía él que lo hizo tambalearse un poco para caer sentado en la arena.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien?" – Dijo otra vez la misma voz a escasos metros de él y un ladrido de un perro después.

"Si, eso creo" – Respondió al levantarse de la arena y coger el objeto que lo había golpeado – "¿Esto es tuyo?" – Cuestionó a la muchacha que se encontraba a un metro de él, la miró con el seño fruncido y con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera.

"Es que me encontré con este perro y su frisbee, no aguanté las ganas de jugar con él, pero lo lancé demasiado fuerte. ¡En verdad lo siento!" – Confesó apenada haciendo una pequeña reverencia para después volver a su estado normal. "¿No te lastimó verdad?" – Preguntó preocupada acercándose un poco más a él.

"¡Estoy bien!" – Expresó al sacudirse la arena de su ropa. No notó que un ligero sonrojo se estaba presentando en su rostro, solo sentía que parte de su sangre se le acumulaba en su cabeza. "Toma" – Le dirigió el frisbee hacia ella para que lo tomara, pero el perro que se encontraba ahí se abalanzó a Kaoru, obviamente con ganas de jugar con él.

"Creo que este perro no conoce los límites jajaja" – Rió la muchacha al ver que Kaoru se había caído otra vez sentado en la arena y el perro trataba de quitarle el frisbee de sus manos.

"¿¡No puedes controlar a tu perro!" – Exclamó con cara de pocos amigos a la muchacha. No era que le molestara jugar con el perro, es más su debilidad por los animales era muy grande que no aguantaba jugar con ellos, pero en ese momento había un espectador y no quería mostrar esa debilidad.

"Lo siento" – Dijo al poner su mano en su boca para dejar de reírse. "Es que no es mío, lo encontré en mi camino cuando corría…"

Kaoru solo levantó una ceja y fijo su mirada en el perro que tenía enfrente con ganas de jugar con él, se movía de una posición a otra con intenciones de quitarle el objeto de juegos. Resoplando resignado le quitó el frisbee de su hocico y lo lanzó lejos de su vista.

"Mmm ¡Ya recuerdo! Ayer te vi en el tennis court practicando" – Señaló la muchacha con su mano en el mentón recordando sobre los acontecimientos de ayer y como sus amigas le habían advertido de no hablar con Kaidoh. "Soy Emi Asano, tal vez no me recuerdes pero voy en tu mismo salón de cursos generales… gracias nuevamente por alcanzarme mi banda" – Le agradeció sonriéndole y le extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Kaoru miró a la chica fijamente con el ceño fruncido, quería ser cortes y recibir la mano extendida pero le parecía extraño que una mujer se dirigiera a él. Es decir, nunca en su vida una chica le había hablado por cuestiones obvias de su actitud áspera para formar nuevos amigos.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – Preguntó extrañada otra vez la chica al no ver respondido su saludo por lo que bajo el brazo. "Mmm no estoy muy acostumbrada a como saludan aquí… ¿tal vez una reverencia era lo más adecuado?" – Se cuestionó a sí misma en voz alta algo pensativa.

"Tu perro está de vuelta" – Señaló Kaoru un tanto confundido por lo último dicho, pareciera que no era de ese lugar o tal vez no era de Japón.

"¡De verdad! Tengo que devolver al perro a su casa, quizás pueda encontrar su dirección en su collar" – Dijo al arrodillarse en la arena y buscar en el amuleto que traía en el cuello. "¡Ya tranquilo! ¡No hagas eso! Jajaja" – Reía la joven ante la áspera lengua del perro en su mejilla.

Kaoru la miraba raro desde su lugar junto a ella. Se sentía extraño estar tan cerca de una chica y que esta no se haya ido corriendo con tan solo verlo. La observó más detalladamente y pudo notar que al final de toda su ropa deportiva en sus tobillos se encontraban 2 pesas. Al parecer ella también había elegido este lugar para entrenar. "Debe estar en el equipo de atletismo" – Murmuró entre dientes al recordar que la encontró ayer en ese lugar.

"¿Me preguntaste algo?" – Preguntó Emi al escucharlo farfullar.

"No dije nada" – Se escuchó decir algo sonrojado. No creyó que ella lo escucharía.

"Bien, ya pude encontrar de donde es nuestro amigo… será suficiente tiempo hasta el amanecer para llevarlo a su casa" – Explicó al soltar al perro y dejarlo correr libremente por la arena. "Mucho gusto en conocerte Kaihoh. Nos vemos en clase. ¡Bye!" – Se despidió de él. "Ven pequeño. ¡Vamos a tu casa!" – Le habló al can mientras movía el frisbee de un lado a otro para que el animal la siguiera lejos de la playa.

Kaoru observó como la muchacha se alejaba por la acera aún jugando con el perro. Resopló vencido por haber perdido el tiempo de esa manera y no haber cumplido con su menú de entrenamiento. Su reloj ya marcaba casi las 6 de la mañana, así que determinó esforzarse el doble si quería terminar su entrenamiento matinal, ahora ya sin interrupciones.

"¡Kaidoh Kaoru! ¡Detrás de ti!"

Escuchó decir una voz a lo lejos, para ser más exactos de la chica que había conocido hace unos momentos. _"¡Acaso se ha confabulado para no dejarme entrenar tranquilo_!" – Pensó molesto al querer reanudar su camino, pero una luz muy peculiar lo alertó detrás de él. El sol se veía reflejado en el mar dando una sensación de felicidad dentro de él ante tal espectáculo. No era que no lo haya visto antes desde que vivía ahí, pero el hecho de fijarse más atentamente era como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Cuando regresó la vista para ver si la chica aún seguía ahí, no vio a nadie.

"Ahora si podré entrenar tranquilo" – Se dijo aliviado y reanudó sus ejercicios matutinos.

-TBC-


	2. Extraño Sentimiento

**Capítulo 2: Extraño Sentimiento**

Al fin había terminado su tortura. Los profesores sabían que él no era muy sociable a la hora de entablar amistad con las demás personas de su clase y mucho menos hacer trabajos en grupo, por lo cual la mayoría de preguntas sobre el proyecto estaban dirigidas hacia él. Aunque al comienzo estaba tensionado y apunto de golpear a alguien, pudo responder a la mayoría de las preguntas que le hacían.

"Ya terminó nuestro proyecto ¡relájate hombre!" – Exclamó un compañero de su grupo al darle unos golpes en la espalda en forma de respaldo. "Hey controla esa mirada amigo" – Dijo sin pensar al ver a Kaoru mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder.

"No me hagas volver a repetirlo…" – Le respondió sin muchas ganas al dirigirse a su lugar y tomar sus cosas para salir del lugar.

"¿No piensas acompañarnos? ¡Estamos pensando en ir a tomar algo!" – Comentó otra vez el muchacho, recibiendo negativas con los ojos de sus compañeras.

"Tengo cosas que hacer" – Respondió para alivio de las chicas que se dirigían a sus lugares para recoger sus cosas

"¡Hay mira que eres aguafiestas! Te tomas demasiado en serio tu deporte…"

"¡Y tú que sabes!" – Amenazó un tanto molesto

"Está bien Ryu, sino quiere venir con nosotros déjalo… que te diviertas Kaidoh" – Dijo al separar a su amigo, no quería que hubiera algún enfrentamiento.

"Solo pensaba que un poco de relajo no le caería nada mal" – Comentó el muchacho al irse con su compañero hacia sus lugares.

"_Relajo es lo último que se me vendría a la mente si aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer" _– Pensó para sí al ver como algunos de los alumnos de la clase murmuraban entre ellos, así que hastiado salió del lugar.

…...

Al fin se encontraba cerca del tennis court para seguir su entrenamiento. Eran las 4 de la tarde y tenía tiempo de sobra para realizar sus ejercicios y practicar tenis antes que anocheciera.

"¡Hola Kaidoh! ¡Hiciste una grandiosa presentación!"

Kaoru detuvo su andar al escuchar una voz conocida a su lado. Era la chica de cabello azulado y ojos violetas que había conocido hace 3 días en la playa: Emi Asano.

"Gracias" – Respondió sin mirarle a la cara y siguió caminando, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

"A veces los profesores siempre toman a alguien de víctima a quien preguntar, pero así es mejor… te aseguro que tendrás una buena calificación" – Le confortaba mientras colocaba unos libros en su pesada mochila. En esos momentos la joven había traído todo su arsenal de ropa deportiva para un largo día de entrenamiento, porque con los jeans y la blusa que usaba para su clase normal eran obviamente incómodas.

"Fshhhh…" - Resopló algo incómodo por la situación. Él no era de hablar mucho con las personas a su alrededor a menos que se tratara de algo importante, y los recuerdos de hace unos momentos no le parecían alentadores.

"En la mañana que nos encontramos. ¿Tú sigues siempre la misma ruta?"

"Trato de hacerlo" – Respondió desconfiado al fijar su mirada en ella con el entrecejo fruncido como siempre lo hacía. Recordó que a las 5 de la mañana se chocó con ella en una curva cerca de la carretera a la playa, a lo que ella solo le saludó y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hasta perderse en las avenidas.

"Es bueno saber eso, por lo menos sé que no soy la única loca que sale todas las mañanas a las 5 a correr. Jajaja" – Se rió despreocupadamente por lo acontecido muy temprano

"Piensas que soy…"

"¡Lo siento, no quería ofenderte! Solo que es una hora no un tanto muy saludable para mi, siempre me encuentro con situaciones que me hacen correr más rápido" – Explicó sonriente al ordenar su cabello suelto detrás de su oreja un tanto nerviosa.

"Si sabes que es peligroso…"

"Estoy segura que tú me entiendes" – Lo interrumpió. "Cada mañana que me levanto pienso 'si lo que hago valdrá la pena' o cada vez que escucho a las personas decir que no me esfuerce demasiado porque al final lo voy a lograr sin mucho sacrificio… ¿Te has sentido alguna vez así o te han dicho algo semejante?" – Habló con mucha soltura dejándose llevar por la conversación

"¿Como lo de esta mañana?"

"¡Eso mismo! ¡Me hierve la sangre cada vez que escucho algo así! yo también casi me levanto a pelearme con el que te dijo eso jajaja" – Le sonrió para aminorar la tensión de lo que explicó antes. "Pero al final sé que lograré mejores cosas en comparación con los que no se esfuerzan y les gusta todo lo fácil… por lo menos me conformaré con lograr 9,60 segundos en 100 metros planos. Jajaja"

"¿Eso no es romper la marca mundial?"

"¡Por eso! ¡Qué sentido hay entonces el de esforzarse!"

En ese momento no sabía si sonreír o no, así que trató de mostrar una mirada impávida. Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien hablaba con él tan abiertamente sin salir corriendo ante la primera mirada amenazadora que el mostraba siempre, más aún que él se sintiera atraído por saber que pensamientos cruzaban la mente de la muchacha que caminaba a su costado. Cada vez que había hecho una pregunta trataba de no sonar muy interesado en el tema de conversación.

"¿¡Y tu como piensas que debería ser!"

Ahora si ya no le atraía mucho la plática. Había escuchado atentamente el punto que planteó la joven, pero compartir lo que él pensaba era otro tema. _"Creo que mejor me quedaba callado" _– Pensó al sentir la mirada femenina en él, esperando por una respuesta.

"Si te sientes incómodo no tienes porque contestarme…"

"¡Para mí el tenis es mi vida y no me importa lo que digan los demás!" – Profirió en un tono tajante y lleno de determinación. De nuevo sintió como su sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas así que volteó su rostro hacía otro lado.

"Bien… lo que has dicho tiene mucho sentido" – Comentó con una risita nerviosa y una gran gota en su rostro ante la respuesta. Al parecer a la personita de al lado le costaba mucho decir lo que pensaba y mucho menos dar explicaciones.

Se quedaron un minuto en silencio mirando los alrededores del campus, la gente que caminaba cerca de ellos y por alguna extraña razón se los quedaba mirando murmurando algo entre ellos.

"¿Vives solo en Chiba?" – Preguntó de repente Emi al dirigir sus ojos violetas en dirección a Kaoru

"Si. Mis padres se encuentran en la ciudad de Tokyo"

"Ahh entiendo. Debe ser duro separarse de tus padres. ¡No sé qué haría mi madre si me fuera de la casa! Jajaja… mi padre solo le dio como plazo mis 4 años de universidad para que me vea seguido en casa porque después cuando me busque mi propio apartamento ya no iba a ser posible" – Dialogó animada por oír decir al muchacho un par de palabras más en comparación con los monosílabos que siempre escuchaba de él.

"No es tan malo cuando uno se acostumbra" – Señaló "¿Tu eres de Japón?" – Preguntó en un tono de voz neutro, no era que se moría por saber su procedencia pero sentía algo de curiosidad

"Digamos que soy algo complicada jaja… Mi padre si es japonés, pero mi madre es de Francia, además de tener familia entre latina y estadounidense. Así que digamos que es un cruce de culturas diferentes, por eso es que no quieren dejarme ir de mi casa. Jajaja" – Trató de explicar muy animada ante la mirada interesada de Kaoru. No era como si demostrara abiertamente, pero podía leer el brillo en sus ojos que así era, en eso no estaba equivocada. "Mi nombre completo es Emi Asano Moreau, un poco difícil de pronunciar"

"Entiendo…" – Comentó Kaoru cuando su paso fue interrumpido por un grupo de 3 chicas.

"¡Emi te hemos estado buscando por todo…!" – Las muchachas se quedaron estáticas al ver con quien se encontraba la peliazul. "Tienes el celular apagado" – Dijo una de ellas nerviosamente tratando de concentrarse en mirar a su amiga.

"Es cierto, me había olvidado de prenderlo después de clase" – Respondió al sacar su celular de su mochila

"El entrenador llegó y está preguntando por ti hace un buen rato…"

"Está bien. Solo me cambiaré de ropa"

"Nosotras te esperamos ahí, solo tenemos un minuto para llegar y avisarle ¡No te tardes!" – Gritaron casi al unísono para volver por donde habían llegado.

"Ok chicas, ¡Gracias!" – Dijo al ver a sus amigas correr lejos del lugar hacía el campo de atletismo. "Siento dejarte así, pero ya me tengo que ir" – Se disculpó al ponerse en frente de él con algo de apuro

"Yo también tengo entrenamiento por hacer" – Remarcó intentado de mantener la calma al ver la hora. Este había sido el camino más largo hasta el tennis court que haya podido tener.

"Ok. ¡Suerte!" – Deseó Emi al salir corriendo en dirección a los camerinos de chicas para cambiarse rápidamente, daba gracias a dios el tener sus zapatillas en ese momento.

Kaoru vio como la joven se alejaba entre la gente hasta desaparecer. Resopló con determinación para seguir con su entrenamiento y recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que se dirigió hacia el tennis court dispuesto a quedarse desmayado por el cansancio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus clases de universidad habían pasado de los más normales, gracias a dios no tuvo ningún trabajo en grupo que presentar porque era obvio que estaría en el mismo. Él único cambio que había tenido era en sus horas de entrenamiento que se habían triplicado y la razón más importante era que le quedaban exactamente 10 días para una semana de torneos entre cada una de las universidades elegidas de las 8 regiones de Japón que se iban a reunir en ese lugar para demostrar sus habilidades.

Era la primera vez que participaría en un evento parecido, así que no se le ocurrió mejor idea que preguntar a su contacto: Inui Sadaharu si tenía información sobre las universidades que iban a participar o de algún nombre que le resultara familiar de los equipos de tenis. Estaba esperando una confirmación a más tardar al día siguiente, tenía la esperanza que algunos de sus amigos de Seigaku pudieran hacerle frente en ese evento o algún integrante de Rokakku hace tantos años atrás que vivían en Chiba.

Ya eran exactamente las 4.30 de la mañana y la hora indicada para salir a correr como siempre lo hacía. Lo único que le faltaba eran sus zapatillas, además de las pesas que pensaba ponerse en los tobillos para que sea más efectivo. Le hacía recordar a sus antiguos hábitos que tenía en Seigaku difícil de olvidar.

"_Supongo que me encontraré con ella de nuevo_…" – Pensó un momento al colocarse las pesas y notar que Emi también usaba la misma técnica para correr. "¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!" – Se recriminó un tanto sonrojado. Estos últimos días se había encontrado a Emi más de lo habitual, primero en la calle a las 5 de la mañana ya que al parecer vivía cerca del campus, en las clases generales todas las mañanas aunque no tuvieran contacto alguno en estas porque ella siempre ocupaba el puesto delantero con su grupo de amigas, y no olvidar cuando estaba en el equipo de atletismo que se encontraba en una zona muy cercana al tennis court.

"¡Desde cuando me he puesto a contar las veces que la veo! ¡Maldición!" – Se volvió a recriminar mientras colocaba una toalla en su nuca para salir por la puerta malhumorado.

…...

Habían dos opciones ese día, la clase estaba completamente aburrida o su mente no estaba ahí en ese momento; su mirada se perdía en la ventana en ningún punto en particular y a veces volteaba a ver a sus demás compañeros para darse cuenta que todos estaban con cara de espanto porque en unos minutos más darían un examen.

"_Ahora sé por qué el salón está completamente lleno…"_ – Suspiró por enésima vez para observar con mayor atención al grupo de la primera fila. Tenía la extraña sensación que alguien faltaba.

"Puede responder la siguiente preguntar señor Kaidoh Kaoru"

Hubo un silencio total en el salón y los alumnos voltearon a ver hacia el nombre que pronunció el profesor.

Kaoru sintió un sudor frió pasar desde su cabeza a sus pies. De todos los presentes en su clase justamente tenía que preguntarle a él cuando no prestaba atención y lo peor de todo eran las miradas atentas de sus compañeros.

"¿Sucede algo Señor Kaidoh?" – Rezongó el profesor al quitarse sus lentes y observarlo impacientemente.

"No profesor…" – Respondió firme y alto al pararse con el libro entre sus manos maldiciendo mentalmente a medio mundo.

"Espere… Al parecer alguien lo quiere ayudar en su respuesta…" – Comentó el profesor al detenerlo. "¡Señorita Asano Emi, la estábamos esperando para que ayude a su compañero con una pregunta muy interesante!" – Recriminó el profesor de una forma sarcástica al detener a la muchacha en la puerta superior del salón que intentaba escabullirse dentro de este sin mucho éxito.

"Lo siento profesor yo…"

"Guárdese sus comentarios para después…" – La interrumpió de una forma seria volviéndose a poner sus anteojos y escuchar como el timbre del cambio de hora sonaba. "Por esta vez lo dejaremos ahí, ahora si pueden guardar sus libros para seguir con la prueba"

En ese momento sentía un gran alivio que no podía ser expresado con palabras, sabía muy bien que esto le hubiera costado varios puntos en contra, pero al parecer con la actitud del profesor, por esta vez estaba salvado. Se fijo en la silueta de Emi que bajaba la pequeña escalinata con intensión de dirigirse hacia su puesto.

"Siento interrumpirte cuando estabas a punto de hablar…" – Se disculpó la joven nerviosamente

"¡Emi! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras, ven rápido!" – Interrumpió una de sus amigas de cabello rubio en una coleta y de ojos cafés al acercarse a ella tomándola del brazo para que la siguiera.

"Nos vemos" – Se despidió rápidamente y siguió a su amiga mientras conversaban.

"¡Pero que te paso en tu brazo!"– Exclamó otra de sus amigas que se levantó de su asiento para darle paso a las muchachas. "¡Mejor me lo explicas después de clase!" – Volvió a repetir cuando el profesor se acercó a Emi para hablar con ella unos segundos.

Kaoru se quedó sin comentar nada en su lugar, no sabía que decir tampoco. Logró escuchar el último comentario hecho por una de las amigas de Emi. Ahora que recordaba, no se la había cruzado en la madrugada como en los últimos días lo hacía, tal vez la venda que llevaba en el antebrazo era una razón del porque no la había visto.

Ya no pudo continuar con la línea de sus pensamientos porque el examen estaba en su carpeta y necesitaba concentración. Dio una última mirada a la primera fila para después seguir escribiendo.

…...

Eran las 9 de la noche y aún algunas personas del campus universitario se encontraban haciendo uso de las instalaciones del lugar, exactamente en todo lo que era los campos de futbol, beisbol y atletismo que contaban con grandes reflectores que iluminaban todo el lugar. Solo tenían 1 hora más para poder quedarse y darle fin a su tan atareado día.

Era obvio que la gran motivación era la gran competición que se llevaría a cabo en 10 días, así que los alumnos tomaban la mayor parte de su tiempo practicando.

"¿Piensas seguir aquí?" – Preguntó un muchacho de cabellos celestes perteneciente al equipo de tenis a Kaoru que aún estaba haciendo uso de la máquina que arrojaba pelotas rápidas.

"Solo una hora más" – Respondió al secarse el sudor por un momento y tomar un poco de agua después de haber configurado el aparato para que las pelotas de tenis tuvieran una mayor velocidad. _"¡No es suficiente!" – _Pensó con rabia al tomar su raqueta una vez más para seguir con su entrenamiento.

"Te veo mañana entonces, deseo descansar unas horas para estudiar después. Adiós" – Se despidió el muchacho al coger su mochila y dirigirse a la entrada del tennis court.

"¡¿No deseas ver a la chica que está al lado? ¡Está como me la receto el doctor! Jajaja" – Comentó otro muchacho del grupo de tenis con una mirada lasciva. "¡Mira que está sola! ¡Tal vez te ayude a distraerte un poco!" – Terminó de decir para tomar su mochila y salir del lugar después de recibir una mirada molesta por parte de Kaoru.

"¿¡Por qué justamente él tenía que ser del equipo de tenis!" – Se indignó en un tono enojado al escuchar la puerta de la reja cerrarse. Había oído en las andanzas que estaba su compañero de equipo, una que le desagradaba demasiado: insinuarse a toda falda que se presentara en sus narices. Felizmente él era muy serio y prefería no hacer caso de sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

Trató de concentrarse por una hora más hasta que sus brazos pidieron tregua. Su noción del tiempo estaba algo alterada por lo que miró el reloj y ya eran casi las 10 de la noche, así que en cualquier momento apagarían los grandes reflectores.

"Señor, sentimos mucho tener que molestarlo pero ya es tiempo de salir" – Informó amablemente un anciano con el uniforme de limpieza cerca de la puerta del tennis court

"Ya me iba" – Bufó Kaoru al dirigirse hacia su mochila y poner todas sus cosas ahí. Usualmente usaba las duchas del campus para ir limpio hacía su apartamento, pero al parecer esta vez tendría que irse corriendo para no sentirse incómodo con el sudor en su cuerpo.

Después de tener todo listo, se apresuró en salir del lugar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y pensó que sin duda él era la última persona en salir de ahí; hasta que chocó con alguien.

"¡Itai!" – Se quejó una voz femenina al tambalearse y caer sentada en el concreto. A diferencia de Kaoru que estaba de pie sin inmutarse por el golpe.

"Asano…"

"¡Kaidoh! Lo siento, no te vi en el camino… perdí completamente la noción del tiempo y me estaba yendo a casa" – Hablo pusilánime al levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de su ropa mientras reía nerviosamente hacia su compañero.

"Están cerrando ya…" – Dijo al voltearse dispuesto a seguir con su camino fuera del lugar. Por un momento sintió su sangre acumularse en sus mejillas cuando vio mas fijamente a su compañera, así que prefirió voltear e irse.

"¡Tú también debes estar entrenando mucho para el torneo!" – Comenzó a platicar entusiasmada al caminar a su lado porque de todas maneras los dos tenían que salir para sus casas.

"Solo quedan 10 días. ¿Estabas sola?" – Preguntó de forma seria sin emoción alguna

"Si. Mis amigas estaban cansadas y era mejor que se vayan a casa, de todas maneras nos vamos a encontrar mañana después de las clases para sincronizar tiempos. Pero decidí quedarme para seguir corriendo, prefiero estar aquí que es más seguro" – Expresó feliz

"¿Llegaste a los 9.60 segundos?"

"Jaja. ¡Todavía no! Aún el esfuerzo que hago no es suficiente para conseguirlo. ¡Pero lo lograre!" – Rió una vez más. "¿¡Y tu como vas! Vi que estabas desde temprano entrenando en el Tennis court con Thoru…" – Comentó pensativamente al acomodar algunos mechones de su azulado cabello detrás de su oreja.

"Los partidos de tenis son los primeros en realizarse" – La interrumpió al escuchar el nombre de su indeseable compañero de equipo, pero algo llamó su atención hacia ella y era la venda que tenía Emi en su antebrazo a la hora de arreglar su cabello. Lo había notado esta mañana, además del comentario de una de sus amigas. "¿Que te sucedió?" – Demandó entre dientes, tratando de no mostrar preocupación. Era uno de los hábitos que había adquirido: disfrazar sus emociones.

"¡Ahh esto! Fue solo un morete, como se vía muy feo tuve que vendarlo"

"¿Quien te lo hizo?" – Inquirió otra vez de una manera más inquietante. Por alguna extraña razón sentía hervir su sangre.

"Fue en la mañana cuando salía de casa a correr... pero no pasó nada malo, solo cambié de ruta hacia el centro en lugar de ir a la playa" – Trató de explicar sin darle mucha importancia para no preocupar a su compañero. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Kaidoh preguntarle algo mostrando interés y decirle la causa de su morete no era un buen tema.

"Es porque sales a las 5 de la mañana"

"Hay que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, lo tomo como gajes del oficio. Además solo me sujetó fuertemente y no me robó nada, no hay de qué preocuparse" – Aludió restándole importancia al acariciar sutilmente su propio antebrazo donde tenía la venda

"¿Cuentas veces ha pasado lo mismo?"

"Mmm solo un par de veces, es muy raro que suceda. Corro más rápido que cualquiera de los que me puedo encontrar"

"Igual no deja de ser peligroso" – Evidenció seriamente al mirarla fijamente. Pero siguió caminando dándose cuenta que se estaba involucrando demasiado.

Un silencio inundó el lugar por unos momentos. Ya estaban cruzando la gran entrada del campus como algunas personas que también se dirigían a descansar.

"¡Bien Kaidoh, fue un gusto conversar contigo! Tal vez te encuentre en el camino a la playa en la mañana" – Rió una vez más en el día dispuesta a irse. "¡Me gusta más ese camino que el de la ciudad!"

"Espera…"

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó al voltear hacía él.

"Tal vez… yo… pueda acompañarte… en las mañanas…" – Dijo entrecortado después de un momento de total silencio. Un profundo sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas, por lo que volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

Emi solo calló por unos segundos con una cara de sorpresa. "Es un lindo gesto de tu parte… pero tengo que negarme. ¡Tú tienes mucho entrenamiento por hacer! No quiero quitarte más tiempo y…"

"No es molestia…" – Discrepó rápidamente aún nervioso. Ni él mismo sabía porque insistía.

"¡¿En verdad no te incomodaría?" – Cuestionó después de pensarlo unos segundos. A ella también le daba un poco de temor el salir a las 5 de la mañana sola, pero su entusiasmo era más fuerte.

"No hay problema"

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te prometo que no interrumpiré tu entrenamiento!" – Exclamó muy feliz al arrojarse a él para abrazarlo efusivamente.

Kaoru se quedó de piedra en su lugar. Era la primera vez en su vida que una mujer, aparte de su madre, lo abrazaba. Toda su rostro estaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza que no sabía donde ocultarla.

"¡Nos vemos mañana entonces!" – Comentó Emi al soltarlo y girar sobre sus talones para comenzar a correr por la acera. "¡Bye!" – Se alejó agitando su mano para después desaparecer entre la iluminada noche.

"Creo que fue mala idea" – Se recriminó varias veces hasta que escuchó varias risitas nerviosas de un grupo de chicas que salían del campus. "¡Que están mirando! Fshhhhh"

Acomodó mejor su pesada mochila en su hombro y siguió su camino hacia su departamento. Mañana sería un largo día. Uno muy largo…

-TBC-


	3. Conociéndose

**Capitulo 3: Conociéndose**

Día 1:

Era exactamente las 5 de la mañana y sus manos no dejaban de sudar. Pensó que era por la carrera que hizo desde su apartamento hasta cerca del campus de la universidad; pero sus alterados nervios descartaban esa idea. Se acordó sobre lo acontecido ayer y se vio a él mismo ofrecer a Emi su compañía por las mañanas, pensando que sería una solución para que a la muchacha no le pasara nada malo cuando saliera a correr tan temprano. Un sentimiento extraño lo hizo proponer algo así, creyó distinguir su entusiasmo a flor de piel cuando hablaba de salir a esa hora para aprovechar su tiempo al máximo; palabras que lo hicieron verse a sí mismo cuando jugaba tenis.

"¡Kaidoh! Es bueno verte, como no habíamos acordado el lugar pensé que vendrías aquí" – Dijo una feliz Emi al encontrarse con el muchacho en la entrada del campus, había llegado hace unos minutos antes porque vivía cerca de ahí.

"Asano…"

"¡Es muy amable de tu parte venir hasta aquí, en verdad muchas gracias!"

Kaoru escuchó su agradecimiento y un fuerte sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al ver la gran sonrisa que le dedicaba su compañera.

"¿Piensas seguir…?" – Preguntó en forma fría a la muchacha al darse vuelta con la intención de empezar a correr. Estaba molesto consigo mismo por ese extraño desbalance que nacía dentro de él.

"¡Si claro! ¡Es que me siento agradecida que me hayas querido acompañar tan temprano!" – Comentó sinceramente al seguir el paso cerca de él en la acera. "Quiero decir, pensé que entrenabas solo en el tennis court en las mañanas, como está cerca de la pista de atletismo"

"Siempre salgo a correr a esta hora" – Le dijo con un mismo tono de voz, tratando de conservar una postura recia ante el comentario de la muchacha.

"Tienes razón, debe ser parte de tu rutina diaria" – Afirmó Emi al dirigir su mirada hacia Kaoru de forma cautelosa, se notaba a simple vista que estaba acostumbrado a hacer ejercicio diariamente, con muy buenos resultados. Ese pensamiento la hizo emitir una ligera risita.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¡No! Solo que… ¡pensaba en acelerar el paso!" – Respondió nerviosamente. "Así vas a poder entrenar más libremente y llegar a clase temprano"

"Como desees"

Los dos siguieron corriendo casi a la misma velocidad. La mayor parte del camino Emi hablaba sobre las clases de la universidad, ya que era el lugar donde ambos pasaban más tiempo. Trataba de contar sobre anécdotas pasadas para así entablar una conversación normal y amigable con Kaoru, pero como era obvio, él no hacía muchos comentarios al respecto.

De camino hacia la playa, había momentos en que Kaoru sentía la presión de correr más rápido para alcanzar a su compañera, pero ella disminuía la velocidad para quedar a la misma distancia. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido porque el objetivo inconsciente de Emi era llegar a la meta lo más rápido posible, y para Kaoru solo era uno de los muchos entrenamientos para mantenerse en forma.

"No me canso de ver la misma imagen cada vez que vengo por aquí, siempre es tan relajante" – Comentó a hablar Emi al estirar sus brazos. Le llamó la atención que Kaoru se encontraba sudando a mares tratando de recuperar el aliento. "¿No me digas que estas cansado?" – Preguntó con una sonrisa de forma divertida a su compañero.

Al escuchar su pregunta se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado desde que comenzaron a correr hasta llegar a ese lugar, que para su sorpresa, era mucho menor en comparación con el tiempo que le tomaba a él usualmente.

"¡Solo tomaba aire!" – Respondió algo ofendido frunciendo el ceño, dándole la mirada amenazadora de siempre

"Está bien, solo era una pregunta" – Dijo un tanto divertida por la actitud de Kaoru. "Sé que me haces un favor enorme al acompañarme a estas horas" – Comenzó a decir Emi al aclararse la garganta para hablar. "Así que si deseas hacer algo diferente solo dímelo; es decir, lo que yo hago todo el tiempo es correr, y no quiero ocupar todo tu tiempo, comprendo que tu también tienes entrenamiento que hacer…"

"Será hasta que amanezca" – Respondió al notar el nerviosismo de Emi. Él no era para nada intuitivo, pero se podía notar las intenciones de la muchacha al comunicarle la última frase, muy honesta de su parte.

Ella se limitó a sonreír y asintió, ajustó la cinta que tenía en su cabello para empezar a correr otra vez. "¡Si deseas hacer algo diferente! ¿¡Te parece bien una carrera!" – Le propuso alegremente. "Solamente tendrás que correr un poco más rápido" – Le insistió al verlo con una cara indecisión. "No te hará daño intentar, todavía hay tiempo antes de que amanezca" – Terminó de decir al cogerlo por la espalda y lo ubicó al costado de ella en la acera. "¡Vamos, a la cuenta de tres!"

Kaoru no tuve mucha elección entre correr o no, estaba acostumbrado a las maratones, así que al tener nada que perder los dos empezaron la carrera alrededor de la playa.

…...

Las clases ya habían terminado por ese día, todos los alumnos salían desordenadamente del salón para hacer sus actividades siguientes. Kaoru por su parte cogió su mochila para dirigirse hacia el tennis court; normalmente no hablaba con nadie por lo que se apresuró en salir y llegar a tiempo.

"¡Kaidoh!" – Llamó Emi al muchacho al verlo irse por el mismo camino hacia su práctica de tennis. "Felizmente te encuentro, pensé que habías salido antes ¿Mañana nos encontramos en la entrada del campus verdad?" – Preguntó con algo de duda en su rostro. Lo último que quería era molestar a su compañero.

"¿En eso quedamos no?" – Respondió de una manera cortante mirándola con sus ojos intimidadores de siempre. Era su falta de costumbre a dar más explicaciones la razón principal de su actitud.

"Si, solo preguntaba para confirmar el lugar. Es bueno salir en compañía, da más ánimos para seguir" – Dijo muy sonriente. "Bueno, mis amigas salieron antes del examen así que deben estar esperándome. ¡Éxito en tu entrenamiento!" – Se despidió de él moviendo su mano para salir corriendo hacia la pista de atletismo.

Después de ver a la peliazul alejarse reanudó su camino hacia el tennis court. Recuerdos de esa mañana le saltaban a la mente por la 'carrera' que había sugerido Emi, donde felizmente no terminó muy mal parado, ya que después de tantos años había logrado resistencia.

"_Ahora si empieza la verdadera practica"_ – Se dijo al llegar a su destino y depositar su mochila en una de las bancas.

"Kaidoh. Es la primera vez que llegas tarde a un juego"

"Me demoré en un examen" – Respondió al momento de sentarse y empezar a sacar la raqueta que usaría. Sus demás compañeros habían comenzado a jugar entre ellos, y el único que faltaba era él.

"¿No habrá sido por otros asuntos? Vamos, soy tu entrenador, me puedes contar cualquier cosa"

"No entiendo a lo que se refiere" – Le preguntó al clavar su mirada en el hombre frente a él.

"Lo digo por tu compañera de al lado" – Comentó muy alegre su entrenador señalándole las pistas de atletismo. "Ya era hora que comenzaras a socializarte mejor" – Finalizó al darle golpecitos en la espalda y dirigirse hacia sus demás alumnos.

Kaoru se quedó inmóvil sin saber que responder al comentario. Al parecer su entrenador notó como Emi se había despedido de él cuando terminaron las clases. Al no ver mayor problema al asunto decidió no hablarle sobre el tema, lo único que debía hacer era seguir practicando mucho más para ganar tal dichosa competencia.

Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a colocarse su tan preciada bandana verde en la cabeza y con raqueta en mano se dirigió a practicar.

Día 2:

El cielo todavía no estaba claro y las dos únicas personas en todo el lugar se encontraban corriendo en la acera alrededor de la playa. Una de ellas trataba de mantener el paso a la figura femenina que corría delante para llegar a la supuesta meta.

"¡Ese fue un buen tiempo!" – Dijo alegremente Emi al de ver su reloj de pulsera cuando llegó al comienzo de la zona de casas cerca de la playa. Pudo ver a Kaoru llegar no tan atrás de ella con gotas de sudor y aparentemente cansado. "¡Después de esto ninguna pelota se te va a escapar!" – Le dijo confiadamente al emitir una ligera risita viendo el estado del muchacho que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

"¿Este es el entrenamiento que siempre haces?" – Se animó a preguntar al tomar el contenido de su botella de agua que llevaba en la mano.

"Aunque intento hacer cosas nuevas siempre termino corriendo alrededor de la playa hasta cansarme. Ya sabes, en las tardes tengo práctica con mis amigas y medimos nuestros tiempos" – Le dijo muy entusiasta. Se puso a pensar que esa pregunta era una gran diferencia con respecto al día anterior, ya que por lo menos Kaoru se había atrevido a abrir la boca. "Es un buen entrenamiento de todas maneras. Aparte de tu resistencia, también usaras la rapidez en el tenis ¿verdad?"

"En parte si"

"Jaja eso es bueno entonces. Tal vez vaya por el buen camino del tenis, aunque no sé ni coger una raqueta" – Bromeó Emi al imaginarse a sí misma en un tennis court siendo arrollada por un sinfín de pelotas amarillas.

"¡Hace falta más que eso!" – Le dijo un poco perturbado por el comentario. Después de todo, el tenis era parte de su vida y sintió que era una burla.

Emi se quedo callada por unos segundos observando el ceño fruncido de Kaoru, estaba segura que detrás de esa mirada había una persona muy determinante en lo que hacía. "Tienes razón, siento si no te gusto lo que dije. Era más una burla personal porque lo único que sé hacer es correr o tal vez no intenté hacer otra cosa" – Le comentó con un tono nostálgico, a lo que Kaoru solo asintió y relajó sus músculos de la frente. Así que Emi empezó a hablar otra vez. "¿Desde cuándo te gusta el tenis?"

"Desde que era niño" – Contestó secamente con intensiones de seguir caminando otra vez de vuelta

"Oh eso es muy bonito. ¿Alguien de tu familia?" – Volvió a preguntar al caminar al lado de Kaoru

"Mi padre solía practicarlo"

"Fue una buena idea entonces seguir su ejemplo" – Le dijo alegremente tratando de obtener más palabras de su acompañante para tener una comunicación fluida. Sabía que Kaoru no era un gran conversador, pero tal vez podría obtener más que solo monosílabos o frases cortas. "Tu padre debe estar muy feliz y orgulloso de ti porque haces lo que te gusta"

"Estoy seguro de eso" – Le comentó algo pensativo viendo el mar. Con la última llamada que le hizo su madre, sabía que ellos siempre lo estarían apoyando, así que no había duda sobre eso.

"Además, en la escuela has debido tener amigos que te han ayudado a mejorar"

Kaoru solo alzó una ceja al escuchar la palabra escuela. El lugar que tal vez le haya dejado una huella muy grande dentro de su vida, ya que ahí conoció a muchas personas interesantes y vivió tantas experiencias que eran difíciles de olvidar. Aunque solo acordarse de tales personas que eran sus compañeros de equipo le traía recuerdos de sus tantas peleas de niños que estaban en el pasado.

"¿Sucede algo?, tal vez dije algo inadecuado…" – Preguntó de improvisto Emi al verlo con una cara pensativa mirando el vacio.

"Nada, solo recordaba…" – Señaló al voltear hacía su compañera y ver su rostro de curiosidad, acto que hizo cambiar de dirección su mirada.

"No te preocupes, seguro ha debido pasar ya tanto tiempo. Ya eres un universitario y las cosas cambian, conoces nuevas personas y todo se vuelve a formar una nueva lista de experiencias" – Le dijo sonriente al contemplar también los primeros rayos del sol.

"Si recuerdo todo lo que pasó en… la escuela Seigaku,…las personas que conocí, los equipos con quienes jugamos,… las nacionales y mi tiempo como capitán del equipo de tenis… fshhhhh" – Dijo lentamente tratando de hacerse una idea clara de lo que iba a decir después de cada frase, eran muy difícil contarle a una persona extraña lo que sucedió en su vida, no era algo que hiciese a menudo; mejor dicho no lo había hecho nunca.

"Oh vaya, si que has hecho muchas cosas en la escuela, ¡Gracias por compartirlo conmigo, es bueno saber que hayas hecho un gran avance en esa época y tener tal experiencia!" – Dijo una feliz Emi después de haber escuchado a Kaoru atentamente. Y más aún que le haya podido hablar sobre él. "Digo no todos los días uno es capitán de su equipo" – Sonrió

Por su parte Kaoru caminó un poco más rápido tratando de ocultar el carmín de sus mejillas después de escucharse a él mismo pronunciar aquellas palabras. "¡Si seguimos así llegaremos tarde a clase!" – Dijo en voz alta al empezar a trotar.

"¡Tienes razón!"

Entonces los dos empezaron a correr otra vez por la acera para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Él tenía aún mucho entrenamiento por seguir, las clases serían un respiro para después seguir con su juego de tenis.

…...

Al fin se encontraba en el campus, y mejor aún, en el tennis court. Después de volver de su maratón matinal y escuchar a su compañera hablar varias cosas sobre Francia con un entusiasmo único, tuvo que volver más rápido a su apartamento y cambiarse a la velocidad de la luz para no llegar tarde a clase, que no logró con mucho éxito.

"Kaidoh, al parecer has llegado temprano, todavía no están tus demás compañeros" – Comentó el entrenador Mori al poner su mochila de raquetas en la banca donde estaba sentado Kaoru.

"Terminé clases temprano, además quiero tener un partido con usted" – Le dijo desafiante al momento de ponerse de pié y coger su raqueta de siempre.

"Vaya si que estás motivado el día de hoy" – Se rió ante la actitud tan determinante de su alumno. Desde que lo conoció en secundaria, donde estuvo de entrenador suplente, encontró muy peculiar las técnicas con las que contaba y más aún los nombres que tenía. Supo que el muchacho poseía un gran potencial para volverse un profesional, pero que aún le faltaba por aprender.

"Quisiera aprovechar mi tiempo"

"Me parece bien, con mucho gusto jugaremos; pero primero quiero que tomes asiento y hablemos un momento" – Dijo al abrir su mochila y sacar cinta para la empuñadura de su raqueta.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" – Preguntó Kaoru con el ceño fruncido, era raro ver a su entrenador con una expresión seria, así que con curiosidad tomó asiento en el lugar indicado.

"¿Cómo te va en tus clases?"

"No entiendo su pregunta" – Dijo Kaoru con una cara de sorpresa

"La pregunta es simple, quisiera saber cómo te va en tus clases"

"No he tenido ningún problema" – Se limitó a decirle con tono claro.

"¿Llevas buena relación con tus compañeros?"

Kaoru se quedo callado por un momento pensando bien a quien declarar sus amigos en ese lugar, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada aparte del tenis. Su grupo de clases o sus compañeros de equipo eran solo personas que compartían el mismo lugar y circunstancias.

"Esperaba una respuesta rápida de tu parte" – Comentó entre decepcionado y pensativo, sabía bien que Kaoru no era de las personas sociables, pero necesitaba saber en qué extremo estaba. Si las habilidades adquiridas eran parte del entrenamiento, mantener relaciones sociables es clave de cualquier deportista que quiera volverse profesional.

"¿Tiene algún objetivo sus preguntas?" – Cuestionó tratando de evadir el tema, se sentía algo incómodo por el interrogatorio

"Solo es curiosidad. Desde que te conozco puede intuir que no eres una persona que le gusta estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo, pero es importante que tengas personas en las cuales confiar" – Expresó con una sonrisa al verlo a los ojos. "Siento inmiscuirme en tu vida privada pero quise hacer observaciones para ayudarte en tu carrera"

"Respeto su punto de vista, lo pensaré"

"Bien, ese es un avance, aún eres joven y tienes muchas cosas que vivir, así que disfruta cada momento" – Le consejo al darle unas palmaditas en su espalda y pararse de la banca con su raqueta lista. "Aunque yo hablo como si tuviera noventa años jajaja ¡también tengo mucha vida por delante!... Kaoru soy tu amigo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda" – Le dijo al estirar su mano hacia el muchacho que con una cara de sorpresa aceptó el apretón. "Sobre todo con la chica que estuviste hablando ayer; si quieres un consejo, solo avísame jajaja" – Finalizó el entrenador al dirigirse hacia la red para ponerse en su posición

El muchacho de la pañoleta verde se quedó aún con la mano estirada y tratando de procesar la frase dicha por su entrenador. Al parecer estaba en buen camino para que surgiera un malentendido.

"¿¡Que sucede! ¡No querías un partido!"

Kaoru solo suspiró y se dirigió hacia su posición en el juego, quería aprovechar el tiempo que tenía para poder entrenar hasta perder el conocimiento si era posible. Entre sus objetivos estaba el convertirse en un profesional, aunque ahora al escuchar una opinión externa, tal vez el tenis no lo era todo o había algo más aparte de solo entrenar. Las pistas dejadas por la conversación anterior daban indicios que había algo más que iba de la mano con su meta principal. Ahora no tenía una respuesta clara, trataría de pensar en alguna otra posibilidad de cómo ordenar mejor sus objetivos con prioridad.

Día 3:

Había regresado sumamente cansado de su carrera diaria, solo tenía tiempo de bañarse, vestirse y salir corriendo a la parada de autobús. El día anterior había llegado tarde a clase y no quería que el profesor de turno le dejara más asignaciones extras porque tenía solo siete días para entrenar como era debido. Eso le hacía pensar que tal vez no era buena idea seguir acudiendo a encontrarse con Emi para correr, ese tiempo podría usarlo en su propio entrenamiento haciendo otras actividades; además que ella no ayudaba mucho cuando hablaba sobre sus experiencias y le comentaba sobre su vida en Francia. Era obvio que a él no le gustaba mucho hablar, pero trató de hacer un gran esfuerzo por poner en práctica lo dicho el día anterior por su entrenador. Pero lo que más lo avergonzaba era la sonrisa que ella le dedicaba cada mañana a cada conversación que tenían, lo hacía sentirse incómodo y con una sensación de frescura al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces que sonó su celular interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Habla Kaidoh" – Dijo claro por el celular al número no reconocido por él

"Kaidoh, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti" – Se escuchó decir al otro lado del teléfono.

"¿Inui? Como conseguiste este número" – Preguntó inconscientemente, ya que sólo se había comunicado con él por correo electrónico para obtener algunas informaciones y no recordaba haberle mencionado su número.

"Tengo mis fuentes" – Dijo de forma orgullosa como siempre, no había que imaginar mucho para saber que se acomodó los lentes para decir su frase. "Pero te llamaba para decirte que te mandé la información que me solicitaste hace dos días y no recibí respuesta… así que hay un 99% de probabilidades que estuvieras entrenando y no lo leíste"

"Eso fue justamente lo que pasó, ahora en la noche lo reviso" – Respondió nerviosamente con una gran gota en su cabeza por la última frase, tal vez el mundo no había cambiado mucho después de todo.

"Hice un detalle de cada jugador, pero lamentablemente el 100% de las personas son desconocidas por ti" – Seguía diciendo con un tono objetivo.

"Está bien, seguiré con mi rutina"

"Revisa bien el mensaje que te envié porque incluí una de mis recetas secre…"

"¿Inui?" – Dijo por el celular al no escuchar nada del otro lado. Se dio cuenta que el teléfono se apagó de repente por falta de batería. "¡Lo único que me faltaba!" – Se dijo en voz alta al mirar el reloj de pared y notar que solo tenía treinta minutos para llegar a clase, así que se fue a bañar a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo un mensaje mental de leer el correo electrónico cuando llegara de noche.

…...

Era la vida que se había confabulado en su contra o se levantó oficialmente con el pie izquierdo. Primero, no logró llegar a tomar el autobús y tuvo que irse corriendo; segundo, había llegado solo tres minutos tarde y el profesor no lo dejó entrar, por lo que tomó ese tiempo para irse a cambiar por otra camiseta; tercero, en las demás clases tuvieron discusiones en grupo que le tomó más tiempo de lo planeado y no pudo pedir a alguien sus apuntes de la clase anterior. Por último, su estómago estaba en medio de una guerra por comida, pero al fijarse su mochila no vio su cartera por ningún lado. Lo único que le faltaba era que un perro se acercara a él con intensiones de confundirlo con algún árbol.

"Kaidoh, ¿Que sucede? ¿Vas a comer algo?" – Preguntó un joven que se encontraba en la misma fila que él cerca de las vitrinas de comida. Era uno de sus compañeros equipo.

"No deseo comer nada" – Le dijo fríamente tratando de ocultar su sorpresa al no encontrar su cartera.

"Si lo deseas puedo…"

"Olvídalo, estoy bien así" – Lo interrumpió para después voltearse y dirigirse a la salida.

"Qué carácter" – Se dijo el joven al ver a Kaoru salir del lugar. Se dispuso a comprar su propio almuerzo y fue hacia su grupo de amigos que lo esperaban en una de las mesas del abarrotado lugar

"¿Que sucedió Kouji, otra vez ese chico antisocial?" – Preguntó una de las muchachas que se encontraba entre el grupo, su cabello era rubio recogido en una coleta.

"Créeme que ese fue la más larga frase que lo escucho decir, puede ser un avance" – Respondió el muchacho al tomar asiento con los demás. "Además sabe jugar muy bien el tenis"

"No hables mal de otros Ayumi. Más bien, alguien sabe donde esta Emi, ya debe estar aquí para que podamos ir a las pistas de atletismo, solo tenemos 7 días" – Comentó entre nerviosa y entusiasmada la chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color.

"En todo este mar de gente debe estar por algún lado buscándonos... Creo que me pareció verla" – Dijo otra vez la chica rubia al buscar a su amiga entre la gente y hacerle señas para que se acercara.

"Lo siento amigos, este lugar está repleto y no los vi" – Comentó después de correr hacía ellos. "¿El que vi salir no fue Kaidoh?" – Preguntó curiosa al notar que Kaoru salía malhumorado por la puerta hacia algún lugar desconocido

"De las miles de personas que existen, eres la única que preguntaría por él" – Volvió a interrumpir Ayumi al tomar de su té.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

"Nada importante, solo note que se había olvidado su cartera, pero cuando le iba a ofrecer prestarle, se fue" – Resumió Kouji al prestarle más atención a su almuerzo

"Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero pienso que ese chico no es una buena influencia amiga. ¡Digo él es tan antisocial y tu eres la efervescencia en persona!"

"Yo no lo veo así Ayumi" – Negó Emi con la cabeza a manera de desaprobación. "Tal vez no lo diga con palabras, pero él tiene objetivos, sentimientos, emociones como cualquier otro. Hasta te podría enseñar que significa determinación, no con palabras pero sí con hechos" – Explicó lentamente tratando de darle énfasis en cada palabra con una sonrisa en su rostro. Inconscientemente ella misma trataba de entender la actitud de su compañero de entrenamiento.

"Mmm amigos creo que será mejor que dejemos ese tema y nos apresuremos en comer porque nos queda mucho por correr todavía y Kouji tiene que estar temprano para su juego" – Interrumpió la chica de cabello verde al notar el ambiente algo cargado. "Emi ¿tu almuerzo?"

"¡Ay no, lo deje sobre la mesa del aula!" – Dijo en voz alta al revisar en la mochila que llevaba sus pertenencias. "Como estaba buscando espacio entre todo esto, ¡debí olvidarlo al salir! ¡Espero que todavía este ahí! Si me demoro avancen sin mi" – Dijo al salir corriendo otra vez.

…...

El tiempo no era algo que le sobraba e ir hasta su apartamento, prepararse algo para comer y volver, le iba a tomar tiempo que hubiera dedicado a entrenar, así que la única solución sería tomar agua.

"Después de todo el cuerpo podía sobrevivir hasta 3 días son comer" – Se dijo al tomar su botella de agua, y como no tenía intensiones de volver al comedor que estaba repleto de gente, se dispuso a sentarse cerca de uno de los árboles por el camino hacía el tennis court; después de todo ese lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para alejarse del bullicio de las personas. Descansaría solo unos minutos para después dirigirse hacia su respectivo juego de tenis.

"¡Kaidoh! Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí. Pensé que estarías en el tennis court, como te vi salir del comedor hace un rato" – Se detuvo Emi al ver a Kaoru sentado por el árbol de sakura. Ella se estaba dirigiendo hacía las pistas de atletismo después de haber encontrado su caja de almuerzo en medio del aula.

"¿Ya es hora?" – Dijo con el seño fruncido con intensiones de levantarse, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que estuvo ahí.

"No te preocupes, todavía no comienzan las prácticas, pero hay exactamente 15 minutos" – Dijo al mirar su reloj de pulsera. "Me encontré con Kouji en el comedor y…"

"Me tiene sin cuidado lo que dijo" – Dijo fríamente mostrando su mirada intimidante una vez más.

"No hay por qué avergonzarse, a cualquiera le puede pasar de vez en cuando" – Le dijo al acercase a él. "Además, puedes pedirle permiso a tu entrenador para ir…"

"Tengo prácticas que hacer"

"Está bien… ¡Tengo una mejor idea!" – Dijo de la nada Emi al tomar asiento al lado de Kaoru, dejó su pesada mochila a un lado y empezó a abrir su caja de almuerzo en su regazo. "Así ya no tendrás porque aguantar el hambre" – Empezó a colocar distintos trozos de su comida japonesa en la tapa de su caja de almuerzo y se lo pasó a Kaoru para que probara. "No soy una maestra en la cocina pero te aseguro que te gustará" – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Él se quedó en silencio e inspeccionando cada movimiento que hacía la peliazul a su costado. Sabía que su rostro con un matiz carmín delataba su vergüenza cuando Emi le extendió la comida que había separado y no sabía cómo negarse ante el ofrecimiento.

"Anda vamos, todavía tienes que quedarte hasta las 9 de la noche en tu juego de tenis ¿¡verdad! Si comes vas a resistir mejor, así que no te de vergüenza" – Replicó al momento de dejar la vajilla en sus manos y darle unos palillos.

"… Gracias…" – Masculló Kaoru casi en un murmullo al llevarse un pedazo de la comida a la boca y voltear hacía otro lado para que no notara ese sonrojo que nacía en sus mejillas.

Emi solo sonrió y prefirió no decir palabra alguna para evitar mayor incomodidad en su compañero. Se concentró en su propia comida agradeciendo haber llevado consigo un par de palillos más. Era cierto que no estaba acostumbrada a cocinar comida japonesa pero después de tantas clases con su madre, podría decir que sí había merecido el esfuerzo.

"Kaidoh, me olvidé de disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana" – Dijo Emi al voltearse a ver a Kaoru que le la miraba de forma extraña, no sabiendo a lo que se refería. "Es decir, no pudiste llegar a clase por acompañarme a correr esta mañana"

"Olvídalo, fue porque recibí una llamada y no pude tomar el autobús" – Respondió fríamente al tratar de desaparecer el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque si deseas puedo entrenar sola y…"

"Te dije que lo olvidaras" – Le dijo al clavarle una mirada de pocos amigos y seguir comiendo. Él había pensado lo mismo en la mañana cuando se vio presionado con la hora y no le costaba nada decirle a la chica que olvidara su compañía de ahora en adelante. Pero después de lo ocurrido y por la prueba que tenía entre sus manos, además de su estómago agradecido, no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle que no.

"Está bien. Pero de todas maneras trataré de no distraerte. Jajaja" – Se rió ligeramente al recordar las conversaciones que ella sacaba a relucir cada mañana en un intento por amenizar el recorrido.

Estuvieron en silencio unos momentos hasta que terminaron de comer, a Kaoru le era muy incómoda esa situación, más aún cuando algunas miradas de algunas de las personas cercanas ahí se posaban sobre ellos dos.

"¡Emi! ¿Dónde has estado? te he buscado por todos lados" – Dijo una chica rubia al acercase a su amiga y cogerla del brazo para que la acompañara.

"Ayumi, lo siento, ahora voy" – Respondió Emi con intenciones de soltarse del agarre de su amiga

"Vendrás conmigo, después te pierdes en tanta gente" – Dijo rápidamente al enfocarse solo en ella y no voltear a ver a la persona de al lado.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Nos vemos Kaidoh, espero que te haya gustado lo que preparé ¡te veo mañana!" – Se despidió de él muy sonriente al coger su mochila y su caja de almuerzo para después ser jalada por su amiga en dirección a las pistas de atletismo.

Kaoru solo vio a las dos muchachas desaparecer en el camino y suspiró profundamente al notar que no era del agrado de la amiga de Asano. Aunque pensándolo mejor, él no era una persona que simpatizara con alguien, por lo que no debería extrañarle la situación. Con su mochila en mano se dispuso a continuar con su camino hacia el tennis court y olvidar el mal día para seguir jugando. En su recorrido pensó por un momento que tal vez no fue tan malo después de todo e hizo algo que hace tiempo no hacía, sus labios se curvearon ligeramente aparentando ser una sonrisa. No sabía la razón, pero sentía que en algunos minutos de su atareado día hubo algo que si valió la pena.

Día 4:

Eran las 5 de la mañana y aún faltaba mucho para las clases que comenzarían en la tarde. Tendría toda la mañana para entrenar, olvidarse del mundo en ese lapso de tiempo y enfocarse en la competencia. Como ya era acostumbrado en los últimos días, esperaría por su compañero Kaidoh a la entrada del campus para su entrenamiento matutino. Así que ya se encontraba preparada para correr; vestía como siempre sus pantalones cortos, una polera a su medida sin mangas, sus ligeras zapatillas y una banda rosada en su frente que evitaba que sus mechones azules le cubrieran el rostro. Aunque un día de estos tendría que cambiar su guardarropa por una más abrigadora, ya era octubre y no faltaba nada para que empezara a bajar la temperatura por el otoño; felizmente el tiempo no era tan diferente al de Francia y no le fue difícil acostumbrarse al clima.

Sin pensar ya se habían cumplido 4 años desde su llegada a Japón, y aún le era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la cultura. Su libertad por llamar a sus compañeros por su primer nombre había sido reemplazada por su apellido y la venia que se hacía siempre al saludar la hacía sentir incómoda. Tantos formalismos para una chica que le gustaba sonreír, demostrar su afecto y ser amigable. Felizmente que había conocido buenos amigos que aún la seguían ayudando con su comportamiento y poder encajar mejor.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se fijó que ya era hora de salir, quería llegar puntual para no causarle problemas a su compañero como ayer. Tomó su botella de agua y salió tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con la puerta como acostumbraba, no quería despertar a nadie a esa hora. Vio el cielo algo oscuro y empezó su camino hacia el campus, ya que solo eran 5 bloques.

El ambiente estaba totalmente callado, ya que como siempre a esa hora no se veía mucha gente por ese lugar; a veces si se encontraba con algunas personas de la misma universidad que también salían a correr a esa hora, pero tomaban un camino diferente a la ciudad, y a ella le gustaba más la playa.

"En buena hora pude encontrar buena compañía" – Se dijo Emi al sonreír para sus adentros; estaba sola en medio de la calle así que nadie la juzgaría. "Aunque Ayumi diga lo contrario se que ese chico esconde algo, la frialdad que demuestra siempre es solo para despistar a los demás, no después que se ofreció a acompañarme y sacrificar horas de entrenamiento" – Comentó para sí misma en un murmullo con un rostro pensativo. "¿Tan difícil le es demostrar sus emociones?" – Finalizó en un ademan de exasperación en medio de la calle. "Tal vez si me volviera su amiga seguro sabría más…" – Entonces Emi detuvo su paso estrepitosamente cuando un cuerpo desconocido chocó contra ella. "Lo siento, no vi…"

"Pero que coincidencia, no deberías andar sola por las calles a estas horas" – Dijo una voz masculina al ver a la muchacha tambalearse un poco por el golpe

Emi solo miro asustada al dueño de la voz, sabía bien que era la misma persona que le había causado el morete en el brazo la última vez que salió sola. Dio unos pasos atrás para emprender carrera en dirección contraria, pero el extraño la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

"No, no, no. Esta vez no me engañaras de esa manera" – Advirtió dando una señal con su otra mano, e inmediatamente aparecieron 2 personas más detrás de él. "Además así tendrás más personas con quienes conversar y no estés hablando sola por las calles jajaja" – Se rieron irónicamente los demás del grupo por el comentario del joven al apretar más su agarre ante la fuerza que hacía Emi por soltarse.

"¡Déjame ir! te juro que gritaré y…" -

"Nosotros somos los que amenazamos aquí" – Dijo otra voz de los presentes al momento de rodear a la chica. "No tienes por qué ser tan aguafiestas, solo nos queremos divertir un rato. Me gustan las extranjeras" – Habló nuevamente al deslizar su mano por la espalda de la muchacha en un gesto desagradable.

"¡No te atrevas!" – Gritó una desesperada Emi al usar todas sus fuerzas por soltarse de las manos del joven, no quería imaginar en lo que pasaría si no escapaba en ese momento.

Por unos segundos los demás muchachos solo observaban y se reían por el intento inútil de Emi por soltarse. En un instante solo alcanzó a arañar la cara del joven frente a ella. Al verse herido se cogió el rostro y Emi sin pensarlo trató de correr, pero alguien la cogió fuertemente del cabello que la hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"¡Como te atreves niña estúpida!" – Vociferó el joven lastimado al hacer un ademán a la otra persona para que se dirigiera a apoyar a su compañero; entre los dos sujetaron a la muchacha, la pusieron de pie y le cubrieron la boca con la mano para que no gritara.

Emi estaba desesperada en ese momento, inconscientemente tenía lágrimas en los ojos por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de soltarse y la situación en la que se encontraba. No podía permitir que esos sujetos se salieran con la suya.

"Vas a lamentar por lo que hiciste" – Sentenció el joven al acercarse a la muchacha con malas intensiones, pero no pudo lograr su cometido porque cayó adolorido en la acera.

"Tú lo lamentarás" – Manifestó otra voz que se presentó en ese momento ante el grupo.

"Pero qué demonios…"

"Suéltenla" – Dijo muy seriamente al mirar a las dos personas que apresaban a Emi

"No te hagas el héroe niño serpiente" – Le respondió uno de ellos.

Se acercó con una mirada de pocos a amigos e hizo lo mejor que pudo al golpearle la cara a uno de ellos, la otra persona inmediatamente soltó a la muchacha y golpeó a Kaoru en el rostro, pero él no se inmutó ante el golpe y también le propino un puñete en el estómago. En ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal, solo quería deshacerse de esos dos tipos que quisieron hacerle algo a su compañera; solo le bastó una mirada para saber que ella estaba aterrorizada.

"Aquí termina todo muchacho" – Dijo el joven que había sido golpeado primero por Kaoru, se había puesto de pie y le había hecho una llave en el cuello que no lo dejaba moverse.

Emi se encontraba inmóvil arrodillada en el suelo, solo vio a los dos sujetos en la acera junto a ella retorciéndose de dolor por los golpes que les había propinado Kaoru, pero su mirada de pronto se posó en el otro delincuente que tenía sujetado a su compañero por el cuello, así que sin pensarlo fue para tratar de ayudarlo.

"¡Eres un maldito, deja a mi _amigo_ en paz!" – Decía Emi a la hora de coger los brazos del sujeto que presionaba fuertemente al muchacho. De alguna manera intentaba aturdirlo para que Kaoru pudiera zafarse de él. Algunos segundos después y con la desesperación que la embargaba atinó a arañar su rostro como la primera vez lo más fuerte que pudo.

Kaoru aprovechó la oportunidad que el hombre aflojó el agarre de su cuello para deshacerse de él. Vio que este aún se cogía el rostro a causa del dolor, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar de la mano a Emi que aún se encontraba aturdida por lo ocurrido y comenzaron a correr para perderse entre las calles.

…...

Después de correr un largo trecho por fin habían llegado a un lugar seguro, fuera del alcance de esos sujetos peligrosos. Todavía el cielo no aclaraba y no se veía a nadie en la calle a esas horas, por lo cual se tomaron la libertad de detenerse cerca del enorme parque que estaba en alguna de las avenidas.

"Yo… lo siento, fui mi culpa por no darme cuenta" – Comenzó Emi a hablar, no dejaba de mostrar su rostro lleno de angustiado por lo acontecido hace unos momentos. Se dejo caer en una de los asientos cercanos y cubrió su rostro con sus manos en un gesto de aflicción.

Kaoru no era un gran observador cuando se trataba de alguien más pero el estado de la muchacha era evidente; había perdido la cinta que sujetaba su cabello, sus brazos estaban marcados por unas franjas rojas que se volverían moradas y en una de sus rodillas tenía una herida, no muy profunda, pero perceptible a simple vista.

"¿Estás bien?" – Logró preguntar al ver que no se movía

"Sí, estoy bien" – Respondió al alejar las manos de sus rostro e inconscientemente frotarse ambos brazos donde tenía las marcas. "Solo que no puedo creer que haya pasado todo esto. Nunca en mi vida me había ocurrido algo semejante"

"Siento… haber llegado… tarde"

"¡No! ¡Yo soy la que está agradecida contigo!"

Kaoru solo asintió ante el agradecimiento, pero la verdad que no se sentía nada bien. Algo en él lo hacía arrepentirse por los últimos acontecimientos, más aún cuando fue él mismo quien se ofreció para a acompañar a Emi para que no saliera a correr sola a esas horas de la mañana y así evitar lo ocurrido la primera vez, Cuando la vio entrar a clase con las algunas vendas en los brazos para que pasara desapercibida las marcas, y por ironías de la vida ahora ella se encontraba en un estado peor.

"¿Te duele?" – Preguntó Emi al pararse de repente y estirando una mano hacía el rostro de Kaoru, tocó la marca que le había dejado el golpe del sujeto.

"¡Déjalo así!" – Dijo repentinamente al sentir una electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo en esos momentos, uno por el pequeño dolor que sentía y otro por un calor inexplicable al contacto con la mano de la muchacha.

"Lo siento. Creo que necesitará hielo para evitar una hinchazón"

Entonces Kaoru recordó que él no era el único herido después de todo. Sin pensarlo dos veces y tratando de no sonrojarse se quitó la bandana que llevaba siempre en su cabeza y se la extendió a Emi.

"¿Qué haces?" – Preguntó extrañada al ver la bandana frente a ella

"Póntela… en la rodilla" – Le ordenó secamente al poner en su mano el pedazo de tela verde.

"¡No es necesario que hagas eso! Voy a ensuciarla, ya hiciste mucho por mí en verdad" – Dijo entre avergonzada y nerviosa al devolverle el objeto

"Solo póntela y no hables" – Le volvió a insistir sin mucha delicadeza al estirarle otra vez la bandana.

"Gracias" – Le dijo con una sonrisa, se sentó de nueva cuenta y con un par de vueltas de la tela se la ajustó firmemente en la rodilla que tenía una magulladura. "No sé como agradecerte… por ayudarme" – Volvió a hablar Emi al levantarse del asiento y dirigirse hacia Kaoru en un par de pasos.

"Ya lo hiciste" – Le dijo al voltearle la cara para evitar la mirada de Emi.

"De todas maneras… te lo agradeceré miles de veces… porque si no hubieras llegado a tiempo no quiero imaginar… lo que hubiera pasado" – Finalizó con una voz entrecortada que revelaba sus enormes ganas de llorar al tan solo recuerdo de lo ocurrido. Más aún cuando Kaoru llegó a protegerla y ahora le daba su bandana para que cubriera su herida, era más de lo que podía resistir. Entonces fue cuando de repente Emi se arrojó al cuerpo de Kaoru en un abrazo espontáneo donde su sonrisa se volvió un sollozó profundo.

Él se quedo inmóvil con una cara de sorpresa y espanto ante tal acción de Emi. Quería alejarse o desaparecer de ese lugar ante el desequilibrio que sentía, ya que por un lado su cerebro le mandaba alerta de demasiada cercanía, pero había algo en su pecho más fuerte que no lo dejaba moverse y mucho menos rechazar a la muchacha.

…...

"¡No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo! ¡Te juro que soy capaz de agarrar el arma que mi padre tiene escondida en la caja fuerte y perseguir a esos sujetos hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario!"

"Ayumi baja la voz" – Le dijo Emi a su amiga que había dicho su última frase en un solo respiro. Felizmente las dos se encontraban en las escalinatas de la zona de atletismo y eran las únicas en ese momento.

"Pero como puedes estar tan tranquila"

"Ya te explique qué…"

"¡No, de todas maneras no se puede quedar impune! ¡De verdad te digo que voy a decirle a mi padre sobre esto y te juro que esos sujetos no verán más la luz del día!"

"Ayumi si no te calmas me voy a ir y…"

"Ok, pero igual…" – Iba a decir algo más pero con una mirada de Emi no mas se quedo callada. Ella le había contado sobre lo sucedido esa mañana y como Kaidoh la había salvado de esos delincuentes. "¡No me digas que tu madre ya no te dejará salir!"

"Después de lo ocurrido solo salimos del lugar y regrese a mi casa a la hora de siempre tratando que no se den cuenta de lo evidente" – Le dijo mostrándole sus propios brazos que se encontraban con maquillaje para hacer menos notorio el color morado. "Por eso tuve que venir con una blusa manga larga para que no se viera, pero estoy bien. Solo quiero olvidar lo que pasó" – Le dijo en un tono de calma total, mentalmente solo quería que lo sucedido no interviniera con su vida normal.

"Entonces vas a seguir viéndolo…" – Pronunció Ayumi esperando una respuesta positiva. Por un momento pensó que la compañía de Kaidoh con su amiga era algo innecesario, pero ahora con lo ocurrido solo quería que ella tuviera alguien con quien salir a correr, ya que nadie la iba a detener y era mejor que tuviera compañía. Además solo eran 3 horas al día, hasta que comenzara las vacaciones y el invierno donde cambiaba su rutina totalmente. No era tan malo después de todo.

"Me dijo que si me acompañaría… desde mi casa" – Respondió Emi después de unos segundos, sus mejillas habían tomado un tono color carmín tan solo recordar lo ocurrido esa mañana después del incidente y más aún cuando fue Kaidoh que se ofreció para hacerle compañía.

"¡Mmm bueno si es por tu seguridad! ¡Sino llámame que te consigo guardaespaldas!"

"Ayumi ya deja eso, te apuesto que no me ganas una carrera ahora mismo" – Le dijo riéndose, a la hora de salir corriendo hacia la pista para recuperar su tiempo perdido. Sabía bien que no le había contado toda la historia a su amiga, pero prefería reservarlo para ella, porque hasta ahora nadie comprendía que ese chico antisocial tuviera sentimientos que deseaba ocultar. Sentía que cada vez la frase: 'las apariencias engañan' tomaba más sentido últimamente. Solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué clase de persona podía llegar a ser Kaoru Kaidoh.

…...

Eran las 10 de la noche y por fin pudo llegar a su apartamento, había regresado corriendo desde el campus sin importarle el frío que hacía afuera a esas horas. Sin pensarlo más se fue a bañar y luego a comer algo, ya que tenía planeado revisar el correo electrónico que le había mandado Inui y no tuvo tiempo de leerlo.

"Diablos, justo ahora mi perfecta rutina tuvo que cambiar" – Dijo para sí mismo en un tono de rabia contenida al momento de empezar a revisar todas sus anotaciones de las asignaturas que tenía pendientes. Ayer las trató de avanzar lo que pudo pero el sueño lo venció y no las terminó, lo que desencadenó lo sucedido esa mañana. "¡Demonios!" – Maldijo otra vez algo perturbado. En todo el día trató de borrar aquellas imágenes de su memoria para poder concentrarse en su entrenamiento, pero ahora que estaba solo en la tranquilidad de su apartamento, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas; ya que si tan solo hubiera llegado un par de minutos antes, nada de eso hubiera pasado, ahora estaría más calmado y sin ese desequilibrio interno.

Solo le bastó ver el rostro asustado de Emi y el estado en el que se encontraba, para sentirse culpable. Aunque desechó esos pensamientos cuando recordó de nueva cuenta su sonrisa y lo agradecida que estaba por haberla ayudado.

La solución más rápida era olvidarse del tema y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, pero aún se sentía intranquilo sobre las emociones que estaban ahí y era algo que deseaba ignorar. Más aún cuando Emi lo abrazó imprevistamente; una extraña electricidad se hizo presente en su cuerpo al recordar exactamente ese momento y como él no rechazó el gesto de la muchacha. Por el contrario, se ofreció acompañarla desde su casa para que no le pasara nada malo en el camino.

"Me debo estar volviendo loco" – Se dijo una vez más al dirigirse hacia el grifo de agua y mojarse la cara para poder concentrarse mejor. Así que de nuevo se encaminó hacia su computadora para poder leer tranquilo el mensaje que le dejara Inui.

Estuvo por un momento viendo atentamente los nombres de los integrantes de cada equipo que se presentaría a la competencia y no aparecía alguno que se le hiciera familiar. Lo cual fue una lástima porque él esperaba encontrarse con alguien de su antigua escuela para poder hacerle frente ya sin ningún miramiento. Pero de todas maneras no iba a dejar a nadie vivo en esa competencia.

Después de encontrar la 'interesante' receta secreta de Inui decidió apagar la máquina para ponerse a estudiar. Pero algo llamo su atención en los varios correos electrónicos no leídos y era uno que decía "Recordatorio Importante" de la universidad, así que para evitarse problemas, decidió leerlo.

_**Recordatorio Importante:**_

_**Gran Fiesta de Otoño**_

_Lugar: Auditorio Principal del Campus_

_Día: Domingo, Octubre _

_Hora: 7p.m._

_*Premios para la mejor pareja de baile_

"_Lo último que me faltaba_" – Pensó después de leer el mensaje y hacer una nota mental de poner el correo basura donde debería. Sin darle importancia apagó la máquina, quería terminar las asignaturas pendientes y poder dormir tranquilo para levantarse sin problemas al día siguiente.

Día 5:

Tenía que agradecer porque sus clases comenzaran en la tarde, porque de lo contrario no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Ya eran las 9 de la mañana y estaba de camino al tennis court con su mochila en hombro, después que su compañera se despidiera de él con una gran sonrisa de agradecimiento como acostumbraba. A lo que él solo trataba de ignorarla y ponía un rostro impávido, fingiendo no darle importancia; aunque muy por dentro sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y era mejor salir de esa situación.

"_Solo espero encontrar algún rival con quien entrenar como se debe" – _Pensó para sí mismo al caminar más rápido al tennis court, no quería llegar tarde y que las personas ya hayan copado el lugar. Entre sus pasos acelerados pudo recordar los últimos sucesos de esa mañana y lo complicado que era correr acompañado de alguien más. Durante su vida en Seigaku y la preparatoria, había hecho las cosas a su manera, muy pocas veces con la ayuda de los demás, por lo que la presencia de otra persona le era extraño; más aún cuando 'aquella persona' era alguien que no sabía de tenis, era mujer y sonreía cada vez que lo veía, acción que lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Desde que se ofreció de voluntario para acompañarla no hubo día que no sucediera algo inesperado que rompiera con su rutina normal de ejercicios. Más aún, cuando esa misma mañana había ido hasta su casa a recogerla para que no le pasara nada malo, tuvo suficiente con lo acontecido el día anterior. ¿Qué parte había cambiado en él para verse capaz de hacer semejante ofrecimiento? No tenía aún respuesta para aquella interrogante que surgía en su mente. Lo que si estaba seguro era que seguía siendo el mismo Kaoru Kaidoh de siempre, pero que había algo extraño en él que lo movía a seguir en compañía de Emi.

"Hey Kaidoh llegas tarde" – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. "Si quieres puedes unirte a nuestro grupo que nos falta uno, ¿vienes con ganas de entrenar no?"

Kaidoh dejó su mochila en una de las bancas y volteó a ver a su compañero. "Pensé que estábamos para ganar"– Les dijo muy seriamente al inspeccionarlos, porque al parecer estaba de suerte. Descontando los que jugarían con él, los demás si iban a ser buenos rivales de entrenamiento.

"Jaja calma con esa actitud, ya te llegara tu turno Kaidoh" – Dijo el entrenador que se había acercado al grupo. "¡Como están chicos! ¿¡Ya escogieron pareja para el evento de pasado mañana!" – Preguntó muy animado a los muchachos de ahí.

"Es cierto, recibimos el mensaje en esta semana"

"Pónganse las pilas porque los pueden adelantar. ¡Además del cuerpo, el corazón también tiene que estar en buen estado!" – Les comentó de una manera graciosa tocándose el pecho, lo que obtuvo varias risas del grupo. "Bueno muchachos, será mejor que se formen porque vamos a comenzar"

Kaoru se dispuso a coger una de sus raquetas para empezar con la práctica. Aunque tenía ganas de hablar con su entrenador para algunas horas extras, no quería intervenirlo después de su último comentario.

"Recién pude leer el mensaje ayer" – Comentó uno de los chicos sentado en la banca, tenía porte atlético, acompañados de pelo negro y ojos azules.

"Yo pienso invitar a Ayumi que vaya conmigo" – Respondió otro muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos cafés.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Hablamos de la misma chica que está ahí en las pistas de atletismo? Sino la conociera te diría que tienes esperanzas, pero mejor olvídalo"

"¡Cállate kouji! No te querrás adelantar solo porque almuerzas con ellas ¡¿no?"

"Olvídalo" – Solo le contestó a su compañero y lo dejó haciendo su rabieta. Sabía bien que su rubia amiga lo eliminaría a la velocidad de la luz. "Tu Kaidoh, ¿Tienes algún plan para ese día?" – Le preguntó tranquilamente esperando alguna respuesta, pensaba que tal vez la compañía de Emi hubiera hecho algún efecto positivo en la actitud antisocial del muchacho.

"Ese día tengo más práctica que hacer" – Le dijo en un tono áspero. Era obvio que su única meta era entrenar hasta caer desfallecido por el cansancio; la competencia ya estaba cerca y no pensaba gastar tiempo en dicha reunión.

"Un respiro no te caería nada mal" – Comentó el muchacho en forma amigable.

Kaoru le mostró una mirada de pocos amigos como siempre. "¿Sabes cuanto queda para la competencia?"

"Ok. Entendí tu indirecta. Pero igual podrías darte un respiro"

"Estoy bien así" – Terminó la conversación al coger su raqueta y cerrar su mochila con intensiones de dirigirse hacia la red.

"Solo era un comentario. Pero si te decides que sea pronto" – Le dijo al caminar hacia otro lugar, lo último que quería era ser amenazado por esa mirada.

Respirando profundo y dándose ánimos, trató de olvidar el último comentario hecho por kouji, que personalmente no sabía el motivo. Lo único que quería era jugar contra los equipos que hoy se habían formado para después irse a clases y seguir con su rutina normal sin interrupciones.

…...

Sentía un gran alivio al saber que su entrenador estaría toda la tarde entrenando con el equipo de tenis para la competencia, así que después de clase tendría que ir rápido hacia el lugar y ponerse al tanto del juego. Solo tenía una hora para comer y no llegar tarde a su clase.

"¡Kaidoh! Es bueno encontrarte de nuevo"

"Asano" – Pronunció su apellido al ver a la chica junto a él. Era raro encontrársela en la tarde, ya que ella tenía clases en la mañana y se iba a correr después. O eso dijo ella misma en una de sus conversaciones.

"Si. Ya debes estar cansado de verme la cara, pero justo te encuentro aquí en la cafetería. Y me dije que tal vez pudieras hacerme un gran favor… aunque después de todo lo que has hecho por mi…" – Dijo con una mirada nerviosa y colores rojizos en sus mejillas. Veía a varios lados incómoda por algo en particular, en partes de la conversación se acomodaba varios mechones de su cabello azul delatando su nerviosismo.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó entre curioso e impasible. No era que estuviera interesado en lo que le pasara, simplemente verla tan nerviosa era raro.

"No es nada malo… solo pensé en la posibilidad… de acompañarte a almorzar… digo, pensé que habiendo tanta gente en el lugar, tal vez pudiéramos compartir alguna mesa…"

Kaoru solo alzó una ceja ante tal proposición. Era obvio que a él le gustaba comer solo en su espacio sin ninguna molestia, y ahora Emi le preguntaba si deseaba comer con ella. Tenía que ser una broma lo que escuchaba, acaso tenía en su espalda un cartel de 'Encuéntrame, estoy solo y necesito compañía'. No lo creía así.

"Estaría muy agradecida en verdad, no soy de comer mucho en la cafetería porque siempre traigo almuerzo, pero salí tan apurada que no me di cuenta"

Iba a negarse rotundamente a su petición porque él también estaba apurado, pero recordó justamente que ella solo hace dos días había compartido ese almuerzo que se había olvidado.

"Y además por estas fechas… todos están alborotados en conseguir una pareja para la fiesta de pasado mañana" – Dijo una vez más al mirar a varios lados muy nerviosa.

"Está bien… tengo una hora más antes de ir a clases…" – Le dijo tratando de mantenerse firme al voltear su rostro y evitar mirar a su compañera a los ojos. Era suficiente nerviosismo por un día.

"¡Muchas gracias! Créeme que estoy a punto de escribir una larga lista de favores por devolverte"

"Olvídalo" – Finalizó al dirigirse hacia el lugar de comidas para comprar su almuerzo. Trataba de no pensar en lo que pasaría en los próximos minutos en compañía de Emi de nuevo. En las mañanas no había gente que los viera juntos, así que no se preocupaba; pero ahora el lugar estaba infestado de voces y personas que se le hacía difícil acostumbrarse a tener alguien al lado. Tal vez ella al no ser totalmente japonesa no se daba cuenta que los de alrededor podían hablar a sus espaldas y crear rumores a todo lo que veían.

"Pensaba en la posibilidad de traer comida francesa hecha en casa para poder invitarte, es realmente deliciosa" – Le comentó al tomar su bandeja y sentarse en una de las mesas que se habían desocupado. "Es bueno probar cosas diferentes de vez en cuando" – Le dijo alegremente olvidándose de su nerviosismo anterior.

Sin decir nada Kaoru empezó a comer tranquilamente lo que tenía al frente de él, no era algo que quisiera comentar. "¿Cómo están tus lesiones…?" – Preguntó en un tono neutro. Él no era un gran conversador, pero si sentía curiosidad por saber el estado de la joven.

"Si están mejorando, queda solo unos moretes que desaparecerán con el tiempo. Felizmente mis padres no se han dado cuenta; además estoy usando blusas de manga larga. Sé que no está bien, pero prefiero evitarles alguna angustia" – Respondió entre apenada y aliviada. "¡Cierto! Tengo que devolverte tu bandana, ¿crees que pueda acercarme después de las prácticas de hoy para dártela? La deje en el locker de las pistas de atletismo junto con mi mochila" – Recordó rápidamente

"Como desees, estaré en el tennis court todo el día"

"Lo imaginaba, solo quedan 5 días para la competencia. Me di cuenta que estaban entrenando desde muy temprano todos juntos, espero que ganen en verdad" – Le dijo sonriente al escuchar el comentario de Kaoru. Era obvio que le había dado información de más sin darse cuenta, pero le parecía un buen avance, contando que antes solo le decía monosílabos.

"Vamos a ganar de todas maneras, eso no se pone en duda" – Le dijo con una mirada determinada clavada en los ojos de Emi que solo lo miro sorprendida.  
Un silencio sepulcral creció entre los dos, así que Kaoru solo se concentró en fijarse en su comida y hacerse una nota mental de callarse para mantener los colores en su rostro.

"Claro que lo harán, solo les deseo éxitos. Como es un trabajo en equipo tendrán que coordinar bien sus esfuerzos entre todos"

"En parte…" – Le dijo al no terminar del toda su oración. _"Mi objetivo son los singles, y solo necesito mi raqueta" – _Pensó para sí en una forma de darse ánimos para lo que seguía después de clases. Su mente estaba enfocada en poder jugar en singles, así que todo el entrenamiento que hacía era aumentado en el triple que hacían sus compañeros.

"De veras, después de todo el entrenamiento en el que estás ¿piensas asistir a la fiesta que habrá pasado mañana? Me han informado que estará muy agradable"

"Tengo entrenamiento que hacer" – Le dijo algo extrañado al verla a los ojos. Pensó que ella se dedicaría a lo mismo en lugar de ir a esa tan aclamada fiesta; sino para qué era todo el esfuerzo que le dedicaba en todo el día.

"Mmm Entiendo, pensé que tomarías algún descanso, después de todo el entrenamiento diario" – Respondió sintiéndose algo apenada. Pudo deducir que en la mirada de Kaoru había reproche por el último comentario.

"No tengo tiempo para descansar"

"Está bien, lo mismo pensé al comienzo, pero al ver que estamos en otoño me hace meditar en el nuevo color que toma la ciudad y me da ganas de divertirme por lo menos una vez después de tanto tiempo" – Dijo con una sonrisa al tratar de cambiar el tema tan denso de la conversación. "Contando que ayer recibí una llamada de un familiar que casi me golpea vía telefónica al enterarse que no me tomaba mucho tiempo para mí" – Comentó inocentemente al tomar algo de su jugo que tenía frente a ella.

"Si eso dicen de ti…" – Pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta, así que por evitar un contacto directo con el rostro de Emi, se concentró mejor en su comida. Él era uno de los muchos que no le gustaba que juzgaran su manera de hacer las cosas.

"Bueno es mi caso aunque no lo parezca jaja" – Se rió Emi al escuchar la ultima oración no terminada. Era obvio que ella estaba rodeada de gente todo el tiempo y decir que no tenía vida para ella era algo impensable. "Pero es diferente estar entrenando con amistades, que salir a un lugar especialmente para divertirse"

"¡Emi te estaba buscando!" – Exclamó Ayumi al llegar a la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga. Vio que se encontraba con Kaoru, así que solo se limitó a saludarlo rápidamente para fijar su atención en su compañera. "Creo que se está complicando tu situación, ya van 3 que me preguntan por ti" – Le dijo en voz baja.

"Ayumi gracias por cubrirme, pero creo que tendré que aclarar las cosas" – Le respondió en un suspiro.

"Ay amiga te ayudaré en cualquier cosa que necesites. Además es divertido mandarlos a volar" – Comentó con una risa maliciosa. "Aunque tuviste una buena idea, espantarías a cualquiera" – Le dijo en un susurro solo para ella y señaló con sus ojos a Kaidoh que estaba a su lado. Pero Emi le dejo en claro que lo había encontrado de casualidad en ese lugar. "Solo era broma. Me voy ahora para ver como sigo despintando gente, ¡bye!"

Emi solo sonrió ante lo dicho por su amiga y la vio retirarse de la cafetería. Volteó a ver a su compañero de mesa que la observaba extrañado por la conversación anterior, pero notó que de inmediato este desvió su mirada a su comida que tenía en la mesa.

"Hay mucho movimiento en estos días por la fiesta de pasado mañana" – Comentó Emi al tratar de mantener una nueva conversación con su compañero. "Todos están completamente entusiasmados por encontrar pareja para ese día. Japón es muy diferente a lo que se acostumbra en otros lugares" – Logró decir al fracasar en su intento de ocultar el ligero sonrojo que brotaba de sus mejillas.

"Es el único lugar que conozco…" – Dijo de una forma neutra ante el comentario. Él no sabía nada de tener una vida normal 'de citas'. Comprendía el significado, pero nunca, nunca lo verían a él en una situación así.

"En otros lugares, cuando alguien invita a otra persona a una cita… es algo cotidiano, por alguna amistad o momento especial… no necesariamente hay un compromiso de por medio…" – Narraba en un tono pausado que hizo a Kaoru voltear hacia ella con un rostro de extrañeza por lo que decía, su ceño estaba fruncido y esperaba ver por dónde iba el propósito de la conversación. "Pero aquí al parecer tiene otro significado, más de compromiso… a mi parecer"

"No es algo que conozca… fshhhh" – Dijo al mantener su mirada lejos de la de Emi. La conversación no ayudaba mucho para mantener los colores normales en su rostro. Además ya habían terminado de comer y lo que seguía era el duro entrenamiento de ese día. "Lo de antes… estabas huyendo de algo…" – Comentó de la nada sin darse cuenta. "Olvídalo" – Dijo inmediatamente al pararse y tomar su mochila con intensiones de irse del lugar.

"Huir no, es algo delicado de explicar…" – Respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas de nuevo.

Después que Kaoru escuchó lo último empezó a caminar en dirección a sus clases y Emi lo siguió. Después cada uno tomó direcciones separadas por un encuentro fortuito que tuvo la muchacha en el camino.

…...

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y estaban a punto de terminar el entrenamiento de ese día. Lo único que querían todos era irse a casa a descansar para mañana seguir con las clases de siempre. El entrenador que se encontraba entre ellos estaba dando las últimas pautas para todos sobre el entrenamiento especial de esos días antes de la competencia, pero que de todas maneras no escaparan a sus obligaciones de estudiantes y a tomarse tiempo libre.

"Pensé que el juego no terminaría nunca" – Expresó uno de los chicos que se sentó pesadamente en la silla

"Recién comienza amigo, mejor vámonos antes que se llene las duchas. Kaidoh ¿no vienes?" – Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros, Kouji.

"Tengo cosas que hacer"

"Ok, como desees" – Finalizó el muchacho al irse con sus demás compañeros. No quería meterse otra vez en problemas con él.

Kaoru por su parte estaba sentado también en una de las bancas que había en el lugar, tomaba con tranquilidad de su botella de agua pensando en que se quedaría aún dos horas más para aprovechar de la disponibilidad del tennis court. Lentamente veía como cada jugador se iba con dirección a las duchas y seguramente de vuelta a sus casas. Era obvio que él quería hacer lo mismo, pero en él siempre estaba la voz de su conciencia que lo incitaba a seguir adelante y no parar.

Después que todos se fueron, se dirigió a la máquina que arrojaba pelotas para programarla y aprovechar el tiempo disponible. Mientras que se ponía en posición para su juego, sintió como diferentes voces venían a sus oídos que lo hizo voltear hacía un lado y notó que el grupo de atletismo seguía corriendo alrededor de la pista. Su vista se posó en una figura muy conocida para él, que estaba muy entretenida midiendo los tiempos de sus demás compañeras que aún se encontraban corriendo en el lugar. No estaba seguro si lo hacían por entrenamiento o por diversión porque entre todas hablaban sin parar y se reían. Ellas eran raras o él era el extraño.

Estaba a punto de volver su vista a la máquina de pelotas, pero algo llamo su atención. Justo en la banca posterior a la de Emi se encontraba una figura masculina que al comienzo no le vio nada de especial, en todo equipo habían hombres y mujeres, pero mirándolo mejor identificó que era el mismo muchacho con el que se habían topado en el camino hacía las aulas y se llevó a Emi hacía otro lugar para conversar quien sabe qué asunto.

Él se estaba dirigiendo a sus clases y no le hubiera dado importancia si no fuera porque notó el nerviosismo de ella al conversar con el susodicho, como queriendo emprender la carrera de su vida para no hablarle. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pelota que rozó muy de cerca su rostro, así que se preparó para recibir las demás que venían hacía él. Fue en ese momento que sintió muy dentro de él un enfado terrible por ver otra vez a ese muchacho en ese lugar, más aún cuando recordó que Emi había almorzado con él por tratar de huir de algo que no sabía que era, pero podía afirmar que se trataba de ese muchacho.

"¡Maldición necesito concentración!" – Pronunció en voz alta para sí mismo al pegarle cada vez más fuerte a cada pelota que venía en su camino.

En cada pelota trataba de recordar la meta que tenía para mantenerse adelante y no distraerse. Por lo cual, estuvo concentrado durante las 2 horas que tenía planeado para ese día. Ya estaba completamente oscuro, solo los grandes reflectores alumbraban el lugar, así que pensó que era hora de regresar a su apartamento y hacer los deberes que aún tenía para mañana.

"¡Kaidoh!" – Dijo una alegre Emi que entraba al lugar por una de las puertas enrejadas del tennis court. "No quería molestarte en tu entrenamiento, te veías muy concentrado" – Le comentó al acercarse a él, que se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas arreglando su mochila. "Siempre paso por aquí y nunca se me ocurrió entrar a ver más detalladamente" – Le comentó de forma espontánea al observar el tennis court más de cerca y emitió una risita al recordar como el muchacho ahí presente estaba obsesionado con ese lugar.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó Kaoru al ver a la peliazul pasearse cerca de una de las redes de la cancha de tenis.

"Solo quería hacerme una idea de cómo era este deporte, como los veo todos los días tan entusiasmados jugando" – Dijo al tocar la red evocando las diferentes ocasiones que vio a su compañero tan concentrado en el entrenamiento que hacía cada día sin descanso. Era uno de los pocos que siempre se quedaba a hacer horas extras.

"Es parte del juego" – Comentó neutralmente al terminar de guardar sus raquetas dentro de su mochila.

"¿Te molestaría enseñarme?" – Cuestionó de improvisto mirando fijamente los ojos de Kaoru, aun conservando su sonrisa espontánea. Al estar ahí contemplando el lugar y recordando los innumerables momentos que lo había visto entrenando, la hizo sentir un impulso enorme por hacer tal pregunta; era como si esa interrogante la llevara a comprender mejor a su acompañante.

"¿Qué?" – Dijo extrañado tratando de procesar la pregunta.

"Digo, no es algo de… todos los días, solo ahora…" – Dijo al enredarse con las palabras. Se notaba en la cara del muchacho que su respuesta seria rotundamente negativa. "Como te dije alguna vez, nunca había intentado hacer otra cosa aparte de correr y pensé... que tal vez… podrías enseñarme algo básico… digo que no te tome mucho tiempo" – Seguía hablando con un gesto de nerviosismo ante la mirada insistente de Kaoru.

Él se quedó completamente callado buscando alguna respuesta dentro de su mente. La petición de Emi lo había tomado por sorpresa y su cerebro no estaba procesando bien la información para responder un rotundo 'no'. Tal vez su actitud frente a los demás no había cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo, pero ahora sentía algo diferente dentro de él que lo hacía pensar en su respuesta más de dos veces.

"No importa, creo que será en otro momento" – Terminó de decir Emi sintiéndose resignada, descolgó la mochila de su espalda con intensiones de devolverle a su compañero su bandana que le fue de mucha ayuda el día anterior.

Kaoru solo sintió como su estómago se le hacía un puño al escuchar sus palabras. Notó que entre el nerviosismo latente en sus palabras, en verdad ella quería que le mostrara como jugar al tenis. Fue en ese momento que imágenes de los últimos días se le arremolinaron en su mente y hacían más difícil dar alguna respuesta; sintió que la chica frente a sus ojos no le caía tan mal después de todo como para negarse a su petición. Resopló molesto consigo mismo y su lucha interna, que de improvisto se volteó a su mochila raquetas para sacar un par de ellas y unas cuantas pelotas amarillas.

"Toma" – Se dirigió a Emi rápidamente al lanzarle una de las raquetas, a lo cual ella solo soltó su bolso y cogió el objeto en el aire.

"¿Es en serio?" – Preguntó incrédula al ver a Kaoru ubicándose en su lado correspondiente del tennis court.

"Ve del otro lado" – Le ordenó seriamente para no dar mayores explicaciones de por qué tomaba esa decisión.

Emi solo sonrió ante su disposición para enseñarle y colocó su bolso en una de las bancas cercanas para acercase al lugar que le había designado su compañero.

"Tienes que flexionar ligeramente las rodillas y agitar el brazo con la raqueta para darle a la pelota" – Dijo Kaoru en un tono normal, recordando su antigua época en Seigaku cuando era capitán y tuvo que mover a los chiquillos a que hicieran sus actividades de siempre.

"¿Es todo?" – Preguntó Emi al notar que su compañero no decía nada más.

"Si" – Se limitó a afirmar

"Bien, lo intentaré" – Dijo nerviosa Emi con una gran gota en la cabeza ante la explicación tan 'detallada' de su compañero. Tenía la esperanza que los movimientos le salieran bien y así poder jugar aunque sea por algunos puntos en un partido.

Por su parte Kaoru se limitaba a ordenar a la chica los movimientos que tenía que realizar de una manera simple. Después de todo no era nada del otro mundo y contando con la velocidad de Emi, darle a la pelota podría resultar fácil si hacía lo que él indicaba.

La parte difícil había sido corregir los movimientos de la muchacha para que sean más certeros, Kaoru tuvo que acercarse varias veces a ella inconscientemente para que lo hiciera bien, a lo que ella sonreía y él solo se limitaba a volver a su lugar con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas refunfuñando entre dientes por el desbalance que sentía.

"No era tan difícil después de todo" – Sonrió Emi al darle fuertemente a una pelota ya más segura de lo que hacía. Había transcurrido 1 hora desde el comienzo de esa 'lección' y al parecer la muchacha estaba mejorando. "¡Crees que podamos jugar un set!" – Dijo inocente al ver a Kaoru mirar el reloj. "Para que así puedas descansar"

"Todavia no es el momento" – Le respondió Kaoru con una ceja levantada, sabía que una hora no era suficiente para que la muchacha pudiera seguir su ritmo de juego.

"Ne me sous-estimer" – Pronunció segura de sí misma dirigiendo su raqueta con dirección a él.

Él solo mostró una mirada de marca registrada que asustaría a cualquiera. No había entendido lo que dijo pero supuso que era francés al saber los orígenes de Emi.

"Dije que no me subestimes. Solo será un juego y aunque sé que ganarás por lo menos déjame con el privilegio de la duda" – Le dijo reemplazando su antiguo rostro serio por el sonriente de siempre.

"Como desees" – Le dijo al volverse y se puso en posición de juego. Al parecer su compañera también podría ser tan determinante como él.

Emi se encontraba lista para lo que esperaba que fuera una derrota total, así que intentaría de todas maneras seguir el ritmo del juego con ayuda de su velocidad. En su vida había practicado algo como el tenis y no esperaba que en esa hora de juego ocurriera un milagro después de todo.

Lo que en verdad quería era acercarse más al muchacho que tenía en frente de ella; todos estos días en los que estuvo acompañada pudo notar que ese semblante frío que intentaba mostrar solo era una de las miles de capas que escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos y su pasión por el tenis era una de las cualidades que más le llamaba la atención, ya que eso decía mucho de la determinación que le ponía a lo que hacía.

Kaoru por su parte intentaba no lastimar mucho a la muchacha que corría de un lado a otro en busca de la pelota que muy a duras penas podía responder por la fuerza de la misma. Se notaba que hacía su mejor esfuerzo al tratar de darle a la pelota en cada golpe.

Durante los 3 juegos que iban (3-0), era evidente que la velocidad que tomaba se iba haciendo cada vez más rápida y ayudaba mucho para que él se viera en aprietos, cosa que no duraba mucho porque él mismo se veía correr más rápido para atrapar la pelota. Tal vez el entrenamiento de estos últimos días estaba haciendo efecto, mañana de todas maneras lo probaría en un juego con su entrenador.

"¡Oh! ¡Ya ves por estar distraído!" – Reía Emi al instante que hizo ver el marcador en 15-30 aún a favor de Kaoru. "No me molestaría que te distraigas más seguido" – Dijo al secarse el sudor de la frente con una toalla cercana.

"No habrá otra oportunidad" – Le dijo al coger la pelota con intensiones de sacar una vez más y no dejar pasar otra pelota.

"¿¡Nunca te enseñaron a ser delicado con una dama! ¡Qué modales!" – Comentó de una forma divertida ante el saque tan fuerte de Kaoru que para su mala suerte salió fuera. "Nunca digas nunca" – Sonrió otra vez al mostrarle donde había caído la pelota.

Kaoru solo acusó a su mala suerte por fallar un saque, al parecer el último comentario de Emi lo había desubicado un poco. Era como si la sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas por un momento; 'delicado' era la última palabra que se le venía a la mente para describirse.

"Esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario" – Dijo al intentar suprimir una sonrisa que desfiguraría su rostro impávido de siempre, espero que la peliazul hiciera su saque.

Entre varios intercambios de pelotas el marcador iba ya 30-40 y Emi estaba feliz por querer ganar aunque sea un juego. En los últimos minutos hizo lo posible por suplir su falta de conocimiento en el deporte por su velocidad, llegando a cada pelota aún si no les atinaba. Y estaba a punto de darle una para empatar, pero el tiro salió de la red hasta lograr hacer una curva y plantarse dentro de la zona, lo cual hizo hacer volar la raqueta que tenía entre manos.

"Hey, no sabía que eso era válido" – Dijo al sentarse en el piso donde había caído por tratar de alcanzar la pelota.

"Hay muchas cosa que no sabes" – Se limitó a responder al acercarse a la red para verificar que la muchacha no se haya lastimado. Como la vio acercarse mucho a la pelota pensó que tal vez la respondería, pero ella no sabía jugar tenis así que no lo haría. Muy difícilmente le devolvían su mejorado boomerang snake del cual estaba orgulloso.

"Bueno creo que no soy buena perdedora" – Dijo al quitarse el lazo que llevaba para sujetarse el cabello. La última frase era algo inquietante si se hablaba en términos personales, era así como se sentía con respecto a Kaidoh: aún no sabía muchas cosas… de él.

"¿Piensas seguir?"

"Claro que si" – Respondió al intentar pararse pero no terminó de hacerlo para caer lentamente al suelo de nueva cuenta.

"¡¿Sucede algo?"

"Creo que me sobrepasé el día de hoy" – Dijo en un gesto avergonzado con una risita nerviosa. "Creo que mis rodillas están pidiendo descanso"

Sin decir una sola palabra y desviando la mirada hacía otra lugar, Kaoru le estiró la mano para ayudarla a pararse, a lo que ella solo se sonrojó y susurró un ligero gracias. El contacto no duró mucho porque Kaoru inmediatamente se alejó en busca de la otra raqueta que se había caído, no quería volver a experimentar un cambio en los colores de su rostro, ya había tenido mucho de eso por un día.

Después de acomodar todo en su lugar, Kaoru estaba dispuesto a tomar su mochila para dirigirse hacia el baño de hombres y poder cambiarse adecuadamente.

"Disculparme si fue algo egoísta de mi parte el pedirte este favor, sé que tienes mucho que hacer y enseñarme tenis no era parte de tu plan… pero gracias de todas maneras y me divertí mucho hoy" – Dijo Emi al dirigirse a él.

"No importa, no todos los días… enseño tenis a alguien…" – Dijo tratando de mantener un tono calmado que era casi inútil porque sentía la mirada insistente de su compañera.

"Jaja tienes razón, pero antes que me olvide aquí tienes tu bandana. Fue de gran ayuda ayer, muchas gracias" – Le dijo Emi al estirarle la tela verde que estaba limpia y planchada entre sus manos. "Y espero que esto se concluya en algún momento" – Volvió a decir tratando de calmar su sonrojo naciente en su rostro, por alguna extraña razón ella también se sentía algo incómoda por la cercanía, lo cual era muy raro.

"Después del Torneo"

"Si tienes razón. Bueno será mejor que vaya a cambiarme y después a casa, espero verte mañana temprano. Adiós" – Se despidió Emi al ver como él asentía para seguir corriendo en la mañana.

"Es extraño" – Susurro Kaoru para sí mismo al ver la tela de su bandana entre sus manos. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que le pasaría algo semejante el día de hoy, lo hubiera golpeado por decir tal tontería. Era como si estuviera en una montaña rusa con respecto a lo que sentía y pensaba. Como dos voces que hablaban al unísono que le aconsejaban dejar a la muchacha sola y que ella resolviera sus problemas como pudiera, total él no tenía ninguna responsabilidad. Pero por otra parte los días que se habían visto y las experiencias que habían acumulado, era suficiente para que él se sintiera con las ganas de seguirla acompañando, como si no quisiera dejar de ver su sonrisa una vez más.

Emitiendo un largo suspiro se dispuso a colocar su bandana en su mochila no sin antes sentir que tenía una peculiaridad y era el ligero aroma que estaba impregnado en él. "_Lo único que me faltaba_" – Pensó en una nota mental de volver a lavar su bandana, no quería que ese olor a jazmines o cualquier otra flor inundaran sus sentidos. Así que guardando su preciada prenda se dispuso a caminar a los vestidores y seguir con su rutina de siempre.

-TBC-


	4. Cambios inesperados

**Capitulo 4: Cambios inesperados **

**Día 6:**

Miro el reloj de su derecha y ya eran las 5 de la mañana; sus ojos luchaban por permanecer despiertos. El día de ayer se había exigido demasiado y aún tenía una larga lista de actividades físicas por realizar. Solo le restaban 4 días para que comenzaran las competencias y no quería desperdiciar ningún minuto.

El despertador comenzó a sonar, alejándolo de sus pensamientos; le anunciaba el comienzo de su interminable lista de actividades. "¡Genial" – Pensó en voz alta con un tono no muy motivador al recordar muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, más aún cuando al apagar el reloj, su mano chocó con la bandana verde que le fuera entregada el día anterior por la persona que estaba consumiendo parte de su tiempo de entrenamiento. Solo observó la tela por unos segundos, para que los recuerdos flotaran en su mente. "Mientras más rápido termine será mejor…" – Se reprendió así mismo y se levantó apresuradamente de su cama para dirigirse a la ducha.

Quince minutos después estaba listo y preparado para salir, solo esperaba que este día sábado fuera productivo por la falta de clases y el entrenamiento que tendrían en horas de la tarde. Fue entonces que su celular lo alertó de un mensaje.

'¿Ya estas entrenando? Te enviaré una de mis receta secreta en…' - No pudo terminar de leer porque inmediatamente borró el mensaje sin pensarlo.

"Acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer…" – Suspiró Kaoru al guardar el artefacto en su bolsillo y salir de su apartamento. Hasta ahora no entendía como Inui había conseguido el número, le bastaba con que le enviara lo que necesitaba por correo electrónico!

…...

"¡Estoy lista! ¿Esperaste mucho?" – Salió una Emi muy feliz por la puerta de su casa, caminando por el pequeño jardín frontal, donde vio a Kaoru apoyado en la pequeña puerta enrejada.

Él no respondió nada y solo envió esa mirada a los que muchos de sus compañeros se estaban acostumbrando. Marca registrada por lo que lo llamaban la serpiente.

"Si haces esa mirada muy seguido te vas a arrugar antes de tiempo…" – Rió Emi al ver a su compañero fruncir el seño aún más. Sólo se había demorado 3 minutos de la hora acordada, pero al parecer a su impaciente amigo no le gustaba que jugaran con sus segundos contados de entrenamiento. "Lo siento, lo siento…" – Se disculpó Emi al tapar delicadamente su boca con la manga de su polera para evitar su risa. Al contrario de lo que Kaoru pensaba, a Emi le parecía divertida la forma en cómo él miraba a las personas, tratando de alejarlos de él.

"Vas a correr o no…" – Sentenció Kaoru al caminar en dirección a su destino. Quería evitar por primera vez en el día el sonrojo que se le estaba formando en sus mejillas. ¿Desde cuándo fue que la muchacha había tomado confianza con él?, y peor aún, ¿Desde cuándo se sentía tan nervioso cuando la veía reírse? Cuando se supone debería estar enojado.

"Ok, ok… estoy segura que estas muy impaciente, así que te voy a proponer una carrera que te será de mucha ayuda… ¡Me ganaste ayer, así que esta vez será diferente!" – Le dijo sonriente al hacer unos movimientos de estiramientos dispuesta a comenzar. "¿Listo?" – Retó calmadamente a un lado de él

"Cuando… cuando quieras…" – Logró decir al aclararse la garganta y respirando profundo para que ahuyentar los nervios que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Así que aceptando el desafío los dos empezaron con su carrera matutina.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas a esa hora, así que los riesgos que chocaran con alguien en el camino eran muy bajos. Ya era casi otoño y los deportistas, que eran en su mayoría de la universidad, estaban cambiando sus hábitos de entrenar al aire libre por ingresar en gimnasios y demás actividades que se podría hacer en el distrito.

A varios kilómetros de distancia Kaoru tenía un momento difícil al intentar sobrepasar a Emi que corría a un ritmo constante, y aún no tenía señales de cansancio, sino más bien de gusto por lo que hacía. Él personalmente sentía lo mismo cuando jugaba tenis. Aunque correr era solo parte de su rutina diaria, al verse correr más rápido con el paso de estos días, le estaba ayudando a ver las ventajas de lo que hacía.

"'Muy bien Sr. Kaidoh, creo que esta es mía!" – Gritó Emi al levantar su mano y agitarla hacia su compañero para 'avisarle' que la carrera había terminado. "Hey, y en tiempo record" – Continuó con actitud sonriente, mientras le señalaba su reloj de pulsera

"Nadie te han dicho que hablas mucho fshhh" – Dijo en voz baja al verla de reojo, todavía estaba algo agitado por la actividad realizada. ¡No tenía que ser tan explícita por los hechos que eran obvios!

Emi solo emitió una ligera risita ante el comentario, la persona que tenía en frente todavía era un misterio para ella, pero podía intuir que se actitud fría era porque se sentía avergonzado.

"Jaja. Me lo han dicho varias veces, el no haber vivido toda mi vida en Japón ha hecho que tenga otras costumbres" – Respondió ante el comentario algo divertida. "Pero, el comunicarse efectivamente es parte del desarrollo también. ¿O no lo crees así?" – Preguntó un tanto calmada y con tono de tener la razón.

"No es algo de lo que quisiera hablar ahora…" – Dijo el muchacho mientras secaba las gotas de sudor con la toalla que tenía en el cuello. Era como si escuchara hablar a su entrenador nuevamente, que también le había tocado el mismo tema sobre su actitud.

¿Tan importante podría ser el hablar como los demás, cuando después no hacían nada de lo que presumían?

"¡Mientras lo pienses es un buen comienzo!" – Sonrió Emi ante el comentario no tan amigable, pero al fin y al cabo sonaba no tan convincente- "¡Toma!, creo que olvidaste uno así…" – Le dijo a Kaoru a la hora de lanzarle una botella de agua idéntica a la que ella tenía, objeto que él cogió en el aire.

"Gra…gracias….fhhh" – Se sonrojó de sobremanera. ¡Como odiaba pronunciar esa palabra! Aunque su atención se dirigió a la extraña melodía que sonaba en el lugar.

"Oh, es mi celular" – Se disculpó Emi al sacar el aparato para poder contestar. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando identifico de quien se trataba. ""¡Tante! ¡bonjour! ¿comment allez-vous?"

Kaoru solo observó como la muchacha contestaba animosamente la llamada telefónica. Estaba hablando todo en francés; idioma del cual él no tenía conocimiento alguno. Así que solo se limitaba a mirar con curiosidad como sonaba ese extraño lenguaje, además que la muchacha no dejaba de moverse de un lugar a otro olvidándose completamente que alguien la estaba observando.

Emi por su parte se perdió en la conversación y hablaba muy alegre con su tía que la había llamado muy temprano por la diferencia de horario entre países. De un momento a otro volteó a ver a su compañero que la observaba de una forma insistente, no sabría descifrar si era enojo, asombro, curiosidad, ya que siempre tenía la misma mirada. Cuestión que la hizo sonrojarse, ya que si antes pensaba que era rara, ¡ahora iba a pensar que estaba loca! "tante… je dois y aller maintenant" – Empezó a decirle a su tía que se tenía que ir. Notó que Kaoru volteó la mirada y tomó por última vez un sorbo de su botella de agua, para empezar a caminar sin ella. Al parecer iba ser más difícil acercarse a él de lo que parecía, tenía que haber alguna forma de sacar esa parte tan avergonzada de él, más aún cuando notó que también se sonrojó al momento de desviar su mirada de ella, cuestión que la hizo sonreír.

"¡Lo siento! No sentí el paso del tiempo" – Se disculpó Emi al alcanzar a Kaoru, aunque solo la llamada telefónica había durado unos cuantos minutos. "Si tienes que seguir tu entrenamiento, yo…"

"Todavía no amanece" – Le cortó Kaoru al empezar a trotar de nueva cuenta. Aunque dentro de su cabeza maldecía el momento que la empezó a observar y ella se había dado cuenta. ¡Tenía que seguir con su entrenamiento y olvidarse de lo sucedido! "Tengo muchos kilómetros por correr" – Le dijo en voz neutra, viendo que la chica también trotaba no muy lejos de él. Aunque trataba de no sentirse nervioso, todavía se preguntaba el porqué de su aceptación a seguirla acompañando; respuesta que todavía no lograba descifrar.

"Bien. Ya que no queda mucho para la competencia" – Anotó ella al seguir el mismo ritmo que su compañero. Cada uno tenía planes por separado ese día, pero el objetivo de ganar estaba muy presente en con el paso de los días.

…...

Los tennis court del campus eran lo excesivamente grandes como para separar lo equipos de hombres y de mujeres, cada uno enfocado en sus actividades. Y ese día en especial, la mayoría de ellos habían llegado por petición de sus entrenadores para su preparación física. Algunos mostraban más ímpetu que otros en sus tareas, y es que en comparación con las escuelas secundarias o superiores, las universidades no hacían torneos entre equipos tipos doubles y singles para saber quién era la mejor. Sino que les daban prioridad a los jugadores más destacados en cada disciplina para saber las posiciones y repartir entre ellos los premios que la organización crea conveniente.

"Bueno muchachos, como sabrán sólo nos quedan 4 días para que comiencen los torneos definitivos de este año entre las 8 universidades que han sido elegidas, por lo cual se asignarán a los representantes oficiales que estarán justamente participando en nuestra sede por llevarse la mayor cantidad de medallas posibles. Así que nuestro equipo de tenis no tiene porque ser diferente" – Informó el entrenador Mori a los universitarios que ahí se encontraban. "Para mí ha sido una tarea difícil decidir entre los diferentes alumnos, más aún cuando varios de ustedes tienen años en la institución, pero desde que comenzamos con las prácticas ha sido suficiente para llegar a una conclusión, así que la lista que mencionaré es la ideal para este año"

Ante estas últimas palabras, todos se pusieron nerviosos esperando la sentencia que el entrenador iba a dar y los murmullos no se dejaron esperar entre la mayoría de ellos, mucho más entre los recién ingresantes que veían pocas oportunidades de participar.

"Bueno, ahora comenzaremos con el menú de entrenamiento de hoy. Ya que no podemos utilizar las pistas de atletismo para correr, tendrán que calentar en Todo el campus…" – Dijo el entrenador al observar unos papeles que tenía en la manos

"¡Entrenador Mori! ¡Pensamos que mencionaría la lista de los representantes!" – Se exaltó uno de sus integrantes, después de haber sufrido una caída general por lo despreocupado del entrenador por lo antes dicho.

"Pensé que había dicho que 'Les Mencionaré', no dije 'Cuando' lo haría" – Se rió el entrenador al guardar sus papeles y dirigirse nuevamente a sus alumnos. "Así que tienen exactamente 30 minutos para realizar 20 vueltas, antes que regrese de mi reunión general. Y no intenten hacer trampas que hay cámaras en la universidad" – Dijo al coger su bolsa de tenis y marcharse.

Muchos de los comentarios entre 'Tiene que ser una broma', o 'A todo el campus, es un abuso', se dejaban escuchar entre muchos de ellos. Pero obviamente Kaidoh Kaoru no se iba a dejar vencer por unas vueltitas, él tenía que ser uno de esos representantes a toda costa.

…...

"¡Ahora si ya no doy más!" – Se quejó una chica de coleta rubia acostándose en parte de las escalinatas, sudando a mares y haciéndose aire con un abanico.

"¡Ayumi! No bromees, todavía nos falta los últimos tiempos. Yo también quiero irme a casa pronto" – Le recriminó una compañera de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color. La cual, se dirigió al responsable del área para poder pedir turno en la pista de atletismo.

"Midori tiene razón, y levántate de ese lugar que todos te están observando"

"Emi, llama a una ambulancia y que me lleve" – Seguía hablando Ayumi al sentarse en el mismo lugar y observar como la pista estaba inundado de personas compitiendo, tanto hombres como mujeres. Y peor aún que habían espectadores no deseados en algunas de las escalinatas del lugar. "¡Libidinosos del mal, que no tienen mejores cosas que hacer!"

"¡Ayumi! Te pueden escuchar" – Se apresuró Emi al callar a su amiga que algunas veces era muy temperamental. Ella tampoco se sentía tan cómoda como la mayoría de las chicas, ya que su vestimenta deportiva dejaba mucho a la vista. ¡Tal vez si sus shorts fueran del tamaño como las del equipo de basket estarían más cómodas! "Ya será nuestro turno y podremos irnos a mi casa, que tengo una gran sorpresa para mostrarte" – Le dio ánimo a su rubia amiga.

"Ay Dios, si es lo que estoy pensando, puedo correr cien kilómetros más. Te juro que nos van a elegir como representantes, así tenga que amenazar al entrenador" – Dijo Ayumi al levantarse y tomar agua, para poder comenzar con sus última vueltas del día. Ya era casi de noche y al ser sábado, el campus cerraba sus instalaciones más temprano. "Ah por cierto, Kouji me tiene que entregar mis apuntes de clase, así que tenemos que pasar por tu lugar preferido después de esto" – Terminó de decir la rubia al lanzarle una mirada inquisidora a su amiga.

"¿Lugar preferido?"

"Ay Emi, me refiero al tenis court, ¡donde más!... creo que pasas más tiempo con el chico serpiente que…"

"Ayumi, no le digas de esa manera" – Se enfadó Emi al escuchar la forma despectiva con la que se referían a Kaidoh. "Digo… no demuestra ser la persona más amable del mundo con los demás, pero tiene algo bueno… es decir, es un poco tímido pero…" – Trataba de explicar Emi con un sonrojo que no le quedaba en el rostro. "¿No será que estás esperando a ver si Kouji se anima a invitarte mañana?" – Le cambió el tema de conversación para quitarse el nerviosismo de encima.

"¡Que! No digas tonterías, y no intentes cambiarme el tema" – Se mofó Ayumi al cruzarse de brazos, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas no se podía ocultar.

"¡Emi! ¡Ayumi! ¿¡Seguirán discutiendo o vienen!?" – Se escuchó decir a sus demás amigas que ya iban a comenzar su carrera.

"¡Esta vez si te voy a pasar con creces!" – Sentenció Ayumi al dirigirse hacia las demás chicas para tomar sus posiciones. A lo que Emi solo sonrió, el día estaba por terminar y quería hacer todo lo posible para que ella pudiera ser elegida como representante.

…...

Ahora si no podía haber duda alguna que él tenía que ser elegido de todas maneras. Las vueltas realizadas por todo el campus habían sido agotadoras, pero él fue uno de los pocos que pudo acabar a tiempo, los entrenamientos en parejas no habían sido muy saludables para sus contrincantes obviamente y los ejercicio de rutina ya eran parte de su día a día; así que no había razón alguna por la que le negaran esa oportunidad.

"Bien muchachos, eso es todo por hoy, espero que el entrenamiento les haya sido útil y el día lunes continuaremos con nuestra rutina. Espero encontrarme con ustedes mañana en el evento y al que vea tomando alcohol… trate de no hacer el ridículo después. Adiós" – Bromeó el entrenador, lo cual trajo consigo entre risas y miradas de preocupación.

Ni bien dicho eso la gran mayoría tomaron sus mochilas de tenis para dirigirse a las duchas del campus, que con tanta gente ya de por sí debían estar llenas. En el camino podría escucharse entre comentarios y murmullos sobre la reunión a realizarse al día siguiente, que si bien era día domingo, eso daba señales que no estaba permitido quedarse hasta tan tarde, y al ser deportistas el alcohol estaba prohibido para ellos. Así que no había riesgo alguno que el lunes se convirtiera en un martirio para muchos.

"Que mala suerte, pensé conseguir a alguien para mañana"

"Debiste ser realista desde un principio"

"Cállate Kouji, no te voy a perdonar si invitas a Ayumi"

"Jaja ¿Desde cuándo la llamas por su nombre? No creo que a ella le guste escuchar eso. Digo en el caso que llegara a sus oídos" – Respondió el muchacho de forma divertida.

"No se preocupen muchachos, ya encontraran a una chica para ustedes, ahora vayan a casa a descansar" – Se presentó entre ellos el entrenador que aún seguía viendo como todos se iban. Así que los chicos se fueron siguiendo al grupo.

"Bien Kaidoh, has progresado mucho estos días, sobretodo en la velocidad y en la fuerza de tus recepciones" – Se acercó el entrenador hacía Kaoru, que aún se encontraba arreglando su mochila. "Espero que hayas pensando en la última conversación que tuvimos también"

"Gra…Gracias entrenador" – Dijo un poco incómodo ante el alago y por las últimas palabras. Personalmente no le había dedicado tanto tiempo a pensarlo, porque entre sus estudios y su deporte preferido, el tiempo era algo escaso para él.

"Espero verte mañana entonces, siempre hay buenos momentos en donde uno menos se lo espera, más cuando se tiene buenos amigos" – Le dijo al darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, para después seguir con su camino hacia la salida.

Kaoru por su parte se quedo callado, siguió su camino hacia las duchas para terminar con su rutina y dirigirse a apartamento para hacer sus labores pendientes. Un sábado por la noche para él no tenía mucha diferencia con respecto a otros días y mucho menos el evento del día siguiente, no le veía el sentido de pasar horas en un lugar sin hacer nada productivo.

"¡Kaidoh! Qué bueno que todavía no te has ido"

Kaoru observó al muchacho que se había acercado a él, si mal no recordaba era uno de la pocos que había tratado de hablarle en el equipo de tenis.

"Que deseas" – Le dijo en tono neutro, aunque con la mirada que siempre ponía nervioso a los demás.

"Pensé en buscarte para preguntarte si estas muy ocupado el día de mañana" – Comenzó a decir el chico un tanto intimidado por la mirada de su compañero. Pero de tsodas maneras tomó la fuerza necesaria para preguntar. "Pensé que quisieras practicar tenis por la mañana. Hay un lugar que hemos alquilado con algunos miembros para poder usar el tiempo disponible…"

"No seré necesario en sus prácticas" – Dijo de manera cortante, por dentro sabía que no era muy simpatizante en su grupo de 'amigos', así que sería inútil ir a un lugar donde no sería bienvenido. "Puedo entrenar solo"

"Serán los miembros de los últimos años del club, y si alguno podría ser un representante, es una oferta interesante" – Terminó de decir el muchacho al secarse la frente con su polera. Había podido hablar con su compañero de forma civilizada y salir vivo para contarlo.

Kaoru lo observó por un momento, si lo planteaban de esa manera sonaba lógico. Además no había tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra su interlocutor, y sus técnicas usadas en sus entrenamientos no eran del todo malas.

"Bien, ahí estaré" – Aceptó de manera cortante, si la propuesta era como lo planteaban podría ser ventajosa, sino podría retirarse en cualquier momento.

"Perfecto entonces, déjame apuntarte la dirección" – Dijo el muchacho nervioso buscando entre su mochila papel y lapicero para apuntarle los detalles. Y fue cuando encontró un objeto que llamó su atención, y después un grito femenino recriminando por él.

"¡Kouji! Como te atreves a olvidarte mis apuntes. ¡Te estuve buscando por todos los tenis courts existentes!" – Llegó la chica rubia al divisar a su amigo conversando con alguien más.

"¡Lo siento Ayumi! Espérame unos segundos" – Se disculpó Kouji al empezar a buscar con nerviosismo entre su mochila. "Está todo completo no te preocupes" – Le empezó a hablar a la chica para bajar las tensiones, sabía que era algo temperamental.

"Que tal Kaidoh, hoy tuvieron un largo entrenamiento. Todas las pistas de atletismos estuvieron repletas, así que vi a varios clubs corriendo por todo el campus. Si que ha debido ser un suplicio para muchos" – Rió Emi al tratar de entablar una conversación con su compañero, mientras que sus amigos todavía estaban conversando.

"No tiene porqué. Ya estoy acostumbrado"

"Si ya lo creo. Estoy segura que tu velocidad ha debido mejorar con los días, seguirás tus actividades mañana supongo"

"Como siempre todo el día"

"¿Todo el día?" – Le preguntó en voz baja a su compañero, sabía que él no tenía muchas ganas de ir al evento, pero iba ser así toda la vida, evadiendo a todo el mundo solo para no interrelacionarse. "Digo, no piensas que sería conveniente un ligero descanso de tu rutina diaria… como por ejemplo ¿ir al evento de mañana?" – Preguntó un tanto nerviosa y sonrojada, no era que lo estuviera invitando, pero quería lograr que se relacionara más.

"No será necesario ir, si quedan pocos días para el torneo. Yo si quiero ser uno de los representantes" – Le dijo en forma sería y determinante, su seño estaba completamente fruncido tratando de intimidar a Emi. Esta conversación ya la habían tenido días atrás, aunque no llegaron a ninguna conclusión.

"Muchos también queremos lo mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de divertirnos o hacer otras actividades de vez en cuando" – Trató de razonar con Kaoru. "Además, el hablar con los demás…"

"¡¿Tan importante podría ser el hablar como los demás, cuando después no hacen nada de lo que presumen?!" – Descargó Kaoru al molestarse por el rumbo de la conversación. Era un pensamiento que tuvo en horas de la mañana, pero ahora lo había puesto en exposición.

El silencio embargó a todos los presentes, incluso a Kouji y Ayumi que hace unos momentos conversaban animadamente, sus miradas se dirigieron hacía la pareja que al parecer estaba discutiendo. Podían ver como Kaoru tenía los puños cerrados en ambas partes de su cuerpo y su mirada fruncida dejaba entrever su enojo. Ayumi iba a intervenir para empezar a vociferar, pero su amiga se adelantó a hablar.

"¿Eso es lo que piensas de todos?" – Preguntó cautelosamente Emi al sentirse aludida ante el comentario, lo último que sentía en ese momento era intimidación. "Entonces crees que no hablar, ignorar a otros, cerrarte en tu propio mundo, van a mejorar tu forma de jugar y hacerte mejor que los demás" – Siguió hablando Emi al cruzarse de brazos; sabía que se estaba metiendo en temas que no le concernían, pero solo quería compartir un par de ideas con él.

"La forma que hago o no mis actividades, no es algo que deba discutir ahora"

"Tal vez no, pero no creo que en un par de horas de actividades de integración baje tu rendimiento después de tanto entrenamiento…"

"Ya he tenido suficientes horas de otras actividades como para desentenderme de mi objetivo" – Dijo Kaoru al defenderse de lo que decía su compañera, pero fue entonces repasó lo que había dicho. Abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al no salir palabra alguna.

Emi iba a proseguir con sus ideas, pero el último comentario la desubicó por completo de lo que iba decir. Simplemente le estaba echando en cara que ella había estado robando su valioso tiempo. "Ahora entiendo…" – Continuó Emi un poco nerviosa y ordenando uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. "Muy bien señor tenista, entonces te relevo de tus otras 'otras actividades' que no tengan nada que ver con tu entrenamiento personal. Gracias por todo y perdón por haber sido una molestia todos estos días, ya no es necesario que veas mi presencia en tu camino por lograr lo que te propones. Buenas Noches" – Terminó de decir Emi en un solo respiro, para después voltearse y jalar a Ayumi consigo fuera del campus. Su rubia amiga solo la siguió sin decir palabra alguna hasta que se perdieron en la oscuridad.

"Kai…Kaidoh, te dejo aquí los detalles" – Se atrevió a decir Kouji al dejarle la dirección escrita en un papel en el asiento que estaba cerca de ellos. Quería evitarse cualquier problema, así que desapareció también del campus a la velocidad de la luz.

Kaoru por su parte se quedó en su lugar por unos momentos digiriendo las palabras que fueran dichas por la peliazul. Estos días él mismo había intentado manifestarle su interés por ya no seguirla acompañando, pero los sucesos vividos impedían que algo dentro de él se lo comunicara. Ahora ¿ya no debería estar feliz por no tener que cargar con tal 'responsabilidad'?, entonces porque se sentía tan miserable. '¡Maldita sea, porque intentan malograr mis planes y pensar que lo saben todo!'. Se dijo a sí mismo al quitarse su bandana y pasar su mano por sus cabellos. Nunca en su vida había sufrido un dolor de cabeza, pero al parecer miles de personas estaban intentando que tuviera una en ese mismo instante.

Miró de reojo el papel que le dejara Kouji minutos atrás, así que sin nada más que pensar, lo cogió y se fue caminando directo a su apartamento. Todavía necesitaba hacer sus pendientes y demarcar bien lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente.

…...

"Emi, creo que se pasaron esta vez. No es alguien de mi agrado, pero pensé que se estaban llevando mejor" – Preguntó Ayumi al caminar del lado de su amiga ya más tranquila.

"Yo también, cuando le ofrecí que vaya al entrenamiento de mañana, me miró como siempre, pero ya no sentí ese aura oscura de siempre jaja" – Se rió Kouji que también se había unido al grupo en la caminata.

"Supuestamente eso estaba pasando, pero me equivoqué" – Dijo Emi al cogerse la cabeza. "Tampoco me iba a quedar callada, sé que su actitud no es la más amigable, pero nada le cuesta intentar"

"Tienes razón Asano, fue muy desagradable de su parte" – Dijo una tercera persona que salió entre las sombras para dirigirse al grupo.

"¡Entrenador Mori! ¿Ya no salió hace horas?" – Preguntó Kouji sorprendido de ver a su entrenador de tenis frente a ellos.

"¡Dios, casi muero del susto!" – Recriminó Ayumi al controlar su respiración, al igual que Emi.

"Gusto en verlos muchachos, pero necesitaba hablar con la señorita Asano urgentemente" – Les dijo en un tono presuroso. A lo que lo chicos se miraron confundidos. "Sé que no estoy relacionado con atletismo, pero quisiera hablar sobre un tema que estuvieron discutiendo en el campus. Me disculpo por haber escuchado su conversación, pero es importante para la decisión que debo tomar"

"Mi amiga y yo somos muy unidas, espero que no le moleste que pueda estar presente" – Intervino Ayumi al tomar el brazo de Emi que aún no había dicho nada.

"No tengo ningún inconveniente. El señor Yamada aquí presente, es el único que no debería escuchar estar conversación" – Dijo el entrenador a mirar a su alumno aún sorprendido por la conversación.

"Ok. Entrenador, ya entendí" – Se despidió Kouji al caminar en sentido contrario, por un momento se le vino a la mente que tal decisión tenía que ver con los representantes.

"Espero poder ayudarlo en lo que pueda señor Mori" – Le dijo Emi al caminar junto con él, en compañía de Ayumi. Todo denotaba que tendrían una larga conversación en un sábado por la noche. Sólo esperaba llegar a casa para poder mostrarle la sorpresa que le tenía a su amiga.

**Día 7:**

Miró su reloj por sexta vez y todavía eran las 5 de la madrugada, hora no muy sana para una persona normal en un domingo de descanso después de una larga semana. Pero para alguien que tenía una competencia en unos días, podría ser un día provechoso para entrenar y cumplir con su rutina diaria.

Sus ojos otra vez se centraron en el reloj: eran las 5 con tres minutos. Maldiciendo por dentro se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la ducha para despejar su mente de los miles de pensamientos que se colaban por su mente, principalmente los acontecidos del día anterior. Aunque quería deshacerse de ellos, las palabras de su entrenador pidiéndole tener una vida social activa y las disculpas de su compañera por haber sido una molestia en su entrenamiento, no lo dejaban descansar en paz. "¡Que podrían saber ellos de lo que es mejor para mí, si no me conocen!" – Dijo en un tono de frustración al golpear son su puño una de las paredes del baño.

Su mente entonces vagó por los años donde su tenis era lo importante, pero la relación con su equipo lo llevó a términos donde la amistad con ellos se volvió algo fundamental en su desarrollo de sus habilidades, tanto así que lo convirtió en capitán de su equipo. Y fue ahí donde supo apreciar lo que significaba tener verdaderamente amigos en los cuales confiar, desde su paso por la nacionales hasta los entrenamientos extremos contra los representativos de estados unidos en su tiempo. Cada escena enmarcada por el esfuerzo diario, las risas que compartían entre ellos, las peleas que eran de esperarse de unos muchachos de escuela y sobretodo un sinfín de experiencias que lo hacían sonreír de vez en cuando.

Entonces si había ocurrido todo eso, y eran situaciones que una persona normal pasaría a lo largo de su vida. Cual había sido ese frenético cambio que lo devolvió a esa época donde muy difícilmente se comunicaba con las personas y solo quería cumplir sus objetivos personales. Porque después de ese año como capitán de equipo, él tuvo que tomar un rumbo diferente hacía su nueva escuela secundaria. Pero le llegaron noticias alentadoras que Ryoma Echizen volvió de su viaje de Estados Unidos para cumplir su compromiso con Tezuka y llevar a Seigaku nuevamente a las nacionales.

La respuesta tenía que estar en los años siguientes a su especial Seigaku, un tiempo de secundaría llena de presiones para conseguir una buena vacante en alguna universidad prestigiosa del medio y no quedarse haciendo una carrera tecnológica solo para sobrevivir, la competencia innata que existía entre los estudiantes por sus calificaciones y los trabajos a medio tiempo que eran parte del día a día. O tal vez su extrema devoción por el tenis que era valorado por algunos y despreciado por otros, porque obviamente a los mejores se les daba oportunidades de conseguir una beca. ¡Tantos años de esfuerzo, para dejarlos ir así no más por un par de personas que le aconsejaban dejar de hacerlo y retomar 'otras actividades'. No le encontraba sentido.

Fue entonces que el agua fría de la ducha le avisó que se estaba demorando más de lo debido y dejó sus pensamientos para después. Eran exactamente la 5.30 y se cambió con su adecuada ropa deportiva, tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer las actividades que había planeado para ese día. "Hoy no tengo porque hacer favores a nadie" – Se dijo al tomar su bandana azul y ponérsela en su cabello como acostumbraba. 'Tomaré mi camino hacia la playa como siempre y haré mi rutina diaria' – Pensó rápidamente al ponerse las pesas que llevaba siempre en los tobillos.

Al tomar su botella de agua y su toalla de la mesa de su pequeña cocina, se dio cuenta del papel que le fuera dejado por Kouji el día anterior donde estaban los detalles del lugar a reunirse. Lo miró por unos segundos y la hora acordada era a las 10 de la mañana. "Si Yamada se atreve a engañarme lo voy matar" – Se dijo al coger el papel y guardarlo en su mochila de raquetas, volvería por él cuando terminara de ejercitarse.

…...

"¡Tenía o no tenía razón! Y si corremos más kilómetros te apuesto que llegamos hacía Disney Resort que está en la otra ciudad"

"Jaja Ay Ayumi, me gusta la vista, pero igual prefiero la ruta de la playa"

"¡Acaso no la estás viendo! Además, has cometido un sacrilegio al…" – Comenzó a decir la rubia al cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia otro lado.

"Al hacerte venir conmigo un domingo, jajaja sabes que es una broma" – Le siguió la oración Emi al abrazarla de forma amigable, sabía bien que podía contar con su amiga desde que la conoció. Al separarse de ella pudo observar el lugar en el que estaban. Si bien le gustaba el correr por el perímetro de la playa, esta parte de la ciudad tampoco le era indiferente. Era un camino extenso de parques en medio de los edificios, donde había una ruta para ciclistas y corredores, la cual se transformaba en zonas de jardines y en diferentes partes tenían zonas altas como mirador para disfrutar de la vista del mar. Y todo sería perfecto, sino fuera por la cantidad de gente que lo concurría, sobre todo por los ciclistas que seguían la ruta para llegar a la otra ciudad donde se encontraba el tan famoso Resort.

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor" – Suspiró Ayumi al sentir el contacto de su amiga, ya estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones de cariño que hacía en estos años que la conocía, pero igual para los japoneses todavía les seguía siendo extraño. "¿Ese no es el grupo de Miss Kitty?, como quisiera saber quiénes son las representantes para refregárselos en la cara"

"Después de tanto tiempo, recién se van a poner en forma" – Se rió Emi discretamente al ver a una parte de sus compañeras de equipo siguiendo la misma ruta. Una de ellas a la que hacía referencia su amiga, llevaba un tatuaje de 'Hello Kitty' en la espalda casi llegando al hombro, que si bien en etapa escolar hubiera sido la sensación, ahora estaban en universidad y la mayoría de veces eran el objeto de burla de varios estudiantes. "No te preocupes, va a salir bien, nos van a elegir y de todas maneras pienso ganar. ¡Todo será perfecto!"

"¡Hey, si ganas donde quedo yo!"

"Nos vamos hacer un campo en el podio para entrar las dos en el mismo lugar, el oro se puede derretir y nos hacemos un par de anillos bonitos para cada una" – Se rieron a carcajadas las dos al solo pensar en que como se iban a repartir el tan preciado premio. "Nuestro porcentaje de beca será mucho mejor, aún tenemos 4 años largos de universidad para seguir ganando, tiene que ser suficiente tiempo. A menos que quieras hacer un año más para seguir compitiendo jaja" – Se rió libremente Emi al apoyarse en una de las barandas que cercaban toda la zona y le daban una vista completa de toda la playa.

"No digas tonterías. Recién estamos comenzando y no pienso quedarme aquí más de lo debido. Además, si la forma de calificar de los entrenadores es como nos lo pintaron ayer, el esfuerzo tiene que servir de algo" – Dijo sin pensar Ayumi, al recordar la larga conversación que tuvieron el día anterior.

"No creo que todos califiquen igual. Aunque hubiera preferido no haber escuchado" – Expresó Emi con un poco de frustración

"Ay no, creo que no debí mencionar eso" – Se culpó la rubia al notar el cambio de expresión de su amiga al referirse del tema

"No me hagas caso, también me dejó un poco desconcertada" – Le respondió al deshacerse de la cinta de su cabello, para volverse a hacer otra; el viento que sentía era fuerte en estos días. "¡Ni una palabra de esto a Kouji! No quiero pensar lo que pasaría si se llegan a enterar" – Expresó la peliazul un poco alarmada.

"En comparación con tu protegido antisocial, él si va ir al evento y sabrá el resultado de su esfuerzo" – Dijo Ayumi al recordar la decisión que se había tomado para el equipo de tenis. "Aunque pensándolo mejor, la serpiente no debería ir, así se dará cuenta lo mucho que le falta por progresar…"

"Ayumi, no le digas así, y no sería justo… se ha esforzado demasiado para este momento como para no ser elegido por no ir" – Trató de defender Emi a su compañero. Aunque habían tenido una riña el día anterior, los previos a este había tenido el privilegio de ver su ímpetu, determinación y ganas de ser el mejor en lo que hacía. Acaso una persona así no tenía el derecho de ser elegido como representante.

"Emi. ¡Dios mío, me hablas como si sintieras algo por él!" – Le reclamó Ayumi al escuchar otra vez defender al susodicho. "Son demasiado diferentes como para que…"

"¡Cla..claro que no! Solo no me parece justo, eso es todo" – Se sorprendió Emi con un carmesí en sus mejillas al escuchar tales palabras. Ella solo intentaba ver la parte positiva de Kaidoh, cuando la mayoría de ellos trataba de alejarse de él y simplemente olvidarse que existía. "Además, le di la razón al Sr. Mori sobre su decisión"

"Claro, porque harás lo posible porque él vaya. Aunque después de lo que pasó ayer, lo vas encontrar en algún parque entrenando hasta las 11 de la noche, perdiéndose la oportunidad que otros pueden aprovechar. Y fin de la historia" – Terminó de decir la rubia al no gustarle la reacción de su amiga, simplemente no sabía en qué momento había perdido el sentido de la vista como para no darse cuenta que ese muchacho no quería nada con la humanidad. Simplemente no lo entendía.

"No haré nada. Si en verdad no procesó lo que dije, no irá y le pediré disculpas por haberme entrometido en su vida personal. Y no me verás hablando con él otra vez. ¿Contenta?" – Le dijo muy seriamente al cruzarse de brazos

"Ok. No hay que ser fatídicas tampoco" – Calmó Ayumi al sacar su celular que hace un momento le anunciaba un nuevo mensaje.

"Después de la sentencia que me has dado, me dices eso. Ay Ayumi" – Se rió Emi entre dientes al ver su compañera seguir leyendo su celular.

…...

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse. Vio como las personas entraban al lugar, no sólo pertenecientes al grupo de tenis, sino también al de otras actividades. El responsable de la entrada lo dirigió hasta esas zonas, ya que su apellido estaba registrado en la lista reservada de los tennis court. 'Sólo vine aquí a practicar y nada más', se dijo a sí mismo al caminar lentamente hacía la puerta enrejada que lo conduciría a ver a sus compañeros.

Al terminar su rutina de ejercicios muy temprano, llegó a su apartamento para cambiarse y ver si podría avanzar alguna de sus asignaturas pendientes, pero recordó la anotación que Yamada le brindara el día de ayer con sus planes de practica entre el equipo. Suspiró muy profundamente, al tomar las fuerzas necesarias para decidir si ir a ese lugar y jugar otra vez con los muchachos que veía a diario. Sin embargo no quería arriesgarse a llevarse alguna sorpresa el día siguiente cuando todos se reunieran para seguir con su menú de entrenamiento. No era la primera vez que el participaba de alguna reunión, entonces ¡Por qué se le estaba haciendo tan difícil de asistir a alguna más! Se notaba que su cabeza estaba muy enredada estos días.

"¡Kaidoh!" – Avisó Kouji al identificar a su no tan amigable compañero entrar por la reja. "Les dije que vendría" – Se dirigió a las 10 personas que se encontraban con él sentadas en las escalinatas mientras se alistaban para comenzar, casi 8 de ellos ya eran de último año; y aunque no congeniaban muy bien con él, pensaron que sería buena idea el probar que tanto merecía la pena acabar su último año de universidad no en una simple competición, sino en un juego que llenara sus expectativas; al fin y al cabo, el tenis era un deporte que disfrutaban.

"Espero que hoy te pongas serio Yamada" – Le dijo un muchacho de cabellos rojos y ojos del mismo color, su flequillo plateado le daba un aire serio, pero su sonrisa decía lo contrario. "No querrás que tu 'sempai' te despierte con una pelota 'accidental' en el rostro" – Se rió al cambiar la cinta de la empuñadura de su raqueta.

"Te aseguro que nadie responderá mi servicio hoy Tanaka-sempai, espero lo mismo de ti" – Le dijo en una actitud seria y con el honorífico adecuado. Recibiendo varios comentarios de sus demás compañeros. "Es bueno que hayas llegado Kaidoh, sólo faltan unas personas más para comenzar" – Le dijo cordialmente, ya que en comparación con los presentes son lo que más habían intercambiado palabras en todo este tiempo que estaban en el club.

"Buenos días sempais" – Saludó Kaoru al ver al grupo que se encontraba sentado en las escalinatas, varios de ellos saludaron amigablemente tratando de romper el hielo y otros solo daban su aprobación con su cabeza al estar arreglando sus raquetas.

"Participas en singles ¿verdad?, puedes sacar un nombre de esta bolsa para poder armar los equipos" – Se dirigió un muchacho alto de cabezo corto azul algo desordenado que traía consigo un bolsa negra. "Explicaremos las reglas cuando estemos todos juntos. No es la primera vez que hacemos esto, así que esperamos tu colaboración" – Terminó de decir al extenderle la dicha bolsa, aunque Kaoru se demoro un par de segundos para procesar la información, de todas maneras sacó el número.

"Es el número 11" – Le respondió Kaoru al entregarle el papel

"Que buenas noticias, porque yo soy el número 12" – Le dijo al momento de apuntar su nombre en la lista que tenía en sus manos y voltearse para seguir su camino hacía unas personas más que habían llegado. "¡Van a sacar un número o están esperando invitación!" – Les gritó de forma bromista hacía sus amigos a la hora de acercarse.

"Cómo es que antes no lo había visto" – Se preguntó Kaoru para sí mismo aunque un tanto en voz alta, a la hora de observarlo. Tenía que suponer que le tocaría jugar contra él.

"Es Kagami-sempai, al parecer va en las mañanas a practicar, porque él tiene clases en la tarde" – Le comentó Kouji al escuchar la murmuración que Kaoru, por lo que decidió compartir información, es la primera vez que lo veía dispuesto a integrarse. "Yo tampoco sé cuales con las reglas, pero parecía interesante cuando me lo dijeron"

"¿Se reunirán así siempre?" – Le preguntó con algo de curiosidad aunque siempre mostrando su mirada neutra. Tan solo bastaba con mirar las caras de lo demás para saber que eran los jugadores que siempre hacían la mayoría de puntos en las prácticas. Al parecer el venir a jugar no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

"Siempre cada vez que podemos, muchos de nosotros trabajamos así que no nos da mucho tiempo para asistir a las prácticas del grupo" – Se unió el muchacho del mechón plateado a la conversación. "Soy Tanaka Yuuji. Yamada me dijo que estabas interesado en unirte a los representantes este año, me pareció una buena idea invitarte a nuestro entrenamiento previo" – Se terminó de presentar al estirarle la mano para saludarlo, aunque no muy japonés pero igual Kaoru aceptó.

"Kaidoh Kaoru. ¿Son todos de último año?" – Le preguntó al ver su rostro serio del pelirojo, en lo poco que recordaba de su equipo de tenis a las horas que asistía, era que no jugaban tan seriamente.

"¿Qué tan viejo me veo?" – Le preguntó mientras se señalaba así mismo con el dedo, la cara le cambio totalmente a una de sorpresa y se empezó a reír. "Ustedes todavía deben tener 18 ¿Verdad? Creo que es por eso jajaja. El entrenador Mori todavía tiene para verme dos años más en su equipo" – Les empezó a explicar de manera despreocupada hasta que su celular en su bolsillo empezó a sonar. "Maldito aparato, ni domingo deja de molestar; primero el trabajo, después las clases, seguido del club y ahora la novia. Después dicen que solo las mujeres pueden hacer varias cosas a la vez" – Refunfuñó el joven para responder en un tono melodioso a su novia que lo llamaba temprano.

"No te dejes llevar por su cara seria, suele confundir a los demás" – Explicó Kouji al ver a Kaoru, que al igual que él, tenía una cara de rareza al mirar al muchacho cambiar de personalidad tan rápidamente.

"Cómo es que sabes tanto de ellos" – Preguntó con su mirada que lo caracterizaba. Pensó en el pelirojo por un momento, si era una persona tan 'ocupada', entonces no tendría porque unirse a algún deporte a nivel profesional si es que no le iba a brindar el tiempo adecuado.

"¡Ah! Yo también entre recién este semestre, pero me reuno con ellos cada vez que puedo, después de clases o los sábados que están más libres. De solo pensar que en algunos años estaré tan corto de tiempo, me hace querer compartir sus experiencias" – Se rió Kouji. Después su mirada se dirigió hacía Kagami que le hacía una seña de acercarse porque ya iban a comenzar. "¡Vamos! Me dijeron que me prepare para perder, espero que no lo digan literalmente jaja. Creo que somos los único ingresantes por aquí, que no conocen como juegan" – Terminó de decir para caminar hacia el grupo

Kaoru solo se quedo callado ante el comentario. Tenía que ser una broma si pensaban que él iba a perder, no le importaba si tenían 23 o 30 años, igual iba a jugar a todo lo que daba.

"Somos exactamente 18 personas, 10 para doubles y 8 para singles, creo que será un poco complicado" – Comenzó a decir el chico peliazul al rascarse con un lápiz su desordenado cabello, pero de todas maneras desplegó su hoja para enseñarle las formaciones. "Como algunos saben, los juegos entre el primer grupo para saber el ganador para la segunda ronda será de manera normal, solo les pido ponerse serios desde un primer momento porque no somos muchos jugadores. Así que olvídense de hacerse los heridos" – Se rió al muchacho – "Los que perdieron en la primera ronda, si pensaron que podrían haberle ganado a algún otro, tendrán derecho de elegir entre los ganadores de la segunda ronda. Para la tercera ronda también será el mismo procedimiento, los que perdieron en segunda ronda podrán elegir con quien enfrentarse entre los ganadores de la tercera ronda. En este caso como no somos muchos, ahí se acabará la elección de los perdedores. Así que la cuarta ronda será la semifinal que se dará entre los que ganaron, aunque no necesariamente deberán jugar con el número que sigue, también podrán elegir con quién hacerlo. Y todo termina con la gran final, que esperemos que sea antes de la 1 de la tarde, ya que solo tenemos 2 tennis court para repartirnos entre doubles y singles. Usaremos el tiempo que tenemos, siendo las 7 y media exactamente" – Terminó de decir al colocar el papel con la distribución de los jugadores cerca del marcador para los que no conocían las reglas lo vieran.

"Entonces el papel que sacamos al comienzo para que sirvió" – Preguntó Kaoru al ver la hoja con una cara de duda, es la primera vez en su vida que había visto algo tan absurdo como lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Cierto, si al final los perdedores también pueden elegir en la segunda y tercera ronda" – Agregó Kouji al ver su número 15 junto a uno de sus compañeros de… ¡ultimo año!, ahora si se estaba preocupando, esperaba que fuera tan ocupado como el pelirojo que se acercaba a ellos.

"Eso es para hacer más fácil la distribución, cuando antes éramos 20 personas solo de singles si era una carnicería total para llegar al final, porque se peleaban para jugar contra… Ok, creo que lo entenderán cuando avancen" – Le dijo Tanaka al acercarse a ellos y ver con quien le tocaba, al igual que varios de ellos que comentaban 'Otra vez la misma pareja', 'Espero que sepas perder', 'No te atrevas a caerte a propósito sino te golpeo', 'Te veo la cara en las clases, ahora aquí también'.

"¡Bueno comenzaremos con un single y un double!" – Gritó uno de los chicos al subirse a la silla del árbitro, junto con otro a su espalda en la otra silla que vería el otro tenis court.

"Espero que tengamos un buen partido Kaidoh" – Le dijo un sonriente peliazul a Kaoru que estaba con raqueta en mano para dirigirse a su lugar

"Lo mismo digo sempai" – Le respondió para caminar hacía un lado de la red. Había corrido lo suficiente esa mañana y se sentía más que listo para comenzar, aunque le pareciera un poco absurda la manera de jugar.

"No se la pongas fácil Kagami" – Le susurró Tanaka al acercarse despacio hacia él, que aún estaba en la escalinata a punto de salir a la red. "Sé para qué estás aquí, y no creo que a él le guste mucho si se entera"

"Quien dijo que lo haría, te veré en una de las rondas. Al menos le hubieras dicho por quien se peleaban por jugar antes…" – Le dijo al mirarlo seriamente. "Le piensas enseñar algo que no vas hacer hoy" – Terminó de decir al coger su raqueta y disponerse a ir hacía su lugar.

"Jaja son probabilidades que no quiero dejar al azar, eso es todo. ¡Maldito aparato! Aprovecharé para correr un poco" – Le dijo al separarse de él y salir trotando con celular en mano.

Por su parte Kaoru veía que los doubles ya iban a comenzar y era como ver a unos colegiales nuevamente. Será que en verdad estas personas son las que obtenían más puntos a la hora de las prácticas, porque al verlas no lo parecían. Al menos no tenía información de su contraparte que hace unos momentos se encontraba hablando con el pelirrojo que para variar estaba hablando por celular y ahora se estaba poniendo en su posición.

"Muy bien, comencemos con esto" – Le dijo Kagami seriamente al tener la pelota en mano para así hacer el primer saque del partido.

Todo ocurría normalmente como Kaoru lo esperaba, aunque los saques del peliazul se hacían cada vez más fuertes y rápidos, no fue problema para él devolverlos sin mayor problema. Lo que si le estaba preocupando era la manera que empezaba a verlo, no se perdía ningún detalle de sus movimientos, al parecer tenía que usar su boomerang snake para descentrarlo a ver si servía de algo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que su sempai utilizaba ese tan molesto tenis de datos que para él ya era conocido.

"Es una buena técnica Kaidoh, creo que me perdí de algo bueno al no ir a los entrenamientos de la tarde" – Dijo al peliazul al escuchar el 1-0, a la vez que la técnica de su compañero entraba haciendo el punto.

"Todavía hay mucho por ver sempai" – Le dijo al acomodarse el nudo de su bandana y tomar una pelota de su bolsillo para hacer su saque y comenzar a hacer su puntaje

"Lo mismo digo" – Devolvió son problemas el saque, y continuar con su juego.

Todo estaba normal, Kagami corría por todo el lugar buscando algún punto ciego, pero casi era difícil encontrarlo y eso le estaba empezando a gustar. El entrenador Mori tuvo toda la razón al darle la información adecuada del muchacho de la bandana, había un material perfecto para convertirse en un buen profesional, más cuando en uno de los sets le mostró una técnica llamada Hadokyu, que al parecer había sido aprendida de alguien más. Eso era un punto a favor de él y esperaba que con el pasar del tiempo en el club vea los beneficios que podrían traerle si continuaba su entrenamiento de esa manera, solo que le faltaba algo más y era mover esa boca que estaba de adorno en su impávido rostro. Tal vez ahora podría mejorar algunas cosas.

"Game 5-2. Change Court" – Escucharon todos el marcador en el que se encontraban y que tenían que cambiar de lugar.

"Que pasa sempai, si no termina de analizar sus datos esto acabará" – Le dijo Kaoru a la hora de cruzarse con el peliazul.

"¿Datos?" – Se sorprendió un poco al escuchar esa palabra, esperaba que no supiera la razón por la que él estaba ahí. No, lo más lógico era que supusiera que él jugaba de esa forma. "Perder es una gran opción para el juego, pero intentaré no hacerlo, todavía no veo el 6 en el marcador" – Le terminó de decir al coger una pelota de su bolsillo para comenzar su saque, por un segundo volteó a ver a su amigo pelirojo que le hacía una seña que lo hizo retorcer una sonrisa, su mano se movía de un extremo al otro de su cuello como haciendo referencia a un cuchillo o algo parecido. Quería que se pusiera serio o terminaría lamentándolo. "Bueno ahí vamos" – Dijo al hacer un salto y darle con toda su fuerza a la pelota. Un Twist Serve, así de fácil. '0-15'

Kaoru sabía donde más había visto ese saque y sus cejas de fruncieron hasta decir basta. Tenía que suponerlo, si estaba en una universidad no esperaba que jugaran como colegiales, pero lo que más le molestaba era que en las prácticas no había visto nada de lo que su compañero le estaba mostrando, tal vez porque él asistía al de la tardes, pero de todas maneras era demasiada la diferencia. Hasta en el court de doubles era otra historia, cada técnica, cada saque, cada movimiento, era totalmente diferente a lo que había visto antes. ¡Donde demonios había estado él cuando todo esto ocurría!

"Game 5-3"

"Seguimos o quieres continuar el descanso" – Le preguntó Kagami al esperar por el saque de Kaidoh. Sabía que lo había desubicado, solo esperaba que esto no tuviera consecuencias nefastas en el jugador, ya que todos esperaban un buen resultado de todo este entrenamiento.

"Continuaré ganando" – Sentenció al continuar con su saque, si tenía que esforzarse el doble y demostrar de lo que era capaz en un juego de práctica, no lo dudaría ni un segundo

Lo que hacía era correr por toda la pista para llegar a las pelotas que estaban terminando casi al comenzar la línea, su compañero lo estaba manteniendo al margen de cualquier movimiento que tuviera que ver con su boomerang snake y eso lo molestaba. Aunque su velocidad había mejorado y era el rey de la resistencia, había algo que todavía no le terminaba de cuadrar.

"15-30" – Ahí iba su pelota a la red, no había logrado pasar.

"¿Algún problema?" – Le preguntó Kagami al observar el rostro de Kaoru, simplemente no dejaba de fruncir el seño hasta más no poder. Lo estaba provocando de la manera más simple y él caía fácilmente. Bueno cualquiera se sentiría de la misma manera si viera que sus respuestas no pasaban.

"Recién estoy calentando" – Le dijo en un tono molesto, pero igual seguiría intentando hasta lograr pasar esa pelota. Y realizó su saque con normalidad.

Pasaban los minutos y seguía corriendo sin para destruir esa pelota con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero ahí iba otra vez su snake quedada en su pista en lugar que pasara del otro lado, esa técnica se le hacía conocida y tenía que contrarrestarla de la mejor manera posible.

"Game. 5-4. Chicos tomen un descanso" – Dijo el chico que estaba en la silla del juez, para bajarse de un salto e irse a tomar un poco de agua. "Estoy a punto de entumecerme ahí sentado" – Decía al estirarse y dirigirse hacia el pelirojo "Viste todo eso, Kagami la hace más larga…"

"¿En verdad eso piensas? Dale crédito al ingresante. Creo que de aquí veo mejor que tú, amigo"

"Jaja, aún recuerdo cuando todos peleábamos para jugar con…" – No terminó de decir cuando el pelirojo lo silenció lanzándole una gorra para que se la pusiera.

"Será mejor que te apures, ellos están muy deseosos por empezar" – Le apuntó a los dos jugadores que ya estaban en la pista.

"¿Me parece o está sonando tu celular?, otro día tíralo por el inodoro" – Le bromeó el chico para ir corriendo y subirse a la silla de nueva cuenta. Aunque escuchó detrás de él que le contestaron '¡Eso es cuando uno tiene vida!'

"Qué esperas Kagami-sempai" – Le gritó Kaoru al peliazul, espera esperaba ansioso el saque era obvio cual haría y estaba preparado para todo.

"Pensar con quién iré al evento esta noche" – Le respondió al saltar otra vez y realizar su saque perfecto. '0-15'

Kaidoh por su parte se hartó de escuchar esa palabra, es una que iba a sacar de su diccionario muy pronto. Solo lo estaba provocando, eso era todo. Tenía que estar consciente de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, para saber cómo contrarrestar el saque. Solo tuvo que esperar un poco y su momento por fin llegó, respondió ese saque maléfico antes que tocara el suelo.

"Buena jugada, pero aún falta un poco más de velocidad, deberías seguir tu práctica de atletismo para no hacer largo este partido" – Dijo al escuchar el '15-15'. Siguió de nueva cuenta con su saque. "Ellos son los maestros de la velocidad, tal vez ayudaría mucho"

En mala hora Kagami pronunció esas palabras, ya que se dejó escuchar el '15-30'. Otra vez Kaidoh se había que dado en una pieza y el saque pasó limpio. ¡Ahora todo el mundo estaba enterado de lo que él hacía y dejaba de hacer!

"No necesito consejos de nadie, vas a sacar" – Se molestó al apuntar su raqueta en contra del jugador, para seguir con su posición inicial y olvidarse de lo sucedido. Aunque después de unos minutos se dejó escuchar 'Game. 5-5' trayendo consigo una presión que no pensó sentir después de tiempo.

"Bien. Creo que es tu turno de mostrarme de lo que eres capaz, no creo que hayas olvidado para que es todo esto ¿verdad?"

"Kaidoh Kaoru, nunca se rinde" – Le dijo al voltearse y sacar la pelota de su bolsillo.

"Eso suena mejor" – Le terminó de decir para ponerse en su posición, vio a su amigo Tanaka otra vez y le hizo una seña con la mano apuntando hacia él, casi imperceptible. Su misión ahí había terminado y no quería pasarse de la raya al crear un ambiente tenso después del partido.

En los minutos siguientes, Kaoru había logrado moverse cada vez más rápido entre las respuestas de su compañero, pudo notar el movimiento de muñeca casi imperceptible que hacía para que sus 'snakes' terminaran en la red, así que la única solución era mandarles más potencia a sus tiros. El Hadokyu que alguna vez había aprendido de su amigo de escuela, lo había mejorado por su entrenamiento diario de sus músculos. Así que gracias a sus técnicas y sus movimientos rápidos estaba ganando una ventaja sobre Kagami, que no dejaba de enviar sus tiros al final de la pista para mantenerlo al margen. Los saques del Twist Serve, eran lo único que le molestaba, había logrado devolverlo 2 veces y estaba en verdad disfrutando la competencia. Quien iba a pensar que tuviera que esforzarse más de lo debido un día como hoy, donde normalmente estaría corriendo o jugando contra una máquina lanza pelotas.

"Game and Match Kaidoh. 7-5"

"Ese fue un gran juego. Un placer Kaidoh" – Le dijo el peliazul al acercarse a la red y darle la mano, que el muchacho aceptó de buena gana. "Todavía tengo el derecho de los perdedores así que seguiré molestando a tus compañeros" – Se rió al acercarse hacía las escalinatas donde lo empezaron a molestar con los dedos en forma de 'L' y uno que otro le aventó un par de pelotas de tenis en la cabeza entre risas. "No tienen mejores cosas que hacer, creo que Ren de doubles está a punto de desmayarse" – Dijo empezando a bromear entre ellos.

'Maldita sea, estuvo tan cerca' – Se dijo así mismo Kaoru al ir hacía las escalinatas y tomar su toalla. Obviamente se sentía feliz por ganar una vez más, pero ese sin sabor del juego no lo convencía mucho.

"Kaidoh, ese fue una gran partido. Espero que los siguientes sean tan duros como Kagami-sempai. Yo también me sorprendo cada vez más cuando los veo jugar" – Le comentó Kouji al acercarse a él.

"¿Los has visto antes?" – Le logró preguntar al sacarse la bandana y secarse el sudor. No es algo que le importara mucho, pero como se dijo antes, estas personas estaban ocultando algo en las prácticas.

"Solo un par de veces, pero nunca pensé que tuvieran tan buenas técnicas. Mmm el que más me sorprende es Tanaka-sempai, lo he visto jugar y su record es bueno, solo que no demuestra muchas técnicas"

"¿El pelirojo que no tiene tiempo?" – Preguntó extrañado. Tenía que ser una broma si a la persona que vieron hace poco fuera uno de los mejores, no lo creería hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos.

"¡Kaidoh! Aquí hay bebidas energizantes si deseas. Todavía hay mucho por avanzar" – Le dijo uno de las personas mayores del grupo con cabello negro, todos se encontraban entre el medio y el extremo de las escalinatas. "Yamada, te juro que si no vienes en este momento, te voy a torcer el brazo cuando te toque jugar conmigo, ósea muy pronto"

"Ryuji, que tonterías estas tomando ahora, pero que no sea alcohol" – Le bromeó su amigo que estaba al costado de él con uno colores raros entre el naranja y el rojo en su pelo corto.

"Eso viene más tarde, ahora no. Bueno seguiremos con los partidos" – Dijo al momento de tomar asiento en la silla del juez para empezar a llamar a los que seguían.

Kaidoh solo suspiró antes los comentarios, al acercarse hacía ellos, el partido lo había dejado cansado y necesitaba una de las bebidas que le estaban ofreciendo; tenía que mirar todos esos juegos sin perderles detalles si quería saber cómo en verdad jugaban tales profesionales, ya que su conducta dejaba mucho que desear.

"Espero que te estés divirtiendo Kaidoh, que todavía falta el derecho de los perdedores. Alguna veces no es tan malo perder después de todo" – Le dijo el pelirojo al estar sentado cerca de él.

"Perder no es una opción para mí"

"Es una buena filosofía, pero algo dura de manejar, más cuando hay tantas cosas por hacer todavía" – Terminó de decir para sacar su celular y responder algunos mensajes que tenía pendientes. "Como este aparato que no deja de sonar" – Le dijo al mostrarle su celular. "Fácil me puedo deshacer de él, pero entonces quien hará mis tareas y otras actividades sino soy yo. Tal vez gane en una sola cosa, pero me arriesgo a perder otras que también son importantes. No puedo permitir que mi balance se pierda así como así, solamente por concentrarme en una sola actividad"

"Lo que vas a perder es a tu novia sino le contestas, tarado" – Le dijo Kagami al ver el celular del susodicho. "Eso te pasa por tratar de ayudarla en su tema a estas horas de la mañana"

"¡Hey! Es parte de una responsabilidad que deseo tomar, y si puedo. Ya vengo" – Se disculpó al pararse de su lugar y dirigirse hacia el final de las escalinatas. Aunque escuchó un 'Tarado' detrás de él.

Kaidoh solo se quedó tomando su bebida sin decir palabra, si conociera a esa persona pensaría que le estaba lanzando una indirecta y la mandaría al demonio por meterse en cosas que no le importaban. Aunque si pensaba bien en sus palabras tenían sentido, él todavía era un ingresante de este nuevo mundo y tenía que preocuparse por sus estudios también, su familia que estaba en Tokyo, sus antiguo compañeros que no había tenido mucho contacto en estos años, fácil podría ser lo que le faltara, no veía alguna otra cosa. O al menos eso pensaba.

"¿Tú no tienes novia de la cual preocuparte?" – Abrió la boca el peliazul que estaba cerca viendo el partido que se estaba dando

"¡Claro que no!" – Casi escupe su bebida Kaoru al escuchar semejante pregunta, su sonrojo se hizo notar al instante.

"Eres gracioso Kaidoh… y no tienes porque alejarte de los demás, sino te perderás lo que se viene para los próximos 2 años que estaremos todavía en la universidad al igual que el tarado de Yuuji" – Le dijo al mirarlo seriamente para después pararse e ir detrás del pelirojo. "Deja ese maldito celular" – Le gritó al intentar quitarle el aparato de sus manos. Este le contestaba una y otra vez que lo acusaría de bullying.

Kaidoh solo levantó una ceja y se dispuso a observar el partido que se estaba dando. Todo era como parte de otra realidad distinta a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las practicas que hacía a diario. La primera ronda de doubles ya habían terminado, y la de singles todavía estaban en el tercer juego que era de Yamada, que al parecer estaba dando una buena impresión a su superior que se encontraba jugando con él. Su saque había sido demasiado rápido que no lo habían devuelto en ninguna ronda, su marcador ya iba 2-4 a favor de Kouji y pronto seria un 2-5. Personalmente, siempre pensó que tenía algunas buenas técnicas, pero nunca lo suficiente para demostrar que podía tanto como ahora. Simplemente en ese momento se estaba enterando muchas cosas de las que no se le habían pasado por la cabeza. Después de 20 minutos más de juego, el marcador terminó 3-6 a favor de Yamada.

"Veo que eres un buen ingresante, la próxima vez si te rompo el brazo jajaja"

"No diga eso Sempai, que me va a asustar de verdad" – Le dijo el muchacho al estrechar su mano con un ligero nerviosismo. Pero recibió varios comentarios de aliento desde las escalinatas para que no se preocupara. Así que se fue a sentar para usar una toalla y agua, que lo necesitaba.

"Yamada esa fue una buena jugada. Hazme un favor, si timbran por favor diles que los llamo cuando me desocupe" – Le pidió el pelirojo al darle su tan valioso celular, tenía más confianza en él que en todos sus demás amigos que ya lo conocían bien. A lo que Kouji prometió cuidarlo con su vida. "Bueno ahora sí al fin es mi turno" – Se dijo al tomar su raqueta sin preocupación y pasar a un lado de la pista. Donde vio a uno de sus amigos al frente de él.

"No me hagas quedar tan mal Yuuji, porque sino tomaré la palabra del loco aquel para yo ser quien te rompa el brazo jajaj"

"Miles de veces hemos practicado juntos, no me vengas con eso, ya noté que mejoraste en todo este tiempo. No me des todo el crédito a mi" – Le dijo al sonreírle a su amigo. "Para que no digas que te doy ventaja, sacaré yo"

"Yamada no quieres compartir ese celular con nosotros, mira que un sempai te lo está pidiendo" – Le preguntó uno de los miembros al chico que se encontraba tomando su bebida de lo más normal viendo el intercambio de pelotas

"No creo que eso sea saludable" – Le respondió con una gran gota en la frente. "¿Él también sabe hacer el Twist Serve? Creo que hay varias cosas que yo tampoco sé" – Comentó con curiosidad al fijarse en diferentes movimientos que hacían los participantes.

"A nivel profesional es más ventajoso hacerlo, siempre hay buenas cosas por aprender. El partido podría terminar más rápido si ese zorro de Tanaka se pusiera serio, dejara de hacerse el buenito y…" – No terminó de hablar porque Kagami le lanzó una mirada amenazadora para que se callara. "Creo que iré al baño, ya vengo"

Kaidoh veía los movimientos del pelirojo, no veía nada del otro mundo, pero al parecer estaba haciendo algo bien para que el partido ya vaya 1-0. Y lo que acaba de escuchar del otro superior tenía que ser un tema a tratar de todas maneras, podría ser que estuvieran tratando de esconder sus verdaderas habilidades en los juegos, pero no le encontraba el sentido, para que hacer algo semejante si tenían una beca por la cual jugar tenis y sobre todo las competencias que habían daban más ventajas de estudios posteriores y demás. Tampoco se sentía engañado porque él mismo no se había atrevido a juntarse con ellos en el tiempo que llevaba en la universidad, era la primera vez que asistía a una de sus reuniones.

"Game. 3-0 Change Court" – Se escuchó decir al juez de la silla.

"Tanaka del mal. Ahora si avisaremos a la ambulancia" – Le dijo su amigo al mostrarle su puño, a lo que él otro solo rió de sus ocurrencias.

"¿Alguna llamada?" – Dijo al voltear para ver a Kouji que estaba con los ojos prendidos en su juego, pero le respondió que 'no' después de conectarse a lo que había dicho su superior. Fijó su mirada también hacía Kaidoh, que también lo veía interesado, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Si todo salía bien jugaría contra él y no tendría necesidad de ocultar sus habilidades.

Todo pasó como si nada, la pelota volaba de un lugar a otro a gran velocidad entre los jugadores. Hubo varias técnicas dejadas por el pelirojo que quería terminar el partido rápido, la pelota simplemente rebotaba un milímetro y adiós respuesta por parte del contrincante. Solo un cambio de juego a dos manos en uno de los set hizo que el marcador terminara.

"Game and Match Tanaka. 6-1"

"Fue un buen partido sempai" – Le dijo Kouji al devolverle su celular.

"Más bien debo correr por mi vida, siento una mirada pesada detrás de mi" – Dijo a coger y guardar su celular. Su amigo con el que había jugado no dejaba de regañarle por su falta de tino, pero sabía que le pasaría. Estaban ahí para entrenar de todas maneras.

"En doubles estamos en la semifinal, porque hay menos personas. Y en los singles empezaremos con el derecho de los perdedores, así que pongan su nombre con el que quieran jugar" – Les dijo Kagami al escribir su propio nombre primero y pasar la hoja hacia los demás. Que fueron llenando el papel.

Kaidoh vio su nombre y le tocó el jugador del segundo juego que también fue reñido. Aunque sintió ganas por un momento de que fuera con el que jugó Tanaka para ver si era verdad que ese marcador fue cierto y no solo un truco. Y fue entonces que le pegó la realidad, ese era el objetivo de esa manera de jugar entre ellos, medir el potencial de ese otro jugador con el que se enfrentó. O por lo menos esa tenía que ser una respuesta lógica a ese sin sentido.

"Kagami-sempai me eligió como próximo contrincante" – Dijo Kouji al ver su nombre y el del peliazul en el mismo rango. Vio su juego con Kaidoh y si para él había sido difícil, para él tenía que ser imposible. No era que no tuviera confianza, pero si algo de respeto por las técnicas de su superior.

"Yamada, lo peor que puedes hacer es tener miedo. Con sus dos saques, mas bien no habrá juego fshhh" – Le dijo Kaoru al ir hacia su raqueta, estaba más que listo para comenzar.

Esa segunda ronda fue de lo más tranquila, Kaoru sintió que tenía más confianza con el jugador que le había tocado, aunque pensó que tal vez hubiera sido preferible tener a alguien más difícil. El marcador estaba en un '2-0' por parte de él.

"Que tanto piensas Kaidoh, mi cabello es natural por si acaso" – Le dijo en tono de burla el muchacho al esperar el saque de su compañero. Su especialidad no era el juego duro, pero si tenía un par de trucos para su 'Snake' cuando llegara la hora.

Kaidoh no dijo nada, solo le bastó con sacar para que el juego continuara normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora de su boomerang snake que siempre usaba y que nunca fallaba, hasta ese momento que vio al chico de cabello pintado casi deslizarse hasta su pelota y devolverla con todas sus fuerzas. Iba a correr para contestar pero desapareció de su vista, pero de todas maneras le dio el golpe que esperaba, una ilusión como esa no lo iba a detener.

"Oh creo que no funcionó" – Dijo el muchacho al frotar su frente y escuchar el '3-0'

"No estoy para caer en ilusiones" – Le contestó para después voltearse y ponerse en posición.

"Todavía tengo varios trucos para ti, 'serpientita'" – Le dijo al notar como este fruncía el seño a más no poder e hizo su saque. "Ere fácil de irritar, calma esa mala actitud, que estamos aquí para ayudarnos no para pelear" – Le dijo seriamente al seguir con el juego.

Kaoru ahora si estaba molesto, iba a hacer callar a ese peli teñido por haberse tomado esas confianzas con él. Sabía que siempre lo llamaban así a sus espaldas, por lo menos en la universidad, que le traía memorias de cuantas veces había discutido por ese tema. Solo algunos se atrevían a defenderlo, cuestión que no le importaba mucho.

"Game and Match Kaidoh 6-3" – Dijo el juez del partido casi 30 minutos después de haber comenzado.

"Puedo ir poniendo mi nombre en la otra lista por favor, y tráiganme alcohol a ver si se me pasa esta insolación" – Dijo el muchacho al tirarse en la grada más cercana. "Díganle a mamá que no llegaré hoy a dormir, que me recojan de la comisaria y que…"

"Tsume, deja de delirar, tenemos que cumplir con los partidos sino no habrá tiempo más tarde, quienes continúan…"

El juego siguiente se realizó sin ningún problema, el ganador resultó ser el que había perdido contra Tanaka en el juego anterior, lo que daba pistas que al final no era un jugador tan malo después de todo. El marcador resultó en un '7-5'.

"Creo que el siguiente será el más corto de la historia del tenis" – Dijo el pelirojo al ver a su amigo dirigirse hacia Yamada que se encontraba algo nervioso por lo que pasaría después. "Los dos hacen un buen saque y Yamada me prometió que nadie le devolvería alguno, ahora si habrá problemas"

"Yo comenzaré con el saque, para que podamos jugar un par de sets, pero no te hagas ilusiones de lo demás" – Le dijo su sempai al dirigirse hacia su raqueta y ponerse en su lugar.

Kaoru veía el desenvolvimiento de ambos jugadores, Kagami que seguía usando su técnica de lanzarla casi a la línea de fondo para mantener al margen a Kouji, pero no funcionó por mucho tiempo porque él lo mantenía en su juego en la red para no perder el poder del partido. Sus lanzamientos eran fuertes y rápidos con el pasar del tiempo, lo que demostraba su resistencia, y hacía a Kagami moverse más rápido, se parecía mucho a la estrategia que había utilizado él. Ahora, como podría Kouji mantener una buena resistencia si lo veía en las practicas normales del equipo y podía suponer que corría en las mañanas, pero no estaba muy seguro de eso. Después de eso más lo veía con su grupo de amigos paseando de un lugar a otro, y 'perdiendo el tiempo' como el definiría un comportamiento así.

"Game 4-2. Descanso chicos"

"Se acabó las contemplaciones Yamada" – Le dijo al beber de su agua y mirar al muchacho que estaba cansado de tanto correr, al igual que él. Había progresado desde la última vez que jugaron entre ellos, sobretodo su saque que era casi imposible devolverlo, solo un par de kilómetros por hora adicionales y sería imparable. Su velocidad también era buena, le aconsejaría correr un poco más para flexibilizar sus músculos, porque para su contextura no era necesario que tuviera más masa corporal. Y al parecer tenía una vida social activa, así que no tenía los mismos déficits que si presentaba Kaidoh en ese aspecto. Un perfecto análisis de los dos ingresantes, lo cual eran buenas noticias para el entrenador, que no tendría por qué preocuparse de enviarlos como representantes en la competencia. Solo le faltaba Tanaka, pero al parecer él tenía todo calculado sobre eso, su balance exacto de las cosas que siempre hacía seguían siendo normales, sin ningún generativo de stress o algo parecido, era perfecto para el puesto como siempre.

Ya eran casi las 10 de la mañana y las prácticas de Doubles terminaron completamente, dándoles tiempo a los partidos de singles para que ocuparan las dos pistas completas. Toda la tercera ronda había sido entre los perdedores de la segunda ronda, dando una semifinal entre Kaidoh, Kagami que se las había arreglado después de su derrota de 7-5 contra Kouji, a ganar en la siguiente rueda contra uno de sus compañeros, después estaba Yamada que hasta ahora nadie le había devuelto su servicio y Tanaka que para todos era algo lógico. Solo para los dos ingresantes era un misterio cómo el muchacho se le hacía tan fácil ganar, si ellos mismos habían jugado contra los perdedores que él había dejado y les había costado trabajo.

"Bien, como yo tengo más pérdidas en mi record tengo el derecho de elegir contra quien jugar en esta semifinal" – Dijo Kagami al jalar una línea entre su nombre y la de su amigo pelirrojo. "Así que Yuuji, apaga ese celular si no quieres que termine en el bote de la basura"

"Pensé que se podía elegir libremente y no por eso de las pérdidas" – Dijo Kaidoh al acercarse hasta él con una cara de pocos amigos. Había visto muy bien la línea en el papel, y notó que el tal Kagami había perdido 2 veces, al final ganó solo un partido para hacerse acreedor a la semifinal y simplemente elegir jugar contra Tanaka, ¿así de fácil?

"Pensé que había mencionado el derecho de los perdedores, aún estamos trabajando con las reglas principales de nuestro juego. Creo que muchos ya te explicaron que no siempre se tiene que ganar para poder avanzar o ¿si?"

"Me estás diciendo que todo fue tu estrategia para tu poder elegir" – Le dijo Kaoru al molestarse y tomarlo del polo con los puños. Lo único que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento era que el peliazul se había dejado ganar contra él y contra Yamada solo para llegar hasta ese momento.

"Kaidoh. Te puedo recomendar un buen psicólogo para mejorar tus ataques de ira" – Le comentó al abrir sus brazos y no generar ninguna fuerza por liberarse del agarre. Su amigo Tanaka también había impedido que alguno se acercara a ellos, Kagami ya sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. "Pero te equivocas, seguro debes estar pensando que me he dejado ganar para jugar contra alguien de mi elección, pues no. He demostrado todo lo que se hasta el momento y tal vez te puedo dar la razón porque es la primera vez que estás aquí. Sin embargo, el perder o el ganar es solo una elección en este juego de probabilidades" – Le dijo en un tono serio al mirarlo a los ojos, a lo cual Kaoru solo lo dejó libre de su agarre. "Si ves el papel con la distribución, todavía tienes oportunidad de jugar contra este tarado, yo lo voy a despertar para ti, solo que eso tampoco significa que debas subestimar a Yamada" – Logró comentar en un tono más calmado al acercarse al pelirrojo pidiéndole su celular, el que entrego en un suspiro

"Todo lo que dijo el niño Kagami es verdad, el día de hoy nadie ha seguido la estrategia de perder para subir en la distribución. Como dijimos en un principio, eso se haría si fuéramos más personas, así que no vale la pena gastarse pensando en eso" – Le comentó Tanaka al moverse hacia las escalinatas y coger su raqueta al igual que Kaoru, su mirada dejaba denotar que aún continuaba algo disgustado por lo sucedido.

"A quien le dice niño, tarado. Mas te vale que vayas preparándote para lo que sigue" – Le dijo Kagami al ponerse a su puesto ya listo para comenzar. "Ya tienes a alguien más en la larga lista de los que quieren jugar contra ti. Sabes cuantos enemigos más vienen en los dos años que nos quedan" – Le comentó casi en un susurro al tener al pelirrojo frente a él. "Más te vale demostrarme de lo que eres capaz, porque esta información no solo es mía"

"Como sino lo supiera desde el principio, todo sea por la beca y porque me devuelvas mi celular" – Le dijo al separarse de él mientras reía para dirigirse a la base. "Sino terminamos esto pronto, tu tampoco tendrás tiempo de recoger a tu novia de la estación o me equivoco jajaja. No te hagas el muy serio conmigo" – Le dijo Tanaka al acomodarse su flequillo plateado y ponerse en posición, esperando el servicio de su compañero.

"Kaidoh, espero tener un buen partido hoy" – Le dijo Kouji al caminar junto a él hacia la otra pista. "Aunque espero concentrarme y no ver al costado cuando jueguen esos 2"

"Tú que lo conoces más. Aparte de reunirse aquí, ¿no tienen otro entrenamiento aparte?" – Preguntó Kaoru al voltear su mirada a otro lado, aunque no quería hacer la pregunta a su compañero, simplemente no quería creer que esas personas tuvieran una agenda ocupada para hacer otras actividades aparte del tenis y tener técnicas tan precisas como algún profesional.

"Mmm de lo que pude escuchar los 2 tienen un trabajo parcial en alguna institución de la ciudad, asisten a clases porque la beca deportiva también necesita de las dos cosas para seguir renovándola cada año. De su vida personal no sabría decir muy bien, pero como dijo Tanaka, al parecer tienen novias, por lo que les quedaría solo el fin de semana para practicar" – Le comentó en un tono normal a su compañero. "Pero piensan asistir esta noche al evento, espero conversar con ellos lo más posible. Yo hace no mucho también los conozco, así que sería una buena idea que nos traspasen su experiencia"

"No es necesario todo eso" – Le dijo al arreglar su bandana en su cabello. "No pienso asistir a tal dichoso evento, solo para conocerlos más"

"Kaidoh, no escuchaste lo que estuvieron tratando de decirte todo este tiempo" – Le preguntó sin pensarlo Kouji al ver su desinterés de seguir con sus relaciones sociales. "Pensé que después de esto por lo menos tendrías la curiosidad de saber que era por lo menos salir de la puerta de tu apartamento"

"Si te di otra impresión no es mi problema, mis objetivos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo"

"Ah entiendo. Entonces ni Asano te hizo cambiar de parecer, pensé que habías pensado en lo que ella te dijo y por eso habías aceptado venir el día de hoy" – Le señaló Kouji en un tono disgustado

"Mi interés fue de jugar tenis, eso ya lo deberías saber" – Le dijo en un tono de exasperación, si le hubiera platicado del partido que jugarían le hubiera prestado atención, pero no dejaría que un tema tan irrelevante lo alejara de su idea de ganar.

"Muy bien, solo espero que sepas perder porque no te lo dejaré fácil" – Le dijo Kouji en un tono de pocos amigos, al ponerse rápidamente en su posición, dejaría que Kaidoh sacara para darle una oportunidad de hacer un set aunque sea. Los sempais se habían dado el tiempo necesario para explicarle y demostrarle que hay vida después de entrenar, pero al parecer las palabras se las habían llevado el viento. No se molestaba con facilidad, pero si era necesario esforzarse el doble para demostrarle que estaba equivocado, lo iba a ser; sino estaba seguro que Tanaka le iba abrir los ojos.

Tal y como se lo esperaban todos, el partido de Kagami-Tanaka estaba del más complicado del que hubieran visto, simplemente el Twist Serve y los Ace eran parte de su juego de todos los días que no dejaban al otro responder el servicio. Las pelotas dejadas que simplemente rebotaban más de un milímetro hacían que el peliazul no pudiera responder ninguna, peor la jugada a dos manos que hacía el mismo pelirrojo, lo hacía desubicarse por completo. El 'Tarado', como él le decía se estaba poniendo serio y su velocidad de por sí ya estaba duplicada, haciendo imposible responder las pelotas que le venían, además que sus pelotas a la red no tenían efecto porque la velocidad del muchacho lo hacía correr y en un instante estaba ahí parado solo para empujar la pelota un poco para hacer su puntaje.

"Maldito Yuuji, ¡te dije que te pusieras serio no en modo destrucción!" – Le dijo el peliazul al perder la pelota, que anotaba el 5-1.

"Total. Primero te quejas cuando juego de mala gana, ahora te quejas que juego seriamente. Creo que te está dando la menopausia amigo jajaja"

"No digas tonterías y has tu servicio para acabar esto. El día que te gane, la pelota entrara por tu pecho y saldrá por el otro lado" – Le dijo en una sonrisa maliciosa

"Te voy a denunciar por bullying si sigues hablando así. No quisiste ir al dojo de mi primo los fines de semana, ahora afronta las consecuencias" – Dijo de manera divertida al hacer su súper servicio que no fue respondido por la otra parte. "A Yamada le sirvió de algo después de todo" – Dijo sin pensar en tono bajo, al ver hacía la otra pista donde estaba jugando el susodicho, desde que lo conoció él quería mejorar su tenis, así que le pareció buena idea darle esa propuesta que fue aprovechada por los dos.

En tanto, a Kaidoh no le iba muy bien con su juego, hasta el 1-0 en ventaja para él, todo estaba normal, pero de ahí no supo que pasó. Los servicios de Kouji eran demasiado rápidos como en todos sus juegos, que le fue imposible de devolverlos, de ahí simplemente se movía en toda la base de la pista en busca de sus puntos ciegos. Sus bumeran snake habían sido devueltos con precisión hacía el final de la raya de la pista donde caían exactamente. Lo que funcionaba más eran los Hadokyu que le costaban trabajo deberlos con el pasar del tiempo, así que iban a funcionar en lo que quedaba de partido, aunque tendría que tener cuidado con usarlos, sino no tendría brazos para poder jugar contra Tanaka en la ronda final.

"Puedo obtener tu misma resistencia en menos tiempo y no dejar de hacer mis actividades normales como cualquier persona en la universidad" – Le dijo Kouji con una cara más seria como si no fuera él, estaba molesto con una justa razón. Kaidoh que tenía un buen tenis y todavía podía mejorar como sus sempais que eran 3 años mayor que ellos, pero que rechazara unirse más al grupo solo para seguir jugando solo. Tal vez tendría menos tiempo después, pero las prioridades de uno podían cambiar, todos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo, lo único que tenía que mostrar era interés y actitud.

"Esto todavía no termina, y mi entrenamiento si vale la pena cada segundo" – Le dijo al ser él quien comenzó el servicio. El marcador iba 1-4 y no iba a permitir que avanzara más.

"Cada segundo, cada día y así se irán los años… solo espero que encuentres a alguien en tu apartamento, aparte de tu pelota y tu raqueta después de eso"

…...

Emi seguía esperando que su amiga terminara de jugar con su celular con mucho interés. "Ahora que pasa, no me digas que es 'tu gran Kouji' pidiéndote que vayas con él más tarde por mensaje de texto"

"¡No es él! No es el único que conozco del equipo de tenis" – Le recriminó un tanto nerviosa. "Pero me están informando que al parecer 'tu protegido' está practicando con Kouji un primer partido, y no adivinarás quien va ganando por 1-4" – Le canturreó la rubia al mostrarle directamente la pantalla del móvil a Emi. "Créeme que es por orden de apellido"

"Espera, ese mensaje es de Tsume y él siempre es una fuente confiable. Pero si Kouji es muy tranquilo al jugar tenis, digo lo tenemos al frente de la pista de atletismo" – Decía al leer muy rápido el largo mensaje con los detalles del set que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese preciso momento.

"No lo sé, pero ha debido pasar algo que lo enfurezca para quererlo acabar rápido. Jajaja ya me imagino la cara de tu…"

"Ayumi, no querrás acabar esa frase otra vez" – Le advirtió al cerrar el celular y entregárselo a su amiga de nueva cuenta. Estaba ligeramente preocupada por lo acontecido, o bien Kouji estaba jugando mejor y ella no lo sabía, o Kaidoh estaba desconcentrado ese día.

"De todas maneras me parece lo justo, una pérdida en su extenso ego es lo que se merece" – Le dijo al seguir leyendo los mensajes que le llegaban. "Dice que se está recuperando, pero de todas maneras le está costando. Que si llegara a ganar, en la final lo espera el mejor del grupo de tenis, así que no tiene oportunidad" – Terminó de leer los mensajes

"¿Terminaste ya de burlarte?" – Le dijo a la rubia al cruzarse de brazos.

"Ok. No diré nada más. Y cambiando de tema, será mejor que prepares una nueva excusa el día de hoy… porque tu eterno admirador extranjero viene justo para acá" – Le dijo Ayumi al mover su mano en forma de saludo hacía el muchacho que las había identificado segundos atrás. Este era alto, de cabellos castaños y una mirada suave de ojos azules.

"Oh Dios mío, y justo teníamos que venir hoy por aquí" – Le dijo en una voz baja muy nerviosa, tenía que salir pronto de esa situación.

"Yo que tu no me quejaría, tienes de tanto escoger y… mejor no digo nada"

"¡Hola chicas! Emi pensé que tomabas la ruta de la playa" – Saludo el muchacho muy amigablemente, era uno de los pocos chicos que se refería a las personas con sus nombres, todavía tenía algunos problemas de adaptabilidad con el lenguaje y las costumbres.

"Hola Ryan, tuve un pequeño cambio de planes y quisimos probar algo nuevo esta vez" – Se rió Emi un tanto nerviosa al sujetar el brazo de su amiga. "Pero ya estábamos de vuelta y…"

"Pensé que tal vez no les importaría correr un poco más, todavía estoy acostumbrándome a las nueva zonas de la ciudad y estaba buscando esta avenida para encontrarme con los de mi equipo de Basket" – Les dijo en tono seguro y con un papel en la mano donde se leía una dirección exacta

Emi solo suspiró ante lo dicho por el muchacho, lo había conocido en uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad porque los 2 estaban exonerándose de llevar el curso de inglés, ya que ella contaba con una certificación internacional que la ayudó a entrar a la universidad sin problemas y él porque era nativo de Estados Unidos. Encuentro fortuito, que fue el comienzo de muchos más donde Ryan trataba de acercarse a ella para conversar con ella más tranquilamente en su idioma natal sin problemas, y porque él tenía menos años en Japón, cuestión que era entendida a la perfección por Emi.

"No te preocupes Ryan, te ayudaremos a encontrar el lugar" – Le dijo Ayumi al meterse en la conversación y coger la anotación de la dirección. "No está muy lejos de aquí, llegaremos rápido!

"Si no están muy ocupadas, me harían un gran favor"

"Si, Ryan. Mejor avancemos, para poder llegar y no te pierdas tu entrenamiento. Te entiendo perfectamente" – Intervino Emi al hacerlos caminar hacia su destino final. Todavía tenía que correr un poco más, para poder ir a casa, almorzar y pasarse todo el día con Ayumi eligiendo las cosas que usarían esa noche.

Por su parte la rubia, trataba de alejarse un poco de ellos, para brindarles espacio. Sabía que su amiga no estaba muy feliz con que el extranjero la buscara de algún lado para conversar o invitarla a salir como amigos, ya que al no ser ambos de Japón eran libres de salir por donde se les ocurriera, sin pensar que a los ojos de los demás era algo raro. Mas bien, le parecía lo ideal, solo bastaba un buen interesado en ella para que se olvidara completamente de la cara de serpiente que ni siquiera la volteaba a ver. Para que perder fuerzas con alguien que no valía la pena.

…...

Le estaba costando demasiado pero ya su recuperación estaba dicha. Lo que sí no podía concebir era el hecho que Yamada pareciera inofensivo cuando lo veía conversando con su grupo, cuando ahora demostraba sus habilidades tanto para el servicio como para el juego a velocidad que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Pero igual no se dejaría vencer por un par de palabras que le dijeran los demás, sabía que tenía que pensar bien lo que haría, había recibido demasiada información ese día. Sin embargo no planeaba dejarse al abandono y no entrenar para que una luz lo iluminara y ya mejorar su tenis.

"Game and Match Kaidoh 7-5"

"Demonios, igual esto no quiere decir nada. Sigo pensando de la misma manera como al principio. Buen Partido Kaidoh" – Le dijo Kouji al molestarse un poco, pero de todas maneras lo felicitó por haber ganado.

Kaidoh solo lo miró y no dijo nada, no quería seguir discutiendo el mismo tema otra vez. Solo vio su marcador y recordó que era igual al que consiguió con Kagami. 'Si Kagami-sempai es más experimentado, como puedo estar feliz con un resultado igual con Yamada' – Pensó de manera enojada. Si tal vez hubiera una diferencia mayor de todas maneras le hubiera respondido a Kouji sin pensarlo.

Fue entonces que se escuchó el marcador de la otra pista 'Game and Match Tanaka 6-2', y fue entonces que la realidad le estaba diciendo que el pelirrojo que no tenía tiempo ni de correr por las mañanas, le ganó a la persona que le había costado tanto trabajo vencer en la primera ronda, y todavía con la diferencia de 4 sets. Ese hecho lo presionaba más a entrenar, pero a la vez su mente le empezaba a jugar malas pasadas por los miles de pensamientos que le habían dicho ese día.

"No te haré bullying, pero si te prometo que la próxima vez será al revés el marcador" – Le dijo al chocar la mano con su amigo para después acercarse hacia las escalinatas donde todos hablaban y reían entre ellos.

"Estaré esperando ese día, y también estoy esperando mi celular"

"Olvídalo, al parecer ya estas despierto, y supongo que listo para el próximo partido, así que te lo entregaré después de eso" – Le dijo al tirarle una toalla y su botella de agua.

"¿Estás listo Kaidoh?, tengo una cita más tarde y no quiero llegar tarde" – Le dijo despreocupadamente al coger su raqueta de nueva cuenta para comenzar. "Alguien sabe la hora, que estoy incomunicado"

"La hora en que perderás" – Le dijo Kaidoh al acercarse a él de manera defensiva. "Espero que también se ponga serio conmigo, sempai" – Le comentó al estirarle la mano para que le estrechara. Sabía a quién se iba a enfrentar, pero tampoco quería dar una mala impresión que no respetaba a su superior.

"No tengo porque hacerlo Kaidoh. Creo que ya has visto suficiente de mi juego como para ocultarte algo. Pero si quiero que comprendas que al igual de este juego de probabilidades, el perder y ganar es relativo. Como te dije antes y déjame repetírtelo, puede que ganes en una actividad, pero puedes perder cosas más importantes sino le das la debida atención" – Le dijo al soltarle la mano que aún tenía apretada, para después dirigirse hacia a Kagami. "Si recibes alguna llamada de mi novia, de la empresa, de mi casa, o de quien sea. Diles que tengo un negocio de mayor importancia con Kaidoh" – Le dijo en un profesional, para después dirigirse hacia su lado de la pista, para dar comienzo al juego.

…...

"Emi te odio, estoy muy cansada. No creo que mi cuerpo aguante hasta las 11 de la noche" – Decía la rubia al tirarse en el sillón que tenía su amiga en su habitación. Ya que después de correr quien sabe cuántos kilómetros, ella se fue a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse para venir a la casa de la peliazul para arreglar todo para el evento.

"No exageres, solo fue hasta el medio día. Míralo desde el lado positivo, terminamos nuestro entrenamiento, ya comimos y recién son las 3 de la tarde para elegir que vestido nos pondremos más tarde. Aquí tengo la maleta que te mostré ayer" – Le dijo entusiasmada al abrir la dichosa maleta que estaba encima de su cama. "La estuve revisando ayer y hay cosas maravillosas, todas son de marca. Así que vas a poder presumir frente de Miss Kitty y su grupo si quieres" – Le dijo al ver los distintos vestidos y zapatos que estaban ordenadamente colocados en la gran maleta.

"Me encanta cuando hablas así, a ver" – Saltó desde el sillón para acercarse a la maleta y sacar uno a uno los vestidos que estaban ahí. "Tu tía es un ángel, te juro que cuando me dijiste te había llegado una maleta directa de Francia, casi me da infarto. Tienes que decirle que en cuanto tenga el dinero necesario se lo pagaré"

"Ella me dijo bien claro que podías elegir uno sin problemas, no te preocupes por el dinero que es lo de menos. Yo también elegiré uno. Y los demás me encargaré de venderlos, mi mamá tiene buenos contactos donde dejar los vestidos en buenas manos" – Le comentó alegremente a su amiga, que muy emocionada le dio un abrazo amigable, olvidándose por un momento que era japonesa. "La cuestión va ser como caminar con estos zapatos, te juro que tantos años ya ni recuerdo cómo se maneja" – Dijo al mostrarle lo elevados que eran.

"Eso es lo de menos, todavía tenemos horas para practicar. Felizmente no vives muy lejos del campus. Pero, vamos a lo importante, déjame elegir mi vestido. Tiene que ser algo que les arranque un ojo al grupo Kitty" – Decía Ayumi al ver cada vestido, colores entre negros, blancos, rosados, dorados, se podían vislumbrar entre las prendas.

"¿Que se supone que debamos usar?, si no mal recuerdo en esta época lo más recomendable sería uno largo y de color pastel"

"Si, pero eso mejor guárdalo para una graduación en 5 años más. Para esta clase de eventos de universidad es más correcto llevar algún vestido corto con algún encaje o estampado" – Dijo al rebuscar un vestido que le llamo la atención, era de color negro brillante que la parte de arriba era un strapple, la falda era algo corta y pegada. "¡Algo como esto te quedaría perfecto!"

"No tiene porque ser tan corto tampoco, es como si yo te eligiera el short que usamos en las competencias de atletismo" – Le dijo Emi al ver el vestido que si bien era bonito, era muy corto para su gusto. No era que nunca hubiera usado algo 'femenino' pero estos años dedicándose al atletismo había descuidado un poco ese aspecto.

"Ay Emi, no te me vengas a hacer la modesta conmigo. Si cuando veo las películas o documentarles de parís las personas caminan de lo más normal. Además, con el cuerpo que te has moldeado en estos años se verá muy bonito. Créeme que ni la Miss Kitty que quiere pasar de gran modelo, te llega a los talones"

"¡Ayumi! No necesitaba tantos detalles, gracias" – Le respondió de manera sarcástica al devolver el vestido negro a la maleta. "Yo me encargaré de elegir mi prenda y tú ocúpate de la tuya, sino nunca vamos a terminar"

"Dios, a veces pienso que no tienes espejo en casa, verás que cuando le pregunte al extranjero va opinar igual o mejor que yo" – Le dijo al reírse de la cara que ponía su amiga. Fue entonces que sonó su celular que se encontraba en su bolsillo, pero no le hizo caso

"¿No vas a contestar?" – Le preguntó en un tono suspicaz al suponer quien podría ser

"Olvídalo, estoy molesta con él. Así que ni se le ocurra dirigirme la palabra"

"Ohh, y como sabes a quien me estoy refiriendo, podría ser tu mamá o de repente Tsume que ya aceptó pintarse el pelo como le recomendaste" – Se rió Emi al recordar ese episodio tan lejano. Si bien era un superior, vivía cerca de la casa de la rubia, que cuando lo vio, se atrevió a hablarle y recomendarle un color de tinte menos llamativo.

"¡Mira es Kouji!" – Le dijo al mostrarle el celular y enseñarle el nombre que dejaba vislumbrar en el equipo aun cerrado. Emi en un parpadear le quitó el aparato de las manos para abrirlo y disponerse a contestar, alejándose de Ayumi. "Emi te juro que si le dices algo sobre mí, olvídate de que existo" – Amenazó al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

"Hola Kouji. En estos momentos Ayumi está un poco indispuesta, pero si tienes algún recado yo se lo puedo dar" – Le dijo amigablemente al escuchar la voz de su amigo del otro lado. "Si. Dime" – La peliazul escuchaba todas las palabras que Kouji pronunciaba, al parecer iba a decirle a Ayumi para que Emi no se enterara, pero ya que ella contestaba no le quedaba más remedio que empezar a contarle los últimos acontecimientos. "¿Que es en serio?" – Le preguntó una sorprendida Emi al sentare en el pequeño sofá que estaba cerca de ella. "Si no lo entendió que lástima, ya hicieron todo lo posible de todas maneras" – Siguió hablando en un tono más bajo y algo melancólico. "Si lo notaste de así, entonces espero que lo piense y sea alguna esperanza. Gracias por avisar igual… ok entiendo, yo le diré… Perfecto, esperaremos. Adiós" – Le empezó a contestar en un tono más animado por la última noticia.

"Si quería hablar contigo, te hubiera llamado a tu celular en lugar del mío" – Le dijo al acercarse a ella y quitarle el celular.

"Estás malentendiendo las cosas y exagerando. Kouji no te ha dicho nada de lo que haría para hoy, porque simplemente iba a ir a tu casa en sus cuatro ruedas para darte una sorpresa, pero como estás aquí en la mía, vendrá por nosotras más tarde"

"Espera como que 4 ruedas, si a la justas se traslada en bus"

"Según él, tú sabías del tema, pero no conocías los detalles sobre cuando se lo iban a entregar" – Le comentó la peliazul recordando las últimas palabras del muchacho, a lo que Ayumi solo se cubrió la boca con las manos. "Ya recordaste al parecer"

"Oh maldición, lo olvidé completamente. Su primo lo estaba ayudando a financiar la compra de un auto y se supone que se lo entregarían esta semana. Y por qué no pudo hablar claro antes de hacerme la idea que ni siquiera ir con nosotras, si nos íbamos a encontrar ahí de todas maneras con los demás"

"¡Bueno así son las sorpresas! Por lo menos ya arreglaste tus problemas de traslado" – Le dijo al acostarse en un pedazo de la cama junto a la maleta que aún estaban inspeccionando.

"Espera, antes de eso que te estuvo contando. No me digas que fue algo del susodicho. Ganó seguro todos sus partidos y se fue de con la frente en algo a seguir entrenando hasta que la ambulancia se lo llevara"

"Las conjeturas que hizo Tsume en su mensaje fue exactamente lo que pasó.  
Y tus deseos se hicieron realidad. Perdió 3-6 contra Tanaka, creo que se llamaba, que es el mejor del equipo. Estuvo un rato escuchando los comentarios del grupo y se fue sin decir nada"

"No me digas que están preocupados que se suicide o algo parecido"

"¡Ayumi, no digas esas cosas! Que me vas hacer asustar" – Le dijo al tirarle una de sus almohadas que estaban a su alcance, para después contarle como es que habían intentado ayudarlo al hablarle de varias cosas del grupo y sobre todo las actividades que hacía los superiores aparte del tenis. "Dijo que me contaría todos los detalles cuando viniera por aquí, pero ya no sé qué pensar, por mí que haga lo que quiera, si no se quiere integrar a algún grupo de amigos está en todo su derecho. Pero si en verdad Kouji notó que estaba pensativo, puede ser que surja una esperanza de cambio. Digo, no toda su vida ha tenido que ser tan callado y pasar desapercibido como si nada a su alrededor pasara excepto el tenis. Espero en verdad que el perder lo ayude de alguna…"

"¡Emi! Te estoy hablando y ni siquiera me haces caso, te estás enredando en la vida de alguien más, cuando en verdad no debería importarte" – Le dijo Ayumi al lanzarle la misma almohada que había terminado en su cara minutos antes. "Quiero que me respondas con la mayor sinceridad posible la pregunta que te voy hacer" – Le dijo en un tono muy serio al verla sentarse en la cama y mirarla a los ojos. "Sientes algo por el cara de serpiente sí o no"

"¡Claro que no! solo que… solo que no me parece que un deportista de su nivel ande por ahí solo y sin ningún tipo de amigos que lo ayuden a mejorar o hasta brindarle algún consejo, así como hoy" – Le dijo con un carmesí en sus mejillas, ella solo quería ser amiga del muchacho.

"¿Estas completamente segura que solo es eso?" – Le pregunto de nueva cuenta a lo que Emi solo asintió. "Ok, entonces quiero que te olvides del tema y veamos cómo vamos a ir al evento. Que nos van a ver y no nos van a reconocer" – Se rió Ayumi al volver a sentarse junto a la maleta para empezar con su labor de búsqueda.

Emi suspiró ante el entusiasmo de su compañera, que en parte tenía razón por decirle que se estaba involucrando demasiado en la vida de alguien si no debería importarle. Además, quien era ella para juzgar como sus compañeros llevaban sus actividades. Lo que tenía que hacer era disculparse con el muchacho por haberlo criticado tan duramente de algo que solo le concernía a él.

…...

Al fin llegaba a su apartamento, había tenido una larga mañana de entrenamiento y correr casi por toda la ciudad. Esperó cansarse hasta perder el conocimiento y dejar de pensar, pero el silencio que siempre lo acompañaba desde que se mudó a esas cuatro paredes lo hizo reaccionar; dejó sus cosas en una silla cercana para dirigirse a bañar y relajarse.

Después de media hora su cuerpo lo dirigió a su computadora que se encontraba en la pequeña sala, su mente todavía no se alejaba completamente de los resultados de esa mañana y peor aún cuando sentía una gran curiosidad por saber con quién diablos se había enfrentado. Había intentado de borrar cualquier síntoma de enojo por lo acontecido, así que se rehusó al ir directamente a su apartamento, sino que terminó corriendo por las calles de la ciudad tratando de digerir el último partido donde perdió tan patéticamente.

Frustrado, trató en la medida de lo posible buscar cualquier información, no iba a estar feliz hasta que no le diera su merecido al pelirrojo, no después de haber demostrado sus habilidades siendo una persona que a la justas tenía tiempo para el tenis, tenía que haber algo escondido en todo eso. Nunca había sido tan fanático de hacer búsquedas o gastar tiempo en una computadora sin hacer algo productivo, pero la comparación que se hacía de él mismo que entrenaba todos los días hasta el cansancio y esa persona que no se despegaba de su teléfono móvil, no le gustaba para nada. No se llevaban mucha edad después de todo, él mismo se había enfrentado contra personas superiores de estudios en el pasado, y su esfuerzo siempre le daba frutos, no tenía por qué ser diferente esta vez.

Estuvo un par de horas sentado en la máquina, pero no lograba encontrar alguna información que le sirviera, así que decidió hacer algo que sabía se arrepentiría después. Con su celular en mano hizo una llamada.

"Kaidoh, acabas de romper mi estadística, porque había 0% de probabilidad que llamaras. No hasta que comenzara la competencia"

"Lo siento, Inui. Pero quería hacerte una consulta sobre alguien" – Le respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, su amigo de años seguía hablando con el análisis de siempre.

"La información que te envié la última vez está completada en un 100%, tiene que ser de alguien de tu interés para que te muestres apresurado"

"No es sobre la competencia aún. Es de una persona que se encuentra en la universidad, es del equipo de tenis también, su nombre es Tanaka Yuuji" – Le dijo en un tono serio al recordar la cara del pelirrojo. Era la segunda vez que le solicitaba datos sobre personas, ya que normalmente tenían contacto por su menú de entrenamiento. "Es como la información que me enviaste, pero quería ver le pudieras agregar… información personal" – Le dijo en una voz bajo y rápida, por el nerviosismo que sentía el pedirle tal cosa, ya que así no quería sonar como si fuera un perseguidor.

"¿Alguna razón especial por la que me pidas ese favor?" – Le preguntó con curiosidad Inui, si ya de por sí era bastante raro que su compañero lo llamara, era aún más extraño que preguntara por alguien en especial. Por el tiempo que lo conocía, estaba seguro que Kaidoh era una de las personas que golpeaba primero y preguntaba después, a lo contrario de él que se basaba en data anterior para tomar cualquier decisión. Tenía que haber algo atrás de todo esto.

"Si puedes conseguir los datos, te darás cuenta el porqué, ya que necesitaré un menú de entrenamiento más exigente"

"Hay un 80% de posibilidades que ya hayas jugado algún partido con esa persona" – Le dijo casi entre pensamientos, y al no recibir respuesta, sabía que había dado en el clavo. "No te preocupes, he logrado conseguir una base de datos para lo que solicitas, lo tendré en 1 hora máximo, porque no es algo que pueda hacer en más tiempo"

"Mientras no sea nada ilegal" – Le dijo algo asustado por la respuesta que le dio su compañero, lo último que quería era meterlo en problemas

"Yo me las arreglo. Te llamaré" – Le respondió antes de colgar su teléfono.

Kaidoh se sintió un poco vacilante por lo que había solicitado, pero no tenía otra alternativa. Tampoco estaba pidiendo que le diera una biografía extensa, ni muchos detalles, solo quería saber si lo que esa persona le había dicho era verdad para así multiplicar su entrenamiento si era necesario. Se había llevado demasiadas sorpresas ese día que no quería volver a repetir, iba a ser lo posible para ir acorde con los desafíos que se atravesaban en su camino y ser el protagonista de sus objetivos por cumplir.

Se dirigió a su habitación, que era la única parte del pequeño departamento que estaba separado de los demás ambientes por una puerta; se recostó en su cama por varios minutos mirando el techo esperando por alguna noticia de su compañero. Sentía ansiedad por saber lo que ocurría, pero esperaría lo necesario. Miró su reloj despertador de siempre, y eran las 7 de la noche, lo que le traía malos recuerdos de una conversación anterior.

"_Tal vez gane en una sola cosa, pero me arriesgo a perder otras que también son importantes. No puedo permitir que mi balance se pierda así como así, solamente por concentrarme en una sola actividad"_

"¡Maldita sea, por qué todavía sigo pensando en tonterías!" – Se reclamó a sí mismo al escuchar esas palabras que aún taladraban en su mente. El correr por casi toda la ciudad lo había ayudado a relajarse de tales pensamientos, pero al parecer todavía generaban disgustos dentro de él. Al parecer todos querían meterse en su vida como si fuera la suya, él sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo y eso era suficiente para él. Siempre había vivido de esa manera, más aún cuando esa mañana recordó los pensamientos que tuvo sobre su pasada por la escuela superior después de su salida a Seigaku, su esfuerzo lo había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora y no planeaba cambiarlo sólo cuando un par de personas le decían lo que tenía que hacer. No quería volverse egoísta, pero que más pruebas necesitaba para seguir con su objetivo.

"_Muchos también queremos lo mismo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos de divertirnos o hacer otras actividades de vez en cuando"_

Ahí iba otra vez otro pensamiento más para unirse con los demás del chico pelirrojo, pero esta vez de una persona diferente. Es la discusión que tuvo con la chica peliazul el día anterior. Hasta ella también, quien tenía un entrenamiento fuerte para volverse una corredora veloz, le 'aconsejaba' que se tomara su tiempo para otras actividades. No iba a negar que la muchacha no se tomara su entrenamiento en serio porque la pista de atletismo estaba al costado del tenis court y la había visto quedarse hasta bien cerrada la noche para terminar de medir sus tiempos.

Acaso era sólo él quien se repartía el tiempo entre estudios y su deporte preferido, nada más. Y fue cuando dudó por un momento sus prioridades, un sentimiento que no tenía hace tiempo; con más exactitud cuando cursaba el último año de su escuela superior y no pensaba en alguna universidad en el cual continuar. Recordó bien que fue una de las pocas veces que discutió con su padre por seguir su preciado tenis y a la vez continuar algo que le pudiera servir en el futuro, ya que él pensaba continuar con una profesión técnica más corta. Pero todo se resolvió con un par de vueltas a la realidad por su padre quien le hizo recordar su esfuerzo y sobretodo que él podía dar para más.

Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en la bandana verde que siempre utilizaba en sus entrenamientos, aún seguía doblada al costado del reloj. La tomó inconscientemente en su mano y sintió ese leve aroma a jazmines que estaba impregnado en él. Se había olvidado completamente de lavarla como lo planeó.

"_Muy bien señor tenista, entonces te relevo de tus otras 'otras actividades' que no tengan nada que ver con tu entrenamiento personal. Gracias por todo y perdón por haber sido una molestia todos estos días, ya no es necesario que veas mi presencia en tu camino por lograr lo que te propones" _

'Oh demonios'. Se dijo así mismo al recordar exactamente las palabras de Asano cuando él no se midió y simplemente la culpó por hacerlo perder el tiempo. Entonces si ella era la culpable, porque se sentía tan miserable. Sabía que en el fondo había sido una escusa para así cubrir el hecho de que no tenía una respuesta precisa para negarse el acompañarla a correr, solo se defendió con lo que le pareció más fácil.

Al pasar los días, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, más cuando estaban en los mismos salones de estudio. Si bien hablaba mucho algunas veces, ella tenía objetivos que cumplir en base a su deporte, sus estudios y la beca de la cual también él se beneficiaba.

Tal vez pudo haber perdido algo de tiempo, pero acaso no había mejorado después de que cada día ella lo retara a una competición de velocidad por toda la playa. O no había sentido algo de satisfacción el haberle enseñado algo de tenis cuando ella se lo pidió. Hasta hubo un día en el que había compartido su almuerzo, cuando había tenido un mal día. Era una de las chicas que no salía corriendo al ver su mirada que alejaba a todos.

Cada parte de sus memorias habían sido decisión de él, de continuar con la 'responsabilidad' que no existía. En cada ocasión se pudo negar y nada de esto estaría pasando ahora, pero sabía que algo dentro de él había cambiado o regresado después de varios años. Aunque nunca fue el más amigable de las personas, nunca había dudado en ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara y mucho menos si estaba en problemas, pero en esos años lo disimulaba muy bien con su actitud fría y a veces desconsiderada. Tenía que pasarle cosas extrañas para dejar ver que todavía le importaba los demás.

"¿Si voy y me disculpo?…" – Se dijo en voz alta al apretar el pedazo de tela verde que aún tenía en su mano. Sintió que su sangre subía a sus mejillas el solo pensar que él podría estar en ese dichoso evento y 'divertirse'. Miró el despertador que tenía al costado y marcaban las 7.20. "¡Nunca iré a ese lugar! no iré, no iré…" – Se repitió una y otra vez al pararse, dejar la tela al costado del reloj y dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara, necesitara despejar su mente de tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo que lo estaban agobiando.

…_..._

"Viste como le deje el ojo a la Miss Kitty, aunque cambio a un tono rojo fuego cuando te vio y se dio cuenta que nunca podría conseguir algo así. Ahora si me estoy empezando a divertir en este evento"

"Ni que lo digas, me encanta lo que elegiste, aunque no me gusta mucho las miradas. Me moriré de vergüenza cuando me tropiece y caiga" – Se rió Emi al recordar cómo habían salido de su casa, habían practicado con los zapatos altos que usaban y se sentía más segura de sí misma, pero igual no quería que pasara nada malo ahora que están ahí. "Ahora que lo recuerdo, la miradita que te mandó Kouji al verte simplemente fue emocionante" – Le dijo al ver que la rubia se había alejado un poco del grupo de las demás chicas que aún estaban en el salón. "Y si te pide para que salgan, sería conmovedor"

"Ay Emi, no digas tonterías, creo que estas entre las nubes. Eso no pasará hasta que yo lo permita. Además solo somos amigos y así quedará hasta el día que me gradúe" – Le respondió al voltear a ver a todos lados como buscando a alguien

"Nunca digas nunca. Y deja de buscarlo que se hará más notorio. Creo que escuché decir que se iba con sus superiores que estaban por ahí"

Las dos amigas estaban en el auditorio que por el tamaño parecía un estadio. Había un escenario donde se encontraban los músicos con sus diferentes instrumentos y una muchacha vestida en un lindo vestido negro daba la nota musical, hacía que todo se volviera mágico. El ambiente no era muy oscuro ni muy iluminado, con diferentes luces entre moradas y azules para que se viera más juvenil. Había varios espacios definidos para mesas circulares, zonas de baile y sobretodo una zona de bocadillos y bebidas de varios tipos. Casi todo estaba repleto de personas, sobretodo parejas que hablaban y bailaban en cada una de las zonas destinadas para ello.

"Si lo oí. Midori está en una de las mesas, vamos para allá y unirnos a ellos" – Le dijo la rubia para empezar a caminar hacia las chicas y chicos de su preciado equipo de atletismo. Si bien todos de su aula de clases estaban presentes, no se distinguían entre todas las personas, más parecía que se habían formado pequeños grupos entre los clubs de deportes que habían, seguro esperaban noticias en cualquier momento.

"Emi, Ayumi. Que gusto verlas. Estábamos esperado que vinieran por aquí. Me pareció o vi a Miss Kitty refunfuñar con su grupito" – Se rió la chica de cabello verde, estaba con un vestido corto de color morado con tirantes. "O dios, Emi, te ves hermosa. Recibí tu mensaje ayer, pero no pude ir a buscarlas. Ayumi me encanta también tu elección. Espero que se den tiempo para mí y pueda acompañarlas a elegir uno"

"Midori, me gusta tu nuevo corte de cabello. Claro que sí, solo dime cuando pasaras por mi casa y te tendré uno para ti" – Le dijo Emi al sonrojarse un poco, estaba atrayendo miradas que no quería de su propio equipo.

"Será mejor que volteen a ver para allá, escuché que publicarán diversas fotos en la revista de la universidad" – Dijo una de las chicas del equipo al ver que algunas personas estaban pidiéndoles permiso para fotografiarlas, así que aceptaron rápidamente.

La más entusiasmada era Ayumi que llevaba un vestido rojo corto, era tipo strapple en la parte de arriba y se dejaba ver un lazo del mismo color arriba de su cintura. Como ella misma decía, la hacía parecer un regalo envuelto para llevar, cuestión que la emocionaba mucho. La tela era muy fina y podía sentir como se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Todo estaba detallado por unos aretes largos, un collar y los delicados tacones rojos que llevaba.

Emi por su parte se había dejado convencer por su rubia amiga al elegir el vestido que traía puesto, hace tiempo que no se daba el tiempo necesario para arreglarse tanto para alguna fiesta. Estaba con un vestido strapple color blanco corto, estaba ajustado con un pequeño cinturón negro de tela, el detalle que tenía era como encajes de color negro en casi la mitad del vestido que formaban como un tirante grueso en un hombro para terminar en una esquina del volado de la falda. Todo estaba precioso y se sentiría cómoda si no fuera porque casi toda la espalda estaba descubierta. Como ella misma se había quejado con su amiga, después de eso iba a terminar con una pulmonía que no la iba a dejar hasta la competencia. Llevaba su cabello suelto con algunas terminaciones onduladas. Por lo menos se había acostumbrado a usar los zapatos negros altos.

"Lo único que falta para terminar esas fotos es que salga 'Made in Paris' y moriré feliz"

"Ahora si te doy toda la razón. Todo esta tan bonito, no puedo identificar quienes son superiores y quienes no, todos se ven tan jóvenes" – Comentó Emi al ver hacía las demás personas que conversaban. Aunque estaba tranquila y se estaba divirtiendo, inconscientemente le echó un vistazo a su reloj que parecía una pulsera, eran las 8 de la noche y al parecer 'su protegido' como le decía su amiga no estaba, no lo iba a juzgar pero intuyó que ya no se presentaría esa noche.

"Emi, mas te vale que no estén pensando en ese alguien, sino me voy a molestar" – Le reclamó la rubia al ponerse en frente de ella para pasar su mano y llamar la atención.

"No estoy pensando en nadie… solo estaba esperando a ver si algún entrenador se encontraba por la zona, no he distinguido a ninguno y este lugar es enorme" – Mintió la joven algo nerviosa

"Eso espero, porque sino…"

"Emi que bueno verte hoy…" Se escuchó una voz desde un costado que se encontraban ellas

"Ryan, que sorpresa. Pensé que te ibas a tomar tu tiempo" – Le dijo Emi al voltear casi de inmediato al poseedor de la voz, un par de ojos azules la miraban con curiosidad. Si bien su nivel de japonés todavía estaba mejorando, no tenía ningún problema en decir frases cortas sin mucho problema.

"No quería perderme The Event" – Le dijo en un tono de broma en un inglés perfecto, haciendo que algunas miradas se dirigieran hacia él. Un joven alto y castaño, hacía que no pasara desapercibido.

"Qué bueno que te unas al grupo Miller" – Se dejo ver Ayumi pronunciando el apellido del muchacho, no quería parecer fuera de lugar al llamarlo por su nombre como estaba haciendo su amiga. Sabía que los dos se podían llevar bien llamándose por sus nombres si no estuvieran en Japón, pero lastimosamente ¡estaban ahí!

"Asano, lo siento. Te parece si me acompañas a tomar algo, digo no será alcohol" – Dijo el muchacho riéndose, se le veía muy relajado.

"No, no creo que sea apropiado, yo estaba…"

"Emi, no te preocupes por nosotras estaremos esperando aquí mismo. Seguro que tendrán mucho que conversar. Nos vemos" – Intervino Ayumi al alejase entre la pareja e irse donde estaba Midori entre emocionada y queriendo saber que pasaba.

"Entonces, would you like a drink?" – Le dijo al compartir su inglés con ella en un tono natural

"Claro, vamos" – Le respondió al caminar con él hacia la otra esquina del auditorio donde estaban las bebidas. Le hubiera gustado hablar más con él en el idioma del muchacho, sino fuera porque los demás les quedaban mirando murmurando entre ellos. Aunque había muchos extranjeros en la universidad, de todas maneras las personas nunca dejaban de hablar de ellos.

"Tienes que contarme todos los detalles, porque sospecho que se traen algo entre manos" – Le preguntó Midori al ver a Ayumi

"Es tan obvio que el extranjero está interesado, aunque Emi se lo quiera quitar de encima. Pero bueno ella es la única que puede elegir, solo espero que lo haga bien" – Dijo en un tono preocupado al verlos perderse entre las personas.

Todos del grupo se encontraban hablando animosamente, alguno que otros querían bailar para hacer más ameno el momento de estar ahí y disfrutar de una fiesta de verdad, ya que al día siguiente tenían que seguir con su entrenamiento de siempre.

"Ayumi. Lamento demorarme, pero nos encontramos con el entrenador de tenis, al parecer en un rato van a anunciar a los representantes, es una larga lista así que tendrán para rato" – Se presentó Kouji un tanto agitado al haber encontrado a algunos del equipo de atletismo en una de las mesas. "No tenía idea que lo decían ahora, tienen todavía tres días más, pensé que lo harían al último día" – Le comentó en un tono algo preocupado.

"Tonto Kouji. Ahora si me tendrás que traer una gran bebida por haberte demorado tanto. ¿Tus superiores se quedaron en otro lado?" – Le preguntó algo curiosa al verlo solo. Quería cambiar de tema porque si continuaban de seguro que se saldría que ella ya lo sabía porque fue su mimo entrenador que se lo dijo esa noche.

"Lo siento. Venían conmigo porque no encontraban mesa disponible, el lugar está repleto y éramos muchos del equipo para estar en un solo lugar. Tanaka y Kagami me dijeron que encontraron algo interesante, y ya no los vi mas" – Le explicó presuroso y entusiasmado por escuchar a los representantes.

"Ya son las 8.30 y todos están ansiosos por escuchar los resultados. Pensé que lo harían más temprano. Genial, justo cuando uno quiere escuchar buena música se pondrán hablar hasta cansarse"

"¿No estaba Emi contigo?"

"Ah, es que vino un extranjero y se la llevó a su país" – Le bromeó a rubia al acordarse de lo acontecido hace varios minutos atrás. "Lo del extranjero es cierto, pero fueron por algo de comer"

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?" – Le preguntó algo nervioso el muchacho mirando hacia otro lado

"No... no importa, ya pasaré después por ahí" – Le dijo un tanto sonrojada. "No te piensas ir muy tarde de la fiesta ¿verdad?"

"Las llevaré a su casa, yo te aviso" – Se rió un poco el muchacho al sentir como si estuvieran solos en un inmenso salón, cuando en verdad estaba repleto de estudiantes. Personalmente pensaba que su rubia amiga se veía bonita en conjunto con el vestido que había elegido, que se le olvidaba que podía ser muy temperamental cuando se lo proponía.

"Lamento molestar pequeños tortolitos, pero necesitábamos un poco de espacio entre toda esta gente, y esto lugares parecían vacios" – Se escuchó una voz detrás de la pareja.

"Kagami-sempai, ¿Donde se habían metido?"

"Encontramos un espécimen interesante, así que decidimos traerlo para que no escapara, porque si no se iba a perder la fiesta y sería una gran falta para el equipo de tenis" – Dijo el otro muchacho de cabellos rojizos con su característico flequillo plateado, vestía como todos de manera formal de saco y pantalones oscuros, con una camisa azul que dejaba tres botones al aire, le incomodaba usar corbata. Lo que más llamó la atención fue a la siguiente persona que tenía el cuello atorado en la llave que este le hacía para que no escapara. "Muchos le dicen serpiente, pero creo que esta vez fue mordido" – Dijo al reírse y ajustar su agarre con los brazos

"No es gracioso sempai. No voy a ir a ningún lado" – Se molestó el susodicho con un ligero nerviosismo.

"Bueno, sino tendré que buscarte por otro lado, aunque si ya te vio el entrenador Mori no creo que haya problema" – Le dijo el pelirrojo al soltarlo de su agarre, aunque recibió una mirada desaprobatoria de su amigo Kagami.

"¡Kaidoh! Pensé que no vendrías hoy" – Exclamó Kouji al ver a su compañero en vivo y directo frente a él, aunque algo nervioso por lo pasado anteriormente.

"Espero que sea una buena señal, creo que haremos el entrenamiento de hoy más seguido y con más personas, a ver si ocurre un milagrito como este más seguido" – Se rió Tanaka ante la expresión de seriedad que quería demostrar el 'espécimen' que había encontrado.

"Yo tampoco pensé venir, pero la próxima vez prepárese para perder sempai" – Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos en un tono serio. Al fin y al cabo se había comido todo su orgullo hace una hora cuando recibió la llamada de Inui mostrándole toda la información precisa del muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos, todo lo que había dicho de sí mismo era verdad. Si bien tenía el tiempo mínimo de entrenamiento en su larga y agitada semana, todo se veía compensado por su tenis a puerta cerrada que él había tenido hace tiempo atrás y lo habían hecho merecedor de varias medallas en su vida deportiva. Tenía grandes habilidades que algunas de ellas parecían desconocidas ante la base de datos. No quería aceptar la realidad, pero al parecer tenía que relacionarse más con ellos, para saber que podría aprender en el tiempo que se quedarían en la universidad y no quería desaprovechar tal oportunidad por su obstinación. Si ellos tenían un estilo de vida tan agitado, y a la vez desarrollar sus habilidades de esa manera exorbitante, no había razón porque él no pudiera hacer lo mismo.

"Cuando quieras Kaidoh, estaré esperando" – Le dijo también en un tono serio al mirarlo de la misma forma en que lo hacía él. "Aunque, tanto se demora Mizuki-chan en los servicios. Te juro Kagami, que si se me pierde mi novia en el auditorio, te voy a mandar una no tan agradable sorpresa a tu apartamento como venganza" – Cambió de manera abrupta su manera de hablar para dirigiré a su peliazul amigo

"Déjate de lloriqueos, se fue junto con Ayame y ella conoce bien el camino" – Le respondió sin inmutarse ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Ya que se refería a su propia novia quien no era de la universidad, pero había asistido a varios eventos parecidos junto con él en el pasado.

Kaidoh se les quedo viendo con una gran gota en su cabeza, 'No sé como sobreviviré a esto', se dijo así mismo al ver el comportamiento de sus compañeros de equipo. Simplemente no encajaba en su cabeza como una persona como Tanaka al igual que Kagami podían ocultar tanto, bueno, o pensaba que ocultaban algo, porque el rey de esconder sus emociones y/o pensamientos era él.

"¿No eres Honda? Tsume me habló de ti. Casi le da infarto cuando le recomendaste un tinte de cabello menos escandaloso" – Le dijo Kagami al notar a la rubia que aún estaba viendo el desenvolvimiento del equipo de tenis.

"Gusto en verlos Kagami, Tanaka. Siento mucho por eso, lo dije sin pensar. Aunque, Tsume se volvió un buen amigo después de eso, me llevé una sorpresa al saber que estaba en la misma universidad"

"No se molestó, así que no te preocupes, pero nos pareció muy gracioso" – Se rió al pelirrojo al recordar el episodio. "¿Tu demás equipo de atletismo ya se fue tan rápido? Kouji ya se enteró lo que sigue, se supone que era una sorpresa para los 'nuevos'"

"Deben estar bailando o rondando por ahí, el lugar es enorme. Estoy esperando a mi amiga Emi, que se fue a buscar unas bebidas con… fue a buscar algo para tomar. De que sorpresa me hablan, no sabía nada" – Respondió Ayumi un poco nerviosa al cambiar el tema de conversación, se le había escapado la ubicación de su amiga. El cara de serpiente estaba ahí y no quería que se repitiera lo de ayer.

"Es la sorpresa de esta noche, así que lo dejaremos para después. Bueno chicos, pueden divertirse, todavía queda más tiempo hasta la media noche que se acaba la noche. Espero verlos por ahí" – Dijo Kagami al llevarse a su amigo Tanaka, había visto a su novia juntos la de él que estaban regresando de los servicios y todavía estaban a tiempo para disfrutar de lo que quedaba de la noche. Sabía bien que los resultados de esa noche iban a ser satisfactorios, ya que el entrenador había visto a Kaidoh justo cuando ellos lo encontraron tratando de perderse entre la gente. El análisis que le dio sobre el entrenamiento de la mañana era exacto, todavía con déficits que cubrir por lo jugadores, pero con un gran futuro por delante.

"¿De qué hablan Yamada?" – Le preguntó Kaoru al escuchar sobre la 'sorpresa'. Acaso no era suficiente con lo que ocultaban como para tener más secretos entre ellos.

"Lo que dijo Tanaka-sempai es verdad, es una sorpresa, pero me enteré cuando los estaba buscando. Espero que te quedes para que puedas escuchar de que se trata" – Le dijo Kouji en una forma amigable no quería arruinar la sorpresa si le decía a su compañero sobre los representantes, aunque no sabía quiénes serían.

"Olvídalo" – Le respondió Kaoru a la hora de voltearse e irse de la zona de las mesas, todavía tenía algo que hacer esa noche, esperaba no arruinarlo todo y que su maldito nerviosismo no lo traicionara. Nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, pero al parecer tenía que caminar por el lugar para poder llegar al otro extremo donde había escuchado que estaba la peliazul.

Por otro lado, Emi se encontraba conversando con su nuevo amigo extranjero que le contaba con sus experiencias vivías en su país y sobretodo el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando su vida profesional, entre otros temas que sonaban interesantes, pero se sentía un poco fuera de lugar al notar que algunas personas a su alrededor los quedaban mirando y murmurando entre ellos. Muy dentro de ella, sabían lo que estaban diciendo, porque a menos que fueran una pareja todo estaría bien fundado, pero no era así. No sabía en qué momento se había percatado de todo eso, porque siempre hablaba de lo más normal con otros sin importarle mucho el qué dirán. O será porque estaba preocupada de algo

"Crees que podamos volver donde esta Ayumi, quiero ver que no esté haciendo ninguna locura" – Le dijo Emi al tomarle más atención a lo que contaba. Hace un buen tiempo estaban casi junto a la zona de baile y podía ver como los demás se divertían. Aunque ellos se encontraban conversando le daba ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía pareja así que tenía conformarse con mirar. Lo único que quería hacer era encontrar a su amiga y hacer lo que se les ocurriera.

"Emi, ¿no te molestan los demás o sí?" – Le dijo al verla un poco nerviosa.

"No, claro que no. Ya son varios años los que estoy en Japón y es que algunas veces no me acostumbro. Pero está todo bien"

"Ok. Estamos casi igual, siempre me gusto este país y quería sentir algo diferente" – Le dijo en un tono suave y calmado al verla más detalladamente. "Ahora que recuerdo, estaba practicando kanji y tu nombre se escribe like 'beauty' right?"

Emi solo se sorprendió ante el comentario, no sabía cuando fue que se había generado tal tema y peor aún cuando el extranjero acomodó uno de sus ondulaciones detrás de su oreja. ¡En qué momento se había acercado tanto! "Si, es cierto, pero lo eligió mi mamá, no yo. Oh mira, tu equipo de basket quiere hablar contigo, no les va a gustar que los dejes esperando. Nos podemos ver después u otro día para seguir nuestra conversación anterior" – Le dijo la peliazul inmediatamente al cambiar el tema. Dio seguía con ella cuando notó al equipo de Ryan tratando de llamar su atención.

"Tienes razón, podemos salir como amigos de todas maneras. Espero verte pronto" – Se despidió el joven a la hora de acercarse a su equipo y empezar a conversar con ellos.

'¡Gracias dios! Necesito encontrar a Ayumi ahora' – Se dijo a si misma al suspirar, calmarse y empezar a caminar entre varias personas para poder encontrar a su amiga que tenía que estar al otro extremo, esperaba no perderse en el lugar. Su atención se desvió cuando vio a algunos de su equipo de atletismo bailar entre las personas, todos parecían divertirse y eso le gustaba. Sus pensamientos hubieran seguido, cuando sintió que chocaba contra alguien. "Perdón, no vi por donde iba y… ¿Kaidoh?" – Emi simplemente se quedó en una sola pieza en el lugar, era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse, se supone que no vendría ese día.

"Asano, yo... ¡yo quería hablar contigo!" – Le dijo Kaoru casi gritando. Había estado practicando todo el camino en su mente como hablaría que nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que se tropezaría justamente con ella. Sus manos estaban hechas puños a cada lado de su cuerpo esperando algún movimiento de su parte.

"Yo también quería hablar contigo" – Le respondió de la misma manera la peliazul, ya que lo veía tenía que valer la palabra que le dio a su amiga Ayumi. No quería quedar en malos términos con Kaidoh.

"¡Lo siento!" – Se escuchó decir entre ellos, todo indicaba que lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo. Sus miradas se encontraron entonces por segunda vez y la sorpresa no se dejó esperar en los dos, preguntándose obviamente el porqué se había disculpado uno con el otro.

"Espera, yo soy la que tenía que disculparse. No medí mis palabras el día de ayer, no era mi intención en verdad molestarte los anteriores días, al fin y al cabo es tu entrenamiento, no tenía derecho a pedirte favores. Además, el único que toma las decisiones eres tu sobre lo que haces o no. Siento el haber…"

"Podrías dejar eso…" – Le dijo Kaidoh al intentar silenciar a la muchacha. Todo lo que decía tenía sentido, pero no ahora, cuando ya había tomado conciencia de lo que había hecho y dicho sobre el tema. "El que se está disculpando soy yo ahora… la decisión que tomé fue por mi mismo… No fuiste… no fuiste una molestia, así que deja de pensar eso" – Continuó con sus palabras una tras otra, tratando de darse fuerza por lo que seguía. No estaba acostumbrado a expresar lo que pensaba con tanta facilidad, pero intentaba que no sonara tan brusco o simplemente cortarlo ahí e irse sin que nada pasara. "Me… me divertí estos días y… espero que no sean los últimos" – Terminó de hablar en un tono nervioso y su vergüenza ya estaba al tope crítico en esos momentos.

Emi se quedó callada en todo el tiempo que veía a su compañero al borde del colapso nervioso por la disculpa que le estaba dando. Nunca lo había notado de esa manera al hablar, el promedio de palabras que escuchaba en esos momentos ya era un record mundial para él. Más aún cuando le dijo que se había divertido, entonces no la veía como una molestia. Sabía que no se había equivocado con él como pensó en un principio, su mala actitud solo era una pantalla para no demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía, porque no tenía la práctica necesaria para expresarlo libremente.

"Entiendo, acepto tus disculpas y espero que hagas lo mismo con la mía. Me alegra que no me veas como una molestia" – Rió Emi al verse más liberada de lo que la agobiaba, por lo menos podía respirar tranquila de ahora en adelante. "La próxima vez no seré tan flexible con la carrera" – Le mencionó de manera divertida.

Kaidoh iba a mover la boca para decir algo, pero entonces lo que pasó después fue como una cámara lenta que planeaba sacarle los colores del rostro en ese instante. La joven había terminado de hablar cuando una pareja había chocado con ella, en ese instante se percató del ambiente en el que estaban; era justo muy cerca de la zona donde la música se escuchaba algo fuerte pero melodiosa y las parejas se encontraban dando vueltas. Justamente la pareja que empujó a la peliazul, la hicieron tambalearse un poco para terminar en un apoyo que se encontraba justo frente a ella: Su compañero cara de serpiente, que al final lo único que lo asemejaba al reptil en cuestión, era el cambio de piel por una de color carmesí.

"Oh ahora si lo siento, no me di cuenta donde estábamos" – Le dijo Emi al sólo alzar un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la de su compañero, había caído directamente a los brazos de este, buscando apoyo para evitar alguna caída estrepitosa. Estaba empezando a odiar los zapatos que traía

"Kaidoh, la señorita está esperando que la invites a bailar, por algo es la zona de baile" – Le dijo el entrenador Mori al voltear hacía él después que 'accidentalmente' había chocado con la peliazul. Había estado conversando con su esposa alegremente a un lado, cuando vio a su alumno hablar con la joven, un tanto nervioso. Era una buena oportunidad si es que en verdad notaba algún progreso, como había visto en el informe que Kagami le haya dado en horas de la tarde; de por sí ya se ganaba varios puntos extras al estar ahí compartiendo un buen momento con sus compañeros.

"No... no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres" – Le dijo Emi al tratar de separarse de Kaidoh. Estaba muy avergonzada por lo sucedido y peor aún cuando se dio cuenta del Sr. Mori

"Yo... yo no sé bailar" – Dijo en un tono bajo. Su mente no sabía que pensar en ese momento, no sentía el mismo nerviosismo que antes, pero su estómago parecía hecho un nudo. Solo veía a su entrenador que seguía muy feliz bailando con su pareja.

"¿Deseas intentar?" – Le preguntó Emi con duda en su voz. Si esta situación hubiera pasado tan sol días antes, de seguro que en lugar de decir 'no sé bailar', hubiera dicho alguna grosería y se hubiera alejado del lugar sin pensarlo. "Querías divertirte ¿no?, puedes comenzar con algo" – Se rio Emi delicadamente al guiar a su compañero ante la melodía tan suave y lo bello que se escuchaba la voz de la cantante en la música que le llegaba a sus oídos.

'Tiene que ser una gran broma que esté haciendo esto' – Se dijo al así mismo Kaoru al verse dar unos pasos en el suelo, supuestamente siguiendo la música, pero lo único que escuchaba en su mente era los latidos rápidos de su corazón, que lo único que hacía era empeorar la situación en la que estaba, porque la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. No había perdido el sentido, sin embargo sus ojos veían el pasar de las personas y las distintas caras que mostraban bienestar. Su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a moverse sólo por su deporte o su entrenamiento, nunca por alguna melodía que escuchaba en el lugar. No iba a negar que estuviera disfrutando el momento.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" – Preguntó Emi al notar la mirada perdida del muchacho, a lo que sólo recibió un pequeño asentimiento por la parte que la miró solo unos segundos para voltear su mirada a un lado, por el nerviosismo que sentía. Ella estaba complacida por lo que acontecía en ese momento. La música le gustaba, el ambiente era tan mágico, además podría hacer un baile en toda la noche con el muchacho que aunque era un poco más alto que ella, la tenía sujeta a él con algo de nerviosismo, pero seguro al mismo tiempo. Por alguna circunstancia se sentía protegida al estar en ese momento con él, algo extraño, pero cierto. Al bailar esa pieza podía sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba y ya no estaba tan tenso como al principio. Y podía notar lo mismo en él, ya que su mano que estaba junta a la suya no apretaba mucho, igualmente parte de la mano que sujetaba su cintura ya no estaba tan fría y nerviosa como al principio. 'Tan fría' – Se quedó pensando un momento Emi al sentir la temperatura de de su pareja de baile. 'Como es que... olvidé completamente ese detalle. Que no se dé cuenta, sino moriré de vergüenza' – Se peleaba mentalmente la peliazul, al dejar entrever un sonrojo en su blanquecino rostro. La respuesta estaba en el diseño del vestido que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su espalda y justamente en el límite de su cintura estaba la mano de su acompañante. Estaba tocando piel, pero al parecer no se había percatado de nada.

Para su fortuna la canción estaba terminando y las personas empezaron a aplaudir por lo que tenía que acontecer después de los diferentes bailes. Por su parte Emi fue la se separó un poco para darle espacio a su compañero. "Gracias por el baile, no eres tan malo después de todo" – Le sonrió la peliazul al verlo detenerse y soltarla completamente. "Iré a buscar a Ayumi, debe estar preocupada. Nos vemos al rato" – Le dijo un tanto nerviosa, al irse de espaldas a él en unos pasos y dar la vuelta para seguir con su camino a donde deberían estar los de su equipo de atletismo. Quería darle un espacio para que pensara todo lo que quería y no abrumarlo más.

Kaoru se sentía igual de relajado después que la peliazul mencionó que se iría buscar a su rubia amiga, aunque no había contestado a sus palabras, por dentro sentía satisfacción por haber realizado actividades imposibles en un solo día. Sin embargo, cuando la vio voltearse e irse, sintió a su cuerpo extrañar el calor de hace unos momentos. E iba a seguir pensando sobre ello, cuando escuchó una voz alta en el escenario y 2 palabras que se le quedó en la mente: 'elección de representantes'. ¿Acaso en ese lugar iba a escuchar la lista de los que participarían en la competencia? '¿Esa fue la sorpresa de la que estaban enterados?, pero en qué momento los eligieron, si todavía faltan 3 días más' – Trataba de pensar Kaoru al sentirse desubicado. 'Los ingresantes no estaban enterados… pero los de años posteriores sí. Demonios' – Se dijo a sí mismo para volver de nueva cuenta donde supuestamente se tendrían que encontrar sus superiores o el equipo de tenis en general, quería respuestas inmediatas.

Se dirigió hacia las zonas donde se encontraban las mesas y como predijo, los encontró sentados con varias personas más en el pequeño espacio. Mujeres y hombres de su equipo que estaban disfrutando aún de la música, esperando agradables noticias sobre lo anunciado anteriormente.

"¿Que significa ese tema de la elección de los representantes?" – Preguntó Kaoru con una cara seria a sus compañeros de equipo

"Kaidoh, que bueno encontrarte de nuevo. Por tu expresión, al parecer ya sabes de qué se trata la sorpresa, es parte de lo acostumbrado en la universidad" – Le respondió Kagami que estaba en una de las sillas conversando con su amigo

"Todavía restan 3 días para que comience" – Cuestionó de nueva cuenta aún no muy convencido de lo que acaba de escuchar. Porque si lo anunciaban en esos eventos, las personas involucradas que no asistían, se iban a enterar de terceros.

"Yo le explicaré a Kaidoh lo que sucede" – Intervino el pelirrojo al parar a Kagami de decir algo más. "Todavía quedan 3 días más para que les rompamos las piernas a los representantes y no puedan competir, para que así se elija de nuevo. Y si no vienen al evento, es mucho más fácil, porque no sabrán la razón" – Le respondió seriamente al pronunciar cada palabra con un tono de voz que congelaba la sangre a cualquiera. Pero la expresión de su rostro no duro mucho cuando él y varios de sus amigos se comenzaron a reír.

"¡Sempai, esa bromas son de mal gusto!" – Exclamó Kouji al retirar el sudor frío de su frente. Él también se la estaba empezando a creer.

"Seré un ingresante, pero no es para que se burle de mi" – Le dijo su semblante serio de siempre, aunque no iba a negar que tuvo el corazón en la boca por un segundo.

"Tienen que relajarse los dos, hubieran visto sus caras" – se rió de nueva cuenta Tanaka.

"La mayoría de veces acostumbran hacerlo, es más emocionante saber los resultados antes de tiempo para darles ánimo y logren preparase tanto mentalmente como físicamente para ese día. Son más de 15 disciplinas en los 3 días que duran las competencias. Dependería como lo tome cada uno, puede ser que los deportistas se presionen más o lo tomen deportivamente" – Explicó Kagami para calmar los ánimo de los recién ingresantes que estaban con ellos, aparte de Kaidoh y Yamada. "Sin embargo, puedo aconsejar que lo tomen más deportivamente y sin presionarse, al final estamos compitiendo en equipo. Dejemos que los entrenadores decidan esta vez, ya van a comenzar a hablar" – Terminó de decir el peliazul al indicar en dirección al escenario.

Las personas alrededor se quedaron en silencio para escuchar las palabras de la asociación universitaria y a los mismos entrenadores de cada disciplina mencionando cada uno de los integrantes elegidos como representantes. Se notaba que tenían para rato, ya que eran varios deportes y cada uno daba ánimos a su propio equipo de ganar las medallas que fueran posibles. Como la mayoría de los asistentes compartían la velada con sus compañeros de equipo, cada uno demostraba gratitud a los demás o hacían comentarios hacía el escenario donde vario reían.

Kaidoh escuchaba el pasar largo de nombres y sus sentía algo de ansiedad por saber que nombres iban a ser pronunciados en su equipo. Kagami mencionó que era un trabajo en equipo, así que tuvo que suponer que era por los 3 primeros que quedaban al final de cada disciplina; era más ventajoso para la universidad el obtener justamente el prestigio de tener mejores deportistas, al fin y al cabo ellos contaban con becas y varios beneficios por parte de la organización. Entonces pasó, el entrador Mori estaba justamente parado en el escenario pronunciando sus palabras de agradecimiento, sobretodo que contaba con varios candidatos para que los representen y algo que llamó su atención fue que era una de las 4 disciplinas con más medallas en los últimos años. Tomó un gran suspiro para mencionar que tendría este año que elegir a las tres personas que quedaban después de su elección del equipo Masculino. Comenzó con nombres para doublés, para después continuar con los singles: 'Tanaka Yuuji... Yamada Kouji y…Kaidoh Kaoru'. Dio sus respectivas felicitaciones, para después marcharse.

"Oh vaya, al parecer tenemos dos ingresantes en la lista, quien quiere ser el primero en quedarse sin piernas" – Se rió Tanaka al olvidarse de su nombre y molestar sobre todo a Kouji que estaba sorprendido por ver su nombre ahí.

"Tanaka-sempai, está seguro que escuché bien"

"Ahora si puedes ir a contarle a tu rubia novia. Espero que no vuelvas a dudar hombre sin fe. Toma esto porque sino te vas a desmayar" – Le bromeó el pelirrojo al darle un vaso con agua, que él recibió de buena gana, pero antes le dijo que él no tenía novia y no hiciera conjeturas antes de tiempo.

"Espero que estés satisfecho Kaidoh, tienes una oportunidad de ir detrás del tarado y hacerlo público" – Le dijo Kagami al acercarse al muchacho que aún estaba tratando de digerir lo que escuchaba.

"¿Por qué tu nombre no estaría en la lista?" – Le preguntó rápidamente Kaoru al dirigir su mirada hacia él. "Pensé que querían ganar las medallas necesarias para…"

"Y quien dice que no lo haremos, pensé mencionarte algo de que somos un equipo al final de todo. Si ponemos a los mismos cada año, que pasará de aquí a 2, 3, o 4 años más. Es cuestión de pensarlo detenidamente, estamos aquí para cooperar y competir al mismo tiempo" – Le dijo al darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda. "Es algo que se aprende con los años, no es necesario que lo entiendas todo en un solo día"

"Con respecto a lo de Tanaka-sempai, todavía tengo tiempo para darle su merecido" – Le respondió de mejor humor Kaoru al dirigir su mirada hacía el pelirrojo que para variar estaba hablando por su celular. "Que quiso decir el entrenador con que somos uno de los 4"

"Me pareces divertido también Kaidoh, pero a veces tienes que relajarte un poco" – Se rió Kagami al notar la expresión seria de su compañero. "El equipo de tenis tiene medallas acumuladas para estar en el puesto 3 de la universidad, el puesto 4 perteneces al de salto largo, el 2 al de natación y el 1, creo que ya los conoces, te llevarás una gran sorpresa porque es lo que van a mencionar ahora" – Terminó de decir para después dirigirse hacia su amigo pelirrojo para quitarle ese aparato que él odiaba tanto.

Kaidoh escuchó al hombre que se presentaba ante los demás como el entrenador del equipo de atletismo y que ese año iban a conseguir todas las medallas posibles. Él solo se quedó en silencio al escuchar los nombres que le seguían, ya que cada variación de las carreras de atletismo tenía miembros dependiendo de la disciplina. Más fue su sorpresa al escuchar solo 2 nombres, que según el entrenador eran suficientes para ese año en las carreras más importantes, así pronunció los nombres para el equipo de varones, que no eran conocidos para él. Pero el femenino en el cual escuchó 4 veces el mismo nombre.

"Para las 4 rondas de la señorita Asano, espero que pueda con el reto que le hemos encargado para este año. Y así para cada uno de ustedes que son lo más importante…" – Así prosiguió con su discurso el entrenador.

"Kaidoh, no es tu amiga la peliazul que estaba con Honda ¿?" – Le preguntó curioso Tsume que estaba un poco adormilado, esperando que terminaran la lista de nombres para poder disfrutar de más música. "No habían hecho eso desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Honda se llevó la mejor parte porque solo tiene 2 carreras" – Sonrió al ver a un enojado Kouji a un lado que le reclamó que no dejaba de ser igual de importante, cuestión que fue aprovechada por los demás sempaís que lo empezaron a molestar otra vez con la rubia.

"Por favor, compórtense como los profesionales que son y vayan a mover sus cuerpos en la pista de baile. Ha horas más de diversión antes que sea lunes" – Dijo uno de los superiores de último año que se movió de la mesa para seguir su camino junto a una muchacha que lo acompañaba.

"Si deciden irse, espero verlos mañana por el campus. Tenemos horarios diferentes, pero de todas maneras todo se puede negociar" – Se despidió Kagami para perderse entre las demás personas, así como lo hicieron varios de sus compañeros que felicitaron a Tanaka, Yamada y Kaidoh por haber obtenido los individuales.

"Kaidoh, solo avísame si deseas irte, puedo llevarte hacía tu apartamento. Creo que no te comenté que pude obtener un auto" – Le dijo Kouji sonriente al acercarse hasta él, junto con Tsume que vivía cerca de la casa de Ayumi, así que también se había apuntado el irse con él.

"No es necesario, puedo caminar" – Le dijo algo sorprendido Kaoru al escuchar el ofrecimiento. Primero escuchaba que el muchacho había también sido seleccionado como representante y ahora tenía auto, si que eran muchas noticias por un día.

"No creo que sea buena idea en este clima, además me queda de camino" – Insistió Kouji

"Como quieras" – Le respondió algo indeciso, sino estuviera cansado por el entrenamiento y demás asuntos diversos que gastaban su energía, ya se hubiera ido del lugar sin dar explicaciones. Por esta vez, le tomaría la palabra.

"Iré por algo de tomar Yamada, te encuentro en media hora en la salida. Sino no vas a levantarte mañana" – Le bromeó Tsume al alejarse

Kaoru por su parte fue a buscar lo mismo para perderse un poco del ruido que se estaba formando en el ambiente, al parecer las personas planeaban quedarse hasta que las botaran del lugar. Por lo menos parte de su plan por convertirse en representante se había hecho realidad y todavía le faltaban muchas cosas por convertirse tangibles.

…_..._

"Felicitaciones por estar en la lista de representantes" – Le dijo una feliz peliazul en la puerta del auditorio ya vestida con su abrigo negro. "Aunque pensé que no sobreviviría a la larga lista de nombres por cada disciplina, si que serán días muy ocupados"

"Gra. Gracias… escuché tu nombre varias veces en la lista" – Le comentó algo sonrojado y con su mirada hacia un lado. Se preguntaba en donde se había metido Yamada, dijo que iba ir a buscar a Tsume que se había perdido entre la multitud.

"Si. No me lo esperaba, intentaré sobrevivir a todas las carreras y sus diferentes variaciones. Porque si son 8 universidades, serán varias vueltas para que puedan elegir a los tres primeros. Felizmente son en diferentes días" – Explicó Emi de una manera más desinhibida ante el muchacho. "Espero ver alguno de tus partidos o por lo menos poder escucharlos desde la zona de atletismo, todos deben estar tan emocionados" – Se mostró sonriente tratando de generar más confianza

"Mañana… ¿mañana saldrás a correr como siempre?" – Logró preguntar Kaoru al mantener sus nervios controlados, sabía que tenía que tocar ese tema en cualquier momento, así que aprovechó la oportunidad que no estaba la rubia.

"Si saldré, pero creo que una hora más tarde. Quisiera encontrar a mi mamá despierta para darle la noticia. A estas horas ya los encontraré durmiendo" – Sonrió Emi a su compañero. Después de la mutua disculpa, ella también quería estar en términos de paz con Kaidoh. "¿Tu les comunicarás las noticias?"

"Creo que mañana también" – Le dijo algo sonrojado por haber omitido ese detalle. Para sus padres también era importante su desempeño y por un momento pensó en lo dicho por la peliazul. Después de todo, su madre es la que llamaba siempre pensando encontrarlo en su apartamento antes que saliera a correr, era una buena idea hacer lo mismo.

"Les agradará la noticia. Te puedo encontrar por la playa para retarte a una de las carreras que hay pendientes antes de ir a clases" – Se rió Emi al notar la cara de pesadumbre de él. "Ahora menos que nunca me puedo dejar ganar"

"Como quieras" – Le dijo Kaoru al ver como Yamada venía junto con Honda y Tsume desde el auditorio.

"Siento la demora, pero para pedir los abrigos era una fila gigantesca. Hubiera hecho lo mismo que Emi y sacarlo antes" – Comentó Ayumi al acercarse a su Amiga. "Y Tsume que casi se pierde, felizmente lo reconocimos por el cabello" – Bromeó la rubia al notar la cara de molestia del susodicho

"No te burles de mi originalidad, que para la próxima me pondré un color más llamativo" – Se cruzó de brazos el muchacho para empezar a caminar junto con los demás

"Ya calma, calma. Será mejor apurar el paso, porque el clima está empezando a cambiar y creo que antes de salir escuché que hoy llovería" – Dijo Kouji al tratar de acelerar el paso. Muy pocas veces los de meteorología en Japón de equivocaban.

"Emi llegará más rápido a casa, porque vive cerca. Algo injusto diría yo"

"Ayumi, te puedes quedar en mi casa si gustas para levantarnos como hoy y seguir con el entrenamiento no hay problema" – Bromeó Emi al mencionarle la palabra 'temprano' a su amiga, que tanto odiaba esa palabra sobre todo los días lunes

Así que entre risas y conversaciones, Kouji hizo el favor de llevar a sus compañeros en el auto nuevo. La primera en retirarse fue la peliazul que se despidió de manera cordial. Posteriormente, Kaidoh agradeció a Yamada por llevado hasta ahí, recibiendo una sonrisa y un 'queda de camino' para no preocuparlo; así que siguieron su camino.

Por su parte el muchacho se sentía satisfecho por haber llegado sano y salvo, no le gustaba desvelarse mucho para seguir con su entrenamiento diario. Por alguna razón había valido la pena ese tan agitado día, y aunque el salir no era parte de su rutina, en esta ocasión era lo que necesitaba para conocer más acerca de las personas que lo rodeaban, porque sospechaba que todavía existían hechos que desconocía y con el pasar del tiempo aprendería a usarlos con el objetivo de mejorar. Por lo menos, en ese juego de probabilidades tal vez podía perder algunas veces y así generar una línea alterna para llegar a ser el mejor.

-TBC-


	5. Despertando Sentimientos

**Capitulo 5: Despertando Sentimientos**

**Día 8:**

Como todas las mañanas, miró el reloj a un lado de su cama y la hora le gritaba que era tarde. Sus ojos recién se acostumbraban a la luz que se colaba por una de las cortinas entre abiertas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se quedó hasta esa hora en su apartamento? Aunque por un lado quería maldecir y salir corriendo, había algo más que lo mantuvo en su lugar, recordó que tenía una llamada por hacer.

Tomó el celular que descansaba junto al reloj y marcó el número de su casa. Tenía que dar las importantes noticias a su familia por lo que había logrado en su primer semestre. Emitió una leve sonrisa al escuchar la otra voz desde el teléfono, para su suerte era su hermano menor Hazue que aún estaba en preparatoria y no habían podido comunicarse anteriormente. Su conversación fluyó como siempre, ya que a comparación con 'extraños', los lazos que tenía con su familia, lo hacía comportarse de una manera natural con ellos.

"Te esperamos para navidad. Supongo que para esa fecha ya tendrás novia…" – Se rió Hazue para después llamar a su madre para que conteste el teléfono.

"¿No tienes que ir a estudiar?" – Le preguntó sarcásticamente, su hermano había logrado sacarle los colores por el último comentario. ¡Ahora él era quien esperaba que no le contestara el teléfono nunca más!

"Kaoru, es una sorpresa que llames a esta hora. No estarás enfermo ¿verdad?" – Se escuchó a su madre hablar en un tono preocupado del otro lado del auricular.

"No. Estoy bien… sólo quería comentarles sobre la elección de los representantes que se dio ayer" – Empezó a contar entre diferentes muestras de emoción de su madre y varias felicitaciones de su padre que también estaba presente cerca de ella. Personalmente sabía que tenía todo su apoyo, así que había sido una buena idea el llamarlos y encontrarlos a todos para darles la noticia.

"¡Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, te estaremos esperando para navidad!" – Terminó de decir su madre muy contenta por la noticia, más aún al escuchar que su hijo estaba satisfecho con su nueva vida universitaria. Ella sabía que su 'retoño' fuera de casa no era la sociabilización andando, pero estaba segura que su nueva experiencia le serviría bastante.

Con las despedidas por parte de la familia, Kaoru dio un gran suspiro y una leve sonrisa se formó en su rostro, presentía que todos los acontecimientos tenían algún significado después de todo. Ya que cuando lograra terminar la universidad volvería a casa y compartiría sus logros con la familia, sumándole su éxito en el tenis que pensaba lograr a toda costa.

"Solo quedan 3 días más para la competencia" – Se dijo a sí mismo al levantarse de la cama para ir a su entrenamiento matutino, todavía tenía muchos kilómetros por correr y recién comenzaba la mañana.

…_..._

"Ha sido las 4 horas más largas que he tenido en mi vida" – Se escuchó comentar a Ayumi que bostezó disimuladamente al guardar sus libros en su mochila de siempre.

"No exageres, esta mañana no salimos a correr. Además, ayer volvimos temprano a casa"

"¡Emi, que haría sin ti! Casi me desmayo cuando recordé que tengo examen de ingles más tarde, estoy a punto de un ataque de pánico" – Le contestó la rubia al recordar que llamo a su amiga muy temprano pidiéndole que le enseñara todo lo que sabía y poder así aprobar su examen.

"No te alteres, sino te pondrás nerviosa y será peor" – La tranquilizó al verla desesperada. Sabía que muchos de sus amigos tenían la misma clase a esa hora antes de irse a sus entrenamientos con sus respectivos equipos, por lo cual todos se encontraban apurados en salir a comer o quedarse en sus aulas para ver los últimos detalles.

"Igual no es fácil. Te quitaste un gran peso de encima al exonerarte de ese curso. Aunque me parece extraño que conozcas a Miller desde ese día, ¿no me digas que te está dando clases particulares?" – Le dijo en un tono suspicaz al verla divertidamente.

"Ayumi. No me estas ayudando" – Le respondió sarcásticamente al coger su bolsa y ponérsela al hombro. "Más bien, por qué no te concentras en tu tenista que viene por la puerta ahora mismo" – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa al mostrarle el camino donde venia Kouji.

"Hola Emi… Ayumi..." – Saludó un Kouji mirando a sus compañeras, aunque en un tono algo nervioso y mirando a su alrededor.

"Qué bueno verte, llegaste sano y salvo a casa me imagino. Es raro que estés por aquí a esta hora ¿buscabas a alguien?" – Preguntó de manera divertida la peliazul al rodear a la pareja y disponerse a salir del lugar.

"Yo… que... quería hablar con Ayumi" – Respondió el muchacho en el mismo tono nervioso y con un sonrojo que era más que notorio.

"Pero claro, no se preocupen por mí… Ayumi, iré a almorzar y estaré en la biblioteca" – Interrumpió Emi, cuando su rubia amiga se dispuso a decir algo. Así que le quiñó un ojo de manera divertida y salió sin decir más.

"¿Me acompañarías un momento?" – Preguntó de nueva cuenta Kouji al dirigirse a su amiga que solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

…_..._

¿Cómo es que había olvidado completamente que tenía un examen después de almuerzo? Toda la clase anterior había repasado lo que le faltaba y parecía que no terminaría nunca. Personalmente a él le gustaba esa materia, no generaba muchos problemas en su apretado horario, pero enterarse esa misma mañana que tenía un examen importante, había logrado ponerlo nervioso y casi olvidarse de lo que estudiaba.

'_Lo único que me faltaba' – _Se dijo al ver como había terminado las horas de clases y la gente salía a sus diferentes actividades. Su mirada se paseo por su alrededor y planeaba quedarse ahí para seguir con lo suyo hasta que supiera toda la lección que le restaba.

'_Igual no es fácil. Te quitaste un gran peso de encima al exonerarte de ese curso'_

Logró identificar a la rubia amiga de Asano hablando en voz alta desde la primera fila del aula. No era algo que le importara de todas maneras, pero recordó que los dos tenían la misma clase y el mismo examen de ingles después de almuerzo. 'Si le pedía a Asano algún consejo de…', 'Tonterías, el no necesitaba ayuda de…', 'No perdía nada si solo hacía alguna pregunta…', 'No, solo saldría de ese lugar y estudiaría hasta terminar' – Sus pensamientos entre preguntar a la peliazul o no, estaban en un enfrentamiento dentro de su cabeza. Así que cerró el libro que tenía entre manos y se dispuso a desaparecer de ese lugar antes que cometiera alguna imprudencia de preguntarle.

'_Pero claro, no se preocupen por mí… Ayumi, estaré almorzando donde siempre'_

Logró escuchar de nueva cuenta por parte de la peliazul, lo que se le hizo raro, porque él no era de prestarle mucha atención a los eventos sociales que pasaban a su alrededor. Más aún al notar a Kouji en su aula y verlo salir junto a su amiga.

'Necesito buscar un lugar donde concentrarme' – Se dijo a sí mismo al disponerse a salir del aula. Aunque sus pasos fueron interrumpidos al ver una cara conocida bloqueándole la salida.

"¡Hey! Pensé que nunca te encontraría" – Dijo un pelirrojo casi atropellando al muchacho en frente de él.

"Tanaka-sempai, ¿su entrenamiento no es ahora mismo?" – Preguntó Kaoru con una gota muy grande en su cabeza al ver al susodicho muy apurado. Tenía entendido que los superiores tenían practicas muy temprano para poder laborar con calma en todo el día.

"Trato de hacerme tiempo para todo" – Le dijo muy seriamente por unos segundos antes de maldecir y ver que tenía mensajes que responder en el celular. "Si alguna compañía te regala uno como estos, destrúyelo, nunca lo hacen con buena intención" – Se rió Tanaka al mostrarle el teléfono que no dejaba de vibrar.

"Fshh… ¿Tienes algo que decirme?" – Preguntó desubicado al fruncir seño como siempre. Todavía tenía que estudiar y las interrupciones no eran bienvenidas.

"Será rápido. Quería mencionarte que el miércoles, para el último día, iremos al dojo de mi primo que está a 40 minutos de aquí para practicar. No sé si te sabrás que para ese día van a cerrar todos los clubs por los últimos preparativos de la competencia. Así que será un buen lugar para terminar nuestro entrenamiento"

"¿Será algo como lo de ayer?" – Preguntó con ligero interés, en su mirada se notaba que quería repetir el mismo sistema para poder derrotar a su interlocutor.

"Jaja no te emociones mucho Kaidoh, créeme que esa hora llegará. Por ahora sólo seremos simples mortales entrenando para la competencia, el objetivo es alcanzar en el medallero al equipo de atletismo, ¿recuerdas?"

"¿A qué hora estarán ahí?" – Dijo inmediatamente, en verdad se estaba emocionando el poder jugar con los superiores.

"7.30 en la estación de trenes. Le quería avisar a Yamada, pero creo que está en una cuestión delicada con Honda" – Se rió el pelirrojo al pasar su mano por su cabellera. "Creo que él será el próximo que se quedará sin tiempo para respirar"

"Ahí estaré, ahora tengo que estudiar" – Le dijo de manera seria al no entender su último comentario, aunque los vio irse juntos hace unos momentos, no entendía muy bien qué tipo de conexión había.

"Yuuji se hace tarde para irnos" – Se apersonó Kagami solo unos segundos entre los muchachos. "Hola Kaidoh, Adiós Kaidoh" – Terminó de saludarlo para inmediatamente llevarse al pelirrojo del brazo con mucho apuro.

Kaidoh solo vio como el pelirrojo seguía los pasos de su amigo para perderse entre los demás estudiantes por los pasillos, a lo que solo suspiró ante tales compañeros de equipo que tenía que soportar durante el tiempo de universidad. Sabía que aunque sus apariencias podrían engañar a cualquiera, tenían habilidades por encima del promedio.

…_..._

Viendo que sería mejor buscar un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar sin que nadie lo molestara, sobretodo porque era hora de almuerzo y se escuchaba incontables voces a su alrededor. La mente se le iluminó cuando identificó el edificio de la biblioteca central que estaba cerca de su aula de clases, así que se dispuso a repasar cada parte de sus anotaciones que hacían falta para dar un buen examen. Él era una persona responsable y no le generaba mucho problema estudiar, sólo que no lograba comprender algunas partes y el tiempo no lo ayudaba.

Todo iba bien hasta que llegó la parte de gramática que aún le faltaba repasar y ni que decir de la parte de conversación. Para una persona que no estaba acostumbrada a hablar todo el tiempo, le era un poco dificultoso decir oraciones completas sin pensar en que dirán los demás. Sólo escuchar las murmuraciones que se formaban a su alrededor cuando alguien se equivocaba era totalmente desesperante, porque se fijaban en los errores de los demás antes de los propios.

'No tengo tiempo y estoy pensando en tonterías' – Se dijo en un suspiro al darse cuenta que estaba escudriñando en temas que no le ayudaban en la lección.

"¿Estarás bien si no pides ayuda?"

"Tsume-sempai… no tengo problemas" – Respondió nerviosamente al ver a los ojos a la persona que se había puesto en frente de él y hacerle sombra con su presencia. Era raro verlo a esa hora de la tarde.

"Mmmm según lo que vi yo creo que si… está bien, es bueno pedir ayuda de vez en cuando" – Le dijo en una voz pensativa al distraerse con otra cosa que no sea su penetrante mirada.

"No lo necesito… sólo estaba practicando" – Respondió simplemente al querer volver a concentrarse en su libro y obviar a su interlocutor.

"Si tu lo dices" – Le dijo simplemente al arreglar su mochila que tenía en el hombro. De todas maneras, en el poco tiempo que lo conocía, podía intuir que el orgullo siempre se interponía. "¿A propósito, asistirás al entrenamiento del día miércoles?"

Se quedó en silencio no sabiendo que responder. Si le preguntaba algo como eso, entonces él también asistiría, al igual que varios de sus compañeros. "Ahí estaré" – Respondió rápidamente al coger su lápiz nuevamente.

"Muy buena decisión" – Dijo sonriente al caminar unos pasos para dejar de molestar a su compañero. "Y te aconsejo buscar ayuda para tu materia"

"¿Sabes inglés?" – Preguntó algo malhumorado al desviar su atención hacia el tenista de cabello de colores que sólo se sorprendió.

"Jaja este… creo que mejor lo dejamos así"

"¡Entonces porque me aconsejas!" – Exclamó con un tic nervioso y casi caerse de la silla. Tanto le estaba insistiendo para que buscara ayuda, que simplemente le cuestionó para examinar si lo podría ayudar o no, y ahora le decía que no sabía. ¡A eso se refería cuando criticaba a los que hablaban mucho!

"Hey, por eso no me ofrecí como voluntario. Pero mejor te dejo para que puedas estudiar tranquilo… que carácter" – Comentó en voz baja pero divertida a la vez cuando apresuró su paso.

Tendría que pedirle un certificado de experiencia a quien se atreviera a hacerse el sabelotodo sin pensar primero en sus capacidades. No iba a ponerse a analizar los detalles porque era uno de sus superiores y tal vez podría enseñarle algunas cosas nuevas en el entrenamiento que se aproximaba, además que quería terminar con su estudio antes que alguien más lo interrumpiera.

Él era bueno en inglés así que desaprobar no era una opción, pero por lo menos quería destacar más. Era de los pocos que se rendían fácilmente, pero… ¿Eso no debería ocurrir con cada parte de sus actividades y no sólo en el tenis y en lo académico?

'_Desde que te conozco pude intuir que no eres una persona que le gusta estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo, pero es importante que tengas personas en las cuales confiar'_

Habían sido las palabras exactas de su entrenador cuando le aconsejó dedicar más tiempo a sus relaciones sociales y no sólo preocuparse por lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos. Se malhumoraba cada vez que lo recordaba, ignorando si valía la pena o no hacer lo aconsejado, pero es que siempre había vivido de esa manera y no le veía razón el cambiar ahora.

"Mmm el auxiliar lo debes poner en pasado"

Se desconcentró completamente al escuchar una voz femenina al lado, que había opinado libremente sobre lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. En cuestión de segundos encontró el rostro sonriente de la peliazul que estaba parada con algunos libros entre sus manos.

"¿Examen de inglés?"

"Sólo estoy repasando" – Respondió simplemente al notar que esperaba una contestación de su parte.

Justo cuando quería estudiar tranquilo, alguien lo interrumpía, aunque esta vez si se trataba de alguien que sabía lo que hablaba y no necesitaba pedirle un certificado sobre su conocimiento; escuchó fuerte y claro cuando su amiga comentaba sobre su exoneración del curso que él ahora estaba estudiando. Si ya no lo tenía que llevar en los cinco años que duraba la universidad tenía que ser por algo.

"Una amiga también tiene el mismo examen, sólo que no la encuentro" – Dijo en un suspiro al acordarse que le ayudó a repasar para su examen. "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Estoy bien" – Dijo al momento de tomar su lápiz nuevamente para disponerse a escribir lo que la peliazul le aconsejó, pero no le encontró mucho sentido, tal vez estaba obviando lo que significaba.

La peliazul lo miró aún confundido, lo cual le causo mucha gracia. Hace unos momentos se encontró con Tsume en uno de los pasillos del lugar y le comentó que tal vez Kaidoh necesitaba ayuda en su materia y que ella era la indicada acercarse a él. Pero conociendo a su compañero, lo último que haría es pedir ayuda a alguien. De todos modos lo intentó y ahora se encontraba ahí sin moverse mientras lo veía luchar contra él mismo. ¿Hasta cuando se negaría?

"Bueno… sino necesitas ayuda, seguiré con mi recorrido en busca de un libro" – Comentó inocentemente al voltearse y disponerse a alejarse de la mesa.

"Asano" – Pronunció el apellido de la muchacha para que se detuviera. ¡Rayos! Estaba dispuesto a dejar que se vaya y no abrir la boca, pero lo que estaba escribiendo no tenía sentido y no quería cometer una torpeza en su examen.

"Dime"

"Lo que… lo que dijiste del tiempo" – Trató de pronunciar al intentar enfocarse en alguna otra parte del recinto y no en su rostro sonriente al voltear hacia él.

"Es parte de la estructura de la oración" – Dijo en una sonrisa al dejar sus libros en la mesa. "¿Puedo?" – Le preguntó al coger la silla al lado de él pidiendo permiso para que pudiera sentarse.

"Adelante" – Contestó rápidamente al hacerle un espacio en la mesa. Sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora por lo que estaba sucediendo, ya que si bien no le pidió ayuda explícitamente, el preguntarle a lo que se refería, estaba aceptando que la necesitaba.

"En una oración normal lo pondrías de esa manera pero en este caso al ser como un 'arrepentimiento' de lo que hubieras hecho antes, tienes que usar el auxiliar en tiempo pasado… por ejemplo…"

Trataba se seguir la explicación de la muchacha que muy animadamente borroneaba las oraciones y las empezaba a corregir mientras hablaba sobre la forma correcta de estructurarlas. No había duda que su nivel debía ser avanzado porque la tonalidad de su voz era totalmente diferente cuando un japonés hablaba inglés. Por lo menos estaría seguro que lo estaba haciendo sinceramente y no sólo por mostrar que sabía cuando no era así.

Los minutos pasaban y las explicaciones se hacían más fáciles de entender, tal vez si el profesor diera su clase como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, aprender sería manejable y no complicarse con todo lo que decían los libros. Al final esa era la idea de estar estudiando, no sólo era quedarse con las clases, sino investigar por su cuenta. Aunque la pregunta sería, ¿Con qué tiempo lo haría si lo disponible lo usaba para su deporte?

No quería pensar en todas las cosas que escuchó por parte del pelirrojo que no dejaba de hablar por su celular a cada momento cómo si no tuviera tiempo para nada más, pero cuando lo vio jugar el día anterior, fue como una gigantesca roca que le cayó en plena cabeza. ¡¿Cómo es que era considerado de los mejores del club si apenas tenía vida?! Aunque había leído la información que le envió Inui sobre él y sobre los entrenamientos exhaustivos que tuvo hace algunos años antes de ingresar a la universidad, de todas maneras el presente hablaba claro y a su parecer, sus prácticas de ahora eran mucho menos comparadas con todo lo que hacía él. ¿En que se estaba equivocando?

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No… Sólo estaba repasado lo que dijiste" – Comentó seriamente al darse cuenta que su mente se había desconectado por un momento mientras veía el lápiz moverse sobre las hojas. Había entendido todo y si escuchaba algo más, se le iba a entrecruzar la información. ¡Estaba seguro que daría un buen examen!

"Haz hecho un buen trabajo. Sólo tienes que practicar tu gramática"

"Ya lo sé. Fhhhh" – Dijo en un suspiro al querer olvidarse de sus últimos pensamientos que no eran de buena ayuda cuando sólo le faltaban quince minutos para llegar a su aula.

"Yo diría que hagas la prueba con el examen de exoneración del curso, así tendrás más tiempo para otras actividades. ¿Cómo vas con tus conversaciones? ¿Practican en clase verdad?" – Preguntó animadamente al dejar el lápiz en su sitio y acomodarse en el asiento.

Se sorprendió al escuchar sobre el examen de exoneración y su mente empezó a procesar justamente la explicación de los tiempos disponibles. Pero tragó grueso al nombrar la palabra 'conversación' y por obvias razones no contaba con tal habilidad. ¿Intentaba burlarse de él? Porque si planeaba discutir nuevamente, no era un buen momento. "No creo que quieras saberlo"

"Ok, no te aflijas… aunque tengo una pregunta interesante para ti" – Le dijo divertida al prestarle más atención y apoyarse en la mesa.

"Mientras no sea personal"

"Bueno, en parte… ¿Desde cuándo sabes usar tu 'boomerang snake'?"

Frunció el seño totalmente al escuchar semejante pregunta, ya que no esperaba que sea sobre tenis, porque ella no sabía sobre el tema. "Desde que tengo 13 años" – Respondió simplemente al no querer dar más detalles.

"Ah… ¿Y cuanto tiempo te llevo aprenderlo?"

"Meses" – Dijo rápidamente al no ver a donde planeaba guiarlo con tal interrogatorio. Le saltaba el recuerdo de las veces que estuvo en medio del río intentando perfeccionar su movimiento de tenis que estaba completo e imparable.

"¿Si le dedicabas menos tiempo te hubieras demorado más o menos?"

"¡Nunca le hubiera dedicado menos tiempo!" – Respondió en una mirada molesta que no pudo controlar gracias a su actitud y lo hacía olvidarse que tenía a la fémina al frente, que sorpresivamente no se había inmutado, por el contrario le seguía mostrando la sonrisa de siempre. ¿Habría perdido efecto su mirada?

"Si te entiendo. Pero como los dos sabemos, te hubieras demorado más" – Respondió de manera divertida ante la mirada que planeaba hacerle, pero lo único que generaba era gracia. "Entonces es lo mismo en la conversación. Sacrificarás un poco más de tiempo de alguna actividad para ganar un mayor tiempo por semana al hacer el examen… ¿Te suena interesante?"

Escuchaba atentamente la explicación y pensaba que en cualquier momento se iba a molestar, más aún cuando la peliazul tenía intenciones de entrometerse en su vida y en como manejaba su horario. Pero lo de ganar más tiempo le sonó… interesante. Tenía que darle crédito al darle una buena posibilidad. "Puede ser…" – Respondió algo nervioso al desviar la mirada y no demostrar emoción.

"Estoy segura que ya nos disculpamos sobre lo de ayer y lo único que quiero es apoyarte en lo que pueda" – Le dijo sonriente al pararse lentamente de la silla con intenciones de irse porque no debería faltar mucho para su examen.

"Yo puedo solo" – Dijo en un tono seco por las palabras de ánimo que la peliazul le transmitía. Todo este tiempo él se había mostrado autosuficiente y no quería sentirse vulnerable ante los demás.

"Me imagino que hasta ahora sí. Entonces, tómalo como un intercambio por acompañarme todas las mañanas. ¿Verdad que ha mejorado tu velocidad?"

"En parte" – Dijo simplemente al recordar aquel detalle de su juego de tenis que estaba mejorando sin darse cuenta. Si había servido después de todo.

"¡Perfecto! Y piensa lo del examen. Mientras practiques en ingles, quiere decir que será más fácil en japonés" – Le dijo en una risita divertida al coger sus libros.

"Gra… Gracias" – Dijo en una voz segura pero por algún motivo sentía que sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. No le pasaba muy seguido y algo tenía que andar mal en su sistema para estar tan nervioso. "Por la lección" – Terminó de decir al apretar un puño en la mesa e intentar calmarse.

"¡Cuando quieras! Para eso están los amigos. ¡Bye!"

¿Había dicho Amigos o es que sus oídos le estaban fallando?

Desde que llegó a la universidad no hubo nadie que se identificara de esa manera con él y mucho menos que considerara lo tan cercano posible para llamarlo abiertamente amigo. En preparatoria había sido la misma historia, no podía considerar a nadie con el título de amigo, cuando lo único que hacían era disputarse una vacante para ingresar a la universidad y eran competidores en todo el sentido de la palabra. No sería diferente ahora.

El único lugar en el cual podía decir que tuvo amigos fue en su escuela. Sus inolvidables recuerdos seguían frescos en su mente y le daban fe de las muchas veces que sus diferentes compañeros se apoyaron los unos a los otros, sin esperar nada a cambio y disfrutar de sus días escolares como si fueran los últimos.

Dando un suspiro, se dio cuenta que recién pensaba sobre el tema y no era el momento de extrañar aquellos días porque no regresarían. Todavía tenía mucho por hacer y sobretodo un examen que dar. ¿Si aceptaba la amistad que la peliazul le ofrecía? No… ya había tenido suficiente de ella en toda la semana para que ahora la llamara como tal.

Una imagen de su cálida sonrisa se hizo presente en su mente como si se tratara de una ráfaga que no pudo controlar, se veía tan concentrada y animada en explicarle la lección que no lograba entender, sin ningún tipo de comentario negativo. Además, él fue quien se ofreció a acompañarla a correr y ella no le había pedido nada a cambio, por el contario le repitió que si no estaba de acuerdo podía correr sola.

'Tal vez si… ¡No tengo tiempo para eso!'

Regañándose mentalmente por las tonterías que se le pasaban por la cabeza, empezó a ordenar sus materiales y ponerlos en su mochila para salir de la biblioteca porque aún tenía un examen que comenzaría en minutos. Lo último que quería era llegar tarde y desconcentrarse. Ya tuvo demasiadas distracciones.

…...

Habían salido presurosas del lugar cómo si alguien las persiguiera. Cerrando la puerta tras ellas, se rieron mientras cogían fuertemente su mochila al hombro para caminar de nueva cuenta, ahora si más tranquilas.

"No tenías porque correr"

"Y arriesgarme a que nos tomen fotos. ¡Olvídalo!"

"Es que estás genial en las imágenes de la fiesta. Además, sería buena idea. No todos los días tenemos la oportunidad de salir en las hojas de la revista"

"Ayumi. Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso. No quiero tener al 'fan perseguidor' por todos lados… Bien podrías regresar y amenazarlos para que salgas en más fotos"

"Sola no quiero ir. En fin, muero de curiosidad por lo que saldrá mañana"

Sonriendo por el comentario, recordó que un chico se acercó a ellas después de su entrenamiento en las pistas de atletismo y les pidió que se acercaran con él hacia su club de fotografía porque el día de mañana saldría un número más de la revista oficial. Así que guiándose por la curiosidad se digirieron al lugar en cuestión, sólo para que el editor les mostrara las diversas fotos que habían elegido. Más específicamente le pidieron permiso a Emi para que pusieran una de sus fotos en la portada. ¡Claro que se negó! Rechazada tal idea, el editor no tuvo más remedio que plantearle la opción de que saliera en una foto más grande junto a las demás. Y ante la insistencia de la rubia, aceptó, pero cuando vieron que tal persona sacó su cámara y les pidió el favor de tomarles más fotos. ¡Salieron corriendo!

"Creo que tu eres la única entusiasta"

"Veremos quién es la entusiasta cuando, en lugar de recibir solicitudes de salir en una cita, sean solicitudes de matrimonio inmediato"

"Ayumi, no juegues con eso"

"Tengo toda la razón. Pero no será que… ¿Quieres que tu protegido sea el único que te vea?"

"¡Claro que no! Contigo no se puede hablar"

"Emi… era una broma"

Mofándose de su rubia amiga empezó su caminata presurosa hacia la gran entrada de la universidad, al igual que muchas de las personas que se dirigían a sus casas después de un largo día de estudios y entrenamientos. Ya estaba completamente oscuro y la nubosidad dejaba entrever que en cualquier momento llovería, lo cual anunciaba que el invierno estaba cerca.

Toda la conversación había sido normal hasta el último comentario de su amiga, que la hizo ruborizarse profundamente. No era difícil adivinar a quien se refería cuando le decía 'su protegido' porque justamente era el muchacho que la acompañaba a correr todas las mañanas. El mismo a quien le enseñó un poco de inglés en horas de la tarde. ¡No tenía porque preguntarle algo parecido cuando sólo eran amigos!

"Felizmente traje mi paraguas sino moriré de pulmonía"

"Yo… yo me quedaré aquí para esperar a alguien"

"¡Es cierto! Te dije que era cuestión de tiempo" – Le canturreó la peliazul divertidamente al ver a su amiga de lo más avergonzada mientras se detenían a un bloque de la universidad. "Felicidades nuevamente Ayumi. Sólo espero que no me cambies y me dejes a un lado"

"¡Yo no haría eso! Y deja de repetirlo que… ¡Sólo no lo menciones!"

"Jaja Ok. Suerte de todas maneras… yo iré avanzando hacia el supermercado y de ahí a casa"

"Por favor, no se lo menciones a nadie… hasta que hablemos nosotros"

"Está bien. No te preocupes. ¡Bye!"

Sintiendo que algunas gotas empezaban a hacerse presentes en el ambiente, abrió su paraguas para cubrirse de lo que sería un diluvio en plena calle. Felizmente el supermercado estaba por el parque central y no se demoraría mucho en llegar, aún tenía que hacer su almuerzo del día siguiente porque su mamá se hacía la desentendida cuando se trataba de cocinarle.

'Sólo espero sobrevivir al ver a mis amigos como dos 'love brids' en plena universidad' – Se rió mentalmente sobre las nuevas circunstancias que ocurrían a su alrededor y había traído consigo la unión de sus dos amigos cercanos que ahora parecerían dos 'pájaros enamorados'. Recordó que después del examen de inglés, Ayumi se había acercado a ella de un abrazo afectivo, y sin darle tiempo a respirar, empezó a contarle a la velocidad de la luz, que ya era novia de Kouji, que se lo había pedido después de las clases y que le había dicho que si saldría con él. ¡Casi se desmaya por la gran noticia! Quien más que Kouji para que aplacar la personalidad explosiva de su amiga.

Estaba segura que eso cambaría mucho entre ellas porque tendría que darle el espacio que necesitaba para que pudiera salir a gusto y acostumbrarse a aquellas nuevas circunstancias, sobretodo a su amigo que de seguro querría más privacidad. Cómo ahora, que se encontrarían y ella prefirió irse sola a casa. No le molestaba después de todo. ¡Con tal de verla feliz!

"¿Eso es todo señorita?"

"Si, por favor"

Terminando de pagar por sus compras, cogió su bolsa e intentó hacerle espacio en la mochila que colgaba de su hombro. Así que con las manos libres, se paró en la entrada del recinto para abrir su paraguas, la lluvia parecía que nunca se detendría y no había muchas personas caminando por las calles.

Aunque no le gustaba correr cuando llovía de esa manera, tuvo que hacerse una nota mental de levantarse temprano y ponerse sus zapatillas que no resbalaran porque sino un día de estos se rompería una pierna. Todo hasta que ya lloviera demasiado y se inscribiera en el gimnasio, ahí estaría más segura.

'Entonces ya no lo veré… espero que siga entrenando como siempre' – Se dijo rápidamente al detenerse en medio de la acera. 'Que… ¡que estoy pensando! Obvio que seguirá con su entrenamiento… después de todo, se ofreció en acompañarme y ahora correrá sin restricciones. Todo regresará… a como era antes'

Era una realidad que sucedería en cualquier momento. Habían transcurrido ocho días desde que comenzaron con sus horas de entrenamiento matutinos en los cuales se acostumbró a su presencia. Por todos los medios intentó hablarle cómo si se tratara de un amigo más, y por muy fuerte que era su mirada, lo único que le causaba era gracia, porque se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo rodeara. Tal vez lo hacía sin darse cuenta para alejar a los demás, pero siempre se preguntaba por qué se daba tal acción, si sólo quería generar un ambiente de confianza.

Si le pedían una opinión sobre él, estaba segura que debajo de esa capa de frialdad que planeaba demostrar, había una persona determinante y muy centrada en sus objetivos, hasta se atrevería a decir que era amable. Sino se hubiera desentendido cuando la vio en problemas con el maleante aquella vez que salía de su casa, se hubiera negado completamente a acompañarla a correr y de seguro no se hubiera disculpado con ella cuando le dijo la retahíla de atrocidades por no comunicarse bien. ¡Hasta había intentado bailar con ella en la fiesta! Tenían que ser pruebas suficientes.

'_Sientes algo por él sí o no'_

Casi se le cae el paraguas de la mano al recordar la pregunta que le hizo su amiga un tiempo atrás cuando intentó defender a Kaidoh. Cogiendo su rostro sonrojado por los pensamientos que se le venían a la mente, se dijo una y otra vez que era imposible, sólo era un nuevo amigo que le causaba simpatía. Cómo el mismo había dicho, aún no conocía todo de él para hacerse ese tipo de pregunta.

Escuchando un maullido que la hizo volver a la realidad, giró la cabeza a un lado y pudo notar que se trataba de un pequeño gato que estaba acostado en un espacio pequeño de la casa. Regañando mentalmente a los dueños por dejarlo ahí en plena lluvia, notó que había un paraguas negro que lo cubría, lo cual le pareció de lo más extraño. "Te llevaría a casa pequeño, pero mamá me botaría contigo y una caja de leche" – Se rió delicadamente al recordar que no compartían su gusto por los animales. Así que rápidamente sacó de su mochila una bufanda que estaba segura no utilizaría y en segundos hizo una especie de cama para el gato blanco que parecía de lo más feliz estirándose y acomodándose en la tela abrigadora. Inspeccionando mejor el paraguas que le servía como techo al pequeño animal, identificó que tenía las iniciales K.K. "Vaya que gran coincidencia ¿verdad pequeño? No creo que sea… ¿O sí?" – Preguntó al gato como si le entendiera. Sabía muy bien a quien se refería cuando vio ese paraguas y sus iniciales, porque si era así, entonces… ¿Cómo estaba yendo a casa bajo esa lluvia? Sin responderse, se levantó y cogió sus pertenencias. ¡No podía estar lejos!

…...

¡¿Por qué tenía que llover justo ahora?!

Después de su gran examen de inglés que estaba seguro había aprobado con la mejor nota de todas, salió de lo más animado hacia su entrenamiento de siempre. Ejercicios y juegos entre sus compañeros que también estaban aprovechando de los dos días disponibles antes de la competencia. Y aunque sólo fueron elegidos tres personas para individuales, que era lo que le interesaba, todos habían puesto de su parte para seguir mejorando en sus habilidades de juego.

Sabía que los superiores tenían prácticas a horas de la mañana, lo cual era imposible para él, que estudiaba a esas horas, así que no podía jugar contra ellos. Estaba seguro que todavía tenía mucho que aprender con respecto a su nivel de juego y no quería quedarse atrás. Iba a escribirle seriamente a Inui para que le hiciera el favor de enviarle algún menú nuevo de entrenamiento, pero ni bien lo pensó, su entrenador se acercó a él y como leyendo su mente, le dijo que no se atreviera a duplicar sus actividades físicas, porque sino que se olvidara que lo entrenara. Frase que lo hizo detenerse en el acto y salir molesto del lugar.

'_Kaidoh… ¿Qué hay después de lograr tu sueño? Tienes todas las aptitudes para cumplirlos, pero hay algo que necesitas… y está justo aquí'_

Recordaba cada palabra y simplemente no entendía a que se refería cuando señaló su pecho. ¿Necesitaba más determinación? ¿O tal vez más fortaleza? Estaba seguro que cuando se trataba de no rendirse y seguir la lucha hasta el final, era el indicado para estar en primera fila y levantar la mano. Entonces ¿Que le faltaba? Entrenaba todo los días, estaba cumpliendo con su parte del trato con respecto a sus estudios y con respecto a su vida social… mejor no pensaba en eso, porque desde que salió de la preparatoria y comenzó la universidad, no había logrado tener una.

'Qué no tuviera nada que ver con ese tema porque no podré cumplirlo' – Pensó rápidamente al sentir el maldito frío lo estaba consumiendo. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de algo… Para él no había imposibles, que no conocía los límites y que se arrepintiera cualquier problema que se atreviera a cruzarse en su camino, porque fortaleza es lo que le sobraba, entonces… ¿Por qué pensaba que no podría cumplir con ese reto de comunicarse? ¿Tan difícil podría ser para que se cerrara a la idea de hacerlo? ¡Él nunca se rendía y no pretendía hacerlo ahora!

"¿Planeas resfriarte antes de la competencia?"

Inmediatamente volteó hacia un lado al escuchar la voz femenina que le sonaba bastante conocida e identificando que se trataba de Asano, le sorprendió que ya no sintiera la lluvia en su cabeza. Sin contestar se dio cuenta que le había extendido el paraguas que llevaba en su mano. "Estoy bien así" – Dijo seriamente al empujar su mano hacía ella y devolverle el objeto.

"Déjame hacerlo. No puedo permitir que el seleccionado de la universidad sea descalificado por alguna enfermedad" – Le dijo al encontrar la voz más seria que pudo y nuevamente acercar el paraguas para cubrir su cabeza.

"Es demasiado tarde" – Intentó de nueva cuenta al no necesitar ayuda de nadie. Estaba caminando solo bajo la lluvia porque quería y la 'buena voluntad' de la peliazul era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos.

"La terquedad no te llevará a ningún lado" – Le dijo en un suspiro al acercar de nueva cuenta el paraguas.

Se quedó callado ante el comentario. Era como si aparte de la lluvia que caía sin cesar, le hubieran arrojado un balde agua helada, tanto como para confundirlo lo necesario y empezar a repasar las palabras de su entrenador. Parpadeó varias veces y abrumado por tantos pensamientos que empezaban a colarse por su mente, llevó su mano hacia su frente que lograban cubrir parte de sus ojos e hizo algo que pensó que había perdido. Se rió. Y aunque sonaba fría, era una risa de sí mismo. ¡Rayos! Hasta la fémina se había dado cuenta que tenía un mayor problema con respecto a esa parte de él, que era una ventaja cuando se trataba de conseguir hasta lo imposible, pero también negativa… justamente sobre ese tema del que no quería hablar y sus sempais le querían mostrar.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Fshhhh ¿Así que… piensas que soy terco?" – Logró preguntar en una voz seria al mirarla a los ojos de la misma forma que lo hacía con los demás. Pero por más que quería infundir el mismo 'miedo', lo único que logró fue una sonrisa.

"¡No me dejas otra opción! Además, si te sigues comportando de esa manera, también pensaré que tienes mayores problemas de ego"

"¡No sabes lo que dices!" – Exclamó en voz seria, pero que no parecía amenazante. Había olvidado completamente con quien estaba hablando y la situación le parecía de lo más graciosa. Como demonios se le ocurría acusarlo de egocentrista.

"Claro que sí. Aunque seas el señor determinación, puedo darme cuenta de esas características que te acabo de mencionar"

"¿Cómo… cómo me llamaste?" – Se exaltó completamente al escuchar tal adjetivo que lo llevó fuera de la conversación que estaba tratando con la peliazul.

"Que eres el... ¡Oh dios mío!... todo este tiempo hemos discutido y estás todo mojado" – Se alarmó en un segundo al notar que el muchacho sólo llevaba una camiseta y una chaqueta empapada. "¡Déjame ayudarte!"

"¡No necesito ayuda!" – Se exaltó de nueva cuenta al sentir cómo la chica lo tomaba de una mano. Su mirada simplemente se dirigió a ese específico lugar y su cerebro le ordenaba soltarse de inmediato, pero había un órgano que estaba por demás alterado y era su corazón, que se movió demasiado en su pecho segregando sangre de más a sus mejillas. ¡Qué demonios le sucedía!

"¿No que no eras terco?"

"No me pongas adjetivos… tan fácilmente" – Increpó en una mirada seria al notar como la peliazul le mostraba una sonrisa de lo más sarcástica justamente por aquella palabra que la agregaría a su lista negra. ¿Qué podría saber ella?

"Sólo te pido un poco de confianza" – Terminó de decir en una voz suave y su sonrisa de siempre al darle la oportunidad de soltar su mano. Pero al no recibir alguna respuesta negativa, lo llevó junto a ella.

En ese momento simplemente ya no pensaba y se dejó llevar por la peliazul que caminaba presurosa a algún lugar desconocido, muy sujeta de su mano y de su paragua que impedía que se mojara más por la lluvia. Fue cuando recordó que a la salida del supermercado, donde no encontró lo que buscaba, se topó con el pequeño gato blanco tiritando de frío al costado de la casa. Si bien tocó la puerta para que alguien saliera, no se apersonó nadie, así que no aguantándose las ganas de maldecir a sus dueños por dejar al pobre animal en la intemperie, se le ocurrió la idea de dejarle su paraguas. Él se podría curar con una pastilla, pero no una pobre mascota que había sido olvidada en plena calle.

No sabía lo que pretendía hacer al caminar junto a él en medio de la lluvia. Inconscientemente apretaba el puño por el nerviosismo que nacía en él cuando notaba que varios ojos se dirigían a ellos al acercarse cada vez más al supermercado en el cual había estado hace un buen rato. Fue en ese momento que empezó a enumerar las diferentes ocasiones en las que se habían encontrado. Le sonreía cada vez que lo veía, intentaba entablar conversaciones con él, se atrevía a acusarlo de no comunicarse bien, le faltó poco para que lo insultara cuando le mencionó lo de egocentrista y terco, y por último, ahora le sonría como si nada hubiera pasado. Era que él estaba viendo mal o es que las mujeres estaban lo suficientemente locas para mostrarle diferentes personalidades, en una sola persona.

…...

La lluvia no daba signos de querer detenerse por nada del mundo. Lo único bueno es que tenía las fuerzas necesarias para levantarse temprano y seguir con su entrenamiento matutino sin que una tifón lo detuviera de hacerlo. Eran detalles que tenía planeado obviar y dedicarse a lo que era importante.

Tuvo el camino necesario para pensar el porqué había accedido a semejante barbaridad. Ni bien llegaron al supermercado, la peliazul se le perdió de vista y pensando que tal vez era su momento de escape de cualquier locura, la vio regresar con una bolsa extra de compras, la cual se la extendió de manera inmediata pidiendo que se pusiera el contenido porque sino pescaría un resfriado. Abriendo la bendita bolsa era justamente la camiseta que traía puesta ahora, y mejor no recordaba los detalles de la discusión que vino después de la compra de aquella prenda, porque sino le generaría una jaqueca.

"¡Gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa!" – Exclamó la peliazul al ubicarse seguramente en la entrada principal de su vivienda. Había sido un camino largo y bastante fructífero, sólo tenía que ver la cara de pocos amigos de su compañero, que era de poca importancia, cuando notaba la camiseta abrigadora que le había conseguido. ¡No iba a permitir que le diera pulmonía al llegar a su casa todo mojado!

"Olvídalo" – Dijo simplemente al voltear su mirada hacia otro lugar para evitar los ojos insistentes de su compañera que parecía feliz por alguna extraña razón. ¡Demonios! Se sentía fuera de lugar al usar algo que él no haya comprado con su propio dinero. Aunque le mencionó que la prenda le salió sin costo alguno por su bendito cupón del supermercado, no dejaba de carcomerle la conciencia el hecho que no era suyo.

"Lo que menos quiero es que te sientas obligado, porque sino yo también contaré los favores que me has hecho y no terminaría nunca"

"¡Piensa que ya me los pagaste!" – Le dijo seriamente al cruzarse de brazos y evitar su mirada.

"Jaja ¡Ok! Intentaré hacerlo"

"Me voy a casa" – Pronunció seriamente al dar unos pasos hacía la acera que formaba el jardín de la vivienda de la peliazul. Ya había cumplido con dejarla sana y salva, así que descansaría mejor con su conciencia esa noche.

"¡Espera! ¿Planeas bañarte en lluvia de nueva cuenta?... Llévate esto, me lo regresas mañana" – Lo detuvo la muchacha al extenderle el paraguas que habían compartido todo el camino desde el supermercado.

"No es buena idea" – Expresó escéptico al señalarle la forma del paraguas, sobretodo el color. Cuando llegaron ahí se dio cuenta de ese detalle y lo último que planeaba era que lo vieran caminando con algo parecido.

Emi se dio cuenta a lo que se refería cuando le señalo el paraguas y lo único que hizo fue comenzar a reír. "¡No me había dado cuenta!"

"De que te ríes" – Cuestionó de la forma más seria que pudo al juntar su entrecejo. No encontraba la razón para hacerlo.

"Es que se me hace gracioso… todo este tiempo hemos caminado con un paraguas rosado. Bueno, por mi no habría problemas, pero…"

"No lo menciones" – Dijo ofuscado al ver por dónde iba la conversación. Lo último que podría pasarle es que alguien los haya visto de camino hasta ahí, así que sería mejor desaparecer antes que aumentara las posibilidades.

"Está bien Kaidoh. Reír es bueno para la salud" – Dijo de forma divertida al sacar sus llaves y comenzar a abrir la puerta de su casa. "Te daré un paraguas que es más serio, así te amoldarás mejor… mañana cuando nos veamos para correr me lo devolverás" – Decía calmadamente al sacar del perchero cerca de la puerta, el objeto que era de color negro y se lo entregó. "Evítame una discusión más. Sólo acéptalo" – Terminó de decir de lo más sonriente al notar los ojos masculinos que planeaban negarse.

"Cómo quieras" – Respondió en una actitud indiferente al tomar el objeto. Sin esperar mucho retrocedió los pasos necesarios para salir por la vereda que separaba el jardín y cerrar la pequeña reja que comunicaba con la calle. Haciendo una seña con la mano se despidió de la peliazul que sólo sonrió y desapreció por la puerta principal.

Repasaba lo que había sucedido ese día y simplemente parecía otra persona. No había sido muy difícil dejarse llevar por el momento y no estar planeando que movimiento hacer después. Hasta la discusión que tuvo con su compañera parecía natural o mejor dicho lo fue. Sabía que en algún momento le pareció lo suficientemente gracioso, pero tenía algo dentro de él que no identificaba que era. De repente si podía cambiar… pero no sabía cómo. Tantos años viviendo de esa manera para que vinieran a modificarle su plan de vida a estas alturas.

**Día 9:**

El día anterior sólo había bajado la guardia con respecto al tema que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. El pelirrojo, Kagami, su entrenador y hasta Asano se habían llevado todo el crédito con respecto a lo que le faltaba por mejorar. No sabía en qué momento pidió algún consejo con respecto a eso, porque no había abierto la boca para nada y mucho menos solicitando ayuda. ¡Se estaban tomando atribuciones que no les correspondían!

Mientras no les prestara atención, todo volvería a la normalidad y su vida seguiría invariable. No le afectaba si la peliazul pensara que era terco, porque estaba seguro que si no lo fuera, las cosas que había logrado hasta ahora, no existirían. Aunque entre tanto pensamientos siempre se le venía a la cabeza la derrota que sufrió contra Tanaka que lo seguía molestando. Para una persona que a las justas tenía tiempo para entrenar y estaba las 24 horas del día pegado a la pantalla de su celular, no sabía cómo demonios podía jugar tan bien. Esperaba poder resolver aquella inquietud el día siguiente cuando asistiera a la reunión de entrenamiento.

Volviendo la atención a su camino, se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de la casa de Asano. Simplemente no pudo dormir tranquilo pensando que tenía su paraguas en espera que se lo devolviera al día siguiente. Así que ahí estaba, abriendo la pequeña reja del jardín y avanzando a la puerta principal para dárselo de una buena vez y centrarse sólo en correr como siempre lo hacían. Mañana comprobaría si en verdad estaba funcionando, tal vez con eso le daría la razón.

"Kaidoh… Llegaste temprano" – Saludó sonriente la peliazul al verlo en el umbral de la puerta extendiéndole el paraguas.

"Gra…gracias" – Fue lo único que respondió al voltearle la vista y entregarle el objeto. Por alguna extraña razón sentía como se le acaloraban sus mejillas. Mientras más rápido salieran de ahí sería mejor.

"¡De nada! Sólo un día más y darán inicio las competencias, así que será mejor que te cuides"

"Sé lo que debo hacer" – Respondió indiferente al volver su camino hacia la vereda con todas las intenciones de continuar. Aunque todavía no amanecía, quería aprovechar el tiempo.

"Está bien, sólo pensaba en el invierno y en lo abrigado que deberemos estar"

"Sigue tu propio consejo" – Dijo en fracción de segundos sin darse cuenta. Fue entonces que repasó sus palabras, y su propia vista había recorrido a la peliazul para fijarse en su vestimenta deportiva que no tenía nada de invierno. Un profundo sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro por la imprudencia y maldijo mentalmente. ¡A él que le importaba cómo se vistiera!

La peliazul se quedó sin palabras y para alejar la tensión en el ambiente, porque ella también se había ruborizado, se rió por el comentario. "Jaja Lo siento, es que olvidé mi polera en la sala, ya vengo…" – Se disculpó rápidamente para dejar el paraguas en el perchero y ni bien puso un pié en la casa, cerró la puerta cómo si hubiera visto un fantasma. "¡Mejor olvídalo! Debemos salir de aquí"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Se sorprendió al ver tal acción. Ahora si pensaba que la muchacha debería tener un problema bien serio, más que él.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos rápido antes que… "

"Oh, ¡vaya!… Pero que tenemos aquí…"

No perdió detalle de cómo la puerta se abrió de un sólo tirón, para dar paso a una mujer de corto cabello rubio, que aprovechando el pánico anterior, colocó su mano en el hombro de la peliazul para hacerse notar. En todas las oportunidades que fue a aquella casa, se encontraba con la muchacha para salir con su entrenamiento, así que lo sorprendió que la señora haya salido de la nada a esas horas de la mañana, dándole sólo una posibilidad.

"¡Ya me iba!"

"Claro que no… Después que me he levantado a esta hora para recibir la llamada de tu tía que de seguro quiere hablar contigo"

"La llamaré cuando venga" – Respondió la peliazul al tratar de zafarse de la mano de la señora que seguía de lo más sonriente.

"De ninguna manera… Además, todavía no me has presentado a tu amable amigo que sigue parado ahí"

Tragó grueso al escuchar que se refería a él y simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Tenía que ser una broma lo que estaba ocurriendo, se supone que debería ser un día normal y nunca pensó que algo así sucedería.

"¿Podríamos dejarlo para otro día? Estamos yendo a correr"

"Emi. ¿Recuerdas en qué país estamos?" – Preguntó la señora de lo más sonriente sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

En un suspiro la peliazul sólo asintió y se acercó hacia su compañero, que se notaba nervioso a kilómetros de distancia. Ella también estaba de lo más incómoda por la situación. ¡Dios los ayudara! "Kaidoh, siento toda esta situación" – Se disculpó de manera rápida y con muchas ganas de decirle que era la oportunidad de salir corriendo. "Te presento a Claire Asano… mi mamá"

Escuchó aquel detalle de la pequeña introducción que le hizo a la señora, la cual seguía de lo más sonriente en el umbral de la puerta. No sabía que pensar y si moverse, porque esperaban alguna respuesta por parte de él. Notando que recibía una mirada insistente de la peliazul, no tuvo más remedio que hacer su saludo. "Mi nombre es Kaidoh Kaoru. Mucho gusto señora Asano" – Terminó de decir pidiendo a la tierra que se lo tragara ahí mismo mientras hacia la reverencia de siempre.

"El gusto es mío Kaidoh-_kun. _Mi hija me ha contado mucho de ti, que ya era hora de conocerte"

"¡Mamá! No tienes porque decirle eso… ¡ya nos vamos a correr!" – Dijo la peliazul más ruborizada al querer salir de ahí.

"Pero no es necesario que se vayan tan rápido, aún es muy temprano… Además a tu amigo le gustarán las galletas que preparé ayer. Lo considero un milagro culinario" – Se rió de lo más exagerada antes de tomar a ambos muchachos por los brazos. "¡Así que acompáñenme!"

Ahora su entrenador lo felicitaría por mostrar sus emociones libremente y sin ningún tipo de presión, porque sentía que sus puños se comprimían, sobretodo el del brazo que la rubia señora tenía entre sus manos mientras lo llevaba a la entrada. ¡Estaba seguro que gritaría en cualquier momento!

…

¡Se preguntaba una y otra vez qué demonios hacia ahí!

Habido sido jalado literalmente por la señora hasta verse sentado en la mesa mientras le pedía que se sintiera como en casa porque no planeaba dejarlo ir hasta que probara de las galletas que con tanto amor había hecho el día anterior. Lo dijo tan sonriente que estaba a punto de un ataque de pánico. ¡A él qué demonios le importaba cómo los haya preparado! Nunca en su vida tuvo una experiencia similar y maldecía la hora en que se presentó en la casa de la peliazul, porque no había escape. Simplemente no podía levantarse, excusarse e irse, porque parecería la persona más maleducada del mundo. Si bien no era muy amigable, no podía ignorar las costumbres que su familia le había inculcado, por más incómodo que estuviera. Aunque si la señora fuera más normal, no habría duda que podría sentirse más tranquilo.

'_Lo siento tanto, Kaidoh. Por favor, si escuchas algún comentario fuera de lugar. Sólo hay dos opciones, le das por su lado o la ignoras… intenta resistir'_

Rescató las palabras de la peliazul y su extraña petición con respecto a su mamá, lo cual alertaron todos sus sentidos y tragó grueso al esperarse lo peor. ¡No lo estaba tranquilizando! Así que pensando en alguna forma de no verse tan tenso en aquellos momentos, lo cual era totalmente extraño en él, porque se sentía ansioso pero trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas, navegó su vista por el pasillo que daba a alguna habitación, la sala que estaba decorado con diversos adornos y tenía unos sillones blancos, el comedor en el cual se encontraba y finalmente la cocina que estaba en comunicación por una extensa barra.

"Todo listo. Espero que sea de tu agrado" – Dijo de lo más alegre la señora al apersonarse de nueva cuenta en el comedor y poner la galletas en la mesa. "El día anterior casi nos terminamos las 100 galletas que hice"

"Gra... gracias" – Respondió tratando de recuperar la cordura y volver a su estado de siempre, porque si hablaban de indiferencia no había nada que pudiera fallar.

"Siéntete libre de coger todo lo que quieras, en unos momentos traeré té para que puedan calentarse un poco después de tanto frío"

"No se moleste" – Intentó de nueva cuenta al coger una de las galletas de la fuente antes la insistente mirada de la señora.

"No es molestia… después de tantas conversaciones con mi hija al fin logro conocerte" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al verlos tan nerviosos. "Y dime… ¿Eres el novio de Emi?"

Los muchachos tosieron por el comentario porque casi se atragantan con la galleta que estaban comiendo. Kaoru mandó totalmente su indiferencia por el caño porque se había sonrojado hasta más no poder por tal pregunta de la señora. ¡Ahora entendía porque había que hacer justamente eso!

"¡Mama! ¡¿Por qué preguntas algo así?!"

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Es una simple pregunta"

"Sólo… somos compañeros de clases" – Respondió con toda sus fuerzas al respirar profundo y no mostrar nada. Tenía razón la señora al decir que era simple y no debía sentirse nervioso, no había nada que ocultar de todas maneras.

"Entonces que haces con mi hija todos los días tan temprano"

¿Estaba escuchando mal? Al parecer la señora no estaba entendiendo que por algo la peliazul estaba en el club de atletismo. "Tenemos una competencia… y estamos entrenando para ganarla" – Respondió calmadamente al buscar la palabras adecuadas, porque desde un comienzo ese era el objetivo desde que la conocía.

"¿Nada más?"

"Por algo salgo todas las mañanas con mi ropa deportiva" – Enfatizó Emi al colocar una mano en su frente por el cuestionario que estaba haciendo su mamá en plena mesa. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada al interrogatorio hasta de lo que comía y no le molestaba, pero al estar su compañero era otro tema. ¿Por qué tenía que preguntar cuestiones que pondrían nervioso a cualquiera?

"No me estarán mintiendo ¿verdad?" – Cuestionó nuevamente mirándolos de manera sospechosa, pero su sonrisa cínica no dejaba su rostro. "Porque tengo miles de formas de cómo enterarme"

"Es sólo por eso" – Intervino Kaoru tratando de seguir el mismo plan de la indiferencia que estaba siendo difícil de manejar.

"Ok. Les creeré… comprenderán que ver tanto 'Love Hotel' abierto por las calles me hace pensar lo peor" – Dijo más relajada al acomodarse en su silla, pero el sonido de la tetera la alertó. "Siempre recuerden cuidarse bien antes de ir cuando llegue el momento, ahora hay tanto desadaptado por la calle" – Comentó divertidamente al regresar a la cocina y empezar a servir lo que había de té.

La señora lo quería matarlo de un ataque al corazón ni bien bajaba la guardia. ¿Había escuchado bien o es que sus oídos le estaban jugando una mala pasada? Nunca en su vida había escuchado a alguna mamá 'aconsejar' de esa manera y no esperó hacerlo en un millón de años. Peor si se trataba de esos temas que… ¡No lo iba a pensar!

"Kaidoh. Siempre habla de más, no le hagas caso"

"Eso… intento" – Respondió de lo más sonrojado al voltear la mirada. Simplemente el comentario anterior, sobre tema tan delicado, le había puesto los nervios de punta.

"Tomen algo de té para que entren en calor y puedan… salir a correr o lo que lo que estén haciendo a esta hora no tan saludable" – Comentó con un gesto de preocupación al acercarse al comedor con las pequeñas taza blancas.

"Iremos a correr porque tenemos que ganar la competencia" – Explicó de nueva cuenta Emi al ver que no tenía intenciones de dejarlos ir hasta que no se terminaran las galletas o el té que estaba servido.

"Es una pena que mi esposo ya no esté en casa. Le hubiera dado gusto conocerte"

Kaoru vio cómo la señora había tomado una servilleta para cubrir su boca de lo más melancólica. Tal vez, le ocurrió algo malo a su esposo y él no había manifestado sus disculpas. "Lo… siento"

"Kaidoh… no ha pasado nada, sólo está de viaje unos días, aunque mi mamá parezca de lo más afectada" – Respondió la peliazul al poner una mano en su frente. Sabía que su mamá se ponía melodramática cuando su padre salía de viaje. Al parecer, su compañero no entendió cuando le dijo que la ignorara, aunque tuvo ganas de reírse al escucharlo disculparse, se veía demasiado inocente.

"Está bien. Me sobrepondré cuando coma más galletas… pero tomen su té que se enfría" – Exclamó de lo más alegre al volver a su estado natural.

Tenía que ser la familia más extraña del mundo porque simplemente no se ajustaba a los estándares de vida de un japonés normal. No había punto de comparación con su propia casa donde todo era paz y armonía. Ahora entendía porque la peliazul le dijo que no le hiciera caso. ¡Pero cómo no hacerlo si era tan convincente! Mirando su reloj de pulsera agradecía que no sea lo suficientemente tarde para que no generara fallos en su lista de actividades que tenía por realizar.

"Y cuéntame. Es obvio que están estudiando y realizando su deporte preferido cómo parte de la beca" – Empezó a decir la señora cuando dejó su taza en la mesa y cambiaba su rostro alegre por uno serio. "¿Tienes algún sueño que cumplir después que termines la universidad?"

"No… no entiendo" – Cuestionó de lo más serio al desconocer el interés que podría tener la señora al querer saber tales detalles.

"Los jóvenes siempre tienen sueños los cuales quieren cumplir con todo su corazón y el saber comunicarlos hace muy bien, porque haces que el círculo a tu alrededor confabule para que se vuelva realidad y lo que hagas ahora definirá lo que logres después… Estoy segura que hay algo que deseas con mucho ánimo"

"Mamá no es momento de clases de…"

"El tenis es parte de mi y… pretendo seguirlo hasta volverme profesional" – Habló en una voz demasiado determinante al apretar un puño por lo que acaba de manifestar sin darse cuenta. Las palabras de la madre de la peliazul fueron tan directas y con tanto sentido que simplemente no pudo mostrarse indiferente. Era parte de su sueño que nunca pensó revelar porque se notaba a kilómetros de distancia, no veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pero la explicación sobre esa extraña teoría nunca la había escuchado.

"Oh vaya, es un buen sueño. Entiendo porque se esfuerzan cada día siendo una hora no tan saludable para salir por las calles. Me parece perfecto" – Dijo en una sonrisa para terminar de apoyarse en la mesa. "¿Y tú Emi?"

La peliazul se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, se sorprendió por las palabras que manifestaba su compañero de forma tan determinante. Estaba segura que cuando le dijo 'señor determinación' había dado en el clavo. "Ganar medalla de oro en las olimpiadas, graduarme, terminar de conocer los 5 continentes, trabajar, terminar de…"

"Creo que es suficiente" – Le cortó de inmediato antes que siguiera con su interminable lista y voltear de nueva cuenta al muchacho que escuchaba atentamente lo que decían. "Kaidoh-_kun. _Si me permites preguntar… ¿Qué harás después de lograr su sueño?"

Era como si un golpe se hubiera escuchado en plena mejilla. No estaba seguro si la peliazul tenía algo que ver ante tal interrogatorio o es que había adivinado que era la misma pregunta que los demás se hacían de él, porque generaba molestias en su interior. ¡Estaba enfocado en un objetivo en especial y lo último que quería era desconcentrarse! Aunque después de escuchar a su compañera se preguntaba si él debería hacer lo mismo y ya ir pensando que hacer después, porque si lo unía con lo que dijo del circulo… ¡Por qué planeaban confundirlo más!

"No te preocupes, que no me tienes que responder… todas las respuestas llegarán a ti a su debido tiempo"

"Mamá, ¿Eso no dijo mi tía la última vez que llamó?

"Y quién crees que le enseñó todo lo que sabe" – Se rió de lo más exagerada al dejar su actitud seria. "Además, no por algo uno vive tanto tiempo… si cuando estuve en Francia y tenía la edad de los dos, tiempo es lo último que quedaba. Estudiaba, tenía dos trabajos, cuidaba de tu abuela, había tantos pretendientes detrás mío y estaba por cumplir mi sueño de ser modelo"

"No creo que a Kaidoh le sea interesante escuchar parte de la historia" – Dijo la peliazul al mirar hacia su compañero que si bien estaba atento, se notaba que quería salir de ahí inmediatamente. ¡Su tía tenía que llamar pronto!

"¿Por qué no? Es parte de las experiencias de la vida que nos hace aprender" – Respondió de lo más tranquila al tomar de su té. "Cómo seguía diciendo. Si bien era un sueño, gracias a Dios que no lo cumplí porque hubiera quedado anoréxica toda mi vida. Era un requerimiento demasiado perjudicial. Felizmente ustedes tienen un deporte muy bonito… ¿Qué opinas Kaidoh, verdad que es feo hacer lo que nos hace daño?"

Tragó grueso ante tal pregunta. Había seguido lo que estaba contando con tanto ánimo, pero simplemente no sabía que responder. ¡Él no tenía nada que opinar sobre tales asuntos! "Supongo que si" – Dijo seriamente al sentirse fuera de lugar, no le estaba gustando como pintaba la situación.

"Pero aquí las modelos son diferentes. Por eso quiero que me ayudes a convencer a esta chica para que lo haga. Hay tantos vestidos que quiero probarle"

"¡Yo no necesito hacer eso! Soy feliz con mi atletismo" – Exclamó la peliazul en un sonrojo al escuchar tal petición. Pero entonces recordó lo que había aceptado el día anterior para la revista de su universidad. Pidió mentalmente que su mamá no lo viera porque estaba segura que la empujaría hasta el estudio fotográfico.

"No te digo que lo dejes… pero me siento envidiosa. Me hubiera encantado tener el cuerpo de Emi cuando tenía su edad. Creo que aprendí muy tarde que el deporte y el gimnasio eran buenos"

"No creo que a Kaidoh le importe eso" – Respondió la peliazul a punto de darle un infarto por lo que escuchaba de su mamá. No era el momento que se pusiera hablar de algo tan delicado en presencia de otros, más aún cuando su compañero estaba de lo más nervioso y sonrojado.

"Kaidoh. No tienes porque cohibirte, en esta casa se habla de todo nos guste o no. La libertad debe estar en sintonía con un buen control" – Dijo sonriente al comer la última galleta que quedaba. "Ah es cierto… cómo te decía antes, es bueno que disfrutes de tus días de universidad, porque nunca volverán. Los recuerdos que tengas en el futuro dependen de lo que hagas ahora. ¿Me dejé entender?"

"Cla…Claro señora Asano" – Respondió en un parpadeo al sentirse tenso por el consejo que no esperaba. Ya habían terminado sus benditas galletas y el té, así que esperaba que los dejara ir.

"Pero debes poner de tu parte, por ejemplo, enamorarte y conseguir una linda novia. Ella podría estar tan cerca, pero tienes que abrir bien los ojos sino pasará desapercibida. Hay tantas aventuras todavía y el tiempo se va tan rápido… "

Estaba seguro que en cualquier momento su quijada caería por el tipo de consejo que le estaba dando. Todo había sonado tan profesional cuando le hablo de su sueño y la manera de cómo mejorar, pero simplemente ya no pudo resistir su nerviosismo al escuchar tales palabras que no imaginó oír de nadie, incluso de su propia madre. ¡Vida amorosa, es lo último en que había pensado para él!

La peliazul era la más nerviosa ante tal acotación directa por parte de su madre, simplemente la había mirado fijamente cuando se refirió a que 'ese alguien' podría estar tan cerca, que no pudo ocultar su sonrojo. ¡Cómo podría referirse a ella en ese aspecto! Eran sólo… amigos y no sentía… algo parecido. Entonces tuvo que agradecer al cielo porque el teléfono sonó en todo el comedor alertándolos. ¡Gracias a su tía por salvarla de su progenitora!

"Bueno chicos, no los molesto más porque esa es mi llamada" – Dijo la señora al pararse de la silla y juntar los utensilios. "Kaidoh-_kun. _Sé que esta niña se sabe cuidar sola, pero te la encargo bastante. ¡Que se diviertan en su entrenamiento!"

"Gracias por todo" – Respondió rápidamente al pararse y hacer su reverencia. No le fue indiferente el último comentario porque era justamente para lo que había venido hasta su casa. Él fue quien se ofreció a acompañarla a correr para evitar que le pasara algo malo después de todo.

Vio a su mamá dirigirse presurosa hacia la habitación y contestar de lo más alegre el teléfono. ¡Habían sobrevivido! "¿Te parece si vamos a correr?" – Preguntó a su compañero de lo más nerviosa al intentar procesar por todo lo que habían pasado.

"Que sea antes que acabe de hablar"

Terminando de decir lo último, se apresuraron en salir de la casa, no quería arriesgarse en que la llamada de larga distancia terminara de la nada y tuviera que escuchar alguna otra conversación o consejo por parte de la señora. Fueron demasiados comentarios fuera de lugar que parecía algo anormal en su tranquila vida. Se notaba que aún no conocía el mundo en su totalidad.

…

Agradecía que al fin estuviera en su segundo hogar, el tennis court. Por lo menos pudo aprovechar bien su programa de actividades para ese día y terminar con todo su entrenamiento. Si bien en la mañana fue algo fuera de lo común, por lo menos su velocidad estaba mejorando por las varias carreras que realizó en compañía de la peliazul, que no dejó de disculparse por lo acontecido con su madre.

Simplemente no quiso pensar en todo lo que dijo porque era demasiado por ese día, lo dejaría para horas de la noche cuando haya terminado su juego de tenis y no tuviera más cosas en las cuales pensar. Lo último que deseaba era desconcentrarse. Así que pensando que era una confabulación de altas proporciones, su vista se posó en las personas que se acercaban por la reja principal de la pista de tenis.

"Y yo pensé que en la mañana estaba repleto. Uff ¡llegamos a tiempo!" – Exclamó el pelirrojo al acercarse hacía las gradas del tenis court y dejar su agua y su toalla.

"¿Dónde está Mori? Se alegrará de vernos a esta hora" – Expresó un muchacho alto y de cabellos negros.

"Ryuji-sempai, justo ahora acaba de irse a una reunión importante"

"Espero que regrese a tiempo, porque no por nada hemos pedido libre esta semana de competencias… Será una descontada fatal para mi presupuesto" – Respondió algo decepcionado mientras suspiraba y hacia lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

"No eres el único. Sólo espero que el tarado haya dejado su teléfono en el inodoro antes de salir de casa, él es el que tiene que entrenar más estos días"

"Está en vibrador para que no molesten los delicados oídos de la princesa Kagami" - Dijo divertido al guardar el objeto en su mochila y empezar a saludar a los que ahí se encontraban. "Tantos jugadores junior juntos me trae recuerdos… ¡Kaidoh! Que haces ahí viéndome la cara, no vas a venir a saludar a tu 'sempai'" – Dijo seriamente al hacerle una seña al verlo terminar su juego con otro de sus compañeros.

"Yo no lo veo por ningún lado" – Respondió al acercarse a ellos y centrarse en su mochila y tomar de su botella de agua.

Había escuchado claramente los diferentes comentarios que realizaron mientras él se encontraba jugando que en verdad se sorprendió cuando los vio sentarse en las escalinatas. Tenía que ser como el senior mencionó, pidieron semana libre de sus labores diarias para poder entrenar y asistir a la competencia, sobretodo Tanaka que participaría en individuales, Ryuji que era de dobles y Kagami que de seguro tenía algún plan. Le parecía interesante que hayan elegido a más jugadores de los primeros años para que sean parte de la competencia. ¡Rayos! Hasta la asociación pensaba en el futuro de su club.

"¿Perdón? Y nosotros que estábamos felices de regresar para verlos jugar y que tanto han mejorado"

"Fhhh no era necesario… ¿No tenían practicas en la mañana?" – Preguntó fríamente al coger su raqueta una vez más. Estaba a punto de retarlo a un partido de práctica para que dejara de hablar y le demostrara sus habilidades.

"Que insolente _Kohai _nos ha tocado tratar"

"Si no se quedaba dormido hubiera asistido también al de la mañana, así que está rezando para no encontrarse con Mori" – Comentó Kagami al usar la cinta para ponerla en su raqueta.

"No tenías porque mencionarlo y tú te haces llamar mi amigo" – Se mofó el pelirrojo al coger su celular y de la nada tomar una foto hacia uno de sus compañeros.

"Tanaka-sempai ¿Qué cree que hace?" – Preguntó Yamada de lo más desubicado al sentir que el flah del teléfono había disparado hacia él.

"Yamada, mejor no preguntes y empieza a correr" – Le aconsejó el peliazul hacerle señas a su compañero, pero no le dio el tiempo necesario. "Muy tarde"

"Te pondré en un poster a la entrada de los cambiadores con un bello mensaje. 'He aquí donde murió la libertad del hombre'. Servirá como ejemplo para los que entran en terrenos peligrosos"

"¡Junto al tuyo amigo!"

Las risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de los mayores que habían entendido el mensaje. Los más desubicados por el comentario eran los nuevos porque simplemente tenían un claro signo de interrogación en sus cabezas. No sabía qué demonios tenía que ver tanto barullo con el entrenamiento. Escuchó bien claro a Kagami decir que no asistieron al entrenamiento de la mañana por falta de interés y ahora que estaban en el de la tarde, se atrevían a desconcentrar a los demás. Aseguraba que en cualquier minuto les gritaría un par de verdades para que se dejaran de hablar tanto y se pusieran serios.

"No entiendo sempai"

"Yamada, no tienes porque ocultarlo. Es parte de la vida el quedarse sin libertad, pero no te preocupes, aquí te entendemos" – Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo al apoyar su mano en su hombro de manera amistosa. "Es bueno saber que te adelantaste a las predicciones. Ya decía yo porque le mencionabas a un compañero, que felizmente no vino hoy, que no se hiciera muchas ilusiones con la rubia…"

El muchacho simplemente se quedó de piedra en su lugar. ¡Se suponía que nadie lo sabía! "No… no entiendo"

"Sempai, que tiene que ver todo esto" – Preguntó un malhumorado Kaoru a Kagami que estaba de lo más relajado en la escalinata al terminar de arreglar su raqueta. Le estaban haciendo un tremendo show que no sabía de lo que se trataba, en lugar de estar jugando tenis. ¿No sería mejor que esperaran hasta que terminara los entrenamientos?

"Queridísimo Kaidoh, esperemos que seas el segundo en la lista jaja. Hay que felicitar a nuestro amigo por tener novia tan rápido y dejar mal a Ryuji que consiguió una, recién a los dos años"

Más risas no se hicieron esperar por parte de todo el equipo, ya que varios mandaron sus felicitaciones y buenos deseos. Aunque algunos no perdían el tiempo de seguirle el hilo al pelirrojo, que no dejaba de alabar su hazaña y que rezarían para que no muriera en el intento. Sobretodo porque conocían a la habladora rubia que estaba al lado de los tenis court.

Había salido de una locura para meterse a otra. Ahora si estaba seguro que era una confabulación en su contra para que no entrenara. No veía el caso intervenir en las burlas que hacían los demás por la nueva 'vida amorosa' de su compañero. ¿Qué podría hacer él? ¿Ir de amigable y avergonzarlo más? Porque su rostro estaba ruborizado hasta el límite y lo único que hacía era sonreír por la cantidad de comentarios. ¡Si fuera él, hubiera golpeado a alguien!

"Sempai, no tienen porque exagerar tanto. Fue una decisión que tomé y no sé cómo se enteraron, pero…" – Comenzó a decir de lo más serio al mirar directamente a Kaidoh. "Agradezco que me haya aceptado y en verdad quiero hacer algo más, que sólo jugar tenis"

"¡Esto es más serio de lo que esperaba! Chicos, creo que en un par de meses seremos tíos jajaja"

"¡No juegue con eso sempai!"

¿Se había atrevido a mirarlo de manera desafiante? Sus puños inconscientemente se apretaron a los lados para darse fuerzas y encarar al impertinente de Yamada que ya lo estaba molestando, pero el último comentario y las risas que vinieron después lo detuvieron. Sería imprudente que le gritara o lo golpeara, cuando sus 'perfectos' superiores estaban ahí para defenderlo.

"¡Chicos! ¡Tengo algo para que se refresquen la vista!"

"Segunda razón para venir en la tarde. ¡Tienes 5 segundos para darme una!" – Exclamó el pelirrojo al desviar el tema de conversación y hacer que varios de los muchachos que estaban molestando a Yamada, se abrieran en circulo para ver que noticia tenía el muchacho que había ingresado.

"Mi primo que trabaja en la revista me dio todas las muestras gratis que tenía. Evítense comprar alguna"

"Hablando menos y repartiendo más rápido. Quiero ver lo bien que salí en las fotos"

"Tienes que estar porque es de 'entretenimiento'"

"¿Tu no deseas una Kaidoh?"

"No, gracias" – Dijo simplemente al hacer caso omiso a la revista que planeaban darle y dirigirse hacia las escalinatas donde dejó su raqueta. Sabía de sobra que nadie se movería de ahí para practicar, así que lo haría sólo, igual no necesitaba de nadie, aunque haya sido Kagami quien le explicó sobre la teoría de equipo y las medallas que deberían ganar.

"Kaidoh no te amilanes, te dará motivación para seguir jaja"

"No hay necesidad" – Respondió seriamente al coger su pequeña toalla y su botella de agua, sería mejor que se mudara a la máquina de pelotas que estar ahí con la gente loca.

"Bueno, te perderás las chicas bonitas que salen ahí"

"Tanaka-sempai. ¿Acaso tú no tienes novia?"

"Yamada, déjalo que haga lo que quiera. Además sólo verá, nadie dijo que iba a tener malos pensamientos… sino su futuro cuñado lo mata"

Todos los chicos se pusieron a ver cada uno su revista de lo más emocionados, no les tomó muchos segundos dirigirse hacia las fotografías del evento más importe de todos los tiempos. Él sólo suspiró profundo antes de comenzar su paso fuera de ese círculo porque no estaba interesado en ningún tema relacionado a aquella revista.

"¡Kaidoh! ¿A dónde crees que vas?"

"A diferencia de ustedes, a entrenar" – Respondió seriamente al sentir cómo el pelirrojo casi saltó encima de él. Su cuello quedó apretado entre su brazo, que le recordaba aquella vez en la fiesta donde le hizo una llave para que no se moviera. "¿Me podrías dejar?" – Pidió al contener su molestia lo más que pudo.

"Hasta que me respondas algo… ¿Esta no es tu novia?"

"¡Yo no tengo ninguna novia!" – Le gritó perdiendo la paciencia, pero sentía cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban por tal palabra que nunca pensó escuchar. ¡Él no sería como los demás!

"Está bien, no te alteres. Sólo preguntaba porque se me hace curioso que la señorita se encuentre en la revista"

"A las justas uno sale en un cuadrito pequeño junto a miles de fotos" – Se escuchó de a uno de los muchachos que seguía repasando las hojas.

"Ya quisieras tener ese cuerpo jaja"

Las risas no se dejaron esperar por parte de los demás que seguían burlándose de su compañero que trataba de defenderse de la mejor forma posible, porque a la vista de todos, daba la impresión de querer pertenecer al club de tenis femenino.

"Podrías soltarme"

"No te me hagas el loco Kaidoh" – Le dijo casi de manera cómplice al bajar la voz, aprovechando que aún lo tenía sujeto por el cuello con la llave. "No me digas que no te diste cuenta al momento de bailar con ella…"

"¿Que insinúas?" – Se alertó Kaoru al sentir que la sangre se le drenaba del cuerpo. El único baile que hizo en toda su vida fue en ese tan aclamado evento. Entonces recordó vivamente la imagen de la peliazul ahí, las disculpas que se habían ofrecido y su nerviosismo por bailar con ella.

"Por eso te dije que echaras un vistazo a esto. ¿Te das cuenta la fila de hombres envidiosos que hubo en la fiesta?"

"¡Podrías dejar de molestarme!" – Le increpó de lo más nervioso al querer soltarse, pero sólo hizo que el pelirrojo le estampara la revista en la cara para que vea algo que no lograba identificar por la cercanía. "¡Ya lo vi!" – Dijo de lo más contrariado al voltear la mirada hacia otro lado.

"No estás viendo bien y mejor no te digo que una de tus manos estuvo por ahí" – Se carcajeó al notar cómo los ojos de su compañero de desviaron hasta la hoja de la revista, así que antes que lo golpeara, deshizo su llave y se marchó sin decir más para acercarse a sus compañeros.

Respirando profundo por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, su mirada se centró en las fotografías que había a un lado de la página de la revista abierta. Eran parejas y diversas situaciones del extenso evento que se celebró hace dos días, lo cual no se le hacía nada extraño. Iba a desviar sus ojos a ese lugar y mirar a la página del costado, pero tenía miedo hacerlo, sabía que le llamó la atención cuando su superior se la mostró y por alguna extraña razón no quería verla.

Dándose fuerza y pareciéndole lo más estúpido del mundo, leyó lo que decía el título y el 'Japanese & French Beauty' a un lado de la hoja, le daba la razón de lo que esperaba encontrar. La muchacha estaba viendo por encima del hombro a la supuesta cámara que sería cualquier lector encandilado por sus ojos violetas, sus labios rosados y sobretodo la descubierta espalda que estaba a la vista por el vestido. Aunque su cabello largo cubría algo de aquella parte, no dejaba de darse cuenta que en cualquier momento hubiera sufrido una pulmonía.

Trago grueso al darse cuenta que era la misma persona con la que se encontraba en las mañanas para correr. No pudo contener su nerviosismo por recordar aquella noche en la que compartieron el mismo lugar y se preguntaba cómo se le ocurría salir en una revista. Acaso pretendía seguir con el consejo de su loca madre y volverse modelo, porque no era correcto que anduviera mostrándose ahí sin ningún tipo de control y… '¡A mí que me debe importar lo que haga o no!' – Pensó sonrojado hasta el límite al apretar la revista que tenía entre sus manos.

Viendo detenidamente la foto, su corazón casi se detiene al notar su maldita espalda descubierta… ¡Demonios! ¡Que alguien le dijera que nunca puso su mano en su cintura para bailar!... Ahora entendía porque el pelirrojo le dijo que si no se había dado cuenta. ¡Tenía que ser una gran broma lo que le estaba pasando!

…_..._

La muchacha rubia se encontraba en la biblioteca mientras leía un libro de lo más tranquila cómo si nada pasara. Su vista se paseaba por las letras impresas, pero de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver hacia los lados cómo buscando a alguien, entonces haciendo una seña a alguien desconocido, caminó presurosa a una de las mesas vacías que estaba alejada de las demás, para sentarse rápidamente y la figura junto a ella se sacó la capucha que tenía puesta.

"Estaba tan entusiasma que no pensé que esto pasaría. Lo siento, Lo siento" – Se disculpó reiteradamente la rubia en voz baja.

"No te preocupes Ayumi. Sólo agradezco que haya sobrevivido… Me muero de calor con esta cosa" – Respondió la peliazul al hacerse aire con la mano por la chaqueta que tenía puesta, así que se la sacó rápidamente.

"Te entiendo, y mira… fue la única que sobrevivió" – Le dijo divertida al darle una hoja de color azul con letras impresas.

"No puedo aceptar, porque ahora sé lo que significa" – Comentó de lo más seria al dejar la carta a un lado y olvidarse de ella. Era una más de las tantas citas que recibió ese día y que para la sociedad significaba 'más que sólo amigos' de una persona que ni siquiera conocía.

"Olvidé los miles de fans que hacían cola jaja. Hasta Ryan se te acercó, no entiendo porque no le haces caso"

"Ya hablamos sobre eso y no quiero repetirlo. Si me emparejaras con todos mis amigos, no terminaríamos nunca" – Dijo divertidamente, pero cubrió su boca para que no la escucharan.

"Lo único rescatable es que Miss Kitty estalló de la cólera, era para tomarle una foto y que la publicaran en la revista para que vean lo es que en realidad"

"No sé quien molesta más, ella o tú que no la dejas ni respirar" – Se rió de nueva cuenta al recordar la cara de la muchacha que siempre estaba haciendo comentarios hirientes a la rubia. "¡Ayumi! No me había dado cuenta de la hora. Piensa en algo para salir de aquí antes que lo cierren"

"Eso es lo que hago. Vas tener que salir con tu capucha puesta porque no se me ocurre otra cosa"

"El de seguridad nos va detener en la puerta"

"¡Ya sé! Llamas a Ryan, le dices que saldrás en una cita con él, se van juntos y gritas a todo el mundo que es tu novio. Así desaparecerán todos los fans" – Sentenció la muchacha en una risa cómplice que desapareció instantáneamente por la cara seria de Emi.

"No es gracioso"

"Para mí sí… ¿Acaso querías que nombrara a tu protegido?" – Cuestionó de lo más divertida al querer generarle algún gesto de sorpresa y de negación inmediata, pero parpadeó al verla sonrojarse. ¿Había pasado algo que ella no sabía?

Se ruborizó al instante por saber a quién se refería. Después de todos los altibajos que sucedieron el día anterior y hoy, simplemente ya no sabía lo que sentía. "Ayumi… ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema y ver cómo salir de aquí?"

"Si ha sucedido algo, será mejor que me lo empieces a contar porque no me está gustando nada tu reacción"

"Es algo sin importancia, pero si tanto ánimo tienes de saberlo, será mejor que nos saques de aquí sino nos quedaremos hasta las once de la noche"

"Que falta del humor tienes hoy... para tu alegría se me ocurrió algo, ya vuelvo"

Viendo a su amiga desaparecer, acostó su cabeza a la mesa pesadamente. Estaba cansada, tenía sueño y no podía salir de ahí a menos que se encontrara un buen guardaespaldas para que le hiciera compañía hasta su casa. ¡Era una completa locura! Ya que ni bien pisó la universidad, cayeron sus compañeros de atletismo con miles de preguntas por qué había ocultado que era modelo, por lo cual, hizo su especialidad, salir corriendo. Llegó a su clase, fue lo mismo. Salió hacia los vestidores de mujeres para ponerse su ropa deportiva y casi se ahoga con las cartas solicitándole una cita, que 'amablemente' tuvo que poner en el cubo de reciclaje. Todo era halagos de sus conocidos que duraron hasta caída la noche, por lo que terminó con Ayumi donde se encontraban ahora. ¡Nunca debió aceptar la propuesta!

"¿Asano?"

La peliazul se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar una voz cerca de ella, así que lentamente levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver quién era. "Kaidoh. ¡Casi muero del susto!" – Casi gritó al poner una mano en su pecho. "Siéntate por favor, antes que alguien más pase por aquí" – Le dijo rápidamente al verlo parado de lo más nervioso.

"No… no me tomará mucho tiempo" – Respondió al sentarse tratando de recordar porque estaba ahí.

"Dime"

Iba a hablar, en verdad iba a hacerlo, pero era demasiado difícil procesar lo que diría. El objetivo principal sólo fue devolver un libro antes de irse a su apartamento, ya que después de su largo entrenamiento, lo único que quería era descansar para mañana estar fresco y listo. Pero al ver a la rubia salir corriendo de una de las mesas le llamó la atención, ya que la única persona que paraba con ella era la peliazul. Una y otra vez le saltaba a la mente la bendita foto, que simplemente no podía contenerse de darse un golpe en la cabeza. ¡A él no le importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer!

Fue entonces que una fuerza inherente a él lo hizo acercarse al verla casi golpearse contra la mesa, porque se suponía que debería estar alegre y riéndose como siempre. Pareciéndole lo más extraño, estuvo ahí mirándola y notó que una de las revistas descansaba en la mesa a medio abrir, pero lo que le hizo apretar los puños fue una nota de color azul donde las letras saltaban a la vista. ¡Si ese era el problema tenía que haberse negado desde un comienzo a no aparecer en la fotografía!

"¿Sucede algo?" – Intervino Emi al ver que el muchacho se había quedado callado por varios segundos y no entendía muy bien porque estaba ahí.

"No… no vuelvas a hacerlo" – Dijo seriamente en lo que parecía una orden pero algo nerviosa. Estaba seguro que si hubiera juntado más las cejas sonaría convincente, pero las circunstancias le impedían hacerlo, sobretodo sus mejillas que de seguro debían estar rojas por las palabras que salían de su boca sin algún control.

"No entiendo"

"Lo de la revista… ¡no vuelvas a aceptar otra vez!" – Logró casi gritar intempestivamente al no saber cómo expresar lo que se le cruzó por la mente.

"Despacio… que te van a escuchar" – Se alertó la peliazul al usar sus propias manos para callar al muchacho, pero ni bien notó lo que hizo, alejó sus manos de su boca. "¡Lo… lo siento!… estoy un poco nerviosa"

"Entonces, no hubieras aceptado" – Criticó enérgicamente al cruzarse de brazos y voltear su mirada hacia otro lugar avergonzado por el acercamiento de su compañera al cubrirle la boca. ¡Por qué tenía que comportarse tan emocional!

"Lo sé, fue una decisión rápida el día de ayer y no pude resistir la petición de Ayumi por salir. No sabíamos que nos ocasionaría tantos… cambios"

"¡No tienes porque… hacer lo que dicen los demás!" – Exclamó por última vez antes de escucharla reír. No sabía que parte era lo gracioso porque estaba poniendo la voz más seria que pudo encontrar.

"Sé que lo dices por experiencia" – Dijo divertidamente al verlo tan serio, pero no era una seriedad cuando lo conoció, esta vez era diferente. Estaba segura que denotaba preocupación. Quién diría que el 'señor determinación' que actuaba fríamente con los demás, se mostraba preocupado, pero iba a cometer una imprudencia si se lo decía porque lo iba a negar todo.

"Sé que funciona" – Respondió de lo más suspicaz al notar por donde iba su comentario. Planeaba enseñarle algo que de seguro tenía que ver con el tema de conversación del año y no dejaba de molestarlo.

"Tal vez si… y aunque no era lo que esperaba, quise dar un paso al frente y probar como era. Sé que mi mamá va saltar de la alegría y no me dejará de molestar, pero cómo podría decir 'es una experiencia horrible' si nunca lo he realizado jaja"

"¿Entonces porque sigues aquí…?" – Se atrevió a preguntar lo más seriamente posible antes que su rostro mostrara aquella sonrisa maliciosa que quería escapársele. Sentía que la peliazul no estaba siendo coherente con lo que pregonaba, pero no le molestaba, tal vez necesitaba que alguien se lo hiciera recordar. 'Ella es de tomar acción después de todo' – Se coló por su mente en una ráfaga que no pudo detener.

"¿En qué momento te volviste tan perspicaz? jaja. Puedo notar que el 'señor determinación' está escondido en algún lugar" – Empezó a decir de lo más divertida al inspeccionarlo detenidamente hasta caer en cuenta sobre la bandana que tenía puesta. "¡Ya se! Me lo estás ocultando en la pañoleta que usas siempre"

"Yo no oculto nada" – Respondió de lo más nervioso pero manteniendo su pose fría de siempre. ¡Eso le pasaba por acercarse y preguntar que le pasaba!

"Jaja Ok. Kaidoh… puedo notar que eres sincero y no tendrías porque ocultar nada. Así que te daré toda la razón y afrontaré a cualquiera que me entregue algo como esto porque ya fue suficiente… además es alguien que ni siquiera conozco" – Dijo de lo más positiva al levantarse y coger el papel azul que estaba en la mesa para arrugarlo entre sus manos.

"Cómo quieras" – Se limitó a decir en una voz seria al escuchar el adjetivo que había usado para describirlo. Era la segunda vez que lo llamaba 'señor determinación' y la primera vez que le decía que era sincero. ¿Tan fácilmente podría ser para ella ponerle nombres? Aunque había pasado más de una semana desde que comenzaron a correr juntos, tenía que darle algo de crédito, ya que era alguien que conocía más de él en todo este tiempo en comparación con sus compañeros de equipo.

"Gracias por hacérmelo recordar… "

"Mañana… estaré temprano en otro lugar… y no podré acompañarte. Fhhhh" – Logró decir al acomodarse su bandana en su frente y buscando las palabras exactas para mostrarle que no la vería al día siguiente. "Es por… el club de tenis"

"Está bien, no te preocupes. Trataré de salir cuando ya esté claro y las calles logren secarse después de tanta lluvia" – Respondió sonriente al notar cómo se veían las gotas de agua a través de las ventanas.

"Mejor" – Fue lo único que dijo antes de pararse del asiento y acomodar su mochila en su hombro para irse de la biblioteca que ya iban a cerrar. . "Suerte… en las competencias" – Terminó de decir al momento de darse vuelta para seguir su camino y evitar mostrar su sonrojo. ¡Rayos! Porque le tenían que complicar tanto las cosas.

"Te deseo lo mismo, mucha suerte y seguiré tu consejo. ¡No olvides tu paraguas!" – Logró decirlo antes de perderlo de vista.

"Emi, iba a traer a Ryan… pero se me perdió de vista con tanta lluvia" – Se apersonó la rubia rápidamente ante su amiga que se despedía de alguien, pero no logró identificar de quien se trataba.

"Ayumi… no es necesario, saldremos de aquí como se debe, porque…. Porque estoy en problemas y serios problemas" – Dijo al coger su cabeza y caer sentada en la silla.

"¡Dime quien fue! Para partirle la cara en este momento"

"Debí… debí seguir tu consejo y no… acercarme tanto. ¿Podríamos irnos ya?"

"Un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto"

Iba a reírse por lo que dijo su amiga, pero sólo esbozó una sonrisa melancólica. Su cabeza estaba de lo más enredada en ese momento, que lo único que quería es que la acompañara a su casa y le soltara todo lo que tenía atorado en su pecho y la estaba molestando. Había cometido una gran imprudencia y no sabía cómo salir.

…...

Si pensó que las pistas de tenis eran su segundo hogar, tal vez se había equivocado. Aquí no había superiores molestosos, ni Yamada tildándolo de insensible, ni gente ruidosa alrededor que no paraban de hablar de la tan sonada revista que sólo inflaba los bolsillos del club de fotografía. Así que respirando profundo se relajó completamente en su cama para evitar pensar en los altibajos de ese día, que lo único que hacían, era generar presión en su cabeza.

"Con que círculo" – Pensó en voz alta para sí mismo al recordar que ni bien llegó a su apartamento buscó información sobre lo que escuchó de la loca mamá de la peliazul, y notó que era una infinidad de libros que hablaban sobre la energía de las personas para que así uno cumpliera con sus objetivos. Y aunque le pareció interesante, era un proceso que tomaba tiempo, y es que no era un receta mágica, sino un conjunto de pasos que pretendía cambiar actitudes. Lo cual le pareció inadecuado en estos momentos de su vida donde era impaciente por alcanzar sus objetivos y metas. Él era de actuar y no de esperar la caridad de alguien que decida ayudarlo.

Después de bañarse pensó que lo mejor sería dormir y repasar su horario para mañana que estaba pegado en una de sus paredes, para así evitar cualquier olvido de su parte. Aunque la mayoría estaba lleno de entrenamientos, había espacios de estudios y sobretodo, el de mañana que tenía una línea roja porque iría a la reunión con su equipo.

Recordando que no había guardado la cinta para su raqueta, se levantó y sacó del velador el respectivo objeto para ponerlo en su mochila con sus raquetas que llevaría. Fue entonces, que cuando intentó cerrarla, vio algo que le llamo la atención. Una hoja de la revista estaba en uno de los bolsillos. La sacó para ver de qué se trataba y preguntándose cómo pudo llegar ahí si se la devolvió al pelirrojo.

'_Eres un maldito suertudo que no ve lo que tiene en frente de su narices'_

¡Iba a matarlo! Más le valía que se preparara porque mañana lo iba a hacer pedazos, sino era en tenis, sería con algún objeto que tuvieran en el dojo. ¡Agradecería que fuera una Katana! Había querido alejarse lo más posible de aquella imagen para que viniera el pelirrojo a mandarla en su mochila como si se tratara de un boletín informativo, y todavía se atrevía a escribir tales palabras para que no tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar.

Recordaba cómo se la arrojó a la cara ni bien se dio cuenta que ese día del evento había bailado con la peliazul en un momento de debilidad y su mano se posó en su… cintura sin darse cuenta y… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera sintió la piel bajo su mano. ¡No fue consciente, así que haría cómo si nunca pasó! Estaba a punto de romper algo en ese instante para volver a la realidad y darse cuenta que su superior estaba tratando de molestarlo. ¿Qué pretendía con aquel mensaje?

"Maldito Tanaka… sigue de impertinente"

Terminó de decir en voz alta antes de coger la imagen y llevársela hacía la cocina. Él no sería cómo Yamada que se dejaba mandonear por la rubia, que se apersonó al tenis court después de los entrenamientos para llevárselo. O como Tanaka que se esclavizó al celular por largos minutos mientras su novia hablaba sin parar. ¿Qué querían? ¿Qué siguiera su ejemplo y perdiera minutos de vida?... No es que estaba asumiendo que ellos pretendían que se fijara en la peliazul, pero… ¡Hasta en el inconsciente no dejaban de molestarlo!

Antes que tuviera pensamientos fuera de lugar sobre la muchacha en cuestión, que no iba a negar que le cayera bien… dio un último vistazo a la fotografía para que en un suspiro lo arrojara en el bote de la basura.

Él no quería distracciones y no iba a arriesgarse a que le surgieran sentimientos de improvisto.

**Día 10:**

Tuvo que agradecer que la línea de tren estuviera casi vacía porque de lo contrario las personas se hubieran quejado a la administración de la empresa por ruidos molestos en uno de los modernos vagones. Simplemente los muchachos del equipo de tenis se habían puesto cómodos en los asientos e ignorando que recién eran las 7.30 de la mañana, se pusieron a conversar y reír por las 'tonterías' que hablaba Tanaka, las impertinencias que le decía a Yamada y el superior Ryuji que había coloreado el rostro del muchacho de cabellos de colores que se quedó dormido en uno de los asientos, aludiendo que quería recordar viejos tiempo donde no había preocupaciones y podían hacer 'travesuras' libremente.

Había sido el primero en salir corriendo de ese lugar y esperó a sus superiores en la puerta principal de la estación para ser guiado hasta la tan aclamada casa del primo de Tanaka. No quiso verse inmiscuido en medio de la actuación que estaban haciendo, cuando el chico de cabellos de colores, se quejó por su original maquillaje. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de su apartamento para arrepentirse y volver a su sana rutina.

"Es aquí donde empieza la diversión"

"Nunca pensé que sería tan tradicional"

"Es un dojo sempai… Fhhhh" – Dijo sin mucho ánimo al darse cuenta de la estructura del lugar. Una edificación clásica de una casa japonesa que tenía el letrero de 'Shogokan' en la entrada y la placa que mostraba 'Tanaka' como familia. Fue entonces, que se puso a pensar en donde estaría oculto el tenis court, porque con esa lluvia torrencial, sería imposible encontrarla en buenas condiciones.

"Pertenece a la familia Tanaka desde generaciones y mi primo es quién está a cargo del negocio. Aunque vengo a molestarlo de vez en cuando, desde que me fui no ha cambiado mucho"

"Yo creo que sí amigo… ahora tu primo irradia felicidad" – Se rió Kagami al recordar tiempos pasados, donde el familiar del pelirrojo, terminaba gritándole.

"¿Podrías llamarlo antes que no enfriemos de por vida aquí afuera?" – Dijo el mayor de todos al estornudar a un lado. Aunque cada uno contaba con un paraguas, el frío no estaba ayudándolo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho, porque ni bien tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió dando paso a un joven alto y de cabellera negra, que los dirigió inmediatamente hasta a puerta principal y pudieran refugiarse de la lluvia.

"Sean bienvenidos a mi casa. Soy Tanaka Senri, primo de Yuuji. Mucho gusto" – Se presentó amablemente el joven al hacer su reverencia. Vestía simplemente ropa deportiva. "Pueden llamarme Senri para que no haya confusiones a causa del apellido, que no es muy bien llevado por esta personita en especial" – Dijo sarcásticamente al mirar al pelirrojo que sólo sonrió cínicamente.

"¿Desde cuando nos llevamos así?… primito. Yo que venía con todas las ganas de no romper nada, esta vez"

"No lo pienso permitir"

"Bien. Cómo verás, estoy en compañía de un grupo de amigos y te los presentaré cuando… me invites una maldita taza de té, muero de frío. ¡Qué haces ahí parado!"

El primo sólo suspiro por el comentario y los guió amablemente por las instalaciones que eran parte del negocio familiar. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que ingresó a un lugar parecido, ya que conocía las actividades que se llevaban a cabo, pero su objetivo de aprendizaje era totalmente diferente para entrar a tal lugar. En sus años sólo había ingresado a las pistas de tenis porque era lo que más le apasionaba hacer, así que esperaba que lo hayan invitado a ese lugar para hacer justamente eso. Tendrían una competencia de tenis, no de artes marciales.

Cuando llegó su turno, se presentó formalmente ante el pariente del pelirrojo que no hizo ningún comentario y se dio cuenta que era opuesto al tarado de su primo, lo cual lo aliviaba mucho. Así que entre conversaciones y después del té que compartieron en uno de los tantos espacios dentro del dojo, se dirigieron por los pasillos de madera hacía las afueras del recinto que estaba en comunicación con otro espacio amplio. ¡Ahora si cumplirá el objetivo de estar ahí!

"Cómo verán, el dojo sólo está en funcionamiento martes, viernes y domingo, por lo cual tendremos hasta las cuatro de la tarde para usar este lugar antes que lleguen los señores de mantenimiento"

"Serán suficiente tiempo para entrenar. Pensé que mañana no llegaría nunca" – Comentó Yamada emocionado al saber de sobra a donde se dirigían porque ya había asistido con anterioridad.

"¿Son los tenis court?" – Preguntó Kaoru a la hora de entrar al nuevo espacio y quedarse sin palabras por lo que veían sus ojos. Si bien era un dojo, esta parte era totalmente diferente a las demás.

"Y yo pensé que jugaríamos con espadas jaja" – Se rió el muchacho de cabello de colores al adentrarse en el recinto rápidamente.

Había dos pistas de tenis en medio del lugar con varias escalinatas a los costados, todo hecho en madera y finamente decorado por unos estantes con varias medallas y trofeos, que se dejaban ver entre las lunas. No era del tamaño de un estadio, pero era lo suficientemente grande para hacer competencias libremente, sumándole que tenía techo y no estaba a la intemperie para que no se malograse con la lluvia.

"Sí que ha cambiado bastante, con razón no quieren despegarse de aquí los fines de semana" – Se manifestó Kagami al adentrarse en el lugar preso de la sorpresa.

"Todo está a su disposición para que podamos practicar a gusto"

"Senri, ¿Juegas tenis también?" – Preguntó Ryuji al sentarse en las escalinatas y dejar su bolsa.

"Desde que tengo 5 años, le pedimos a mi padre que al mismo tiempo de llevar el negocio del dojo, también lo hagamos con el tenis…"

"Cómo esta todo cerrado jugábamos todo el día y no nos dábamos cuenta de la hora… Fueron grandes momentos" – Completó el pelirrojo al centrarse en sacar de su mochila una pesa que había traído para su entrenamiento. "¿Están listos o desean invitación?"

"Sempai, ¿Ahora se pondrá serio?" – Cuestionó Kaoru en una mirada de extrañeza por ver a su superior ponerse pesas en los tobillos.

"Cuando entreno aquí, lo hago. Además… estoy seguro que tú también tienes planeado lo mismo. Así que haremos que el entrenamiento valga la pena"

"¿Qué tal Yamada? ¿Mejoraste de los últimos entrenamientos?"

Escuchando que hablaban con su compañero, se quedó callado mientras se concentraba en lo suyo que era hacer lo mismo que el pelirrojo, había traído sus pesas para ponérselas. No dejaría ni un detalle suelto, porque mañana comenzaban con las competencias y lo que tenía en mente era ganar a toda costa.

No sabía si darle crédito a Yamada al escuchar que sí había mejorado porque le hacía recordar que ganó contra él 7-5, el mismo marcador cuando jugó contra Kagami. Lo cual le parecía inverosímil porque el peliazul tenía más experiencia, y estaba seguro que no le demostró todas sus habilidades. Algo que tenía que suceder en aquel lugar para que haya mejorado.

"¿Tienen algún plan de cómo comenzar? Fshhhh" – Preguntó en un suspiro al darles las oportunidad de elegir porque ya tuvo suficiente de la última vez con su juego de probabilidades que le pareció interesante. Lo que más quería era jugar contra el pelirrojo, así que lo haría de todas maneras.

"Somos pocas personas para hacer el juego de la otra vez, así que son libres de escoger con quien desean jugar" – Comentó Kagami al coger su raqueta e ir hacia una de las pista de tenis.

"Haré un calentamiento con Senri que no deja de mirarme, volveremos a tener 5 años nuevamente"

"Ja mientras no suene tu estresante celular"

"Kagami-sempai. ¿Tiene algún oponente en mente?" – Preguntó Kaoru al ponerse al otro lado de donde estaba el peliazul sin decir nada. Tenía planeado comenzar con su revancha lo antes posible, así que se haría un turno para que le tocara Tanaka, que jugaría con su primo

"Bienvenido seas Kaidoh. ¿No quieres que te enseñe el 'twist serve'?"

"No lo necesito" – Dijo seriamente al tomar su posición y prepararse para hacer su servicio.

"No hay nada de malo en aprender cosas nuevas…" – Comentó en voz baja al responder la pelota rápida del servicio. "A menos que… tengas alguna otra técnica que mostrarme"

Notó su media sonrisa burlona y quiso cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. Siempre que lo veía de misterioso lo hacía creer que se basaba en datos, pero el juego que le mostraba era simple y no tan elaborado. "No esperará mucho Sempai"

Hasta ahora sólo había jugado con sus técnicas de siempre porque estaba guardando lo mejor para el final. Con el paso de tiempo se dedicó a mejorar sus movimientos, y si antes era más impetuoso al mostrar cada uno, ahora quería hacer algo diferente. Aunque se caracterizara siempre por sus respuestas curvas, empezó con su entrenamiento que le aconsejaron hace mucho tiempo, y terminar por mejorar sus tiros rectos.

Así que después de dos juegos ganados, iba a ir por el tercero con todo lo que tenía. No quería repetir el mismo marcador que la anterior vez que jugó con él. Se había propuesto ganar, así que lo conseguiría.

"Game Kaidoh. 3 – 1"

"Kagami, ¡te estás volviendo muy lento!" – Le gritó Ryuji desde la silla del juez.

"¿Qué paso, no me la mostrarías?" – Se rió Kagami al dirigirse hacia la escalinatas y secarse con una toalla. Lo había hecho correr bastante porque simplemente llegaba a sus pelotas sin que se dé cuenta.

"Falta poco sempai" – Le dijo seriamente al cambiar de lugar en la pista de tenis. Él no era de pregonar sus técnicas, pero con estos compañeros, perdía la paciencia muy rápido. "Espero que no siga su plan de perder"

"jaja Esta bien. Apuesto que ya ni sientes el peso que tienes en tus tobillos" – Se rió sinceramente al ponerse en posición para continuar. "Podrías llegar a la velocidad de esa gente, no falta mucho" – Le dijo seriamente al señalarle la pista del costado.

Sabía a lo que se refería y no necesitaba voltear para ver para saber que el marcador iba 2-2, los primos parecían conocerse bien y no le daba tregua alguna al otro en reaccionar. Felizmente el día no terminaba y planeaba aprender todo lo que pueda de esa experiencia. No se iba a dar por vencido al darse cuenta que estaba mejorando y rendirse no estaba en discusión.

"¿Esta vez dejarías moverme o quieres acabar con esto rápido?" – Preguntó Kagami interesado en su comportamiento. Deseó mentalmente que la determinación de su compañero no le nublara la vista de las mejoras que había hecho por probar algo distinto y no entrenar las 24 horas del día.

"Estoy jugando como siempre"

"Ah bueno, si tu lo dices…" – Terminó de decir antes de hacer su servicio.

Pensando que sería la peor locura de su vida, le estaban surgiendo las ganas de pedirle que le enseñara el 'twist serve' que a duras penas pudo responder. Claro que nunca lo haría, porque no iba con su estilo el estar pidiendo ayuda o alejarse mucho de su objetivo de juego. Por lo menos le enseñaría el 'Laser Beam' que le mostraron hace mucho tiempo atrás y del cual estaba orgulloso.

…_..._

"¿Alguien podría decirme qué hora es?"

"¿Que parte de concentración no entendiste?

"Es que ya no siento mi…"

"¡No lo quiero saber!"

Todos voltearon inmediatamente a la voz chillona de su compañero que tuvo que taparse la boca y disculparse por haber interrumpido el transe colectivo de sus compañeros. Y es que estuvieron sentados de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso de madera de ese inmenso salón aproximadamente media hora, sin moverse, sin hacer ruido y sobretodo poniendo su 'mente en blanco' que era muy difícil porque todavía estaban cansados de todo el entrenamiento del día.

"Tsume como siempre gritando"

"No es mi culpa que Ryuji se pase de impertinente"

"Está bien, creo que ya es suficiente, porque en verdad no creo que algunos no entendieron 'concentración' y… ¡Están durmiendo!" – Decía Senri en un suspiro al levantarse de su lugar y caminar hacia los muchachos que casi roncaban en su sitio, por lo cual les gritó lo último.

"De Tanaka se puede esperar cualquier cosa, pero de Yamada es raro jaja"

"Que esperaban después de todo ese martirio" – Se defendió el pelirrojo al caer acostado en el piso. "Si me piden concentrarme, lo puedo hacer, pero en el mundo de los sueños"

"Disculpe Sempai, y yo que quería aprender a defenderme" – Respondió Yamada muy avergonzado al rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza. Lo habían hecho añicos en el entrenamiento que simplemente quería llegar a casa.

"No importa… bueno… ¿Quién desea comenzar?"

"Kaidoh que no tiene ninguna cita después de esto"

"¡¿Quién pidió tu opinión?!" – Dijo Kaoru nervioso por el comentario del pelirrojo que no dejaba de molestarlo con respecto a ese tema.

No se arrepentía del entrenamiento que habían hecho hoy, porque si bien tenía fuerzas para continuar, no dejaba de sentirse cansado por los movimientos que le habían recomendado para mejorar su servicio y sus técnicas, porque rendimiento tenía de sobra.

Ganó contra Kagami, Yamada y Tsume nuevamente, por lo que no generó variaciones en su actitud. Pero como se lo esperaba, todavía tenía camino que recorrer para llegar a Tanaka y su primo que lo hicieron demostrar lo mejor que tenía. Con el segundo fue un reñido Tie Break que ganó con mucho esfuerzo. Ahora si estaba seguro que agradecería a Asano por las inocentes carreras, porque esa fue su as bajo la manga cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de quedarse deshidratado por el sudor. Con Tanaka fue historia diferente porque terminaron 6-4 a favor del pelirrojo, lo cual si bien no era despreciable con lo ocurrido la última vez, no dejaba de motivarlo por derrotarlo.

"Yo lo haré sempai" – Se ofreció Yamada al levantarse y ponerse en frente del primo que estaba por demás relajado.

"Tú fuiste el que comenzó todo esto"

"Ah Ryuji, ¿Tu sabes cómo defenderte muy bien?"

"¿No es suficiente como me veo?… no creo que quieras acercarte jaja" – Se carcajeó el superior al recordar que su 'Kohai' no se pudo safar de la llave que le hizo en el cuello a manera de juego. Cómo Senri era el especialista en artes marciales, vio la oportunidad de enseñarles cómo defenderse, porque sería contradictorio que estuvieran en un dojo y no supieran lo básico. Él no tenía problemas porque era grande y no necesitaba que le enseñaran trucos de niña, a su parecer.

"Senri, pregúntale que parte del menú quiere, porque hay patadas, rodillazos, derribos, estrangulamientos, sino con la _Katana_ más rápido, pero tiene que coger el filo con las manos" – Se burló el pelirrojo al levantarse y ver interesado lo que planeaban hacer.

"Es una… broma ¿Verdad Sempai?" – Preguntó muy nervioso Yamada al ponerse en la misma posición que su compañero, con las rodillas levemente flexionadas y sus manos casi en frente de su rostro como defensa.

"No pasará nada… Aunque ¿Tienes seguro de vida?"

Todos rieron por el comentario antes que el primo se comenzara a mover, demostrándoles que sabía artes marciales y podía enseñarles muchas técnicas de defensa. No bastó ni tres segundos para que Yamada terminara en el piso en un juego de brazos que ni siquiera vio llegar.

No iba a negar que se veía interesante, porque él mismo había sentido la llave que le hizo Tanaka cuando lo jaló hacia el evento y el día de ayer que lo obligó a ver la revista que hasta ahora no podía olvidar. Así que no perdería la oportunidad de ofrecerse como colaborador de Senri, porque Yamada no iba a resistir mucho.

"Aunque no lo crean, ayuda mucho en el tenis porque el entrenamiento debe abarcar la parte física y mental. El Kendo podría ser bueno para Yamada que necesita un poco de masa muscular. Tengo excelentes espadas de madera con peso extra"

"Senri ¿Estás tratando de hacer negocio?" – Preguntó inocentemente Tsume al ver que Yamada seguía atorado en la llave sin poder salir.

"Jaja no, pero pueden venir a entrenar cuando tengan tiempo libre. Sólo que eviten traer al 'busca problemas'… ¿Te cansaste?"

"Creo que… es suficiente por hoy" – Logró decir al sentir que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones.

"Ok. ¿Alguien más de voluntario?"

"Esta vez... seré yo Sempai" – Intervino Kaoru en un suspiro al pararse de su lugar. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas no dar vergüenza como su compañero, porque estaba dispuesto a todo para que no sucediera.

"Perfecto. No creo que tengas problemas de músculos, pero te aconsejaría practicar Aikido que es controlar el ataque de un agresor de manera no violenta, además necesitas una unificación de cuerpo y espíritu que da un estado de relajación"

"¡No pudiste decirlo mejor primo!" – Exclamó Tanaka en una risotada. Hasta un desconocido para Kaidoh se había dado cuenta de su actitud agresiva.

"Estoy bien así" – Se defendió Kaoru al ponerse en frente de él y esperar que se le ocurriera algo. Si bien podría dar un buen golpe, sería fácil para el muchacho defenderse.

"Ok. Creo que con Yamada fue muy directo, contigo lo haremos al revés. ¿Puede hacerme una llave en el cuello?" – Le pidió amablemente al darle la espalda y señalarle su cabeza.

"Cla… Claro" – Respondió algo nervioso al acercarse y hacer lo que le dijo. Fácilmente pudo colocar uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ayudarse con el otro para ejercer más presión.

Nadie hizo ningún comentario mientras veía cómo el primo del pelirrojo explicaba que sólo tenían de 8 a 14 segundos para deshacerse de aquella llave antes que perdieran la conciencia. Así que escuchando que podía usar más fuerza para que pareciera real, hizo lo que le pidió con algo de escepticismo, pero ni bien pasaron unos segundos, sintió cómo su brazo conectó con su abdomen en un golpe que no fue muy fuerte porque felizmente por inercia había intentado alejarse, pero que fue lo suficiente para desconcentrarlo y que en milésimas de segundos lo haya lanzado de espadas al suelo.

"Fue un buen intento Kaidoh, sólo te faltó darte cuenta un poco antes y podías haber evitado la caída"

"La idea era aprender…" – Comentó avergonzado al levantarse rápido del piso de madera para evitarse otra burla de sus compañeros, que estaban muy atentos a lo que ocurría.

"¿Necesitas alguna repetición?"

"Por favor" – Dijo simplemente al hacer una corta reverencia y ponerse en posición nuevamente.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su espalda golpeo el suelo después de esa petición y cada vez que Senri le preguntaba si se rendía, él seriamente respondía que nunca lo haría. Así que después de varios minutos de intentar zafarse de la llave y también llevarla a cabo, sólo hubo una ocasión que casi lo logra, pero siempre terminó en el suelo. Estaba a punto de pedir el último intento, pero mejor se ahorraría que su espalda terminara partida en dos, porque sumado los entrenamientos, estaba seguro que dormiría como un bebe esa noche.

"Lo hiciste muy bien para ser la primera vez"

"Gracias" – Respondió simplemente al ver cómo le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Así que sin pensarlo la aceptó.

"¿Me parece o estuvo a punto de quebrarse el piso después de tantas caídas?" – Preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo antes de pararse de su lugar.

"Podemos comprobarlo sempai" – Lo retó antes de irse a su lugar y poder sentarse tranquilo. Les faltaba solamente veinte minutos para abandonar aquel dojo, así que aprovecharía para recuperar fuerzas.

"Lo dejaremos para después, no quisiera que venga la policía culpándome de asesinato"

"Senri podrías probar con Yuuji, a ver si deja de ser tan hablador" – Comentó Kagami al cruzarse de brazos.

"Es una buena idea, hace tiempo que no hacíamos esto" – Terminó de decir el primo antes de ponerse en su posición e invitarlo a que lo acompañara en lo que sería una lluvia de golpes.

"Que sea rápido porque todavía tengo una cita a la cual acudir" – Dijo burlonamente al hacer lo mismo.

"Senri, ¡Hazlo quedarse sin descendencia!"

Después de las risas de sus compañeros por el último comentario, se dio la libertad de observar el intercambio que tenían los dos familiares que no dejaban de comentar entre ellos, recordando viejos tiempos. Al parecer, el hablar sin parar era parte de la familia Tanaka. Así que pensando que hacer otra actividad no era del todo desagradable, se acomodó en su lugar para saber cómo terminaría esas clases de 'defensa personal', porque estaba seguro que ya no quería sentir algún otro golpe en su espalda.

Todavía le quedaba cuarenta minutos de viaje de regreso a casa, y estaba planeando salir a correr con las fuerzas que le quedaran, ya que un poco de lluvia no lo iba a detener de aprovechar su día al máximo.

…_..._

Levaba una hora corriendo en plena lluvia y haciendo lo posible por encontrar algún lugar que no estuviera mojado para evitar caer por la velocidad a la que iba. Planeó terminar los kilómetros establecidos en su rutina diaria y evitar sentirse mal consigo mismo por no cumplirlos, así que ni bien salió de la estación de trenes, se dirigió a su apartamento para cambiarse y emprender parte de su entrenamiento.

Recordaba que saliendo del dojo en el que estuvo por largas horas, de las cuales no se quejaba porque fueron fructíferas, al pelirrojo no se le ocurrió la mejor idea de acercarse a unos de los jarrones que eran nuevos y estaban de exhibición a la salida del recinto, pero que ahora les faltaría uno porque accidentalmente se cayó de su lugar haciéndose añicos. Después de eso, cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, el pelirrojo ya estaba a kilómetros de distancia y como nadie se quería hacer responsable, lo siguieron. ¡Hasta en su propia familia ocasionaba problemas! Igual no se iba a salvar porque había cámaras de seguridad, así que le iría mal la próxima vez que fuera.

A él no le hacía mucha gracia lo ocurrido porque no tuvo problemas con el otro miembro de la familia Tanaka, pero si hubiera tenido oportunidad de reírse como sus demás compañeros, sería de la cara de espanto del pelirrojo por las consecuencias que vendrían. Pero cómo ya era muy tarde para hacerlo, mejor seguiría corriendo, porque el clima estaba de lo más extraño.

"Niño no puedes pasar por aquí"

Escuchó ligeramente a un señor mayor con uniforme que se encontraba a un extremo del puente por el cual planeaba ir. Como estaba distraído, hecho una mirada y no vio nada que le bloqueara el camino. "Todavía está abierto" – Dijo seriamente al querer proseguir, pero nuevamente el señor lo detuvo.

"Del otro lado ya está cerrado y haremos lo mismo desde aquí"

"¿Entonces porque viene alguien por allá?" – Trató de insistir al ver una persona que terminaba de cruzar el puente y se acercaba a ellos.

"Ya lo había cruzado. Además es por su seguridad, está a punto de caer la noche y puede que haya un tifón"

"¡Lo siento señor policía! Es que la otra persona me dejó pasar rápidamente... le juro que ya me voy a casa"

"Será mejor que lo hagan" – Se despidió el señor para después alejarse de los jóvenes y hacer su trabajo de terminar de poner la cinta de seguridad.

Se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y casi se sorprende por habérsela encontrado ese día. "Asano… ¿Estabas corriendo?"

"¡Kaidoh! Que coincidencia. En realidad no, regresaba de inscribirme en el gimnasio cerca de aquí, ya no puedo correr en tanta lluvia. ¿Viste como estaba toda mañana? Extrañaré los días de verano"

"Quizás sí" – Dijo simplemente al voltear el rostro a otro lado y evitar su sonrisa de siempre que por alguna extraña razón lo hacía sentir incómodo.

"No te pierdes mucho al cruzar el puente. Vine cerrando los ojos porque el rio está muy alborotado... ¿Y tu paraguas?" – Preguntó sospechosamente al verlo sin tal objeto.

"Planeaba comprar verduras y… ¡Quería ir a comprar!" – Exclamó en último momento al darse cuenta que estaba dando explicaciones extras, así que en un suspiro intentó calmar su sonrojo. "Mi chaqueta es impermeable"

"Ok, está bien. ¿Y qué tal si vamos a…? Este… podrías ir al supermercado cerca de la universidad. Espero que tengas un buen libro de cocina" – Comentó de lo más nerviosa por lo que planeaba decir y se detuvo. Tenía todas las intenciones de sugerirle ir a comer o acompañarlo a comprar, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo, no después de haber hablado con Ayumi.

"Hago lo mejor… posible" – Respondió simplemente al voltearle la vista, porque lo último que quería era que se diera cuenta que a la justa sobrevivía con su comida. Fue entonces que recordó vivamente la página de la revista que arrojó a la basura el día anterior y no pudo aguantar estar más ahí. "Que tengas buena suerte en la competencia" – Fue lo único que dijo al dar unos pasos hacia otro lado.

"Sé que harás un buen trabajo en equipo mañana"

Volteó a verla por unos segundos al escuchar tales palabras y apretó los puños para no dejar mostrar nada. Obviamente tenían que hacerlo en equipo para ganar las medallas necesarias y le iba a responder justamente eso, pero entonces su mirada se fue rápidamente hacia el puente donde escuchó unas voces de lo más desesperadas.

"¡Pero el puente ya está cerrado!" – Exclamó Emi al darse cuenta de lo mismo.

"Personas locas que no saben lo que…" – Trató de decir al escuchar cómo la pareja gritaba palabras que no lograba entender, pero en cuestión de segundos escuchó a un perro ladrar repetidamente.

"Esos… ¿esos fueron ladridos?" – Le preguntó escépticamente a su compañero que también se había quedado en su lugar identificando el sonido. "Kaidoh… ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!" – Lo detuvo rápidamente al cogerlo del brazo cuando lo vio moverse hacia el puente.

"A hacer lo obvio" – Respondió seriamente al mirarla detenidamente antes de soltarse.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas siguiendo el sonido de los ladridos que eran más fuertes mientras se acercaba. Le bastó segundos el hacerse espacio entre las cintas de seguridad, que el policía había colocado para que nadie se acercara, pero no podía dejar que algún desconocido le hiciera algo malo a la mascota que no dejaba de ladrar.

Entre la lluvia intensa, pudo identificar una señora que denotaría elegancia, sino fuera porque el agua que caía directamente arruinaba su abrigo. Además, había un hombre, que tenía que ser el culpable de todo ese problema, porque un cachorro descansaba entre sus brazos muy asustado mientras ladraba sin parar.

'Eres un maldito, ¡te daré todo el dinero que quieras pero déjalo en paz!'

'Ya me hiciste ese juego una vez mujer, no se volverá a repetir'

'Estará mejor a mi cuidado, ni siquiera tienes para darle de comer'

'¡Eso lo decidiré yo! Lo compré con mi dinero y tengo derechos, ahora lo puedo vender'

"¡¿Podrían dejar de causar problemas?!" – Intervino Kaoru al escuchar parte de la conversación tan ilógica que estaban teniendo aquellos señores. ¡Por que no podían pelear ellos en otro lugar y dejar de usar al pobre perro!

"No es tu asunto niño… ¡Aléjate!"

"Están en una zona prohibida… agradezcan que no soy la policía" – Intentó decirles seriamente al acercarse con la mirada más siniestra que pudo encontrar. En un momento como ese, los modales quedaban sobrando.

"Entonces iremos todos a la estación de policía para arreglar este asunto" – Dijo la mujer muy alterada al intentar acercarse al hombre, pero le seguía impidiendo llevarse al perro.

"Para que se den cuenta que no has cumplido tu palabra de pagarme"

"Tengo muchas deudas y no eres mi prioridad"

"Podrían pelear en otro lugar y dejar al… perro en paz que no tiene nada que ver con su problema" – Decía molesto al repetirse que se trataba de una persona mayor y no Tanaka como para agarrarlo a golpes.

"Jaja que gracioso eres niño, este es el problema de todo y será mejor que te pierdas antes que se acabe… mi paciencia con esta mujer" – Dijo alterado el hombre al empujar a la señora que cayó sentada en el suelo aún maldiciéndolo.

Se acercó a la señora para ayudarla a pararse y se centró en el hombre, porque estaba seguro que el de la paciencia perdida sería él. Escuchando un agradecimiento, la voz de Asano se hizo presente mientras se acercaba a él apresuradamente, al igual que dos policías. Pudo identificar que uno de ellos era la persona quien lo había detenido en el puente.

"Felizmente que los encontré a tiempo" – Expresó la peliazul con la respiración agitada por la carrera que se había mandado para alcanzarlo. Aunque estaba con su abrigo puesto, había dejado su paraguas en plena calle por salir en busca de los policías ni bien Kaoru se fue.

"Hiciste bien" – Le dijo simplemente al ver que uno de los policías se acercaba al hombre para leerle sus derechos y mostrarle sus intenciones de detenerlo. ¿Alguien lo podría apurar?

"Será mejor que nos acompañen a la estación de policía para que nos expliquen los hechos"

"Gracias oficial. Tengo todos los papeles en regla con respecto a este incidente y estoy segura que se solucionará"

"¡Basta con todo este teatro!" – Gritó el hombre al ver perdida su oportunidad por las últimas palabras de la señora. "¿Saben qué? Me cansé de esta situación, si tanto quiere su perro entonces se lo devolveré… pero tendrá que ir por él"

Todos miraron sorprendidos al hombre que tenía cogido al perro del lomo con intenciones de arrojarlo al rio, porque hacia el esfuerzo de mantenerlo en el aire fuera de las barandas de metal.

Intentó moverse rápidamente y detenerlo, pero una mano le impidió hacerlo. Era Asano que le negó con la cabeza. Entonces se arrepintió de no haber actuado antes.

"Kaidoh, no te acerques, será peor"

"Escucha a tu novia niño, no querrás que el perro termine en el río ¿verdad?"

"Señor, será mejor que hablemos de esto tranquilamente, es muy peligroso este lugar por la lluvia" – Trató de tranquilizar el policía al dar algunos pasos suaves para no ofuscar más al hombre.

"¡Ya no tengo nada que perder!"

"¡Usted es quien se comporta como un niño en lugar de arreglarlo como se debe!" – Decía Kaoru al acercarse sin perder más tiempo, pero se detuvo en medio camino cuando vio que el hombre aflojó la mano y el perro caía al vacio.

"No te hagas el sabelotodo, niño… piensa en qué posición estás, antes de actuar"

"¡Eres un… maldito!" – Gritó molesto al acercase completamente al hombre y cogerlo del cuello de la camisa. Estaba a punto de hacer la llave que le habían enseñado en el dojo y olvidarse que era una persona mayor. Pero entonces, la voz de pánico de la señora hizo que recordara al perro y dejó al hombre a un lado que comenzó a reírse.

"¡No te acerques! Es muy peligroso cuando el rio esta de esa manera tan turbulenta" – Lo detuvo un policía al cogerlo por los hombros fuertemente para que no cometiera una locura.

"¡Usted que sabe!" – Gritó al tratar de soltarse, pero ni bien fijó la mirada al frente sintió como la sangre se le helaba.

Fue cómo cámara lenta ver a la muchacha deshacerse de su abrigo mojado y cogerse fuertemente de las barandas de metal que rodeaban el puente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había saltado hacia el rio. Nadie la detuvo porque un policía estaba arrestando al hombre y el otro lo había detenido de hacer justamente eso. ¡Ahora si estaba seguro que llegó a la locura!

"¡¿Qué haces niña?! ¿¡Acaso pretendes morir!?" – Gritó el policía al darse cuenta del hecho tan repentino y junto con el muchacho se acercaron hacia la baranda. Pudieron ver la cabeza de la peliazul que intentaba mantenerse a flote, pero en segundos desaparecía en las turbulentas aguas. "¡No pretendas saltar tu también porque será peor!"

"¡Demonios!" – Maldijo entre dientes al dejar ese lugar y apresurarse en llegar hacia el final del puente.

Si tan sólo no se hubiera acercado al hombre y dejaba al policía hacer su trabajo, nada de esto estaría pasando. Siguió su intuición equivocada de querer romperle la cara al amenazador hombre que no pensó las consecuencias, por el contrario, juraba que se detendría. Era él quien se iba a lanzar detrás del perro y la peliazul no tenía porque intervenir, ¿acaso no pensaba que podía morir en aquel intento? ¡No podía pasarle nada malo, iba a estar bien!

Dejó atrás la cinta de seguridad y se adentró al camino que separaba el extenso pasto de la orilla del turbulento rio que no lo dejaba ver nada. La lluvia molestaba su visión y casi se resbala varias veces por el agua, pero se mantuvo corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Fueron varios segundos y minutos de búsqueda que simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía que encontrarla.

Fue entonces que le volvió el alma al cuerpo. Una rama atorada en medio de varias otras que tenían la intención de zafarse en cualquier momento de la orilla para seguir su curso junto al rio. Rama del cual estaba sujeta la peliazul mientras hacía el esfuerzo por levantar al cachorro y ponerlo sobre esta. Así que apresurándose, en milésima de segundos se encontraba haciéndose espacio entre algunas plantas y empezarle a gritar por su falta de conciencia.

"¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!"

"Kaidoh… no podía dejarlo, es sólo un cachorro"

"Ese era mi trabajo, ¡no tenias porque saltar!"

"No hay tiempo para eso… ¡tómalo!" – Le gritó frenéticamente al tratar de alzar al perro con unos de sus brazos mientras se cogía fuertemente a la rama que crujía cada vez que se movía.

Todo el camino desde que se lanzó desde el puente no pensó lo que hacía, sólo rescatar al cachorro que cayó al vacío sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar. La corriente era demasiado fuerte que pensó que se ahogaría en cualquier momento, por lo que tuvo que nadar hasta el perro que iba más adelante que ella, y aunque lo vio hundirse en algún momento, no podía dejarlo e iba de nueva cuenta en su rescate. Cuando ya lo tuvo a salvo entre sus brazos, pensaba la manera de cómo salir porque el filo de cemento estaba un poco alto y la corriente era demasiada, hasta que su última esperanza llegó con las ramas salientes.

"Es un cachorro de… San Bernardo por eso pesa mucho"

"Ya me di cuenta… Ahora deja de hablar y dame la mano"

"Eso intento… pero… no me gusta ese sonido"

Los dos escuchaban cómo el tronco crujía hasta más no poder por la fuerza del agua dándoles la advertencia que se iba a romper en segundos más. Así que ni bien tuvo al perro en el pasto mientras se recuperaba del agua, se agachó más hacia las ramas para poder jalar a la peliazul. ¡Que más podría pasarle!

"Ejercerás más peso en la rama"

"Dame la maldita mano"

"Kaidoh… ¡No va resistir por mucho tiempo!" – Exclamó de lo más nerviosa al querer llegar a su mano, pero cada vez que se movía la bendita rama se rompía más.

"¿Quién es la terca ahora?" – Le dijo en lo que parecía una sonrisa afectada por la posición en la que se encontraban.

"Lo haces ver tan fácil" – Le dijo al estirarse lo más que pudo pero una parte de la rama se rompió de improvisto y la alejó más su mano. "¡Te lo dije!"

"¡Sólo apresúrate!"

"¡No te acerques, caerás tu también!"

"No me importa" – Dijo con determinación al llevar su mano más lejos e intentar alcanzarla.

La peliazul abrió los ojos a lo que daban al escucharlo tan seriamente. No podía… no podía permitir que se arriesgara a salvarla cuando en diferentes ocasiones la ayudó y ella no le había retribuido en ninguna ocasión. Aunque le haya mencionado que era su decisión para que no le pasara nada malo, simplemente le era imposible pedirle que la ayudara ahora y poner su vida en peligro.

"Pero a mi si me importa… no te preocupes que sé nadar" – Le sonrió melancólicamente al cogerse firmemente del tronco para dar un último intento y subir, pero la rama se partió un poco más y la envió aún más en la corriente "No puedo dejar que… le pase algo al tenista estrella"

"Demonios… ¡Asano!" – Gritó en una voz con un tinte de desesperación al ver cómo la maldita rama se rompía en su totalidad desde donde estaba la mitad de su cuerpo. Notó que la peliazul se había soltado segundos antes que toda esa parte se desmoronara por la fuerza del agua, porque sino lo hubiera hecho estaba seguro que él estaría en la misma posición.

Viendo que el perro ladraba en dirección de la desaparecida peliazul, apretó los puños y pensó en alguna solución inmediata. ¡Cómo se le ocurría preocuparse por él y no medir las consecuencias de sus actos!

"Llegamos muy tarde… niño, no te atrevas a entrar porque no podrás salir fácilmente"

"¿Y qué quieres? Que me quede aquí parado sin hacer nada"

"La ambulancia ya está llegando y estaremos pendiente de lo que pase"

Iba a soltar una sonora carcajada ahí mismo porque simplemente no creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Había sido un día tan normal que nunca pensó que seguir un ladrido de un perro, lo pudiera meter en aquel problema. Él no iba a esperar que la ambulancia venga por él a revisarlo y ver si el cuerpo de la peliazul aún sobrevivía o no. Así que al no aguatar más aquella situación, se acercó a uno de los policías y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

"¿Esa moto es tuya?"

"Es de la estación de policía"

"Entonces, ¿planeas llevarme o la tengo que robar?"

"¡Vamos muchacho!"

Recibiendo aquella respuesta, tomó al perro entre sus brazos y lo dejó al cuidado de la otra persona que lo recibió asintiendo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces se subió a la moto del policía que lo llevaría al lugar más probable donde podría encontrar a su compañera.

…_..._

Fueron minutos interminables el buscar donde estacionarse, porque la arena no dejaba avanzar a las llantas. Así que bajándose rápidamente del transporte, se dirigió al policía para ver si planeaba acompañarlo, porque escuchaba que la bendita ambulancia estaba cerca. ¡Por lo menos podía agradecer a la naturaleza que había dejado de llover!

"Puedo jurar que la vi en alguna parte de la corriente, así que si sobrevive tiene que terminar por esta zona"

"Gracias por el traslado"

"Es lo menos que podía hacer, ¡Mandaré a dos personas más para ayudarte!" – Dijo el policía al tomar su moto rápidamente y alcanzar a los demás oficiales que estaban en camino. "Estoy seguro que ella confía en ti muchacho"

No le dio tiempo a responder porque ya se encontraba corriendo en medio de la playa para llegar a lo que parecía una persona en medio del agua. Tenía que tratarse de alguna película de terror porque no terminaba una escena, para pasar inmediatamente a otra más letal que la anterior. Sólo esperaba que fuera la peliazul porque ya no sabría que más hacer. El mar estaba alborotado por la lluvia y le sería difícil llegar.

"Tiene que ser una broma" – Se dijo al sacarse las zapatillas y el chaleco impermeable que aun tenía para adentrarse rápidamente al mar. Si antes ella lo había 'salvado' de caer al rio, ahora sería su turno.

Pasó interminables minutos tratando de llegar al cuerpo que había visto varias veces entrar y salir del agua intentando nadar hacía él, así que no había duda que era la peliazul. Aunque entró en pánico cuando la vio hundirse por varios segundos, se dio fuerzas para llegar hasta ella y evitar que se vaya más lejos.

El agua se volvía más pesada porque sumado a los entrenamientos que había realizado hoy con respecto al tenis, su espalda le estaba pidiendo descanso por las caídas que había sufrido en su práctica de 'defensa personal'. Así que aprovechando la fuerza de las olas, hizo un último esfuerzo por salir y jalar a la inconsciente muchacha hasta la arena.

"Asano… responde" – Dijo nerviosamente al tener la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo realizado. Colocando sus dedos en sus signos vitales, agradeció que todavía siguiera viva, así que la movió de un lado a otro para que despertara. "No podrás ganar tu medalla olímpica" – Repitió uno de los sueños de la peliazul al recordar el día de ayer en la casa de su loca madre.

Sabía que tenía que hacer lo posible por despertarla pero no sabía cómo. Tragó grueso al no escuchar sonido alguno y venírsele a la mente lo que debería hacer en circunstancias como esa. Entró casi en pánico al saber de sobra que tenía que hacerle primeros auxilios.

Su alma llegó al cuerpo en cuestión de segundos cuando vio a la muchacha abrir los ojos y moverse a un lado para comenzar a toser desesperadamente en busca de aire. ¡Casi lo mata de un susto!

"¿Sigo… viva?" – Hizo una pregunta al aire mientras se acostaba en la arena. Sentía el frio hasta los huesos por el agua helada.

"¡No creo que planees morir antes de tiempo!" – Dijo en un suspiro aliviado pero con una molestia que le nacía desde lo más profundo por la locura que cometió. Como no hacerlo después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Emi miró hacia el muchacho que estaba en las mismas condiciones que ella y conectó lo que había pasado. En algún momento el frío era insoportable y estaba segura que se desmayaría en pleno mar. "¿Me… me salvaste?" – Preguntó ansiosamente al recibir su mano para que se levantara.

"¡Estas completamente desquiciada!" – Exclamó sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea la tontería que había cometido al soltarse de las ramas.

"No podía dejar… que el cachorro se ahogara"

"¡Deberías preocuparte por ti misma primero!"

"¡No sabes lo que dices!" – Le subió la voz al darse cuenta que estaba molesto por lo que había hecho.

"¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Querías que vaya a la casa de tu loca madre a darle las noticias, si te hubiera pasado algo malo?"

"¡El perro no hubiera sobrevivido solo si lo dejaba en medio del río!"

"Para eso estábamos nosotros, y ¡Todavía te atreviste a soltar la rama!" – Le reclamó fuera de sí al recordar tal suceso que simplemente hizo que casi se paralizara.

"No podía dejar que los dos termináramos en medio del agua"

"¡Yo sé cómo cuidarme! No tienes porque sacrificarte por algo que no tienes control"

"¡No quería que te arriesgaras otra vez y volverme una molestia!" – Dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas al darse cuenta que era justamente por eso que se soltó antes que sea llevada por la corriente.

"¡Yo elijo cuando hacerlo y no eres una molestia!"

No supo en qué momento sucedió, era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí sólo. Aún sintiendo su mano entre la suya, después de haberla ayudado a levantarse, tiró de ella para quedar entre sus brazos. Simplemente no pudo aguantar que tomara tal decisión tan apresurada y poner en riesgo su vida. Se suponía que él tenía que protegerla y se sentía responsable por los acontecimientos ocurridos cuando se dejó llevar por la ira y se acercó al hombre. No tenía por qué decidir el soltarse de la rama por la cual pendía su vida, él tenía que haberla detenido.

Fueron segundos interminables mientras la abrazaba, no soportaba que pensara que podría ser una molestia, porque no lo era. Él había decidido acompañarla a correr, y todas las consecuencias que surgieron después de eso, fueron producto de querer hacerlo, porque estaba seguro que si se negaba a acompañarla, ella hubiera aceptado su decisión.

"¿Kaidoh?" – Pronunció nerviosamente la peliazul al estar en los brazos de su compañero. La tomó de sorpresa tal muestra de afecto por parte de él, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"Nunca vuelvas a cometer semejante locura" – Le dijo en voz baja sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban.

"Entonces, ¿si… si estabas preocupado por mi?"

Aquella pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra. Fue cómo un golpe duro y seco en plena cara que lo hizo despertar. Claro que él no estaba preocupado, era sólo… que no podía soportar ver a alguien arriesgarse de esa manera, cuando él estaba a cargo y no al revés. "¡No era preocupación!" – Exclamó con un claro sonrojo en el rostro mientras doblaba la mirada hacia otro lugar y la soltaba de improvisto. Estaba a punto de golpearse a sí mismo por la tontería de acercarse demasiado.

Se comenzó a reír. Fueron unas simples risas que salieron desde lo más profundo de su estómago que la hicieron taparse la boca para no espantar a su compañero. 'Muy bien Emi, lo único que te faltaba para terminar de meterte en más problemas… Ayumi se molestará contigo cuando sepa que… que es demasiado tarde para olvidarlo y negar lo que sientes' – Se dijo al sentir que su risa se iba a apagando y sólo le quedó mirando la cara de sorpresa de la persona frente a ella.

"¡Lo que acaba de pasar no es ninguna maldita broma!" – Dijo molesto al verla por fin terminar de reírse.

"Entiendo tu preocupación aunque no lo demuestres abiertamente"

"¡Ya te dije que no es preocupación! No tienes porque causar… problemas a la policía, que debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento" – Se defendió rápidamente al buscar alguna buena razón para que le dijera tal tontería. ¡Él no tenía por qué preocuparse!

"No tienes porque ocultarlo. Estoy segura que sientes tantas cosas y te es muy difícil expresarlo, pero estoy segura que llegará el momento" – Le dijo en una sonrisa al usar su propia mano y llevarla hacia el pecho del muchacho para hacer clara su explicación.

"No necesito… de más consejos" – Respondió de lo más nervioso al ver donde se posaba su mano. Aunque estaban completamente mojados, pudo sentir la calidez que desprendía, pero inmediatamente la cogió para apartarla porque sentía que se sonrojaría.

"Ya recibiste tantos consejos que ya no le veo el caso… sólo quiero agradecerte, tan simple como eso" – Logró decir en una cálida sonrisa. .

"No es necesario que…"

"Muchas Gracias Kaoru"

Era como un movimiento en cámara lenta. Sintió como la mano que tenía presa entre la suya se acercaba a su rostro que ya no demostraba seriedad, por el contrario, un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas por tal sorpresivo movimiento. Una simple caricia que hizo a su corazón acelerarse y perder la razón del tiempo. Pero lo que nunca pensó que pasaría, sucedió.

No pudo controlarse más. Pasaba por su mente cada momento vivido las últimas semanas que simplemente no reconocía a la persona frente a ella. Todo había comenzado como una salida de amigos, a su parecer, ya que hizo lo posible por llevarse bien con el muchacho que ahora estaba frente a ella, pero que no podía ver porque había acercado sus labios hacia él no dejándolo reaccionar… Ese fue el problema que le contó a su rubia amiga el día anterior… había conocido a la persona debajo de toda esa máscara de indiferencia y… le gustaba.

¿Cómo podía responder ante semejante acción? Era una experiencia completamente nueva al sentir los labios femeninos encima de los suyos en un simple toque que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Había escuchado tantas veces la palabra 'besar' que nunca se pensó ver en aquella posición.

El momento se detuvo de pronto al escuchar el sonido de la ambulancia y de varias personas que se acercaban a ellos entre gritos para ofrecer su ayuda. Y aunque era muy tarde para que vinieran a tratar de socorrerlos, les daría toda razón… él necesitaría toda la ayuda posible con respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo.

**-TBC-**

Hola! Gracias a mi amiga Rosa por escuchar mis relatos en medio de la noche y las locuras que escribo XD (que de seguro lo debe leer si es que llega al final de esta breve descripción.

Este fanfic lo comencé cómo parte de mi exteriorización de sueños y por entretenimiento personal, sin ningún afán de que alguien lo leyera porque sé la infinidad de fics que existen, pero bueno, si alguien además de sammy lo lee ¡BIENVENIDO! ¡Todavía hay mucha historia por ver!

(Gracias a *Reiko 10/31/12* que dejo un review y no se como responder porque no estaba en login, igual gracias)


	6. Confusión

**Capitulo 6: Confusión **

Era el segundo día de competencias. Todos permanecían en silencio mientras veían jugar a los dos muchachos cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. La pelota volaba de un lado a otro cerca de la red esperando el preciso instante para dar un punto definitivo en aquella lucha de velocidad. No se trataba de un simple juego amistoso, ni mucho menos cualquier competición de escuela, por el contrario, el público se preguntaba si en verdad eran universitarios.

'¡Tenía que ganar!' – Repitió mentalmente por enésima vez mientras alcanzaba la pelota que estaba a punto de dar el segundo bote en la pista, cerca de una derrota inminente.

"11-10"

Escucharon atentamente el marcador una vez que la pelota hizo una curva fuera de la red, pasando por debajo de la silla del juez y terminando en la pista de unos de los muchachos. La pelota no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo por alzarse y pudiera ser respondida. ¿Alguien sería capaz de devolver ese tipo de tiro cuando ya lo había mejorado? Su Boomerang Snake había dejado de ser tan simple y ahora tenía más técnica que antes.

Esperó tanto por esta semana de competencia, que no soportaría el perder algún partido. Tenía intenciones de repetir el mismo proceso del día anterior, ganar en su bloque correspondiente y enfrentarse en la final a quien se posara en su camino, tan simple como eso.

"15-14"

Estaba tan cerca, que la ansiedad por acabar con eso lo consumía. Aunque su resistencia era de lo que menos se quejaba en ese momento, no veía las horas por continuar con el próximo jugador. Tuvo que haber comido algo en mal estado para que se sintiera de esa manera, no entendía a ciencia cierta el porqué sus nervios estaban tan alterados.

'_Muchas Gracias Kaoru'_

Se vio a sí mismo enfrentarse a aquel recuerdo que intentó olvidar el día previo. Un agradecimiento, unas voces a lo lejos que ofrecían ayuda y una suave piel en contacto con sus labios que lo hicieron perder el sentido del tiempo. ¿Por qué tenía que recordarlo en ese preciso instante que iba a responder?... Entonces, supo que no se trataba de una comida en mal estado…

"18-19"

"Estás tan cerca de perder... cara de serpiente" – Se manifestó un muchacho de cabellera negra y lentes oscuros que se acercó a la red en un intento por fastidiar a la otra persona.

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso idiota!" – Exclamó furioso al no aguantar tales palabras. Fue cuestión de segundos para coger al impertinente por las solapas de su camiseta.

"Me acortarías el tiempo de espera" – Respondió de forma sarcástica al mirar hacia el juez y hacerle una seña para que notaran la posición en la que se encontraba.

"No dirás mas tonterías cuando termine contigo" – Increpó inmediatamente al apretar más lo puños, sabía que en cualquier momento borraría la estúpida mirada que tenía.

"Le pido al jugador que mantenga la compostura o tendré que tomar la decisión de descalificarlo de la competencia" – Expresó el juez de área al calmar los ánimos de los dos jóvenes.

Escuchando la reprimenda de la persona mayor, no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo y dejar ese asunto pendiente. Todavía tenía tiempo. "Te haré tragar tus palabras… Fshhhh" – Amenazó entre dientes antes de dirigirse a su lugar para comenzar su contra ataque.

"Creo que necesitas un poco más de autocontrol" – Se burló de nueva cuenta al hacer lo mismo y realizar su servicio.

'Me controlaré una vez te haya partido la cara' – Pensó en cuestión de segundos al usar todas sus fuerzas y responder la pelota que llegaba hacía él.

Si no tuviera alojados aquellos recuerdos en lo más profundo de su mente, acabaría con este impertinente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero por mucho que quisiera, siempre le saltaban a la memoria. Era desesperante no saber qué demonios le sucedía, se supone que debería actuar como si nada hubiera pasado y seguir con su vida normal, pero era como una espina en su costado que lo molestaba y no lo dejaba en paz.

Fueron segundos interminables en el que su cuerpo no se movió. Estuvo en un estado de sorpresa total al sentir los labios de la peliazul en contacto con los suyos, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Tiempo en el cual su cerebro marcó cero y lo único que saltaba en su pecho eran los movimientos acelerados de su corazón por tal acción. Ni siquiera supo en que momentos dejó de sentir la cálida respiración en su rostro, y lo único que vio, fue a los médicos que llegaron apresuradamente a socorrerlos.

"Game & Match Kaidoh. 7-6"

Era lo único que quería escuchar para levantarle el ánimo de tantos recuerdos. Respirando profundo, se acercó donde el otro muchacho que sólo le extendió la mano para cumplir con el procedimiento, para después dirigirse hacia las escalinatas donde descansaba su agua y su toalla. El juego de la mañana había concluido y todavía le tocaba otro partido en la tarde. Por lo menos esa semana de competencias no tendría que asistir a clases.

…...

Planeaba practicar tranquilo contra la máquina de pelotas antes su partido, pero no se imaginó tener a un ente indeseado fuera de las rejas, que impedían que las pelotas se perdieran en el extenso salón. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que había un cartel colgado en su espalda que decía 'Necesito conversar con alguien', porque el pelirrojo parecía muy interesado en que hablara con él.

"Me podrías iluminar con lo sucedido en pleno 'Tie Break'"

"No tengo por qué responderte" – Dijo simplemente al evocar el altercado con el otro jugador. Para que dar vueltas al asunto si ya había ganado.

"Me hubieras avisado para partirle la cara también" – Comentó sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mirando seriamente al muchacho que jugaba con la máquina.

"No necesitabas invitación"

"Tal vez hace un par de años si, pero no importa ahora"

"¿Quieres contarme tu vida personal?" – Preguntó algo desubicado por aquella parte de la conversación que no pensó escuchar. No iba a negar que haya mandado buscar 'algo' de información del muchacho, pero no escuchó algo parecido.

"Si planeas pelearte con todos los que te hablen mal, créeme que vencerías algún record mundial"

"¡Cómo sino lo hubieras escuchado!" – Exclamó ofuscado al no ocultar su enojo por tal escena y golpear con todas sus fuerzas la pelota que venía a él.

"Sólo te aviso para que la próxima vez te controles, hay muchos ojos que no se detienen en observar cada movimiento de los jugadores"

"No me importa lo que piensen los demás" – Dijo seriamente al no saber cómo botarlo y que lo dejara de molestar porque lo último que quería era malograr su ánimo, más de lo que ya estaba.

"Jaja Eres muy gracioso niño ingresante" – Comentó divertidamente al cubrir su frente con su mano. "Ya debes saber que esta universidad es el país de las oportunidades, sólo que esos 'demás' son los que eligen quienes suben y quienes no… ¿Ese no era tu sueño?"

Se quedó callado al no saber qué decir. No entendía como demonios el pelirrojo impertinente sabría de su sueño de volverse profesional, porque estaba seguro que él no había abierto la boca para nada. Sólo esperaba que sea una coincidencia porque varios de los jugadores tenían la misma aspiración.

"Preocúpate por los tuyos propios" – Respondió simplemente al acercarse hacia la máquina de pelotas que se detuvo.

"Bueno como quieras… te dejaré solo para que busques paz con tu alma. Tengo a mi novia esperando en las escalinatas" – Dijo de lo más feliz al coger su mochila y levantarse de su asiento.

"¿Juegas ahora?" – Preguntó interesado al voltearlo a ver y darse cuenta que estaba de lo más relajado. ¿Y así quería que no se molestara consigo mismo al saber que no podía acabar con él?... Ese era un tema en el que trabajaría sin parar.

"Si, en unos minutos. Sólo vine a pasear por aquí en un intento de distraerme" – Terminó de decir el pelirrojo al hacerle una seña para despedirse. "Tenemos que ganar a tu novia de atletismo de todas maneras"

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso!" – Exclamó de lo más ofuscado al verlo salir rápidamente por la puerta. ¡Como se atrevía a siquiera mencionar tal asunto! No tenía porque permitir que el pelirrojo u otra persona siguieran inmiscuyéndose en su vida.

Sin darse cuenta un sonrojo le saltó en el rostro al referirse a la peliazul como si fuera… ¡Rayos! Tenía que haber alguna salida a todo esto porque simplemente no sabía lo que sentía y era justamente lo que le molestaba. Lo último que quería era que alguien le aconsejara con respecto a esos temas porque estaba en la lista de 'asuntos sin importancia'

'_Ya recibiste tantos consejos que ya no le veo el caso… sólo quiero agradecerte, tan simple como eso'_

Golpeó la máquina de pelotas con su puño al recordar aquella parte de lo sucedido. Se preguntaba cuantas veces más su mente le jugaría malas pasadas y vendría a él algún otro recuerdo cuando mencionara una de las palabras que dijo la peliazul aquel día. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Desde que se los llevaron al hospital en diferentes ambulancias, porque los médicos estaban más que preocupados por lo acontecido, no la había visto. Ni el día anterior en la inauguración de las competencias se la cruzó por la universidad, y seguro ahora estaría en sus distintas carreras, que era toda una conmoción entre los asistentes.

"¿Por qué tengo que pensar en eso sino vale la pena?" – Se dijo en voz alta al coger su raqueta de nueva cuenta y acomodarse su inseparable bandana sobre su frente.

¿Para qué pensar en tonterías si tenía un objetivo? Aún su lista de actividades estaba muy lejos de acabarse. Su esfuerzo sólo debería estar apuntando hacía el pelirrojo, que no faltaba mucho para derrotarlo y hacer valido su comentario de que esa universidad era un país de oportunidades.

Tenía muchas cosas por hacer, para que vinieran a desconcentrarlo.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Se preguntaba una y otra vez que demonios hacía ahí escuchando las tonterías que hablaban sus compañeros de equipo, que para variar, en lugar de analizar las estrategias que harían en los siguientes partidos, estaban de lo más despreocupados conversando de cuestiones personales en medio de los vestidores principales del club.

"¿A dónde crees que vas Kaidoh? Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar de las estrategias"

"No lo están tratando ahora" – Respondió rápidamente al notar como su superior de cabellos negros le bloqueaba la salida.

"Relájate un poco… pronto llegaremos a ese punto"

"Prefiero usar mi tiempo sabiamente" – Dijo al mirarlo fijamente con intenciones de seguir, pero algo más llamó su atención.

"Kagami tiene buenas noticias, así que no creo que quieras perdértelas" – Comentó desde el otro lado de la sala el muchacho de cabellos rojos. "Debe llegar en cualquier segundo"

"Tanaka… ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan serio?"

"Ryuji, deberías saber que para las competencias siempre sucede. Tendré buenas vacaciones después de esto. Un viaje me caerá bien."

"Dirás cuando te despidan y cuando tu futuro cuñado te deje en paz jaja"

Escuchaba los comentarios y no sabía que decir, se sentía desubicado ante varios temas personales que no deberían importarle. Viendo que su superior se sentaba cerca del pelirrojo, hizo lo mismo en una de las sillas cercanas, ya que le habían dado una buena razón para quedarse. Por lo menos Kagami no era tan impertinente como varios de ellos.

"Quien te dijo que él lo sabe. Seremos prófugos de las justicia, así que milagrosamente el celular estará apagado hasta nuevo aviso"

"¡Sempai, no lo creeré hasta que no lo vea!" – Intervino Yamada en la conversación al entrar y dirigirse a una de los asientos.

"Pero que tenemos aquí… es el 'honey' del equipo de tenis" – Se burló el pelirrojo sin perder tiempo y lanzarle una botella de agua.

"No es necesario que lo mencione" – Se defendió completamente sonrojado al escuchar tal calificativo que le erizó la piel.

"No te avergüences que tienen la costumbre de cambiarle el nombre a todo. Mejor no te digo que le dicen a Ryuji jaja" – Se rió de nueva cuenta.

"Yamada. ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Ganaste el partido o una salida desastrosa del equipo?" – Preguntó divertidamente el muchacho de cabellos de colores al salir ya cambiado del espacio contiguo a los vestidores.

"Fue 6-4 aunque con mucho esfuerzo. ¿Sabrán con quienes nos toca en la siguiente ronda?"

"¡Justamente esa era mi sorpresa!"

Escuchando la voz de la esperanza después de las conversaciones desconocidas de sus superiores, y Yamada que recién había llegado de su partido de tenis individual, se dispuso a enfrentar cualquier noticia. Sobretodo porque el peliazul no era uno de los representantes, sin embargo estaba ahí. Era de lo más sospechoso.

"El entrenador Mori está en una reunión, así que me dejó a cargo de… algunos cambios de última hora"

"¡Habla antes que te golpee! – Exclamó Ryuji con mala cara al levantarse de su asiento.

"¿Sucede algo sempai?" – Preguntó Kaoru al verlo ofuscado sin razón aparente. Por alguna extraña razón, le daba mala espina.

"Es que estábamos revisando los nombres de los jugadores y…" – Se detuvo unos momentos al verlos con cara de expectativa. "Y eligieron a Kaidoh y Yamada para que dieran el discurso de fin de competencia cuando ganemos las medallas de oro"

Como era de esperarse, hubo una caída masiva de los superiores que suspiraron aliviados después de eso. Tanaka comenzó a reírse mencionando una y otra vez que casi le da un paro cardiaco, porque pensó lo peor.

"¡Maldito Kagami, casi me matas de un susto!" – Exclamó Ryuji al sentarse y respirar aliviado. "Porque de Mori y sus sorpresas, ya tuve suficiente"

"A ti no… pero si ves a los involucrados, yo creo que les pasó justamente eso" – Comentó el peliazul al señalar hacia los muchachos que se habían quedado sin palabras.

¿Cómo tenía que responder ante tal noticia? Si le hubieran dicho que jugaría con la peor universidad tal vez se hubiera sorprendido, pero que le vinieran a decir que él, justamente él, tendría que hablar delante de miles de personas al final de la competencia… ¿Había alguna forma de salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta?

"No entiendo… si todavía no hemos terminado la competencia y toman ese tipo de decisión apresuradamente" – Comentó en una actitud molesta con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Las palabras de Mori fueron exactas y manifestó que sería buena idea que los más jóvenes tuvieran tal tarea, ya que están en una universidad y no en parvulario para que sus padres hablen por ustedes"

"Siempre ha tenido esa forma de hacer las cosas. Recuerdo que Kagami fue quien habló en primer año. ¡Lo hiciste llorar! Jaja" – Dijo el pelirrojo al ver a sus 'jóvenes' compañeros con cara de espanto.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" – Decía molesto Kaoru al levantarse de su asiento y coger su raqueta. Ya había escuchado lo suficiente de ellos como para seguir aguantando sus ocurrencias.

"Ya hubo tiempo de practicar 'conversaciones', así que el siguiente paso es el discurso de fin de competencia"

"Sempai, pero como haremos tal discurso para que agrade a los demás" – Manifestó Yamada al darse cuenta que también estaría en aquella tarea.

"Estoy abierto a ayudarlos cuando quieran. Cómo les comenté a ambos, la asociación piensa en el futuro de sus jugadores y que hayan sido elegidos es una buena iniciativa"

"¿Es algún tipo de broma?" – Preguntó igual de desubicado Kaoru al recordar las palabras de Kagami hace algo de tiempo, cuando le mencionó sobre el futuro del equipo. No le bastaba con tener que aguantar lo que pasó con… ¡Mejor ni lo pensaba!, Para que ahora le dijeran que tenía que enfrentar su peor pesadilla de hablar en público.

"¿Broma? En un momento como este, no estamos para bromas"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" – Preguntó al ocultar su curiosidad y verlo revisar unos papeles con una cara de seriedad única.

"Es la segunda parte de la noticia"

"¡Sabía que esto no se terminaba!" – Exclamó Ryuji al tomar su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Ryuji deberías estar alegre porque te encontraras con un viejo amigo" – Comentó con una voz siniestra que hizo sudar frio a su compañero. "Aunque estoy seguro que muchos de ustedes se emocionaran"

Aunque le era difícil escuchar la última noticia, hizo lo posible por prestarle atención. ¡¿Cómo se suponía que haría su tan ansiado 'discurso' si a las justas podía comunicarse bien!?... tuvo que ser un plan de su entrenador y seguro de Kagami, que no dejaban de aconsejarlo con ese tema de la 'superación social' que ya lo tenía harto. ¡Muy bien! Si lo ponían de esa forma, les iba a demostrar que si podía y sin su ayuda.

…...

No iba a negar que estaba emocionado por la segunda parte de la noticia, ya que lo hizo olvidar completamente la primera parte. Lo último que quería era malograr sus ánimos y seguir compitiendo para ganar aquellas medallas de oro para el equipo. Todavía tenía el día siguiente para preparar lo que se suponía sería su 'discurso del año', y en el proceso cerrarles la boca a sus superiores por pasarse de listos y hacerlo enfrentar semejante experiencia tan pronto.

'_El gran amigo de Ryuji es miembro de lo más conocidos como -Los demonios de la Universidad de Shizuoka- donde la mayoría de sus jugadores llegarán a la semifinal del día de mañana y justamente nos harán ver al diablo mismo… por ordenes de Mori, no se atrevan a perder o llegar a 'Tie Break' porque sino… olvídense de su beca'_

No sabía que pretendían con amenazarlos de esa forma tan específica al mencionar sobre la beca, porque no veía la razón de alarmarse como lo hizo su superior, que parecía conmocionado por la noticia y aceptó el plan de Kagami al jurarle que no llegaría al temido 'Tie Break'. Aunque no iba a negar que le diera ganas de hacer justamente eso y saber de lo que se trataba, intentaría no correr ese riesgo. Tal vez, debería volver a leer la información que le enviara Inui hace tanto tiempo atrás.

"Lo siento no vi por donde iba" – Se disculpó la muchacha al salir presurosa del establecimiento sin darse cuenta a quien tenía al frente.

"No importa" – Dijo simplemente al voltear su cabeza hacia la persona con quien se había topado y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de la peliazul. "¿Asano?"

"Kai… Kaidoh, que coincidencia" – Respondió nerviosa al acomodar un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja en un intento por concentrarse.

¡Claro que era una coincidencia! Personalmente, nunca planeó encontrársela en plena calle en la semana de competencias. Tenía tantas cosas por las cuales preocuparse, que lo último que quería era rememorar cuando… ¡Diablos! Maldijo el momento en que se topó con ella.

"Estaba yendo a casa porque es tarde… Tal vez, podamos vernos por la universidad. ¡Nos vemos!"

"Espera… tengo que hablar contigo" – Pudo decir en una cara seria al cogerla del brazo en un ademán desesperado por detener su avance cuando se despedía, pero ni bien miró su propia mano, la soltó rápidamente.

"Cla… claro… ¿Sobre algún tema en especial?" – Preguntó de lo más nerviosa al saber lo que se venía. Desde que salieron del hospital no tuvieron la oportunidad de verse, y le fue suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"Tú sabes… que tema" – Dijo entre malhumorado y nervioso por tener que explicarle el asunto que lo detenía para hablar con ella.

Detuvo cualquier pensamiento al entender perfectamente, así que en un suspiro comenzó a hablar, en un intento por aminorar su sonrojo y las ganas de querer salir corriendo de ahí. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no era el momento adecuado. "Sé que no pudimos conversarlo por los médicos que llegaron. Y justamente estuve pensando en eso y espero que no haya afectado tu rendimiento en la competencia... es decir, no fue mi intención causarte algún problema…"

"No… no pasó nada que deba importarme" – Articuló fríamente al tratar de volver a su actitud de siempre. Había escuchado cada palabra de su compañera, que le dio la razón al insinuar las consecuencias que tuvieron en su rendimiento.

"Sé que lo hice sin pensar… y sólo quería demostrarte mi…"

"Ya fue suficiente de agradecimientos y no era la forma de hacerlo" – Dijo molesto al apretar los puños a los lados e intentar suprimir la ansiedad que surgía por sus palabras. ¿Entonces tuvo que besarlo para 'agradecerle'?

"¡No! No me refería a agradecimiento… sé que no era el momento, y en verdad es más serio de lo que parece"

"Que es serio…"

"Sabes que lo diría sin dudarlo, pero es difícil de explicar" – Dijo con algo de impotencia por querer comunicarle todo lo que sentía, pero tenía… miedo.

"Asano… Sino puedes, entonces olvídalo… no es nada que deba importarme. Sólo… quería ponerlo en claro" – Dijo de nueva cuenta al seguir con su mirada de seño fruncido hasta más no poder. Planeó que le explicara sus razones, pero para que hacerlo, si no tenía relevancia.

"Entonces… ¿No te interesa saber lo que siento?" – Preguntó de forma insegura al escuchar palabras tan frías de su compañero. No esperaba que fuera de lo más entusiasta o que le demostrara abiertamente lo que pensaba, pero que le dijera que le era completamente indiferente, le hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago.

"No… y será mejor que regreses a tus actividades, porque tengo muchas cosas de las cuales ocuparme" – Dijo lo más rápido que pudo al querer irse, pero sintió como las manos de la peliazul se aferraban a su brazo.

"¡Es que me gustas!" – Exclamó Emi al tomar todas sus fuerzas para soltarle tales palabras que estaban atoradas en su pecho todo este tiempo y el cual se dio cuenta hace unos días. Estaba cometiendo el peor de los errores al manifestarlo tan rápido, pero… ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se quedó absorto por tal confesión que le sacó los colores del rostro. La muchacha estaba de lo más nerviosa y había cerrado los ojos al tomarlo fuertemente del brazo para evitar que se vaya. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer en un momento como este?... él… ¿Qué debería sentir?

"Fue cuestión de tiempo que lo sintiera… y no lo pude evitar. Sé que no te conozco años para hacerme tal conclusión, pero fue suficiente para que me empezaras… empezaras a gustar" – Dijo en un suspiro al darse fuerzas por lo que estaba saliendo por su boca sin control. Sus ojos notaban casa señal de nerviosismo de Kaidoh que estaba sonrojado.

Escuchaba sus palabras pero no sabía que decir. Su corazón estaba por demás acelerado y trasmitía demasiada sangre a sus mejillas que le ardían por la vergüenza… Estaba actuando justamente como no lo deseaba… nunca en su vida una chica le había confesado sus sentimientos.

"Si me dieras la oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que me importas, podríamos…"

"Detente... Asano, estas confundiendo las cosas"

Detuvo el avance de la mano femenina que había dejado su brazo para dirigirse hacia su mejilla… Fue entonces que la situación lo dejó ver lo que necesitaba. Él no tenía tiempo para perder en cuestiones de sentimientos, no cuando su lista de actividades estaba tomando prioridad en su vida. Su carrera recién empezaba y lo que menos quería era desconcentrarse.

"Kaidoh… si me dieras la oportunidad de…"

"No necesito esto… ni ahora, ni más adelante"

"Lo dices porque sé que es una sorpresa"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" – Cuestionó de lo más desubicado al notar cómo la muchacha planeaba convencerlo de algo que no estaba en sus planes. No negaría que le cayera bien, pero… no le daría el gusto de llevarlo por otro camino.

"Por mucho que intentes decirme que eres indiferente, sólo quería escuchar lo que sientes"

"¡No siento nada por ti!... ¡¿Eso querías escuchar?!"

Abrió los ojos de par en par por tal verdad que le soltaba en la cara. No percibía ningún signo de duda, ni vacilación. Sólo las palabras del 'señor determinación' que estaba serio como siempre y sin pizca de darle oportunidad alguna… ¡Había malogrado todo!

"Será mejor que vayas a casa… no hay más que decir"

Soltó la mano que sin darse cuenta todavía seguía sujeta a la suya, y sin esperar que reaccionara, se volteó para seguir su camino. Quería ignorar cualquier signo de debilidad que le impidiera salir de ahí sin remordimientos. Así que dispuesto a dirigirse por donde vino, sólo escuchó los pasos apresurados a su espalda que supuso que eran de la peliazul.

No debía voltear, había tomado tal decisión y no titubearía. Tenía un largo camino por concluir y no quería desconcentrarse…. No tenía tiempo para los sentimientos.

Esa era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas… ¿verdad?

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Corría a todo lo que le daba sus piernas como si su vida dependiera de eso. Corrección, muchas de las vidas de su equipo de atletismo dependían de ello. Sentía como cada fibra de su ser estaba emocionada, pero cansada a la vez. No era para menos, ya que tuvo dos rondas de 200 metros y dos rondas más de 400 metros en un solo día, sumándole que estaba en plena competencia de 800 metros, en los cuales la muchacha del costado le pisaba los talones.

En una media sonrisa escuchó el sonido de la campanilla que le anunciaba los últimos 100 metros y todas comenzaron a acelerar. Le subía el ánimo escuchar miles de voces que acompañaban aquellas emociones encontradas de estar a punto de ganar una carrera. Era lo que justamente necesitaba… voces que le dijeran lo mucho que se esforzaba y sentir que valía la pena lo que hacía. No quería que acabara nunca…

"Asano Emi de la Universidad de Chiba y Hiraga Akari de la Universidad de Kyushu pasarán a la final de mañana"

Escuchando el final de las carreras por el día, las diferentes jóvenes tomaron toda el agua que les ofrecían sus diferentes entrenadores que estaban cerca del lugar. No era para menos, porque el día habido sido duro y en lugar de disfrutar de un tranquilo domingo, tenía que competir duramente hasta el cansancio.

"¡Emi! Estuviste genial, me hubiera gustado competir contigo"

"Señorita Honda cuídela bien. Iré a inspeccionar la otra carrera" – Se despidió el entrenador al perderse entre las personas y dirigirse hacia las pistas de atletismo de nueva cuenta.

"Ayumi, estoy literalmente muerta" – Comentó Emi en una sonrisa melancólica al ser guiada por su amiga hacia los vestidores de mujeres más cercanos. Sus piernas estaban a punto de jugarle una mala pasada y caería por el cansancio.

"¡No digas eso! Todavía hay muchas cosas por ver. Mañana es la gran final y no podemos perder"

"Lo sé. De todas maneras necesito sentarme y descansar, por favor, que sea lejos de Miss Kitty porque no tengo ganas de verla" – Comentó en una voz cansada al casi tumbarse en la silla. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando vio a su amiga echarle un spray en las piernas para que sus músculos se relajaran.

"La vi dando vueltas como siempre, pero seguro ya se fue al notar que no pertenece aquí. Todo están expectantes por las siguientes carreras" – Dijo de lo más feliz la rubia al sentarse también cerca de ella. Se dio cuenta que no había muchas chicas a esa hora de la tarde cuando ya las carreras terminaban y sólo faltaban algunas.

"Felizmente. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de ir a un spa y relajarme como se debe… tengo cansancio mental y físico acumulado" – Dijo en un suspiro al coger una toalla limpia y húmeda para cubrir su rostro aún enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

La rubia la miró y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando. Ella se había ganado con toda la historia del día anterior y tenía ganas de ir a la cárcel, abrir la puerta a los peores matones que podrían existir y darles la dirección de la 'cara de serpiente' para que no quede nada él. ¡Cómo se atrevía!

"¡Emi! Estoy a punto de darte un buen golpe por lo que me parece que estás pensando"

"Intento no pensar, pero… ¿Que quieres que haga?"

"Ya sabes lo que pienso de esa… locura. ¡Ese es el término! Deberías agradecer que ya no lo veremos, y todo volverá a la normalidad. Como debió ser siempre"

"Lo haces sonar tan fácil" – Suspiró la peliazul al notar las palabras de ánimo que quería compartir su amiga, pero no había pasado mucho desde la conversación con Kaidoh y al paso que iba, iba a demorarse para digerir la verdad.

"Ok. Ya lo sé y quiero darte tu tiempo… pero, ¡mientras más rápido mejor!"

"Ay Ayumi, contigo no se puede"

"¡Ya ves como si te hago sentir mejor!"

Se rió por el comentario de su amiga que tuvo que apretar fuertemente los ojos para que no se le escaparan más lágrimas. Recordaba muy bien que el día anterior escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañero que literalmente le gritó que no sentía nada por ella. Fue suficiente para no saber qué hacer, ¿Gritarle? ¿Insistirle? ¿Conversar?... los sentimientos que tenía atorados en su pecho simplemente habían aflorado naturalmente, y si bien cometió el error de darlos a conocer tan temprano, no dejaba de sentirlos.

Al verlo darle la espalda y empezar a caminar, fue más de lo que pudo resistir. Salió corriendo del lugar tratando de alejarse lo más rápido posible de aquel rechazo inminente que sufrió. Pensó conocerlo, pero al parecer… se equivocó. Durante el camino se preguntaba dónde quedó la persona amable que le mostró ser, estaba segura que estaba escondida en algún lugar, pero el tiempo de búsqueda se había acabado. Sin pensarlo llegó a la casa de Ayumi y ni siquiera la saludó porque se arrojó en un abrazo para calmar sus alterados nervios. Le contó entre lágrimas todo lo que había pasado, necesitaba descargar todos aquellos sentimiento que tenía a flor de piel y que fallaron en llegar hacia la otra persona.

"Por favor, no te atrevas a seguir eliminando agua de tu cuerpo porque te llevaré a la enfermería a que te inyecten por la vena y no tengas problemas de deshidratación"

"Ayumi, ¡esa fue una broma cruel!

"Es la única forma que tengo de regresar a mi Emi de siempre"

"Gracias"

Agradeció en una carcajada por la forma tan extraña que tenía de levantarle el ánimo, pero igual le parecía sumamente graciosa su preocupación. Sólo esperaba que tantos giros y por su afán de 'verla sonreír', no interfiriera con la relación que tenía con su amigo, porque no se perdonaría el causarle problemas.

"¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! Te dije que tuvieras cuidado"

"Lo siento, es que no me di cuenta"

"Olvídalo, tenemos que arreglar este problema"

Escucharon voces que entraron a los vestidores. Una de las organizadoras del evento ayudaba a caminar a una joven del equipo de atletismo que tenían una venda en el tobillo, y se notaba que el pié estaba un poco más del doble de su tamaño normal.

"Masami ¡¿Qué sucedió?!"

"Emi… tuve una terrible caída durante el calentamiento. Espero que pase, aunque viendo el estado… ¡El entrenador me matará!"

"No te preocupes que buscaré una enfermera. No tengo ninguna carrera ahora. ¡Ya vengo!" – Se ofreció la rubia al conseguir un asentimiento de las demás y salir rápidamente por la puerta.

"Lo siento tanto" – Se disculpó la muchacha nueva de cabellos rojizos y corto.

"Encontraremos una solución para…" – Empezó a decir la organizadora al voltear la mirada y encontrarse con la peliazul. "¡Asano! Tu eres la única esperanza para el equipo"

"¿Quieres que participe?" – Se señaló a si misma al notar rápidamente a lo que se refería con aquel comentario.

"Sé que estás cansada por tus carreras, pero la final es hoy, porque mañana sólo serán las de alta velocidad"

"¡Pero qué sugerencia! Emi todavía tiene que concentrarse en la que le falta, la de 100 metros es muy importante, más que esta y no creo que sea buena idea"

"¡Lo haré! Dime a qué hora es para prepararme" – Aceptó de inmediato al acercarse a la organizadora.

"¡Claro que no! Son 15 kilómetros. No resistirás para los 100 metros y el entrenador…"

"Está bien Masami. Podré hacerlo, preocúpate por mejorarte pronto"

Después de escuchar que aun su amiga se quejaba, salió en compañía de la organizadora que la llevó donde el entrenador que se encontraba afuera esperando por ellas. Así que entre buenos deseos y halagos por parte del hombre mayor, se dirigió hacia las áreas disponibles de la universidad donde varias personas corrían.

No iba a negar que después de ese día terminara literalmente agotada. Pero no quería arrepentirse y dejar de hacer su deber. Ya no perdería nada.

…...

No sabía cuántas veces tenía que repetirle a su compañero que mantuviera la calma y que dejara de conversarle cada vez que se acercaba por su toalla. Pero no, simplemente no escuchaba y se ponía de lo más nervioso, lo cual era raro porque estaba en casi último año.

"No tienes porque repetírmelo, pero estoy seguro que te diste cuenta que Kagami tenía razón"

"Pues no me parece" – Respondió rápidamente al mostrar el marcador que ya iban 5-1 a su favor. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había tanta diferencia. Se supone que eran los 'demonios' de la universidad, y les estaban demostrando que no eran más que gente habladora.

"Todos caen con eso. Los conozco muy bien"

"No me es nada nuevo entonces"

"¿Has jugado con alguien así antes?"

"Tal vez"

Terminando de intercambiar algunas palabras con su superior. Se dirigió hacia la pista de nueva cuenta para terminar con lo que sería el contraataque. En los 5 juegos se preparó mentalmente para lo que seguía, y es que ese tipo de estrategia se le hacía muy conocida. Justamente fue una que usaron contra él cuando estaba en su inolvidable escuela y si no fuera por su persistencia, hubiera perdido inminentemente. Era una gran coincidencia que pasara ahora, cuando era él quien se encontraba en Chiba.

Al hacer su servicio, verificó que el joven frente a él ya no tenía puestas sus bandas en las muñecas y sus tobillos parecían más ligeros que antes. Entonces se dio la razón de lo que haría, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que le volviera el marcador y su esfuerzo no valdría de nada. ¡Así que no lo permitiría!

Tuvo lo oportunidad de observar al detalle el juego del pelirrojo, y terminar en un 6-2 no fue nada despreciable, ya que era un 'aterrador' rival. No lo dejó ni respirar con la velocidad de las pelotas que parecían seis en lugar de una. Así que su objetivo era mejorarlo, no por nada estaba entrenando duro y quería ver resultados.

"Game Shizuoka 2-5"

Para estar en una universidad diferente a muchos kilómetros de ahí, era impresionante el número de personas que habían llegado hasta ese lugar para formar parte del público. Todos parecían celebrar antes de tiempo y estaba pensando en la posibilidad de lanzar una pelota hasta las escalinatas y silenciara a alguno de ellos... Pero por obvias razones no lo haría, él no era así. Lo único que le quedaba era callarlos, pero ganando a su equipo.

"Game Shizuoka 4-5"

Iba a maldecir a alguien en ese momento. Cómo se atrevían a devolverle su 'Boomerang Snake' como si se tratara de cualquier pelota. Aunque la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, el muchacho seguía mostrándose concentrado y sin inmutarse. ¿Le estaría faltando algo?

"No te preocupes Kaidoh… estamos muy cerca"

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Respondió de mala gana al tomar asiento y darse un tiempo de respiro mientras pensaba que hacer. Pero como no todo era perfecto, en lugar de encontrarse a su gran superior de pelo negro, este había sido reemplazo por Kagami que estaba en las escalinatas apuntando en una hoja sabe dios qué asuntos.

"Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"

"Si quieres hacer tus investigaciones puedes buscar otro lugar" – Dijo molesto al tomar un poco de agua y esperar los minutos que hacían falta.

"Mori no tiene mucho tiempo ahora, así que lo ayudo en sus reuniones. Sólo por si tienes curiosidad de saberlo"

"No tengo interés por saber tus actividades de niño modelo" – Dijo sarcásticamente al refrescarse por última vez antes que comenzara ya el último juego. Sólo hacía falta que le dijera que sería el nuevo entrenador del equipo por estar de ayudante en cada momento. No tenía por qué importarle, pero este juego lo llenaba de ansiedad.

"Cualquiera lo puede hacer. Solo necesitas habilidades de comunicación para saber cómo hablar profesionalmente con el directo de universidad"

Se quedó callado ante el comentario. No quería ganarse el pase gratis de escuchar otro de los sermones de la 'comunicación', que lo único que haría era malograr su 'buen' ánimo. Ya no tenía nada que pensar con respecto a ese tema.

"Parece que todos nos estamos esforzando el día de hoy para llegar a las finales. Estuve por las pistas de atletismo y vi a Asano correr los 15 kilómetros en tiempo record"

"¡No es nada que me importe!" – Le exclamó en una mirada molesta dirigida hacia él mientras apretaba con fuerza la botella vacía en su mano. Lo último que quería era escuchar ese apellido que… lo desubicaba completamente de sus objetivos.

"Mmm pensé que sería al revés. Bueno, espero que se mejore"

"¿Qué… que dijiste?" – Se vio preguntando sin darse cuenta al mostrar interés. Era como si la sangre se le hubiese drenado de su cuerpo.

El peliazul se mostró extrañado por las dos actitudes tan diferentes de su compañero. No sabía porque, pero sospechaba que algo tuvo que pasar para que se mostrara tan alerta. "Ella no estaba en la programación de participantes y seguro la pusieron de emergencia. Pero después de tener tantas rondas, era de esperarse alguna descompensación"

"¿En dónde está?"

"Se la llevaron a la enfermería… por lo menos su equipo cuenta con su primera medalla asegurada"

"¡Debería estar en un maldito hospital!"

"Si hacen mucho alboroto, no podrá competir mañana y sería una mala idea"

Estaba a punto de vociferarle sobre las estupideces que hacían los entrenadores, pero se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo… por decisión propia, él estaba fuera de los asuntos personales de la muchacha. ¡Rayos! Tenía que ser lo último que quedaba de sus encuentros los últimos días, ya que no por nada se ofreció a ayudarla. Ahora, no tenía por qué estar ahí u opinar por lo que hacía… Se suponía que no debería importarle.

"Bien puedes terminar antes, ir y llevártela al hospital" – Le dijo en una media sonrisa antes de volver a la hoja que tenía entre sus manos.

"Interésate por tus propios asuntos"

Diciendo esto último, se levantó de su lugar para seguir con su juego, porque el juez ya estaba convocando otra vez. Tenía planeado acabar con el muchacho que estaba en frente de él y con los que vendrían al día siguiente en la final. Cómo le habían dicho sus superiores, era un juego en equipo e iba a ser lo posible por ganar las medallas que sean necesarias para sobrepasar a los demás clubs.

No tenía que perder la mirada de su objetivo. En algún momento tenía que olvidarse de lo acontecido los anteriores días y seguir mejorando en su deporte. Las competiciones terminarían y todo volvería a la normalidad.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Fue una larga semana desde las competencias y no veía las horas para irse a casa a visitar a su familia, que lo esperaban con muchas ansias. El día anterior recibió una llamada breve de su hermano haciéndole recordar que trajera ropa más abrigadora por las bajas temperaturas, además que para cuando llegara estaría nevando, cuestión que era muy diferente en Chiba, que sólo mostraba bajas temperaturas y el día se volvía más opaco. Ya estaba planeado para que en un mes y medio terminaran las clases.

Esa mañana no corrió muy bien porque las aceras estaban cubiertas de agua, que más parecían riachuelos, pero que le dio la oportunidad de entrenar por la playa y aprovechar la presión que ejercía la arena en sus piernas. Aunque durante el camino se había chocado con varias personas de la universidad que hacían lo mismo que él y no sabiendo porque, lo invitaron a correr hasta 'Disney Resort' que estaba a kilómetros de ahí, pero rechazando la oferta, prefirió estar solo.

'¡Maldito discurso de fin de competencia!'

Se dijo a sí mismo al correr más rápido y alejarse de tales personas. Recordaba muy bien que con todo el dolor de su orgullo, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Kagami para armar un buen discurso y no quedar mal ante todos sus compañeros. El entrenador se le acercó para que le diera lo que pretendía decir, pero después de un día completo de finales, no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de concentrarse en elaborarlo.

En pocas palabras salió… Fatal. Sabía que la comunicación fluida no era su fuerte y si bien lo interpretó de manera formal y seria, sintió que pudo haber dado algo más que sólo repetir palabras de un papel. No después de ver el video del discurso de Kagami dos años antes, era cómo si una fuerza inexistente lo empujara a hacer hasta lo imposible. ¡El entrenador salía llorando por unos segundos cuando la cámara pasó por varios asistentes!

Pero ya había pasado esa pesadilla y las siguientes competencias serían el próximo año, así que esperaba que eligieran a los ingresantes cómo conejillo de indias para hacer su tan aclamada presentación. Tal vez le faltaba mejorar, pero… ahora que lo pensaba bien, si él era ingresante y lo hacían participar en la competencia por ese hecho, los demás años ¿A quienes elegirían?

La respuesta era evidente. Tenía que continuar con sus prácticas y ejercicios de siempre, si quería ser elegido las veces que sean necesarias.

"Kaidoh, te aviso que hoy se cancelarán los entrenamientos"

"¿Qué?... ¿Cuál es el motivo?" – Cuestionó en una mirada de sorpresa por lo que escuchaba de su compañero. Sintió una voz a su espalda en los tantos pasillos de la universidad, que cuando volteó a ver quién era, identificó a Yamada.

"No lo sé. Convérsalo con el entrenador Mori"

Y si pensó decir algo más, mejor no lo hacía porque el muchacho caminó indiferente hacia otro lugar sin voltearlo a ver. Era por demás extraño porque del poco tiempo que lo conocía no perdía la oportunidad de mencionarle sus déficits, que aunque no las quisiera escuchar, era una parte de su conversación. ¿Y se suponía que era amigable?

'¿Me parece o las noticias vuelan por ahí?' – Se preguntó en un pensamiento rápido que inundó su mente. No era difícil adivinar que de seguro estaría enterado de lo ocurrido con aquella parte de su vida personal que no quería recordar. Sobretodo porque la explosiva rubia era su novia y mejor amiga de… cierta persona.

Compartían clases, estaba al lado de las pistas de tenis. ¿¡Cómo podía entrenar tranquilo!... Hizo lo posible por no encontrársela y volver a dar explicaciones de lo sucedido porque a su parecer, ya estaba todo dicho. Tuvo que agradecer de no chocarse con ella en las mañanas a causa de los entrenamientos matutinos que nunca dejaría de hacer. De seguro cambió su rutina de correr por las calles y estaría inscrita en algún gimnasio de la ciudad como se lo había… comentado. ¿En qué momento se puso a pensar en eso?

Pero la vida no era como uno quisiera que fuera, y menos cuando planeaba olvidar aquellos momentos que nunca debieron existir. Su vista se paseó por los contornos de su rostro que ya no era el mismo de antes, la sonrisa había desaparecido para dar paso a una cara seria. Él no era experto en leer el comportamiento de otros, pero podía decir que se notaba insegura y muy nerviosa mientras se acercaba él.

"¿Podríamos hablar?"

Detuvo cualquier pensamiento anterior sobre del cómo se veía, para aterrizar a la realidad y darse cuenta a lo que se refería. Era un momento donde no debía flaquear. "Tengo que entrenar" – Respondió simplemente al hacer un puño sobre el asa de su mochila y acomodársela en el hombro.

"Sólo serán unos minutos"

"Puedo utilizar esos minutos en otra cosa"

"Comprendo… sé que no es necesario que me escuches y en verdad no quiera ocupar tu valioso tiempo, sólo quería disculparme" – Dijo lo más calmadamente posible al apretar su puño y voltear varias veces la mirada. Estaba siendo indiferente con ella y era algo que no podía soportar. Por más que su mirada sea penetrante, no la asustaba, pero si su actual actitud.

"No lo tienes por qué hacer"

"Claro que sí. No debí presionarte a aceptar algo que no… algo que no sientes" – Volvió a repetir tratando de que su voz no se perdiera por las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo en ese instante. Sabía que si no decía lo apropiado sería peor y en lugar de que aceptara su disculpa, se iría.

Parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta lo que decía. Sentir… ¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? Todo este tiempo había vivido de una manera tranquila, preocupándose por sus objetivos y disfrutando del presente junto a los pocos amigos que había hecho. ¿Qué tendría que sentir?

"Dejémoslos ahí"

"Está bien si es nuevo para ti y sólo quería compartir algo que tarde o temprano iba a notarse"

"Te… te hubieras ahorrado el mal momento" – Dijo en un intento por mantener su semblante serio. ¡Rayos! Estaba a punto de generarle un sonrojo de por vida si seguía refiriéndose a esa clase de… sentimientos que no sabía ni lo que era.

"Tal vez… pero quise transmitirlos de alguna manera… es decir, no creas que le salto a cualquiera de esa forma"

"¡No tienes porque decírmelo! – Exclamó totalmente sonrojado por la forma tan específica de recalcarle el 'agradecimiento' que le hizo. ¿Notaria que era su primer beso?... ¡Demonios! Para él no existía ese mundo de sentimentalismos.

Fue entonces que la escuchó reírse frescamente, pero que no duro mucho porque puso una mano en su boca para calmarlo. Si le preguntaban lo que sentía en ese instante, podría responder que extrañaba aquel sonido… aunque no supiera el por qué. Sería mejor desaparecer inmediatamente.

"Tengo entrenamiento por hacer. Fshhhh" - Volvió a hablar con tono serio al acomodar su bandana en su frente y empezar a caminar hacia el lado contrario.

"No tiene porque continuar así, tal vez pueda hacer lo posible por…"

"¡Déjalo así!" – Exclamó aún caminando hacia el lugar contrario. "Es mejor así" – Terminó de decir casi en un susurró más interno. Lo último que quería era dejarse llevar por la conversación y pensar que él era el equivocado en no darle la oportunidad de hablar.

¿Acaso no entendía que quería seguir con su vida y olvidarse por completo de ese momento en específico?

…...

No funcionó como lo planeado. Tuvo toda la disponibilidad del mundo para explicarle que fue un error el confesarle sus sentimientos tan apresuradamente y sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para que volvieran a ser amigos. Aunque no todo sería como antes, aún podía quedar esperanza de conocerlo más y que no terminara de esa manera. ¿¡Por qué tenía que ser tan terco!?

Eso era lo que había pasado… Le había quitado la esperanza.

"¡Emi! Tienes diez segundos para explicarme porque estas con esa cara"

"Nada. Solo pensaba en la novela que vi ayer… Además es la única que tengo" – Se defendió rápidamente al repasar el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, sin darse cuenta varias gotas saladas resbalaron por ese lugar.

"Ah novela…" – Repitió la rubia al acercarse a ella y escudriñar su rostro. "Tienes cinco segundos para decirme como se llama, la hora y quien es el personaje principal"

"Este… no lo recuerdo" – Respondió en una mirada nerviosa al saber de sobra que su amiga era fanática de las novelas y las conocía todas.

"Emi, no sabes mentir"

"¡Ya lo sé! Es que no pude contenerme, tenía que hablar con él"

"¿Y funciono?"

Se quedo callada ante la pregunta tan evidente. Sabía de sobra que había pasado poco tiempo desde lo ocurrido ese día de la competencia y obtendría una negativa de su parte, pero que podría hacer si la ansiedad la estaba carcomiendo. Si en algo se parecían, es que actuaban. ¡Tampoco se podría quedar de brazos cruzado esperando un milagro!

"Era de esperarse de la serpiente de sangre fría"

"Ayumi, no lo llames así. Yo… tuve la culpa por no medir mis palabras y es demasiado tarde para generar cualquier otro sentimiento que no sea indiferencia"

"Ay por favor, y todavía lo defiendes"

"Si nunca le hubiera dicho nada todo seguiría como siempre. Ahora estaríamos conversado de lo más normal como buenos amigos" – Se cogió la cabeza en un ademán de frustración.

"En verdad no sé que viste en él, y no me digas que tu gusto por los hombres dista completamente de mi cantante 'Gackt' porque sino soy capaz de ponerte un poster de él en tu habitación"

"Ayumi, ya te dije que no tiene nada que ver con eso" – Dijo al ruborizarse completamente por los recuerdos que azotaron su mente. Y es que cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, le comentó que le gustaban los chicos muy varoniles y no los que tuvieran facciones de mujer. ¡Casi se le lanza encima por el atrevimiento!

"Ok, está bien, te perdono. Y será mejor que no hablemos de eso, porque ya no le veo el caso… que ya tuve suficiente de tu lista interminable de adjetivos que mencionaste… ¡Ay quiero olvidarme!"

"Por tu salud mental, ya no lo mencionaré porque sino me sentiré peor" – Comentó apenada al usar la mesa como apoyo para su cabeza. Trataba de no pesar en lo que pudo ser, pero simplemente se le iba de las manos. No iba negar que le seguía gustando y era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar todos los días durante las clases. Hasta la pista de tenis que era vecina del equipo de atletismo.

"¡Emi! Dios que desesperante. Entiendo que estés deprimida, pero sabes que lo peor que puedes hacer es suspirar todo el día por él"

"No entiendo…" – Dijo confundida al voltear su rostro hacia su amiga que se había sentado junto a ella.

"Recuerdo cuando te vi la primera vez y saludaste a casi todos con un beso en cada mejilla. ¡Casi matas a Tsume de un susto!"

"¡No me hagas recordar! Fue la peor vergüenza que pasé en toda mi vida" – Exclamó ruborizada al levantar completamente su cabeza de la mesa.

"Ya lo sé. Siempre estás tan linda que quise parecerme a ti jaja. Me gasté todos mis ahorros en comprarme ropa nueva y de marca, que al día siguiente recibí una reprimenda de mi mamá" – Se rió completamente relajada por los recuerdos.

"Ay Ayumi, que tiene que ver con todo esto" – Intervino de lo más melancólica al sentir que las lágrimas se le iban a salir por la forma tan emotiva de contar de su amiga.

"Que seas la de siempre y dejes de pensar que si hiciste las cosas bien o mal. Estoy segura que si en algún lugar tiene corazón, aunque lo dudo, se va arrepentir toda su vida de haber dejado pasar esta oportunidad"

"Ayumi…" – Repitió su nombre en una voz entrecortada al sentir cómo ya las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Nunca pensó escuchar palabras de ánimo de su amiga que siempre amenazaba con llamar a su papá policía. "¡Mejor me caso contigo!" – Le exclamó totalmente motivada por aquellas palabras y le dio un abrazo muy parecido a cuando la conoció

Si Kaidoh sacaba fortaleza de donde no había, entonces… ¿Por qué ella tenía que rendirse tan rápido? Todavía no se había esforzado al máximo y ya dio la esperanza por muerta. Así que escuchando a su amiga decir que ya estaba separada para Kouji y que era muy tarde para cualquier aventura, se rieron.

"…_En este caso al ser como un 'arrepentimiento' de lo que hubieras hecho antes, tienes que usar el auxiliar en tiempo pasado…"_

Recordó la explicación que ella misma le dijera cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca… Pero en este caso, ya no usaría el auxiliar en pasado, porque dejaría el arrepentimiento atrás. Ahora lo usaría en presente, porque esa era la nueva forma de hacer las cosas.

…...

Tenía que ser una broma lo que estaba pasando.

Al parecer la actitud no tan amigable de Yamada tenía que ser consecuencia de una persona en especial, que si bien no tenía nada que ver en el tema, estaba parada en frente de él bloqueándole el paso. Ya había terminado su duro entrenamiento por ese día, como para soportar la voz de la rubia.

"¿No piensas disculparte?"

"No entiendo…" – Respondió seriamente ante la pregunta que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

"¡Has como si no supieras nada!"

"No tengo ningún tema que tratar contigo" – Intentó decir de la forma más formal que pudo al dar unos pasos más y salir de ahí, pero al parecer la muchacha no tenía planes de moverse.

"Personalmente no, pero vengo en representación de la persona que no merecía pasar por aquel trato tan… ¡inhumano! Esa es la palabra correcta para describir lo que le dijiste"

"No es tu asunto"

"Claro que lo es. Es cómo la hermana que nunca tuve y no puedo permitir que por tu culpa no la esté pasando bien... ¿Quién te has creído que eres?" – Casi vociferó fuera de sí al apretar los puños a los lados. Aunque se sentía intimidada por la mirada tan seria de su interlocutor, en ese momento era lo de menos.

Una loca lo estaba culpando por haberse mostrado… sincero cuando dijo tales palabras a la peliazul, pero… ¿En verdad la estaría pasando mal? Hace algunas horas la había visto y la forma de cómo se dirigió a él… no lo parecía. ¡Rayos! No tenía por qué dudar. "No me hagas repetir… que no es tu asunto" – Logró decir en una mueca de molestia porque sabía que estaba a punto de perder los papeles y decirle claramente que no se metiera en donde no la llamaban.

"Y yo te repito que sí lo es… ¿En verdad todo su esfuerzo no valió la pena y no sientes ni un poquito de cariño por ella?"

Se ruborizó al instante por las palabras que escuchaba claramente de la rubia que no dejaba de mirarlo expectante. Era como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe la forma tan directa de mencionarle que si sentía… algo por la muchacha, que no supo que responder. Fueron interminables las veces que se preguntaba lo mismo y no recibía una respuesta clara. ¿Qué sentía?

"¿Y bien?" – Intentó nuevamente la rubia al esperar una respuesta que no llegaba y se estaba preocupando. Pensó que le lanzaría cualquier grosería negándose rotundamente, para lo cual estaba preparada, pero lo único que notó fue un ligero sonrojo.

"¡No tengo por qué responder!" – Exclamó en un tono serio pero nervioso a la vez por el ligero tinte en sus mejillas que quiso pasar desapercibido, por lo cual se acomodó su inseparable bandana en la frente.

"… ¡Que necio eres! Muy bien, entonces no te preocupes que no nos meteremos en tu camino por alcanzar la perfección" – Respondió sarcásticamente al cruzarse de brazos y suspirar malhumorada.

"Eso debiste hacer desde un comienzo" – Pronunció en una voz molesta y empezando a caminar hacia la salida de la universidad. Obviaría el adjetivo que se atrevió a mencionar porque no quería alargar esa conversación.

"Sólo espero que no te arrepientas por las barbaridades que estás cometiendo porque no dejaré que te acerques a mi amiga" – Terminó de decir al tenerlo al costado cuando se dirigía a la entrada, así que sin más ella también se fue presurosa.

Volteó hacia un lado viendo los pasos de la rubia que se alejaba corriendo, pero no la detendría para decirle un par de verdades que se merecía. Simplemente era disparatada la forma de echarle la culpa y decirle que le impediría acercarse a la peliazul, porque se supone que él estaba haciendo lo posible por no cruzársela y mucho menos se arrepentiría.

Tal vez estaba siendo necio con respecto a no hablarle, pero que debía hacer en aquellos momentos cuando no tenía ninguna experiencia previa. Lo mejor sería olvidarse y pretender que nunca pasó.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Quería que todo volviera la normalidad, pero al parecer el mundo no dejaba que eso pasara. Y el causante de toda esa serie de acontecimientos era… él mismo. Por su afán de entrenar decidió acompañar nuevamente a su loco equipo a la casa del primo de Tanaka, pero como no todo podía ser felicidad, estuvieron como dos horas haciendo que el pelirrojo se expiara de sus culpas, y es que la última vez rompió un jarrón que era una reliquia familiar.

Lo único bueno de la experiencia es que Kagami aceptó ir al entrenamiento, que para su buena suerte, estuvo en compañía de más superiores que tenían mucho ánimo de conocer como entrenaban los 'nuevos'. Aunque no supo comenzar una conversación, ya que por obvias razones no era su fuerte, el peliazul muy amablemente le presentó a cada uno de ellos.

'_No te preocupes que haremos lo posible por ampliar tu red de contactos, pero también tienes que poner de tu parte'_

Como era de esperarse, el pelizul comenzó con su sermón de alumno modelo. Iba a refutarle para que dejara de tomarse responsabilidades que no le correspondían, pero el escuchar que esas personas acabarían la universidad el próximo año y que uno de ellos recién regresó de una competición en Australia, no tuvo manera de cómo opinar lo contrario.

"Me voy a casa" – Sentenció muy seriamente al notar a donde se dirigía su equipo. Ya habían regresado de su largo entrenamiento y tenía todas las intensiones de descansar.

"No sea aguafiestas Kaidoh. Esta conversación está muy lejos de terminarse"

"No veo la razón" – Refutó simplemente al dar unos pasos fuera de ahí, pero cómo era de esperarse un par de superiores le bloquearon el paso hablando amigablemente.

"Entiendo que no tengas motivación porque Thoru ya se fue, pero para eso estamos nosotros" – Dijo sonriente el pelinegro que con su sola presencia detenía a medio equipo.

"Ryuji tiene razón, además mañana es domingo y no hay ninguna actividad"

"Todavía no termina el año y tengo que estudiar" – Intentó de nueva cuenta, pero cómo era de esperarse ni siquiera lo dejaron dar más pasos cuando ya se lo llevaban al restaurante con todos los demás.

"Eso de estudiar déjaselo a Kagami que él lo hará por todos"

"No creo que eso suceda sempai" – Dijo en un suspiro al entrar, o mejor dicho ser empujado a la fuerza por sus superiores. Por lo menos el lugar estaba lleno de gente y no le dirían nada si pedía permiso para el baño y aprovechaba para fugarse de ahí.

"Además, todavía no te hemos contado los otros detalles del paseo de Thoru" – Intervino el chico de cabellos de colores al incluir el nombre del superior que no estaba en esos momentos.

"¿No era una competencia?" – Preguntó exceptivamente al empezar a obviar su pensamiento de escaparse.

"Hablen mientras me ausento por un momento" – Se disculpó el pelirrojo seriamente al coger su teléfono rápidamente y dirigirse a otro lugar para contestar.

"Jaja Cómo siempre Yuuji obviando hablar de su 'sempai'" – Se rió Kagami al ver que su compañero se levantaba.

Era justamente lo que quería escuchar. Todo ese día estuvo pendiente de cada palabra intercambiada por Yamada y tal persona, mientras le contaba su experiencia de vida en otro país, que simplemente no podía ocultar su entusiasmo. Era una profunda curiosidad la que sentía cada vez que mencionaba que la universidad le había brindado la oportunidad. ¡Rayos! Podía imaginarse cumpliendo su sueño de volverse profesional. Con su fortaleza inquebrantable y una oportunidad, que le abriera su propio esfuerzo, tenía que lograrlo.

"Esperen… no me digan que también en su primer año hizo llorar con su discurso" – Preguntó curiosamente Yamada al escuchar los detalles de la conversación.

"¿Qué esperabas? Toda esa gente hace sus propios contactos para lograr sus objetivos"

"Ah entiendo. Y como es competencia para Tanaka porque los dos hablan sin parar. ¿Por eso no se llevan?"

"Digamos que en parte, pero por algunas razones que ya se enterarán después"

"¿No se supone que contarían todo?" – Regañó Kaoru al querer saber los detalles de tal disputa. Aunque estuvo a punto de largarse al escuchar que el otro superior era parte del grupo hablador del pelirrojo, sólo que más formal, ahora deseaba estar presente para enterarse si tenía que ver con el tenis.

"No creo que quieras oír problemas del tipo 'femenino' en estos momentos" – Se apersonó Tanaka al sentarse con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada de lo más sarcástica.

"¿Es alguna broma?" – Preguntó de nueva cuenta al desubicarlo completamente el comentario. ¿Para eso lo hacían perder el tiempo?

"Jaja no te preocupes que no te contaré mis problemas de mujeres. Son cuestiones que debo discutirlo con él" – Dijo sonriente e inmediatamente volteó hacia su otro 'Kohai' "Además, tengo la misión de avisarle aquí a mi amigo 'Honey' que su novia está a varias mesas de aquí"

"¡Sempai!, no estoy para bromas"

"Para que tengo que bromear… ¡Hey Honda!, por aquí está tu…"

"¡No tiene porque mencionarlo!" – Le gritó a viva voz al cubrir inmediatamente la boca del pelirrojo con su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba sonrojado al límite.

"Bien Yamada, ahora no lo sueltes hasta que lo asfixies" – Animó Tsume al saludar a la rubia que los había reconocido. "Al parecer está con Asano"

"Puedes aprovechar y sea una doble cita" – Logró decir Tanaka al mover la mano de su compañero para que pudiera respirar normalmente. "Hay personas lentas que esperan un milagro y no actúan" – Comentó nuevamente al mirar hacia Kaidoh que seguía la conversación.

"Hagan lo que quieran" – Dijo en un tono serio y casi molesto al darse cuenta que la conversación tomó un rumbo distinto, donde él no tenía nada que ver.

Tal vez era hora de salir huyendo de ese lugar, no se darían cuenta si desaparecía para ir al baño y tomaba otro camino hacia la puerta. Al saber que la rubia se encontraba en aquel lugar y justamente con la peliazul, era para su mente un paseo por los recuerdos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, si bien transcurrieron varias semanas, aún era difícil de digerir.

Con todas las intensiones de levantarse sin decir nada, su mirada se dirigió por el pasillo entre las mesas con el punto exacto en el baño, pero su atención fue bloqueada por el hombre alto que se movió a una de las mesas. No tuvo tiempo ni de pararse porque notó a la tan conocida peliazul que intercambiaba palabras con él de lo más sonriente y se ponía de pié para darle pase… ¿Quién demonios era?

"Yuuji. Si me lo preguntas, aquel hombre se me hace conocido"

"Jaja por alguna extraña razón a mi también… pero que importa ahora. Es bueno que los jóvenes se diviertan en su cita. ¿No Kaidoh?" – Comentó de lo más suspicaz al ver cómo estaba de más concentrado en la otra mesa.

"¡Yo que sé!" – Exclamó molesto al notar las miradas de expectativa de sus superiores. Él no tenía ningún interés por lo que hacían o no los demás, y mucho menos saber porque el tarado de la otra mesa movía la boca seguramente adulando a la peliazul que parecía de lo más cómoda conversando y riendo con sus amigos.

Lo único que reaccionó a hacer fue tomar de la bebida que estaba en la mesa y mantener su mente ocupada en otros temas. Además, era bueno saber que la peliazul estaba divirtiéndose con sus 'conocidos' en lugar de cruzársele en el camino y comenzar una conversación mientras le sonreía y… ¡Rayos! Iba a golpear a Tanaka por hacer comentarios fuera de lugar.

A él poco le importaba lo que pasaba ¿cierto?... ¿¡Cierto!?

…...

Emi estaba de lo más nerviosa en su sitio, tratando de hacerse la idea que no estaba en el mismo restaurante que Kaidoh y que nadie notaba su alegre comportamiento al seguir el ritmo de su interlocutor que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Por más que quería mostrarse en una actitud normal y sacar a relucir un perfil bajo, la conducta entusiasta de la otra persona, la hacía pensar en lo que decía e intentó hablarle de la misma manera.

Se sonrojó por algunos segundos al recordar cómo el pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en la otra mesa, se acercó a ellas cuando las reconoció, pero para su mala suerte chocó con el muchacho de cabellos plateados que se dirigía al baño, a lo que su amiga no perdió ni un segundo en decirle que era su cita. Aunque lo había negado rotundamente, Tanaka no parecía muy convencido.

Ahora se encontraba en un encrucijada enorme, ya que Yamada se había movido con ellas y no paraba de conversar con su amiga, lo cual resultó en una extensa plática con su nuevo 'conocido', que no paraba de hablarle de sus experiencias en diferentes partes de Japón. Y es que sólo se cruzó con él por la biblioteca en las últimas semanas y le pareció sumamente extraño que se acercara a ella preguntando su nombre.

"Claro Kouji, te veo más tarde" – Se despidió la rubia al terminar de hablar con su novio que se movió a la otra mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo.

"Es interesante saber que al final todos estamos unidos a un club de la universidad" – Comentó el muchacho al voltear su mirada hacia Ayumi.

"Son coincidencias, además, una beca es lo más común aquí" – Respondió de lo más feliz. "Es bueno que estés en 'otro' tipo de deporte" – Dijo suspicazmente al darle mayor entonación a la palabra 'otro'.

"Se hace lo que se puede. Aunque… siempre me pareció que hay una gran química con los de atletismo" – Comentó en una voz formal pero volviendo su mirada a la peliazul que escuchaba algo cohibida la conversación.

"Kai… digo Miyagi"

"No tienes porque corregirlo, estoy acostumbrado que me conozcan más por el nombre. Si me permites, también puedo usar el tuyo"

"Prefiero que sea por el apellido, es decir, aunque no lo parezca estoy en proceso de aprendizaje" – Dijo sonrojada por la manera cómo se le escapó el primer nombre en lugar del apellido del muchacho. Estuvieron hablando de tanto países y modas, que estaba rememorando épocas pasadas.

"Está bien. No es que sea muy tradicional después de todo. Te puedo dar tu tiempo"

"No lo tomes a mal. Es por acostumbrarme a tantas reglas. Recuerdo que cuando llegué saludé a todos con un beso en la mejilla que casi muero de la vergüenza y es que la reverencia a cada momento no se si traerá secuelas a la espalda después de tantas veces jaja. Además estaba pensando que..." – Decía de lo más alegre al dejarse llevar por la conversación, pero en mal momento se dio cuenta que la mirada de Ayumi era de expectativa total y la del muchacho junto a ella, no le perdía ningún detalle.

"No tienes porque detenerte, me gusta tu voz"

¡Estaba segura que gritaría de la vergüenza! ¿Alguien le habría dicho al muchacho que era demasiado directo? Antes tal vez, hubiera tenido la confianza necesaria para responderle, pero estaban en otro país y si alguien la viera, pensarían lo peor de ella por coquetear tan abiertamente con alguien que recién conocía.

"Miyagi, serías tan amable de pedir la cuenta, es que el lugar está infestado de personas" – Intervino la rubia al llamar la atención del muchacho. Algo pasaba ahí y necesitaba saber que era.

"No Miyagi, eso lo podemos arreglar" – Trató de hablar Emi al ver con qué confianza su amiga le hablaba.

"No te preocupes pequeña" – Contestó de lo más normal al pararse del sitio en cuestión y aprovechar el espacio de la salida que le daba la peliazul. "Yo me haré cargo"

"Muchas gracias. Emi estará muy agradecida por el gesto"

Lo vio irse entre las personas en busca de alguna mesera disponible para que pudieran pagar e irse de ahí, pero ni bien lo perdió de vista, su atención se centró en la rubia que no paraba de sonreír. "Ayumi… ¿estás loca?"

"La pregunta sería al revés. Hay una gran oportunidad al frente tuyo y te pones en una actitud cómo si toda tu vida hubieras estado encerrada en un convento"

"Estoy intentando ser amigable, pero tampoco es para que le hable como si lo conociera toda vida. Es decir… es incómodo escucharlo decir frases tan directas" – Comentó de lo más nerviosa al recordar cómo le dijo 'pequeña' sino había tanta confianza. Le ponía los pelos de punta.

"¿Perdón? Yo pensé que los hombres iban directo al grano" – Se rió Ayumi al volver a su actitud calmada. "Para mí es todo un caballero y… ¿Te has dado cuenta como te mira? ¡Dios! Estoy a punto de un paro cardiaco"

"¡No te hagas ideas que no son!" – Exclamó con firmeza al sonrojarse de sobremanera y olvidar en donde estaban. Hicieron que varias miradas se dirigieran hacia ellas.

"Creo que has tenido una funesta influencia todo este tiempo. No hay nada de malo que te halague o que te diga 'pequeña'" – Se rió la rubia al darle un sentido gracioso a la palabra. "Por lo menos sabe decir cosas bonitas, en lugar de maldiciones"

"Recién lo estamos conociendo y creo que ya tuve suficiente de comportamientos apresurados. Todavía no es el momento"

"Nunca será el momento sino echas atrás el peso que tienes en la espalda. ¡Así que vuelve a ser la de antes que ahí viene!" – Le aconsejó rápidamente al sonreír de vuelta por la persona que regresaba.

Sabía que cualquier tipo de comentario por parte de la rubia era para subirle el ánimo y la manera tan directa de decírselo era con la mejor intensión, más aún cuando ella misma no estaba poniendo de su parte. Aunque ya no estaba tan 'depresiva' por los últimos acontecimientos, tampoco era para estar riéndose como si nada hubiera pasado. Y para enredar más las cosas, estaba respirando el mismo aire que Kaidoh, el cual seguía en una de las mesas con su equipo

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no había mejorado nada desde la última vez. Se suponía que debería ser la misma de antes. ¿En dónde quedó la determinación del otro día?... ¡Ayumi tenía razón! cortaría con toda esa fila de suspiros y le demostraría que estaba dispuesta a mejorar. ¡Una mala experiencia no tenía porque cortar con toda su inspiración de esa manera!

Así que recuperaría su entusiasmo y aceptaría la oferta de salir en la portada de la revista porque su modelo se reportó enferma. Estaba segura que con eso su ánimo se levantaría, así que iría ese mismo día antes que cerraran y muriera sus ganas de hacerlo… ¡Dios la ayudara!

…...

Caminaba tranquilo a casa después de la salida del restaurante y estaba seguro que tendría algún dolor de cabeza después de tantos comentarios fuera de lugar por parte de sus compañeros. Simplemente no contenían las ganas de lanzarle indirectas de su supuesto extraño comportamiento al saber que la peliazul estaba en el mismo establecimiento. ¿Qué querían que él haga? ¿Qué se parara y que interrumpiera la gran plática que estaba teniendo con sus amigos?

Intentó obviar que ella se encontraba ahí e hizo lo posible por quedarse toda la conversación, porque si salía del lugar para no escucharlos, les daría más razones para que se hicieran ideas equívocas de su escape. Igual no planeaba participar mucho porque ya tuvo suficiente de ellos por un día completo y los superiores no estaban.

Arrojando su mochila al suelo después de entrar a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y sacó el pedazo de tela que siempre usaba en la cabeza, con intenciones de conciliar el sueño por algunas horas porque aún debía estudiar y tenía todo lo que quedaba de la noche. Pero una pregunta se le colaba en la mente, y tenía que ver con lo ocurrido… ¿Cómo podría dormir con tantas imágenes en su mente?

Si de algo se echaba la culpa, era de decir la verdad frente a su compañera y hacer algo por cortar con aquella 'amistad' que lo estaba desconcentrando de sus objetivos. Como él mismo lo había decretado, era mejor así… entonces por qué demonios no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de la peliazul conversando de lo más animada con el muchacho. Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia consigo mismo por no seguir su propia palabra y olvidarse completamente de ella. Algo tenía que estar mal con su organismo.

Maldijo entre dientes por el teléfono móvil que empezó a sonar, pero ni tiempo le dio para ver de quien se trataba porque contestó rápidamente. "Habla Kaidoh" – Dijo simplemente con voz molesta a la persona del otro lado.

"¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu sempai?"

"¡Que quieres!" – Respondió de mala gana al notar que era el pelirrojo. Lo había visto todo el día y ahora se atrevía a llamarlo.

"¿Si dijera que te eligieron para que vayas al torneo Roland Garros de Francia?"

Se quedó callado por un momento cuando escuchó claramente tales palabras y hubiera caído olímpicamente, sino fuera porque escuchó una risa del otro lado. "¿No te cansas de molestar?" – Trató de decir con la mejor voz que pudo porque estaba a punto de arrojar su celular por la ventana y desaparecer cualquier indicio del pelirrojo.

"Está bien tener un gran sueño, pero tiene sus riesgos" – Se escuchó un tono serio y que denotaba calma. "Imagínate cada minuto de grabación de miles de periodistas a tus espaldas… un solo insulto a tu oponente y adiós sueño. Tan simple como eso"

"¿Intentas decirme algo?" – Preguntó de lo más extrañado al no saber si se trataba de algún consejo, porque ya sabía lo que opinaba de sus consejos.

"Eso es lo que tratamos todos los días, pero bueno, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión"

"Muy bien, adiós"

"Hey te llamaba por otro motivo también importante"

"Te puedes ir a Francia en mi lugar" – Dijo simplemente al colgar el bendito teléfono.

¡¿Quién se creía que era para molestarlo con tonterías como esa?! El no tenía planeado viajar al extranjero y decirle un insulto a su contrincante porque…. Bien, tal vez no lo diría en voz alta… o por lo menos lo intentaría hacer en los baños y cuando nadie lo viera. ¡Demonios! A quien engañaba, estaba seguro que le soltaría un insulto en cualquier momento, pero siempre y cuando se metieran con él primero, de eso estaba seguro… ¿Sería suficiente?

Escuchó de nueva cuenta el teléfono y supuso quien era. Así que haría lo que mejor sabía hacer, ignorarlo. No era tan difícil de todas maneras. El pelirrojo era como una espina en su costado que tendría que aguantar hasta que declare su victoria sobre él y no volviera a verlo más.

Tenía que estudiar y entrenar. Muchas cosas por hacer aún.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Caminaba por los pasillos de la universidad y no sabía que pasaba con la gente. Cada quien parecía sumamente concentrado en sus actividades diarias que esperaba que lo mismo se repitiera con su equipo. Ya habían transcurrido varios días desde la última práctica en la casa de Senri Tanaka que esperaba que se repitiera algún día antes o después de navidad, ya que habían obtenido buenos resultados.

Ahora volvería a su rutina y obviaría a las personas a su alrededor que no dejaban de conversar entre ellas y gritar emocionadas como si nunca en su vida hubieran leído una revista. Lo único que hacían era alimentar las ganancias del club de fotografía. A él no le interesaban esos temas y no tenía en mente comprar alguna.

"Ten cuidado niño"

"Disculpa" – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios al darse cuenta que había chocado con alguien sin darse cuenta. Así que se disculpó sin dar tiempo a más porque andaba distraído y a cualquiera le pasaba.

"¿Hey así es como tratas a tus superiores?"

"Ustedes no son del equipo de tenis" – Dijo seriamente con el entrecejo fruncido al escuchar tal palabra que no encajaba en la definición, ya que un 'sempai' era una persona más avanzada pero del mismo grupo de interés.

"No lo somos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que seamos superiores" – Se rió de forma fría el muchacho de cabellera negra y porte atlético.

Molesto con el impertinente que decía tonterías, su ceño fruncido cambió a una sonrisa maliciosa al notar la pelota de futbol que descansaba en uno de los pies del muchacho. "¿Superiores? ¿Te refieres a que están más arriba del puesto 10 del medallero?"

"¡Qué dijiste!" – Se sobresaltó al apretar un puño al lado de su cuerpo, pero fue detenido por otro integrante de cabellera plateada que se abrió paso entre ellos.

"Déjalo amigo, creo que hay alguien aquí que no sabe su lugar… ¿Cómo te llamas niño?"

"No tengo por qué responder" – Dijo en la misma actitud fría al acomodar su bandana en la frente y pensaba en donde había visto esa cara antes, se le hacía muy conocida.

"Sólo es por formalidad y saber quién será la próxima víctima"

"Guárdate tus comentarios que no me interesan"

"Que estemos en el equipo de futbol no quiere decir que practiquemos otros deportes, así que será mejor que aprendas tu lugar"

Se quedó callado ante lo que consideraba una amenaza. ¿Qué podría aprender de una persona como esta que ni siquiera aparecía entre los mejores equipos? Sería él quien tendría que juzgarse por su rendimiento en lugar de pregonar algo que no tenía.

"¡Sino fuera por el pelirrojo, tu equipo no sería nada!"

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso!" – Exclamó molesto al apretar un puño y empezar a caminar hacía el impertinente que se atrevió a decir lo anterior. Estaba a punto de golpear a alguien.

"No tan rápido, desconocido. Sólo acepta la verdad y nos iremos sin molestarte más"

"¡No tengo porque aceptar nada!" – Expresó totalmente molesto al alejar la mano que el muchacho había colocado en su brazo para impedir que se acercara a su compañero. No sabía cómo surgió todo ese altercado, pero que quisieran pasarse de listos era suficiente para que perdiera los papeles rápidamente.

"Muy bien niño, lo dejáremos para la próxima vez que tenga más tiempo"

"¿Estas huyendo?" – Cuestionó de manera sarcástica al ver que le hacía señas a su equipo para que lo siguiera.

"Estoy en tercer año y no pienso enrolarme tanto en cuestiones de niños. Más bien si eres el mensajero, dile a Tanaka que me debe la revancha de la última vez"

"¿Quieres meterte en problemas? No sabes con quien estás hablando" – Le dijo en la voz más fría que pudo encontrar al cogerlo de la solapas de su camiseta. Tendría que contar hasta diez y no matarlo de una golpiza porque ya se había atrevido a insultarlo demasiado. Que estuviera ahí parado todavía era un avance de su paciencia.

"Eres gracioso, pero lo dejaré en mi lista de pendientes" – Respondió en la misma actitud altanera. "Mi nombre es Miyagi Kai, para que tengas mayor referencia la próxima vez"

"¡Kai! Ya vámonos antes que pase el director de escuela"

Escuchando tales palabras y dándose cuenta de lo que significaba, hizo un último apretón a sus manos antes de soltar completamente al impertinente y empezar su camino como debió hacerlo hace varios minutos en lugar de perderlos con ese equipo que ni valía la pena recordar.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo, había caído en el juego del muchacho y lo agredió físicamente, cuando este ni siquiera dijo alguna maldición o insulto directo, ni mucho menos se exaltó como si lo hizo él. Aunque no lo iba a defender por pasarse de listo, de todas maneras era molesto saber que perdía el control fácilmente, y peor cuando ponían en duda su esfuerzo. Se había atrevido a referirse a Tanaka como si fuera la última esperanza. Por si no lo sabían era trabajo en equipo, aunque sonara difícil de pronunciar.

Al detener su paso, se dio cuenta con quien se había enfrentado. Kai Miyagi…

'_A menos que cambies de número no te podrás librar de mí. ¡Lo siento soy irresistible!... Pero eso lo dejaremos para después, el motivo de este mensaje es porque me colgaste la anterior llamada... todo comienza con un nombre, Kai Miyagi, que estoy seguro no conoces porque es de tercer año, es del equipo de futbol a primera vista, pero en toda su carrera universitaria se ha paseado por cada club haciéndolos avanzar en medallas, pero al parecer le gustó más en el que está ahora porque ya no quiere esforzarse. Tiene problemas académicos por comportamientos no tan sanos dentro de la universidad y en un tema en particular: Mujeres. Es perseguido por su apariencia y su lenguaje florido, pero es fiel a cada una de ellas, por si me dejo entender… Se nota a kilómetros de distancia que tienes problemas con Asano, pero te aconsejaría advertirla con tiempo, no quisiéramos que pasara un mal momento… Lo haré yo también, pero de todas maneras sería mejor que tú se lo dijeras… ¿Sabes por qué?... porque se nota que no la pierdes de vista. ¡Confiesa tus sentimientos rápido o sino morirás virgen!' _

Recuerdo del mensaje de voz de Tanaka interrumpido porque Kaoru no aguantó la última frase y terminó por estrellar su celular en la pared. ¡Cómo se atrevía a tan siquiera mencionarlo!

Respondió el maldito celular porque el pelirrojo no se cansaba de acosarlo con las llamadas y sus mensajes de querer hablar con él, que le dio la oportunidad de oír la parte importante. Lo interesante fue el comienzo, porque ahora conectaba lo que quiso decir el muchacho de pelo plateado cuando se refirió que practicaba más deportes, pero que le avisara que el mundo femenino estaba detrás de él. ¡No le importaba en lo absoluto! Y mucho menos lo que dijo de él sobre quedar… ¡Rayos! Iba a matarlo, sería una muy lenta y dolorosa, por todas las estupideces que tenía que soportar.

Además, hace unos días tuvo que hacer un sacrificio humano al comprarse otro móvil porque el otro pasó a mejor vida gracias al golpe que recibió contra la pared. Por lo menos era un número que se demorarían en adivinar y él podría vivir tranquilo sin que lo molestaran. Lo malo es que hizo un vacio en su presupuesto que tendría que subsanar.

Era justamente lo que haría, cumpliría con su deber de avisarle a la peliazul sobre el maleante que tenía como 'amigo' porque no valía la pena que salieran juntos, sabiendo que la haría a un lado como… él lo hizo. ¿Con que cara iría a decirle semejante barbaridad? Entonces se dio cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, porque él mismo había actuado primero cuando rechazó fríamente los sentimientos de la muchacha y se negaba a hablar con ella.

¿¡Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado!? Queriendo dar fin a su disputa interna, anudó mejor su bandana en su cabeza y se dispuso a comenzar con su día de entrenamientos porque no aguantaba toda esa situación.

"¡Hey bro! Someone sent this to you. Bye"

Ni siquiera logró visualizar de quien se trataba porque el muchacho se alejó corriendo entre los tantos caminos. Logró entender que alguien le enviaba el objeto que descansaba entre sus manos. Una revista. La cual inspeccionó por curiosidad al preguntarse como a los jóvenes podría gustarle leerlo, cuando no la encontraba entretenida.

Dándose la oportunidad de ver siquiera la portada, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al notar a una muchacha aparentemente de su edad, y aunque estaba vestida elegantemente, le llamaba la atención su mirada. Una mirada seria, pero a la vez que transmitía muchas emociones, desde alegría, curiosidad y melancolía. Él no era un experto en ese tema, pero los ojos violetas eran por demás cautivantes.

Estaba seguro que él la había visto antes…

…...

No iba a decir que irradiaba felicidad, pero estaba muy cerca de lograrlo. Desde que llegó a la universidad ese día, las personas se habían acercado a ella para preguntarle cómo hizo para salir en la revista y que se veía simplemente espectacular. Fueron halagos de la mayoría de sus amigos y amigas que empezaron a hablarle casi al mismo tiempo, preguntando detalles o simplemente felicitando el gran trabajo que había hecho. ¡Hasta el editor se acercó a ella para mostrar su gratitud!

Distaba mucho de la primera vez donde tuvo miedo de mostrarse y ser parte de una confabulación en contra de su integridad, ya que no aguantó las miles de palabras que intentaban persuadirla de tener una cita… Esta vez era diferente, se atrevió a hacerlo porque necesitaba justamente eso, que le levantaran el ánimo y apreciaran su esfuerzo por sentirse mejor. Sabía que su decisión sonaba superficial, pero quería gastar sus posibilidades para volver a ser la antes, y si eso merecía que la atosigaran de halagos, lo haría. No tenía nada que perder.

"¡Emi, saliste radiante! Las letritas alrededor dan una importancia única a la portada"

"Se vería mejor si saliera sonriente" – Dijo en un tono pensativo al fijarse en los detalles de la imagen. "Estoy segura que tomaron varias"

"Es parte de la técnica y está bien así, por el contrario tenemos que deshacernos de la modelo para que empieces tu, sería una gran idea"

"Jaja Creo que será la última vez que lo haga. Estoy a punto de un dolor de garganta por tener que conversar con todos al mismo tiempo" – Se rió feliz mientras caminaba junto a su amiga y durante todo el recorrido se encontró con varios de sus compañeros que justamente se mostraban entusiastas.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Los zapatos altos, el short elegante y la esa blusa hacen resaltar muchos atributos naturales jaja. ¡Necesitarás un par de guardaespaldas!"

"No lo menciones, porque ya no habrá próxima vez" – Se sonrojó la peliazul al verse en la foto con la ropa que le mencionaba su amiga.

Recordaba que le negó rotundamente al fotógrafo ponerse algo más pequeño que eso, porque sino romperían el trato inmediatamente. Se sintió sumamente avergonzada que alguien más se encontrara detrás del lente fotográfico mientras le pedía que se moviera de forma natural en el pequeño sillón y que no sonriera porque saldría mejor la foto. Tuvo que poner todo de su autocontrol para no salir como un tomate por las diferentes luces. ¡Después de largas horas, ahí estaba el producto final!... El objetivo se cumplía.

"Si fuera una revista nacional, te daría toda la razón, pero es sólo de la universidad"

"Te expliqué las razones y en verdad me siento mucho mejor. Además no es algo que quisiera hacer siempre. Sino me tendré que ir del club de atletismo"

"¡Ay no! Ni lo digas, después de la cinco medallas que les hiciste ganar, el entrenador se moriría"

"Deberían elaborar algo con respecto a los equipos y difundirlos más. Has visto a las chicas de natación, son muy bonitas"

"No digas eso, cómo si no te hubieras visto en un espejo jaja. Aunque me das la idea de decirles que hagan una de chicos para que salga mi lindo Kouji"

"Será para que te compres todas las revistas y no quede ninguna" – Le dijo divertidamente al saber de sobra que su amiga estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida por su relación. Le parecía demasiado encantador que se llevaran bien.

"En parte sí, pero no olvidemos que existe el equipo de basketball. Específicamente Ryan que no ha dejado de buscarte por todos lados" – Comentó en un tono de burla por el joven castaño que una vez se acercó a ella para preguntar por la peliazul.

"No te voy a negar que me cae bien y seguirá siendo mi amigo, aunque antes lo haya sentido como un perseguidor jaja"

"¿Amigo?... Emi, si te da una oportunidad, por favor, no la desperdicies"

"No deseo planear nada. Me siento mejor como estoy ahora"

"Si tu lo dices"

Le pasó tantos altibajos este último mes, que lo último que quería era planear una relación que ni siquiera existía. Con el extranjero sólo había una amistad desde que se encontraron por los pasillos del programa de inglés, que no lo veía propicio apresurarse… no caería en ese error otra vez. Dejaría al tiempo decidir lo que pasaba. Además, hace unos días conversó con Tanaka sobre el muchacho del equipo de futbol que conoció, y se impresionó por la forma de explicarle sus 'malos hábitos'. Aunque sintió algo de incomodidad por estar junto a él, nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuera de esa manera.

Estaba segura que aún le faltaba conocer a las personas.

"¡Se puede saber que haces aquí!"

"Estamos en un país libre"

"¡Todo menos aquí!

Por fin la encontraba. Le llevó un buen tiempo darse cuenta a quien miraba con tanto interés y cayó en cuenta de quien se trataba. Media universidad buscándola para saber por qué demonios se atrevió a salir en la revista que seguía entre sus manos. ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente claro cuando le advirtió que no volviera a salir?... No tenía ningún derecho en recriminarle nada, pero era imposible obviar el sentimiento de molestia que se arremolinaba en su pecho cuando recordó lo incómoda que estuvo en aquel tiempo porque no sabía cómo manejar a sus 'fans'…. ¿Qué pretendía al aparecer nuevamente? Eso era lo que averiguaría.

"Vine a hablar con Asano" – Dijo en un tono serio mientras se negaba a dejarse llevar por el nerviosismo. Trataría un solo tema en especial, así que no tenía por qué estarlo.

"¿Perdón? Te dijo que no te quería cerca de ella y…"

"Ayumi… ¿Cuándo sucedió eso?" – Preguntó la peliazul sorprendida al no saber a qué se refería su amiga y mucho más, al ver a Kaidoh junto a ellas.

"No vale la pena… recordarlo ahora" – Se defendió la rubia al rascarse la mejilla nerviosa.

"Me da igual lo que hayas dicho… sólo vengo hablar de esto con Asano" – Se refirió molesto al extenderle la revista y mostrarle la carátula. Lo último que quería era verla nuevamente, ya había tenido suficiente de ese objeto.

"Oh vaya. Pensé que no leías revistas que no fuera sólo tenis" – Se burló la rubia en una voz sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos.

"No tengo uno porque quise…" – Empezó a decir al recordar cuando un muchacho extranjero se lo entregaba y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. No continuó hablando porque la peliazul lo interrumpió.

"Ayumi. Entiendo su punto de vista… ¿Podrías dejarme con él unos minutos?"

"¿Qué? Pero si él es el indeseado aquí"

"Tengo mis razones Ayumi, por favor" – Le pidió nuevamente al hablarle de forma suave y haciéndole una seña para que los dejara solos. No tenía que pensar mucho al saber a lo que se refería por la revista que seguía en sus manos. Y viendo que la muchacha se fue a regañadientes, se dirigió a su compañero para que comenzara a hablar. "¿Hay algo que te molesta?"

"Pensé haberte dicho que no salieras" – Dijo inmediatamente al notar como la rubia se iba molesta. No perdería la oportunidad que su fuerza le brindaba para no echarse para atrás y arrepentirse de las palabras que salían por su boca.

"No entiendo. ¿Te podrías explicar mejor?" – Cuestionó al cruzarse de brazos y en un tono de sarcasmo que no sabía de dónde salía.

"No me hagas repetirlo" – Expresó totalmente desubicado por la actitud que encontró en la peliazul.

"Pues no entiendo. Pensé que no te importaba lo que sucediera conmigo… Digo, soy yo la que salgo en la foto, no tu"

"¡Si me importa!" – Gritó fuera de sí al molestarle completamente su forma de dirigirse a él… ¿En dónde quedó la sonriente peliazul?

"¿Qué?... pero yo pensé…"

"Me importa porque después estás incómoda buscando alguien quien…"

"¡Detente ahí! ¿Sabes que estás opinando en algo que no tienes derecho?" – Se sulfuró la peliazul al escuchar la tontería que le estaba recriminando. Por un momento pensó que le iba decir que era importante para él por otra razón que tenía que ver directamente a algún sentimiento involucrado, pero que mencionara sobre buscar alguien para que la protegiera. Ya había tenido suficiente.

"¿Entonces no es cierto?" – Intentó de nueva cuenta al seguir recordando aquel tiempo en la biblioteca donde se la encontró. '¡Rayos! ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? ¡No debería importarme!' – Se dijo mentalmente al cogerse la cabeza con una mano. Estaba intercambiando las palabras que debería usar en una semana.

"Ahora es muy diferente. Mejor dicho, me siento muy bien que mi rostro saliera en la portada de la revista"

"¡No sabes lo que dices! ¿Planeas que todos vean…?"

"Que todos vean lo bien que me siento y no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie para hacerlo"

"¡Perfecto! Que te aproveche tus millones de seguidores" – Se le escapó sin darse cuenta. La imagen estaba aún fresca en su mente y simplemente no podía obviarla. Por una extraña razón no quería que una fila de hombres estuviera detrás de ella pidiendo tener una cita, porque no podía permitirlo.

"Gracias por tus buenos deseos Kaidoh"

No aguantaba que le hablara de esa manera. Se suponía que era una persona alegre y positiva, que lo último que escucharía de ella serían aquellas palabras de indiferencia. Nunca se imaginó que la conversación terminaría así… él fue quien comenzó para detener que siguiera exponiéndose en esa maldita revista. Y eso fue lo que hizo…

"¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo?" – Le recriminó de forma decisiva al detenerla por un brazo cuando se planeaba ir sin siquiera dirigirle alguna otra palabra.

"Eso es algo que yo también me pregunto… ¿Qué sucede contigo?"

Se quedó callado ante los ojos cristalinos que no lo perdían de vista. Tragó grueso al notar que no podía recriminarle nada, ya había cortado cualquier responsabilidad con ella, y es que inconscientemente se sentía con derechos al ser quien le levantara el ánimo cuando ni siquiera salió de la biblioteca aquella vez.

"Si tienes curiosidad por saber… es la última vez que lo hago porque quiero evitar que mis 'seguidores' se sientan responsables por ayudarme a sentirme mejor" – Comenzó a decir al alejar la mano masculina de su brazo en un movimiento lento.

"Sólo quería avisarte sobre Miyagi Kai" – Logró decir en un tono neutro al apretar su mano fuertemente, justo la que quedó libre. Su sonrojo estaba siendo muy difícil de controlar.

"Muy tarde. Tanaka me lo contó y no pienso acercarme a él nuevamente"

"Entonces no tengo más que decirte" – Comentó en voz seria al darse fuerza para ya no vociferar, porque estaba seguro que tenía una lista de insultos para el indeseado pelirrojo.

"Igual gracias por tu preocupación… que digo, no te preocupo ¿cierto?"

Se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero tenía que negarlo porque no sabría explicar que fuerza lo hizo hablar. ¡Pero no era preocupación! "Piensa lo que quieras"

"Intento seguir tu consejo, y si ya no tienes nada más en tu agenda que tenga que ver conmigo. Adiós"

La vio irse sin que le diera tiempo a despedirse o reaccionar por las últimas palabras. Extendió una mano pero inmediatamente la volvió a su lugar en un puño. Si la hacía sentir mejor salir en la maldita revista, entonces que así lo hiciera, no la detendría, ni le diría nada… pero que intentara no mostrarle aquella actitud tan indiferente… porque no iba con ella.

Por su parte la peliazul apretó los ojos para evitarse cualquier signo de formación de lágrimas porque estaba a punto de llorar en frente de él. Hizo lo posible por no mostrarse vulnerable y pretender que en verdad estaba bien, mejor que antes. No pudo soportar que manifestara que le importaba sólo porque no quería que le pidieran ayuda... Quería decir que sus sentimientos no cambiarían y ella como una tonta pensaba lo contrario. ¡Perfecto, lo haría a su manera!

"¿Emi? Dime que no te hizo nada, sino iré a golpearlo"

"No hizo nada. Fui yo quien lo trató con indiferencia" – Comenzó a decir la peliazul al abrazar fuertemente a su amiga. Ya no podía con sus ojos que le ardían más que antes. "Intenté seguir su estrategia de no sentir nada… pero no va conmigo. Hice lo posible por no llorar frente a él y demostrarle que no me importaba. ¿Está bien verdad?"

"Emi… Te prometo que le patearemos el trasero como se debe"

Se rió por las palabras de su amiga que la reconfortaban. Le tenía que mostrar que la revista había funcionado y no sólo era una emoción temporal. Tenía que poner de su parte para que sucediera, porque el ánimo no llegaría solo.

…...

¿Qué podría hacer para quitársela de la mente?

Había cometido la estupidez de llevarse la bendita revista con él en lugar de arrojarla en algún bote de basura. Era dañino para su concentración el tenerla junto él como si no significara nada y lo hacía recordar millones de veces la discusión que tuvieron… porque lo sentía una ira incontrolable por no verse capaz de hacer justamente eso, arrugar el papel y deshacerse de él ignorando lo que contenía. Tan fácil, pero complicado a la vez.

No negaría que lo desubicó completamente la increíble vuelta que dieron las circunstancias. Ahora fue él quien se quedó con las palabras en la boca, porque ni siquiera lo dejó despedirse o maldecir al pelirrojo por adelantarse con respecto al tema que se supone que él contaría. Lo único que lo mantenía tranquilo era que el idiota del jugador de futbol no iba a llevar a cabo su plan maestro de hacerle daño a la peliazul porque ya no lo vería más.

'Tal vez necesite ir a algún médico urgentemente' – Se dijo a regañadientes al coger su cabeza que estaba a punto de latirle fuertemente. No era normal que se sintiera de esa manera, mejor dicho, no era normal que sintiera. Toda su vida fue asumir las consecuencias de sus decisiones y seguir por su propio esfuerzo, tenía el control de cada cosa que le pasaba. Ahora ya no sabía lo que acontecía en su vida, y estaba perdiendo las riendas de sus pensamientos.

Sus objetivos estaban intactos, pero tantos consejos lo hacían repasar cómo lograrlos. Kagami que le hablaba como alumno modelo y de sus habilidades personales que lo tenían cansado. Tanaka que no tenía tiempo de respirar y cumplía con todas sus actividades como si se tratara de un robot, pero obvio que no lo era porque usaba más palabras que él en todo un mes. Yamada que se había conseguido una nueva responsabilidad con su novia loca que consumía su tiempo, pero que al parecer le iba bien porque estaba mejorando en su juego… y por último, la peliazul a la que quería olvidar…

¡5 medallas de oro obtuvieron el equipo de atletismo con su sola participación! 5 malditas medallas que se refregaron en su rostro al saber de sobra que la muchacha se había esforzado por obtenerlas, pero que su vida social activa era como una sombra que le gritaba lo cerrado que era su mundo, ya que él recién se acostumbraba al ritmo de su loco equipo de tenis… Además, de la presión que debió causarle sus propias palabras al gritarle que no sentía nada por ella.

¡Él también quería creer aquellas palabras!

Necesitaba más que nunca volver a repetirlas para rememorar cómo se sentía en aquel momento y no flaquear por las nuevas emociones que le saltaban en el pecho en espera que los aceptara… ¡Rayos! No había nada que aceptar, ya todo estaba dicho y no debía dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos de duda.

'_Estoy bien Midori. No te preocupes que todo seguirá mejor que antes. Te juro que saldremos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. ¡Hay muchas reuniones a las que quiero asistir!'_

Como una ráfaga de luz apareció la imagen de la peliazul mientras la veía pasar entre las rejas del tenis court, ya que era vecino de las pistas de atletismo. Denotaba determinación y con su imborrable sonrisa que no se animó a mostrarle, peor aún se ganó con el pase gratis de conocer su actitud indiferente… Nunca se había puesto en el lugar de alguien más, pero se sentía un escalofrío innecesario al saber que alguien te abría los brazos para no caer, pero te los ocultaba cuando ya estabas al filo del precipicio.

Y la misma idea que tuvo se le cruzó por la mente. Tal vez necesitaba un doctor urgentemente para que le diagnosticara que iba a morirse pronto o que sufría de algún mal incurable que lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir. Tenía que sucederle algo, porque no podía ser normal que estuviera preguntándose tonterías en lugar de seguir sus objetivos de toda la vida.

Extendiendo su mano hacia un lado para coger su nuevo celular que descansaba en el velador, chocó con la revista que lo estaba haciendo repensar toda la situación, así que maldiciendo entre dientes se acercó a él y sin mirar lo guardó en el cajón. Sino podía botarlo, lo dejaría olvidado en ese lugar. ¿Qué más podría hacer?

Marcando el teléfono y después de un par de timbradas, escuchó la voz de su madre que lo saludaba alegremente y que le hacía recordar que lo esperaban para navidad. Así que después de saludarla, en un puño cerrado, le pidió que le pasara con su padre.

Tal vez necesitaba un par de palabras fuertes o alguien en quien confiar porque estaba perdiendo su lucha interna que le pedía ignorar.

**-TBC-**

Gracias a todos por leer! Actualicé lo mas rápido que pude, terminaré con un Brain Damage serio x todas mis historias XD (siento si hay mucho heartbreaking)

Sammy-Askura: Ya ves! XD si funciona nuestras conversas de media noche, aunque no te di muchos adelantos sobre este fic XD asi q espero q lo disfrutes!

YunaNeko13: que bueno que te haya gustado, hago lo posible por mantenerme en el personaje y parecer real la ficción XD.

Sam: Fue después de mucho tiempo que actualizo porque me decidí a terminar todas mis historias! espero que lo sigas!

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Sentido de Realidad

**Capitulo 7: Sentido de Realidad**

Daba la impresión como si hubieran transcurrido meses de estudios en la universidad cuando específicamente fueron tres míseros días. Tres largos días en los que su mente comenzaba un viaje de recuerdos y pensamientos interminables, que lo alejaban cada vez más de su objetivo. No era que estuviese fuera de forma o dedicara menos tiempo a su entrenamiento diario persiguiendo ese sueño, pero el saber que a veces su cerebro se desubicaba, lo ponía de mal humor.

'_Kaoru, sé que estas pasando por mucha presión por el tema de tu compañero, pero siempre debes estar abierto a los cambios' _

Fueron las palabras exactas de su padre cuando se comunicó con él vía telefónica. Nunca en su vida había hablado temas personales con su papá, y peor si se trataba justamente de la fémina que invadía sus pensamientos desde su último encuentro. Quería una forma rápida de bajar a tierra y que alguien le dijera que sólo era la 'culpa' por hablarle sinceramente, pero nunca pensó que su padre se uniría al bando de personas que le mencionaba sobre los asuntos nuevos que podrían llegar a su vida y que su mente debería estar preparada para aquellos cambios.

'Cambios…'

Se repetía una y otra vez al tratar de entender la nueva realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Ya no era una competición por saber a quién podría ganarle o demostrar que nunca se rendiría con respecto a las actividades que realizaba. Se trataba de probar si él sería capaz de afrontar aquellos cambios que se aproximaban y necesitaban una respuesta rápida de su parte. Es decir, por mucho que el molestoso pelirrojo cumpliera con todas sus obligaciones, tuvo en algún momento que pasar por el mismo proceso que él. Nada llegaba gratis y seguro merecía un esfuerzo el poder adaptarse… pero entonces que debería hacer. ¿No pensar y actuar con lo que seguía haciendo? ¿Tratar de escuchar el 'mal consejo' de Kagami y trabajar en su déficits? ¿Golpear a Tanaka y olvidarse que nunca lo conoció?...

Las posibilidades estaban lanzadas, ahora sólo dependería de la decisión que tomara. Todo sería más fácil si supiera qué hacer, pero estos días la confusión lo había trasladado a otro mundo de incertidumbre del cual intentaba salir. ¿Cómo tomar el primer paso sin que lo alejara de su sueño?... Eso era en lo que tenía que trabajar.

'… _Y sobre el tema que mencionaste, de tu nuevo amigo que al parecer le gusta la muchacha de tu universidad. Si dices que no le importa, entonces… ¿Por qué en todas sus conversaciones no ha dejado de hablar de ella?'_

Un recuerdo que lo hizo detenerse en seco. Parpadeó varias veces ante la hoja garabateada que descansaba en la barra de la cocina donde se suponía estaba practicando sus ejercicios de inglés, y en un sobresalto se dedicó a borrar los dibujos sin sentido. ¡A eso se refería cuando mencionó sobre el desubicarse de lo que hacía!

"Cómo se le ocurre mencionar siquiera que me puede gustar… ¡Rayos!... ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que ese nuevo amigo no existe? Fshhhh" – Se dijo entre dientes al saber de sobra que expuso su caso, tratando de no mencionarse, pero nunca pensó que su propio padre se hiciera esa conclusión tan simple y a la vez tan complicada.

Fue una larga conversación mientras discutían sus diversos puntos sobre el mejoramiento personal, que simplemente no pudo obviar el tema que lo estuvo molestando aquel día. Era demasiada inquietud por saber que pasaba con él y las nuevas sensaciones que iban desde la ira por no poder hacer nada y evitarlos, hasta el nerviosismo momentáneo al recordar su sonrisa y su mirada que… ¡Ahí iba otra vez! Con razón su padre pudo hacerse tal idea que era equívoca para él. No se dio cuenta en qué momento perdió el control de su boca y se puso a contar los detalles que le sucedían a su 'nuevo amigo'.

'¿Para alguien como él, sería posible que le gus… gus…?... ¿¡Ni siquiera lo puedo decir, cómo demonios lo iba a sentir?!'

Maldiciendo por los pensamientos cruzados que tenía, cerró todos los cuadernos que estaban regados en la mesa y los guardó en su mochila. En esos momentos lo último que podría hacer es estudiar. Así que dejando de lado sus prácticas, se dirigió a su habitación para bañarse y cambiarse, ya que después de un par de gritos por parte de su padre para que se 'divirtiera' y 'disfrutara' su vida universitaria aunque sea por un par de horas, se vio aceptando el ir a la reunión que habría entre los equipos de las distintas disciplinas de la universidad. Felizmente no estaría lejos de su apartamento, sólo unos 5 bloques de distancia para que regresara temprano y tuviera tiempo para planificar su día de mañana.

Lo único que agradecía, es que el celular se quedara sin batería ese día y no le dio una respuesta clara a su padre. Pero ante la interrupción lo tuvo que llamar después que el aparato terminara de cargarse, cuestión que lo dejó aún más perplejo que antes, ya que le mencionó que todo dependía de él y que aceptara las consecuencias de sus decisiones, porque las oportunidades llegaban una vez en la vida.

¿No era suficiente con los pensamientos que ya tenía ahora para que le vinera a decir semejante frase? ¿Lo quería seguir confundiendo?

…...

"¡Vaya! Pensé que nunca llegarías"

"Tuve que estudiar Fshhhh" – Pronunció en un suspiro al verse rodeado por sus compañeros de equipo, y es que planeaba alejarse de ellos sin ser visto, pero ya era tarde.

"De todos los días que tienes para hacerlo, eliges justo ahora" – Le regaño el pelirrojo de forma divertida al hacerle una llave en el cuello cómo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

"¿Quieres acabar golpeando el suelo?" – Advirtió de manera molesta con su entrecejo fruncido hasta más no poder por la posición en la que ese encontraba. Estaba planeando seriamente defenderse cómo le habían enseñado para que no lo volviera hacer.

"Jaja Eres gracioso Kaidoh. Dejémoslo así por ahora porque todavía tengo que moverme por la pista de baile sin arrepentimientos" – Se animó el pelirrojo al soltarlo completamente y centrarse en los demás.

"¡Cierto! Tengo que comenzar mi paseo por los alrededores, ya regreso"

"Takuya se toma muy enserio su libertad jaja" – Comentó el muchacho de cabellos de colores al reírse junto a los muchachos que intentaban conversar tranquilamente.

"Hay que seguir su consejo e ir a tomar algo para comenzar, porque después los perderé de vista"

"Tú tienes novia Ryuji"

"¿Quien dijo que iré a hacer lo mismo que Takuya? Estaré junto a la mesa por unos 'refrescos'"

Escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros e hizo lo posible por obviarlos, estaba seguro que para su salud mental era mejor ignorar sus actividades extracurriculares. De todas maneras no importaba lo que hicieran con su tiempo, él se dedicaría a buscar algún lugar donde no estuvieran ellos, ni tantas personas.

Mientras caminaba por el gran salón, se dio cuenta que era el mismo lugar que le hacía ruidos los sábados por la noche y no lo dejaba dormir en paz. Las personas que salían de ahí no eran muy consideradas con los demás que sí planeaban tener una larga noche de sueño y las cegadoras luces blancas llegaban hasta la ventana de su habitación. Era irónico que él se encontrara ahí siendo parte de aquellas 'personas bulliciosas'.

"¿Estás seguro que estas en una fiesta? Porque esa cara me parece más de un funeral"

"No necesito consejos" – Respondió ante el comentario de Kagami que se sentó en la silla disponible junto a él. Milagrosamente encontró una mesa vacía, para que lo encontraran fácilmente.

"Ok. Por lo menos podrías cambiar la cara y mostrarte más animado"

"Es la única que tengo… y no deseo animarme Fshh" – Suspiró fastidiado a punto de manifestarle su desacuerdo por estar ahí, pero recordó que él tomo la decisión. ¿Esas serían las consecuencias?

"Bueno, lo que digas" – Comentó en una mirada desaprobatoria al sacar unas anotaciones de su bolsillo. "Te quería adelantar las buenas noticias que tenía para ti"

"Mientras no me salgas con una broma de mal gusto" – Dijo escéptico al mirarlo acusatoriamente, ya que siendo amigo del pelirrojo, podría decirle que lo aceptaron en alguna competencia, sólo para generarle falsas esperanzas.

"Eso lo dejaremos para Yuuji" – Se rió Kagami al mirarlo de forma divertida y sacar un lapicero para hacer un check en su lista. "De acuerdo a su participación en la competencia, hemos logrado avanzar 5 medallas de oro en el marcador y…"

"¿Sólo 5?" – Preguntó de lo más desubicado al cortarle la oración. Estaba seguro que le gritaría por la frustración que sentía al escuchar ese número tan familiar.

"Amigo. Cinco es bastante cuando hablamos de tenis, pero para que te sientas mejor, los de natación sólo consiguieron una. Adicionando que son los segundos en la tabla de posiciones"

"¡Cómo si me importara!" – Se exaltó al escucharlo hablar de esa manera donde supuestamente le subiría el ánimo. No podía permitir que le manifestaran que en lugar de ganar más medallas, lograran sobrepasar a los de natación que consiguieron menos. Se sentía humillante.

"El progreso se obtiene poco a poco, no tenemos que apresurar nada. Es cuestión de tiempo para que ganemos más y les tapemos la boca"

"No es mi manera de hacer las cosas"

"¿Nos aconsejas que vayamos por la parte fácil y le pidamos a alguien que aumente sus 'beneficios' para así ganarlas más rápido? Suena a buena idea…"

"¡No quise decir eso!" – Le dijo molesto y sonrojado por lo que insinuaba. A él nunca se le ocurriría algo tan cobarde, ya que para eso estaba el esfuerzo. Pero lo dejó con mal sabor de boca al escucharlo hablar tan seriamente, que se le heló la sangre.

"Jaja Sólo bromeaba. Te comento que sino celebramos los pequeños progresos, no podremos disfrutar de los grandes"

"¿El niño modelo otra vez?"

Se quedó callado ante la interrupción del pelirrojo que repitió la misma pregunta que él al unísono. ¡Justo la persona que no quería ver! Notó como éste se reía y se sentaba en el espacio vacío junto a Kagami. Pudo notar que presentaba un ligero cambio en el color de sus mejillas. ¡Lo único que le faltaba! Ahora tenía que aguantar a un Tanaka pasado de alcohol, lo más probable serían comentarios fuera de lugar.

"¡Es una sabia frase Kaidoh! Este chico que ves aquí no deja de sorprenderme por las barbaridades que dice"

"Barbaridades son tus palabras" – Se defendió Kagami al alejar la copa que planeaba acercarle el pelirrojo. "No estoy de ánimo para tomar eso"

"¡Cómo quieran! Ustedes harían una excelente pareja"

"Cállate antes que te golpee" – Le advirtió Kaoru con un puño cerrado en la mesa.

"Le estaba contando a Kaidoh sobre el detalle de las medallas" – Empezó a decir seriamente al obviar el comentario anterior de su amigo y concentrarse en explicarle nuevamente el proceso.

No sabía que era peor, compartir la misma mesa con el pelirrojo que escuchaba atentamente a su cómplice, o enfrentar nuevamente que ganaron 5 simples medallas. ¿Todo un equipo para ganar 5 malditas medallas en una competencia? Personalmente, él esperaba que fueran más y trataría de creerle a Kagami cuando le mencionó que deberían celebrar su 'pequeño' avance.

Olvidándose que los inseparables amigos seguían su conversación como si no estuviera, su vista se alejó a un punto exacto donde le pareció reconocer a alguien y empezó a entender porque ese numero 5 le sonaba tan familiar… Cierta persona estaba sentada a dos mesas de él, conversando animadamente con alguien que no logró identificar quien era.

'_Igual gracias por tu preocupación… que digo, no te preocupo ¿cierto?'_

Apretó un puño ante los recuerdos que lo invadieron, pero por una extraña razón, no se sentía molesto por rememorar la discusión que tuvieron ese día, sino por saber quién demonios estaba con ella. Iba a levantarse en ese mismo instante, pero se fijo que el muchacho tenía cabello castaño. 'No puede tratarse de Miyagi. Ella prometió no verlo más' – Pensó más relajado al recordar que el jugador de futbol poseía el pelo plateado.

Volviendo a mirar, repasó su rostro que estaba de lo más sonriente, hablando cómo si no hubiera un mañana y se reía de rato en rato por algún comentario que hacía su acompañante. ¿Tan rápido podría olvidarse de él y seguir siendo la de siempre?... Entonces, se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

…...

Desde que entró al lugar pudo notar lo muy bien decorado que estaba todo. Aunque no haya tenido muchas ganas de ir porque su inseparable amiga rubia no la acompañaría por cuestiones de salud, se animó a última hora cuando Midori casi la saca de su casa a rastras. Lo más sorprendente era que se encontraba junto a Ryan… ¡Ahora ya conocía su casa!

Recordaba que hubo momentos donde no quería ni encontrárselo por la calle porque tenía la costumbre de preguntarle miles de cosas a la vez. Aunque no negaría que ella también siguió el mismo proceso que el muchacho cuando llegó por primera vez a Japón, la incomodidad nacía porque no dejaba de observarla y mostrarse interesado a lo que decía. Eran nervios que la harían flaquear y en cualquier instante aceptaría salir con él…. Nadie la juzgaría por tal aceptación, pero sólo se trataba de un amigo.

"¿Estarás mejor aquí?"

"¿Ah?... Si Ryan, gracias" – Agradeció nerviosamente al darse cuenta que todo este tiempo estuvieron caminando en medio de la gente buscando un lugar donde acomodarse.

"¿No deseas algo de tomar?"

"Esperemos por los meseros que están dando vueltas por ahí" – Se rió delicadamente al sentarse en la silla que su compañero le ofrecía y ahora le quería traer una bebida. ¿Qué más podía pedir? "Siéntate por favor"

"Esperemos que lleguen algún día" – Se relajó el muchacho al sentarse en frente de Emi y pasear su mirada por los alrededores. Melodiosa música, luces bajas, mesas interpuestas y pista de baile llena de gente. "Es muy diferente a la última reunión"

"Es mucho más tranquilo, felizmente no hay tantas luces de colores"

"Eso me agrada, así podremos conversar mejor"

Tragó grueso al escuchar tales palabras en una sonrisa de felicidad que no supo interpretar muy bien. Así que su cerebro no hizo otra cosa que responderse a sí mismo que 'sólo eran amigos' una y otra vez, antes que empezara a sonrojarse de improviso y sería mucho más extraño. Los infinitos cumplidos que recibió los últimos días habían suavizado bastante la situación y no estaba tan deprimida como antes. ¡Así debía ser!

"¿Me imagino que aceptarás bailar conmigo esta noche?" – Preguntó Ryan de lo más interesado al notar como su compañera estaba un poco distraída.

"Sino hay mucha gente, te podría dar la oportunidad" – Se rió nerviosa al no saber qué decir. Desairarlo otra vez sería de lo más descortés que podría hacer, cuando el muchacho estaba de lo más animado a que pasaran una calmada reunión.

"Ya habrá oportunidad" – Comentó de lo más sonriente al tomar una de las femeninas manos entre las suyas.

"Cla-Claro… ¡Estaba pensando en que tal vez si quiero algo de agua!" – Comentó sorprendida al tratar de recuperar su mano. Estaba perdiendo la cuenta de las personas que los conocía y si no la soltaba…

"¿Are you sure you're ok?"

Escuchando que le preguntaba si en verdad se encontraba bien, hizo que olvidara completamente que su mano seguía apresada en el firme agarre. "¿Why do you ask?" – Comentó de lo más calmada al querer saber porque lo preguntaba. Aunque ya supiera la respuesta.

"Olvídalo. Sólo son imaginaciones mías" – Le dijo sonriente al dejar libre su mano. "Iré a traer algo para comer, ya regreso" – Terminó de decir al pararse del asiento y caminar hacia la barra de comidas.

'Ahí se fue tu tan aclamada forma amigable de comportarte' – Se dijo molesta consigo misma al suspirar fuertemente y acomodar su cabello a un lado de su hombro. No iba negar que hace poco decidiera mejorar, pero al parecer el tiempo quería que se apresurara y comenzara a hablar a mil por hora.

Muy bien. Entonces haría lo posible por divertirse ese día y olvidarse del qué dirán, porque sentía la mirada de varias personas encima de ellos como si fueran bichos raros. Tal vez el bailar no sea una mala idea después de todo.

…...

"¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?"

"¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer?"

"Lastimosamente no… Te hubieras decido antes"

"Cállate antes que te golpee"

"Ni Yamada vino para molestarlo hoy"

Suspirando con su sonido característico de siempre, dirigió su atención del pelirrojo que conversaba con su superior de cabello negro, y se concentró en el vaso con agua que estaba servido en la mesa. Ya había tenido suficiente de ellos por una noche y seria cuestión de minutos para que se fuera tranquilo a su apartamento. Intentaría probar el tiempo que duraba su paciencia sin que perdiera los papeles.

Era una tontería lo que hacía, pero no encontraba otra explicación del por qué seguía ahí. Para ser una de las pocas reuniones a las que asistía, no estaba del todo aburrida por los miles de superiores que comenzaron con su reunión espontánea para hablar de la última competencia, y es que muchos no se veían desde hace un buen tiempo. Así que tenía que ser la razón más lógica para que estuviera sentado ahí, mientras esperaba que el más cuerdo de todos, Kagami, regresara con alguna buena noticia adicional.

"Creo que la pregunta no era si buscabas a alguien" – Se corrigió el pelirrojo al dejar su vaso con alcohol y poner su rostro serio. "¿Qué pasa, no te diviertes?"

"¿Me perdí algo?"

"Kagami. Vienes muy sonriente para ser tú"

"Digamos que cerré un trato con un amigo"

"Claro. No dejas el negocio familiar ni en las reuniones"

"Las oportunidades se presenta en los lugares menos indicados"

No sabía si agradecer al peliazul por aparecerse en la mesa, llamando la atención del impertinente de su cómplice, o decirle que regresara a sus negociaciones que no le importaba, mucho menos cuando tenía esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡No estaba de humor para soportar entusiasmos ajenos!

Se preguntaba millones de veces… ¿Por qué demonios se sentía de esa manera?

La respuesta estaba en la pista de baile disfrutando de la música, mientras un muchacho alto de cabellos castaños bailaba con ella. No había sido suficiente con observarlos conversando animadamente mientras él soportaba a su equipo, para que ahora los viera dando vueltas por donde la gente bailaba. Había apretado los puños sin darse cuenta y estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

A él no le importaba que los demás se divirtieran, sólo que… ¿No podrían hacer otra actividad que no sea estar ahí? Más aún, cuando regresando del baño por 'casualidad' se topó con la peliazul, que ni siquiera lo volteó a ver y le echo un simple 'hola' que lo hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago… Se notaba que no le importa ¿Cierto?

Todavía Tanaka se atrevía a preguntar que si se divertía… Estaba a punto de lanzar una maldición en voz alta para que todos se enteraran lo mucho que se divertía en las reuniones, además para que supieran que disfrutaba del espectáculo que la desentendida pareja estaba haciendo en plena pista de baile… ¿Eso era no?... Un espectáculo que no quería ver.

'_Mejor no te digo que una de tus manos estuvo por ahí'_

Cómo un destello apareció aquel recuerdo que le heló la sangre de pronto… ¡Tuvo suficiente por ese día!

"¿Crees que se dé cuenta en algún momento?"

"Si sigue encerrado en su propio mundo, le tomará algo de tiempo"

"Ya no recuerdas cuanto te demoraste para darte cuenta de tus 'sentimientos'" – Se burló Kagami al coger un par de vaso del mesero que pasaba cerca de ellos.

"'Mi futuro cuñado' no me la dejó nada fácil. Pero valió la pena el esfuerzo"

"Bueno, esperemos que el 'Kohai' diga lo mismo en su tiempo"

"¿No que no querías tomar?"

"Soy libre de cambiar de opinión"

Comentaron los dos mejores amigos de la mesa al ver cómo el susodicho se levantaba de la mesa cómo si lo hubieran insultado o algo parecido, para después salir caminando con cara de pocos amigos. Sólo fueron algunos segundos para que desapareciera por la puerta principal del recinto.

…...

Escuchaba claramente risas a sus espaldas que no lo dejaban entrar tranquilo a su apartamento. Claramente eran risa de mujeres y hombres combinados que le repetían una y otra vez que era un tonto. Un verdadero tonto por sentir cosas que no debería sentir. Era una ira incontrolable que no sabía cómo sacárselo de la mente.

Queriendo ignorar las interminables voces, cogió la toalla más cercana y se fue a bañar para poder despejar su mente de tantos sonidos. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco o algo parecido?

'Deberían ser tonterías sin importancia… ¿Qué más podría ser?"

Fue entonces que recordó la última imagen que lo hizo caminar rápidamente fuera de la reunión. Y es que se detuvo en plena calle, pensando que la reacción tan apresurada sólo era porque él inicialmente había planeado salir de ahí antes que le dijeran algo fuera de lugar. Pero entonces, lo que quiso evitar por todos los medios, pasaba frente a sus narices. Un vestido morado que quitaría la respiración a cualquiera, una cabellara azulada y un par de ojos violetas que volteaban al… estúpido extranjero que no perdió ni un segundo en acompañarla hasta la salida y ayudarla aponerse su abrigo.

'Si es una tontería… entonces porque tengo que recordarlo"

Preguntándose lo mismo por enésima vez, salió del baño para cambiarse con su pijama e intentar dormir después de ese agitado día. Volteando la vista a su lista de actividades que se encontraba en la pared, gritándole que aún tenía que cumplirlos, se acostó sobre el cubrecama y se perdió en las luces que llegaban a su ventana desde algún lugar desconocido.

Era estúpido preguntarse dónde podía encontrarse, cuando se subió muy sonriente al taxi en compañía del... extranjero. Ni siquiera se cercioró que se fueran, porque su cuerpo se movió como un resorte y apretando los puños, se puso a caminar con dirección a donde se encontraba ahora.

Y el mismo había dicho… ¿Qué era mejor así?

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Era justamente la respuesta que esperaba. Fueron días de ansiedad por saber los resultados, pero al fin ya podía decirle al mundo que estaba bien y no necesitaba de pensamientos innecesarios que lo descolocaran de su rutina. Hace sólo dos días, se apersonó donde uno de los médicos de la universidad para hacerse unos exámenes con respecto a su estado físico, y las buenas noticias es que no tenía nada. ¡Había salud hasta para regalar! ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Si había algo que podría pedir sería… dejar de sentir. ¿Sería algo fácil de hacer?

No se refería al desentenderse completamente de sus metas y objetivos que aún estaban en proceso, sino a una molestia alojada en una parte de su pecho. Un latido que se hizo presente cuando le preguntaron si tenía… si tenía alguna novia por la cual preocuparse. El maldito médico se atrevió a preguntarle semejante barbaridad justamente cuando tenía el estetoscopio en los oídos y su corazón se aceleró de la nada, haciendo que sus mejillas tomaran un rojizo profundo que casi empuja al doctor para que ya no lo siguiera examinando.

Respirando sonoramente para intentar calmarse, tuvo que tomar de todas sus fuerzas para responder que estaba bien así y que no necesitaba de nadie, mucho menos que le generara preocupaciones. ¿Quién querría a alguien para preocuparse?... Pero cómo nunca podría predecir a las personas, el mismo médico se rió de él y le dio una charla completa de relaciones que simplemente pensó que se desmayaría en la oficina.

'_Además, que estés tan nervioso, que tu corazón salte por cualquier motivo y que parezcas como ansioso por verla nuevamente, son buenos síntomas de que va a suceder pronto. ¡Es algo que no puedo curar! jaja' _

¿Sería buena idea conseguirse una mascota? Tal vez sí, porque no quería saber que era ese 'algo' que el mejor doctor no podía curar. Si estaba bien en todos los aspectos, entonces porque tenía que sucederle todos aquellos síntomas que le mencionaban… ¿Le estaría pasando 'algo' que no supiera?

"¿Me parece o alguien está muy feliz por aquí?"

"Entrenador Mori"

"Sino me dices entrenador, estoy seguro que me olvidaría que lo soy jaja" – Se rió el hombre que sorprendió a su alumno pensativo en frente de la máquina de pelotas. "Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a que Tanaka me diga por el apellido"

"Como se esperaba de él" – Murmuró desubicado al identificar a su entrenador mientras se sentaba en la banca fuera de las rejas. Esperaba que no fueran malas noticias las que tuviera que decirle porque era el único que le faltaba para que terminara con su larga lista de sermones.

"Los conozco desde que ingresaron, ya me acostumbre a su actitud"

"Fshhh. ¿Sucede algo?" – Se animó a preguntar después de acercarse a la máquina de pelotas para apagarla.

"Pasaba por aquí a buscar unos documentos que olvidé en el entrenamiento de la mañana y te vi entrenar" – Contestó sonriente al fijarse entre los papeles que tenía en la mano. "Hicieron un excelente trabajo en la competencia. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que los felicito jaja"

Escuchando las felicitaciones de su entrenador, se acercó a la banca donde estaba sentado y cogió su mochila para sacar una toalla. "Era nuestra responsabilidad" – Dijo simplemente al secarse con el objeto y prestarle atención. Estaba esperando cuándo comenzaría con su supuesto sermón.

"En un porcentaje menor si, pero es importante que se entusiasmen por jugar"

"¿Me permitiría preguntar algo?" – Pidió en una cara seria al sentir curiosidad sobre un asunto, así que viendo que asentía, continuó. "¿Por qué fue lo de la 'advertencia' de no llegar al Tie Break?"

El entrenador se rió por el cuestionamiento de su alumno. No era un tema importante y la respuesta era muy simple, que esperaba que no se molestara con él. "Quise generar algo de tensión en el juego. De haber querido quitar la beca a alguien, la organización me mata"

"… ¿Eso fue todo?" – Volvió a preguntar de lo más molesto al juntar sus cejas. Quería decir que todo este tiempo pensando en las verdaderas razones, para que vinieran a darle una explicación tan simple.

"Me agrada que sepas jugar con tensión y quería darle un poco de diversión a los demás. ¿Viste como reaccionó Ryuuji?"

No sabía si agradecer por el cumplido que le hacía su entrenador o culparlo por no avisarles a tiempo lo que pretendía ocasionar en los demás jugadores. "Hubiera hablado sólo con él"

"Estaban jugando en equipo, no podía hacer eso. Pero estoy seguro que te divertiste"

"Es su decisión" – Dijo en un suspiro al centrarse en tomar de su botella de agua y esperar para irse a su última clase. Tal vez en esta oportunidad no tendría alguna recomendación.

"Es bueno saber que todos tienen sus propias características jaja. ¿Te imaginas si todos fuéramos iguales? Sería muy aburrido y monótono" – Comentó de lo más animado al pararse de su asiento. "Espero que tengas planes para navidad. ¿Iras a visitar a tu familia?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" – Preguntó extrañado por la forma tan segura de decirlo.

"Tengo la información de mis alumnos y me es fácil saberlo" – Le dijo divertido al levantarse. "Aunque hace frío, será una buena época. Espero que la disfrutes"

"Espere… ¿No tiene nada más que decirme?" – Salió de su boca sin darse cuenta al notar que se disponía a irse.

"Mmm no. Creo que ya hablamos de todo" – Mencionó pensativo al buscar entre sus papeles algo. "¿Querías algún consejo o recomendación?" – Preguntó divertido al cerrar su folder y centrarse en su alumno.

"Creo que tuve suficiente"

"No necesito decir más. Confío en que tomarás las mejores decisiones y no te arrepentirás de nada. Eres joven aún" – Terminó de decir en una sonrisa y darle unas palmaditas amicales en el hombro.

'Si supiera' – Se le cruzó por lamente en un instante que no pudo detener. Así que molestándose consigo mismo por aquel comentario interno fuera de lugar, se despidió de su entrenador antes que dijera alguna barbaridad.

Al verlo salir por la puerta principal del recinto, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo porque todavía tenía clase, la última del día para después dedicar todo el tiempo del mundo a su preciado tenis. Lo único bueno que pudo rescatar de su pequeña charla, es que confiaba en las decisiones que tomaba, y tenía que ser suficiente motivación para continuar.

Saliendo del lugar, hizo lo posible por no mirar a otro lado que no fuera su camino hacia los vestidores y poder asearse rápidamente para ir a su clase. Pero nuevamente la palabra arrepentimiento quería azotar su mente con nuevos recuerdos al identificar a una persona tan conocida para él…

Muy bien, había algo que tenía que enfrentar para no arrepentirse de nada.

"Midori, me llegaron nuevos vestidos, tal vez te guste alguno"

"¿En serio? Estaré ahí en la noche para verlos"

"Ayumi tiene clases ahora, pero irá. Así que te espero"

"¡Cuenta con ello! Me muero de la curiosidad. Nos vemos más tarde"

Se detuvo a escuchar la conversación de la peliazul con una de sus amigas de equipo y no supo qué hacer en ese momento. ¿Hablarle o ignorar que estaba ahí? Se veía tan alegre y cómo si la última conversación que tuvieron, no la hubiera afectado… Tampoco estaría de mala actitud todo el tiempo, pero no quería cometer la tontería de comenzar alguna otra riña entre ellos.

Quería que siguiera mostrándole su actitud pacífica y alegre de siempre.

"¿Necesitas… algo?"

Sin saber de dónde salió el último pensamiento, bajó la vista hacia la peliazul que lo miraba extrañada y es que estaba en su camino. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado a ella ignorando que la otra muchacha se fue sin decir nada más… entonces se dio cuenta que ahí estaban esos 'síntomas' tan fuera de lugar que no desearía sentir en muchos años… lo hicieron retroceder de su determinación por querer deshacerse de sus arrepentimientos.

"No es necesario que me respondas" – Dijo la peliazul nerviosamente al caminar unos pasos, pero una voz nuevamente le hizo preguntarse porque seguía ahí. Ya habían dejado claro la situación.

"¿Has estado bien?"

'¡Qué estás haciendo!' – Se gritó mentalmente al apretar los puños en un intento por interrumpir el sonrojo que se le formaba en las mejillas. Sentía como aquella sangre daba vueltas por su cabeza a velocidades impensables y sus manos estaban de lo más frías.

"No creo… que quieras saber" – Respondió al voltearle el rostro sorprendida por la pregunta. Estaba segura que le preguntaría porque el interés, ya que la última vez dejaron en claro varios temas. Cómo el bien decía, no tenía porque importarle.

Se quedó callado ante la frase que le sonaba tan familiar. Debería ser de esa manera, no acercarse y mucho menos hablarle. Su supuesto arrepentimiento se estaba desvaneciendo ante sus ojos, porque eso era lo que sentía con solo verla… tan diferente.

"Adiós"

La quiso detener al escuchar cómo se despedía y seguía con su camino, pero no se atrevió. Dando un suspiro y obviando en pensar otra cosa que no fuera su entrenamiento, reanudó su paso hacia los vestidores.

¿Por qué se acercó a ella?

…...

Ayudaría bastante a su plan de actividades mensual si quitaran su clase de inglés en medio de las horas de almuerzo. Ya que mientras algunos grupos hacían lo posible por estar concentrados, la gran mayoría estaba en los grandes campos disfrutando de su tarde de esparcimiento. Hora no muy conveniente.

Felizmente lo único que le quedaba por hacer eran sus indefinidas horas de entrenamiento para despejar su mente, porque con el frío que se avecinaba ahora si preferiría estar en su apartamento cumpliendo con su plan de estudios antes de navidad. Ya no faltaba mucho para los exámenes finales, y para que su beca quedara intacta, tenía que cumplir con todos los requerimientos de la universidad. Así que primero se dirigiría hacia los vestidores porque no había personas a esas horas después de almuerzo, y después… después…

…Que alguien le dijera que la imagen frente de él no era real… que se trataba de una gran broma que le estaba jugando alguno de sus compañeros… o que estuvieran actuando alguna película de la cual no se enteró…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par sorprendido por lo que nunca pensó ver, y sus manos se apretaron en ambos lados de su cuerpo, intentando suprimir esa ira incontrolable que no supo de donde salió. ¡Ahora entendía!... Todo este tiempo él pensó que tal vez tuviera la culpa por escoger mal sus palabras y mostrarse demasiado frío con la fémina que… le caía bien. Tal vez se le pasó la mano al ignorar esos sentimientos… no… ya no había sentimientos. Le estaba restregando en la cara que sus supuestos sentimientos eran sólo superficiales.

El no podía sentir nada por ella ¿Cierto?... entonces porque su pecho se le estrujaba cómo si le hubieran dado un buen golpe. ¡No tenía porque soportar esa imagen!

"¡Cómo te atreves!"

"Para hacerte recordar que no tienes porque huir de mi"

"Eres un estúpido…"

"Está bien pequeña. Prometo que te ayudaré a olvidar"

"¡Aléjate!"

"¿Piensas que con esas fuerzas vas a poder irte fácilmente?"

"Haré hasta lo imposible por…"

Escuchaba la voz de desesperación total de la peliazul, que lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Había dado sólo unos pasos después que dejara aquella imagen tan perturbadora de ellos besándose en uno de los pasillos de los cambiadores oficiales... que no pudo digerir lo que significaban las últimas frases, aún tenía duda de voltear y encontrarse con la misma situación.

Entonces todos los pensamientos que tuvo con respecto a sus supuestos sentimientos no tenían sentido… ella sólo se estaba defendiendo del tal Miyagi… Pero él no podía intervenir, no debía.

"Maldita sea… ¡Por qué hiciste eso!"

"Para que aprendas… a no pasarte de listo. ¡Ya suéltame!"

"Da igual pequeña. Disfrutaré la vista que tengo desde aquí"

¡Rayos! Sentía que ella lo llamaba y le decía que dejara su terca actitud, que se olvidara de las palabras que planeaba hacerle creer su cerebro… fue entonces que sonrió cuando recordó cuando lo llamo terco y egocentrista. ¡Estaba a punto de golpear a alguien!

"¡Déjame Kai! No te atrevas… te prometo que te vas a arrepentir"

"¿Tú y cuantos más?"

"Es suficiente conmigo"

Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que el hombre de cabello plateado terminara en el suelo. Lentamente lo vio levantar su mano hacia su labio que estaba con un hilo de sangre y una de sus mejillas magulladas producto del fuerte golpe que le propinó.

"¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí? Pensé haberte mencionado que no te metieras en asuntos de mayores, niño" – Pronunció el muchacho a la hora de levantarse lentamente del suelo y sacudirse el pantalón.

"¡¿A quién crees que le hablas?!" – Exclamó totalmente ofuscado por la forma tan superior de hablarle y recordar cómo lo había tratado en la última conversación que tuvieron.

"Al niño serpiente que no conoce su lugar" – Comentó fríamente al pasar el dorso de su mano por su labio inferior que la fémina se había atrevido a morder cuando la besó por segunda vez. "Asano, ¿Quieres ver cómo acabo con tu lindo amiguito?"

"No me vuelva a dirigir la palabra…" – Se escuchó de la peliazul que estaba apoyada en el piso producto de la sorpresa que se llevó cuando su 'atacante' la soltó inmediatamente por el golpe que recibió. Su voz estaba completamente quebrada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

"Jaja Esto será muy divertido"

Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que intentaba por todos los medios secarse las lágrimas. Su estado era de lo más deplorable y le hacía recordar aquella ocasión que la defendió de una situación parecida, que estaba seguro se arrepentiría toda su vida por no haber llegado a tiempo. Sólo que ahora, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para romperle la cara a este sujeto que se atrevió a faltarle el respeto y dejarla en aquel estado. Era una rabia incontenible la que sentía en ese momento al verla llorar, con marcas rojizas en ambos brazos y sobretodo por la sutil magulladura que tenía en el cuello, demostrando las intensiones de la persona frente a él. ¡Si no lo mataba en ese momento, sería por un milagro!

"No creo que sea un buen momento para ponerte a pensar, niño"

"Pensando a que hospital mandarte"

"Que gracioso… pero el hospitalizado será otro"

Le rozó un puño cerca de su rostro al voltear hacia el hombre, que tuvo que moverse en instantes para no recibir alguno otro. Veía la posición que tomó y se dio cuenta que era box. ¡Rayos! Ahora entendía porque Tanaka le mencionó sus habilidades para los diferentes deportes. Esperaba que las pocas clases de defensa personal funcionaran, porque no podría verlo de nuevo a la cara si terminaba en malas condiciones.

Por su parte la peliazul escuchaba cada golpe intercambiado por la pareja que tuvo miedo que su compañero saliera lastimado. Con todas sus fuerzas hizo lo posible por pararse y poder detener aquella pelea que estaba segura terminaría en la dirección académica. Nunca se imaginó que la situación pudiera desviarse a tal punto de tener a Kaidoh ahí, tratando de defenderla... Ella ni siquiera se acercó a Miyagi, fue éste quien la llevó sorpresivamente hasta el pasillo y se atrevió a besarla como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. No tuvo más opción que morderlo cuando lo hizo por segunda vez, e imploraba al cielo para que se detuviera porque no tenía la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de los brazos que la aprisionan contra él y la pared. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos!

"Oh vaya. Pero si el cara de serpiente puede defenderse"

"¡Vuelve a repetir eso!" – Exclamó totalmente ofuscado por el insulto que recibía por parte del muchacho. Estaba a punto de partirle la cara por las tonterías que tenía que soportar.

"Jaja Tienes que tener más control, sino vas a perder"

"Después que acabe contigo"

"No me hagas reír"

"Tendrás que cambiar de equipo nuevamente, y buscar uno donde no te puedas mover" – Comentó fríamente al atinarle un fuerte golpe en plena cara. Iba bien hasta ahora, porque no lo había dejado acercarse demasiado. No sabía porque hablaba tanto, pero quería dejarle claro que con él no se jugaba.

"Muy bien. Veo que Tanaka se ha ido de lengua" – Logró decir al limpiarse la boca y vio que aún tenía sangre. "Ahora entiendo porque mi pequeña me rehuía"

"¡No es nada tuyo!" – Gritó de muy mala gana al escuchar tal adjetivo que lo hacía llenarse de ira nuevamente.

"Tuyo tampoco, pero igual la defiendes… pensé que no había nada entre ustedes, así que no entiendo porque el interés"

"Estas planeando confundirme" – Pudo responder apretando los puños fuertemente. ¿Qué demonios significaba? La estaba defendiendo porque… porque… no podía permitir que alguien se sobrepasara con una mujer,

"Ya veo… déjame darte la noticia que ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes"

"¡Deja de decir tonterías! Sé muy bien lo que quiero y un delincuente como tú no tiene el derecho de…"

Fue cuestión de instantes para que el muchacho de cabellera plateada cogiera en una llave el cuello de Kaidoh, que no supo en qué momento sucedió porque las últimas palabras fueron de lo más desconcertantes. ¡Demonios! Estuvo a punto de terminar con esto, para que el tarado lo tomara desprevenido.

"¡Basta Kai! Déjalo" – Exclamó Emi al hacerse notar ante la pareja.

"Oh vaya. Pero que conmovedor" – Se rió fríamente al apretar el agarre que tenía en el cuello. "Tenemos a Kaidoh que ni siquiera sabe que sentir y mi pequeña con el corazón roto que intenta defender al causante"

"Estás completamente desquiciado Kai. Necesitas ayuda" – Dijo aún entre lágrimas al mostrarse sorprendida, pero las limpió inmediatamente para mostrarse segura.

"No intentes jugar a la psicóloga conmigo pequeña"

"Déjalo Asano" – Pidió de la mejor manera posible mientras intentaba hacerse un espacio para respirar. Escuchaba cada palabra y no podía ocultar su desconcierto. Tenía que ser alguna clase de broma lo que repetía con tanta insistencia el 'delincuente' aquel… ¿Cuántos segundos le quedaría?

"Claro, déjame acabar con esta cara de serpiente. Tú y yo todavía no terminamos nuestro asunto pendiente, pequeña"

¡Ya tuvo suficiente! Simplemente no pudo contenerse al escuchar semejantes palabras que eran de lo más desagradables. Que no se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima porque estaba seguro que no lo soportaría. Así que siendo consciente de sus pensamientos, mandó al diablo cualquier duda y siguió el consejo de defensa personal que le hiciera el primo del pelirrojo. Se hizo un espacio suficiente entre el cuerpo de Miyagi, seguido de un fuerte golpe de su codo, que estuvo seguro conectó con el abdomen de su agresor, y finalmente usó su posición para lanzarlo de espadas al suelo.

¡Alguien le dijera que lo estaba alucinando porque no lo creía! Los consejos de la familia entrometida de Tanaka funcionaron.

"¿Quieres intentar amenazar otra vez?" – Cuestionó de lo más serio al verlo fijamente desde arriba.

"¿No que acabarías conmigo?" – Advirtió Kai desde el suelo en un intento por fingir que estaba sereno, pero no podía aguantar el dolor que producía el buen golpe que sufrió su espalda.

Lo pensó dos veces al subir su puño nuevamente y ganas no le faltaban para terminar de romperle la cara, pero su vista se paseó por la presencia de la peliazul a unos metros de ahí que le negaba con la cabeza mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos. "No merece la pena… La próxima vez no duraré en golpearte hasta cansarme" – Comentó de lo más molesto al fruncir su ceño y bajar su puño.

"Eso lo veremos niño" – Terminó de decir de lo más ofuscado al intentar levantarse lentamente. Pero sintió un fuerte esquince que lo hizo tambalearse hasta la pared, y no pudiendo parar lo que hacía, porque unos ojos seguían sus movimientos, trató de caminar por el pasillo.

No sabía que decir. Sólo siguió la silueta de la persona, que se supone era un superior, que se tambaleaba contra la pared a duras para mantenerse en pié. ¡Se había salvado de una buena! En un suspiro con su sonido característico volteó la mirada hacia la peliazul para comprobar si estaba bien, pero ni bien giro su rostro, sintió un par de manos en sus mejillas que lo hicieron sonrojarse, y peor aún, sintió una electricidad dolorosa viajar de pies a cabeza por el contacto. ¡Le había tocado la mejilla que estaba golpeada!

"¡Eres un inconsciente!"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó de lo más desconcertado al ver cambiar su expresión de tristeza por una molesta.

"Cómo te atreves a pelearte y preocuparme de esa manera"

"Pensé que… que… ¡Te estaba protegiendo!" – Se defendió de lo más desubicado por la acusación que planeaba hacerle. ¿Estaba loca?

"Eso no está en discusión. Mira como terminaste" – Le señaló completamente ofuscada al apretar su mejilla nuevamente y verlo que hacía una mueca de dolor, que casi la hace reírse. Estaba claro que llegó en un buen momento y le estaría agradecida toda su vida, pero no podía soportar que terminara en ese estado por su culpa.

'¡Eso es lo que menos me importa!' – Se gritó el mismo al sentir su cálida mano y quería zafarse del agarre, pero algo se lo impendía.

"No puedo creer que hayas sido tan inconsciente" – Decía Emi al separarse del muchacho y caminar hacia las pertenencias de ambos que estaban en el suelo. "Acompáñame" – Ordenó en una voz autoritaria al darle su mochila de tenis.

"¿A dónde?" – Cuestionó de lo más escéptico al colgarse su mochila al hombro.

"Sólo sígueme"

Fue entonces que sintió nuevamente la mano de la peliazul juntarse con la suya rápidamente, y lo llevó con ella a quien sabe dónde. La electricidad que se le vino al cuerpo por el contacto, era completamente diferente a veces anteriores. No era apatía, era algo cálido que recorría su cuerpo y lo ponía lo suficiente nervioso para no saber qué hacer. Sólo quería confiar en ella y seguirla.

…_..._

Estaba completamente ansioso por saber lo que sucedería en aquel lugar. Se había dejado llevar por la fémina sin oponer resistencia porque no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos negarse a lo que planearía hacer. Si tan sólo supiera lo que estaba pasando con él, todo sería más fácil. Nunca le había faltado seguridad, pero al estar alrededor de la muchacha, no lo ayudaba a pensar bien y mucho menos decidir.

"¿Planeas decirme… inconsciente otra vez?" – Cuestionó de lo más sonrojado al voltear la mirada a un lado, evitando los ojos violetas que no perdían ni un detalle.

"Podría, pero ya no importa" – Dijo seriamente al acercarse más a él y tocar levemente su mejilla, pero fue detenida inmediatamente por la mano masculina.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" – Cuestionó en tono serio y frunciendo el ceño para tratar de esconder sus acaloradas mejillas. Color que muy bien se mimetizaba con una de ellas, que casi tomaba un color morado por el golpe. ¿¡Acaso quería que su corazón se detuviera!?

Para ella no era sorprendente que se alejara porque podía presentir su siempre actitud de 'no querer ayuda de nadie', de su compañero. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" – Preguntó de lo más curiosa al verlo fijamente a los ojos. No podía echarse para atrás ahora.

"¿Cómo que… porqué?" – Le devolvió la pregunta en una cara completamente seria, tratando de comprender.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

¿Estaba cuestionando su buena voluntad por ayudar a una mujer en peligro? Porque simplemente no se le venía nada a la cabeza para explicar su interés por saber sus razones. ¡Eran más que obvias! "¿Acaso no lo necesitabas?"

"Eso no estoy poniendo en duda… sólo quería saber porque fuiste si no te importo" – Dijo de lo más determinante al apretar su manos fuertemente para no adelantarse a que sus ojos la traicionaran y tuviera que salir de ahí, para evitar seguir mirándolo como si nada hubiera pasado.

De detuvo unos momentos sin saber que decir. Los primeros pensamientos que tuvo sobre la escena fueron de desconcierto total al saber que estuviera… besándose con el estúpido sujeto, que simplemente no lo pudo soportar. ¡Primero muerto antes de decírselo! "Lo hubiera hecho por…"

"Cualquiera" – Terminó la frase al sentirse peor que antes. ¿Qué más quería escuchar?

"No quise decir…"

"No tienes porque explicarme, creo comprender"

Iba decir algo, pero no pudo continuar porque sintió como nuevamente las manos se acercaban a su rostro. Una crema fría era esparcida sobre su mejilla en suaves movimientos que casi lo hacen empujarla y gritarle que dejara de ponerlo nervioso. ¡Rayos! Que alguien le dijera que se trataba de una broma y que Tanaka saldría de una esquina de la enfermería diciendo que era un video casero de mal gusto. Pero nada ocurría y estaba seguro que su corazón estaba por detenerse.

"No te muevas que te dolerá más" – Pronunció la peliazul al querer terminar lo que hacía, pero el muchacho quería voltearle el rostro.

"¡No necesitas hacerlo!" – Exclamó totalmente molesto al detener uno de sus brazos, no consiguiendo que los movimientos en su mejilla cesaran.

"Ya casi termino"

"Te dije que no era necesario…"

Lo único que salió de su garganta fue una queja de dolor a causa de la mano de la fémina, que después de haber acabado con su tarea de echarle la extraña crema, le colocó un pequeño parche blanco encima de la zona afectada. Pero en lugar de hacerlo delicadamente, fue como un golpe más en su mejilla.

"¡Listo!"

"¡Que crees que haces!"

"Es sólo un parche"

"Lo hiciste apropósito"

"Intentaba ayudar"

"¡No era la forma!"

"¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por mi?"

"¡No lo sé!"

Se detuvo. Trataba de volver atrás y acordarse cuál fue la pregunta que le hizo, pero sus alterados nervios le impedían hacerlo. En verdad tenía muchas ganas que saliera Tanaka a decirle que era una broma… ¿Había escuchado bien cuando le preguntó que si sentía algo por ella? Y por si fuera poco, ¿Le contestó que no lo sabía?

"Eso no fue lo… que dijiste la última vez" – Se sorprendió la peliazul al recordar aquella ocasión donde le dijo claramente que no sentía nada por ella, para que ahora le viniera a manifestar que no lo sabía. ¿A que estaba jugando?

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?" – Cuestionó abrumado por los pensamientos cruzados que se le venían a la mente.

"Estabas muy seguro al expresar que…"

"¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!"

"Tú mejor que nadie deberías conocerte" – Le dijo de lo mas ansiosa al coger su frente con una mano. Pensó que la negaría nuevamente y con eso acabaría por comprobar que la esperanza se había acabado. Ahora, ya no entendía lo que pasaba.

"¿Planeas confundirme?"

"Esa pregunta debería hacérmela yo"

"¡A que viene todo esto!"

"¡No puedo soportar que estés cerca y no hablarte!"

Se quedó callado ante lo que hizo. Sus manos agarradas fuertemente de sus hombros, sus ojos completamente cerrados de seguro luchando contras las lágrimas que querían escapársele y su frente pegada a la suya… No lo podía resistir, estaba a punto de empujarla completamente de ese lugar y negarse a sentir cualquier tontería que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Sabía que no era rechazo, pero no quería averiguarlo.

Sus intenciones de levantarse e irse se vieron interrumpidas por la voz quebrada que continuó hablando, no dándole opción a contestar.

"Tengo la responsabilidad de cargar con la culpa por… haberte mostrado mis sentimientos en el peor de los momentos. Pero no puedo ignorar su existencia" – Comenzó a decir sin medir la intención de sus palabras. Así como él había tomado una decisión, lo mejor sería que ella hiciera lo mismo. "Me es difícil tenerte cerca y pretender que nada pasó. Sólo me conformaba con saludarte… pero ya no puedo más" – Se separó completamente de él para dar unos pasos atrás.

"No entiendo" – Logró decir al intentar descifrar lo que significaban aquellas palabras. Su mente le decía que sería una mala noticia que no quería escuchar.

"Te agradezco infinitamente por haber intervenido porque no quisiera imaginar… no deseo ser una molestia nuevamente" – Expresó rápidamente al cambiarle el tema. Por obvias razones no tocaría expresar la frase de 'que hubiera pasado sino llegabas a tiempo'.

"¡Deja de repetir eso!" – Profirió molesto al pararse de la silla. Era la enésima vez que le mencionaba que no era una molestia. ¡Demonios! La situación se le iba de las manos, porque hasta él mismo no sabía lo que sentía. No podía dar una respuesta clara por falta de conocimiento de sus propios sentimientos.

"Sé que lo mencionaste antes, pero no es suficiente" – Le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica al recordar las veces que se lo había expresado, pero la realidad hablaba por sí sola. ¿Cuántas veces más tenía que meterse en problemas por su culpa? "No te dirigiré la palabra, y espero que tú hagas lo mismo"

¿Otra vez tenía problemas de audición?... Le estaba pidiendo que ignorara su existencia completamente hasta cuando pasaran por la universidad. Volverían a ser cómo un par de desconocidos que compartían la misma clase y olvidarían que uno estaba junto al otro durante las prácticas de sus propios equipos de deporte… ... ¿Eso era lo que él quiso siempre? ¿No debería agradecerle por hacerle ese favor?

"No tienes porque… ponerlo tan trágico"

"No me hagas hablar más, porque no puedo mostrarte una actitud fría" – Dijo rápidamente en un intento frustrado de ocultar sus lágrimas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior tocó por última vez su mejilla. "Será lo mejor y… Sólo no te acerques a mi" – Terminó de decir al alejarse completamente, dirigirse donde estaba su mochila y ponérsela en el hombro. Salió de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo.

No sabía cómo detenerla. ¿Significaba que ya no la vería más?... Apretando los puños luchó contra el sentimiento de salir corriendo detrás de ella y decirle que se dejara de tonterías porque él no quería que sucediera algo tan extremo. Pero cómo podría encararla si no estaba seguro de lo que saldría por sus labios cuando intentara explicarlo, y peor si le pedían expresarse libremente.

¡Por qué tenía que ser todo tan confuso!

"Buenas Tardes. ¿Lo ayudo en algo?"

"¡No pienso hacerle caso!" – Gritó a la persona que se acercó a él. Estaba tan desubicado en ese momento para importar quién era.

"¿Se… se siente bien?"

"¡Estoy muy bien!"

Sin darle tiempo a ofrecerle alguna clase de ayuda, se acercó a la mesa donde estaba su mochila y se la puso al hombro. Ya había tenido suficiente por un día para quedarse un minuto más en la universidad.

Necesitaba pensar sobre ese tema que desconocía de sí mismo, porque de lo contrario no podría caminar tranquilo por la calle sin sentirse tan inseguro todo el tiempo. Ya no le importaba cual fuese el resultado de sus estúpidos sentimientos que supuestamente tenía alojados en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-1.-

Un mes para navidad y exactamente 21 días para que terminara su primera experiencia como universitario. Una fase donde dejarían de llamarlo ingresante y concluyera una de parte de los muchos años que le quedaban en ese lugar. Tenía que aprovechar que aún tenía tiempo para descansar y su casa lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos; sobretodo su habitación, que comparado con su actual apartamento, era espaciosa.

Caminó fuera de la tienda con una bolsa de compras que contenía varias botellas de agua. Aún tenía mucho por correr y unirse a los entrenamientos de la mañana, todo gracias a que cancelaron sus clases. Lo único bueno que obtendría, sería la oportunidad de acercarse más a los superiores que jugarían. Se podría decir que sentía admiración por ellos, ya que lograron sus objetivos a lo largo de esos años de universidad. No era tonto para dejar pasar aquella ocasión.

Mientras caminaba, paseó su vista por las tiendas de al lado y se le hacía bastante familiar. Sobretodo una entrada de lunas que dejaba ver las diferentes máquinas que ahí se encontraban, era un largo pasillo que conducía a las instalaciones del gimnasio. Recordaba muy bien ese lugar, era por donde pasaba todas las noches después de su entrenamiento de tenis, mientras buscaba algo con que distraerse y olvidar el frío. No tenía nada de extraño porque solo era de paso, nadie lo juzgaría si miraba que hacían las demás personas que pagaban para entrar… sólo un detalle no logró ignorar a esas horas de la mañana.

Ella se encontraba ahí. Situada en una esquina, sobre una máquina corredora y perdiendo su mirada por las instalaciones mientras escuchaba alguna música en particular porque tenía sus audífonos puestos. ¡Pero claro! él no la estaba observando específicamente, sino estudiando a las personas que gastaban su dinero ahí, en lugar de usar las calles y ponerse a correr. ¡Eso era todo!

Pensando que ya era momento de irse, notó que empezaba una conversación con su vecino de la máquina corredora y sacaba uno de sus audífonos… entonces, se preguntó porque a él ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Inmediatamente su mente viajaba a los recuerdos de cinco días atrás.

'Al parecer estaba cumpliendo su palabra'

Se le coló en un instante que no pudo controlar. Aunque todavía no entendía el porqué de tal actitud evasiva, ya que al que debería dejar de hablarle sería al estúpido de Kai Miyagi, que había sido suspendido hasta el próximo comienzo de ciclo universitario. Y no sería mala idea que también dejara de hablarle al entrometido del extranjero que lo único que hacía era sonreírle a cada momento que se la encontraba. Él nunca fue demasiado perceptivo, pero podía oler sus intenciones a kilómetros de distancia.

Para que le cortara el habla era cómo incluirlo en el mismo saco que los anteriores. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se cruzó con ella en el aula de clases y a la salida de las pistas de tenis. Ocasiones que no lo miró, ni siquiera le dijo un hola o hasta algún 'sal de mi camino', absolutamente ninguna palabra. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! No era que se estuviera muriendo para que lo saludara, pero… para mostrar aunque sea educación. ¡Claro! la misma educación que mostró él cuando le gritó que no sentía nada por ella, o tal vez cuando le dijo que la defendió del tarado de Kai cómo lo hubiera hecho con 'cualquiera'. Mucha educación de su parte.

El nunca sería lo suficientemente sentimental para darse cuenta de aquellos detalles, pero en sus cavilaciones de los últimos días, se dio cuenta que fue un completo tonto al decirle semejantes palabras. Y peor aún con lo que sucedió en la enfermería, donde le contestó en un grito que no sabía lo que sentía.

Si juntaba todas las variables en la ecuación para darse cuenta lo que verdaderamente sentía y dejarse de inseguridades, la conclusión que logró identificar se volvía cada vez más clara, pero escalofriante… Ella no era cualquiera y en verdad le importaba. Tan simple y tan complejo a la vez.

'¿Por qué no dejas de mirarla?'

Volteó hacia los lados para buscar aquella persona que se atreviera a soltarle semejante pregunta, pero no identificó a nadie. Las personas pasaban completamente ajenas a lo que él pudiera estar haciendo. Entonces se dio cuenta de las estupideces que se le venían a la cabeza, sobretodo porque no debería estar ahí esperando que volteara hacia él y le sonriera como antes.

Empezando a caminar hacia su apartamento comenzó a vislumbrar un asunto que le traería problemas, y lo peor de todo, es que no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Primera vez en su vida que afrontaba algo parecido.

…_..._

Esperaba que no le cancelaran ninguna clase más, porque no sería capaz de aguantar las barbaridades que hacían sus superiores a esas horas de la mañana. Sería más productivo leer un libro que estar parado ahí escuchando lo que conversaban, ya que si bien al comienzo fue interesante por los temas de sus viajes y experiencias nuevas, decidieron que sería mejor hablar de sus próximas vacaciones. Ya tenía planificada las suya, así que no veía el caso escuchar las demás.

No iba a negar que hacia lo posible por integrarse al desquiciado grupo, ya que después de tanto consejo tenía que haber resultados. Peor aún al recordar que su entrenador le pidió, de la mejor manera posible, que llevara una vida social, acotación que no estaba cumpliendo. Por el contrario, al sentirse tan inseguro los últimos días, le daban ganas de mandar todo al demonio y olvidar el avance que estaba logrando. ¿Él se veía rodeado de tantas personas anteriormente?

'_Confío en que tomarás las mejores decisiones y no te arrepentirás de nada'_

Eso era justo lo que quería, pero de alguna manera, algo o alguien lo estaba desviando del camino que se trazó.

"Es bueno tener a muchos alumnos a esta hora de la mañana, si esto pasara a diario, nos quedaríamos sin espacio" – Comentó el entrenador al dirigirse hacia todos los jóvenes que estaban sentados en las escalinata y varios más seguían parados.

"¿Los ingresantes no deberían estar estudiando?"

"Somos muchos becados, que ya la universidad se quedará sin presupuesto"

"Muchachos, no creo que sea un problema, sino una oportunidad para que todos puedan brillar jaja"

"El entrenador Mori tiene razón, porque ya se cansó de vernos las caras y quiere que nos vayamos del país"

"Si nos ponemos en esa situación, estoy seguro que varios ya quiere ver al otro fuera del país"

Al escuchar el comentario, varios de ellos se rieron. Era una reunión insólita porque ingresantes que no tenían clases y los superiores que irían a laborar a partir del medio día, estaban juntos con miras de querer entrenar. Además, cómo el entrenador había mencionado, muchos amigos querían ver al otro lejos porque ya eran casi 5 años de verse las caras en el mismo club.

No entendía muy bien si entrenarían o sólo planeaban quedarse ahí sentados. El frío se lograba sentir hasta por debajo de su abrigadora polera, que no veía las horas de empezar a correr y poder calentar. Aunque lo que decía su entrenador era cierta, ¿Qué podría hacer para formar parte de las distintas competencias que eran aprovechadas por sus superiores?

"Mori, te agradezco bastante que hayas desaparecido a nuestro gran amigo, espero que esté cumpliendo sus sueños"

"Tanaka. Ya decía que algo me faltaba" – Habló el entrenador divertidamente al escuchar varias risas de sus alumnos.

"Pásame el número del contacto que se lo llevó para agradecerle"

"No te preocupes que si te esfuerzas más, lo podrás acompañar. ¿Alguien más que quiera viajar?"

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de los alumnos que comenzaron con su intercambio de bromas al pelirrojo que no dejaba su estado de felicidad. Todos tenían la intención de aprovechar las oportunidades que había en la universidad, pero lo guardaban para su propia motivación personal.

Viendo que todos se levantaban de su lugar, hizo lo mismo. La conversación sonaba bastante convincente y muy esperanzador para que se tratara de una broma, más aún cuando uno de ellos estaba en su gratificante viaje. Así que se pondría a trabajar en ello y haría lo posible por lograrlo. Comenzando por deshacerse del pelirrojo que se acercaba a él sin previo aviso.

"¿Hay algo que te moleste?"

"Tú"

"Pero eso es normal, ya deberías estar acostumbrado"

"No creo que me acostumbre"

"Piensa que así lograrás autocontrol jaja" – Se rió el muchacho al darle unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"No lo necesito" – Le respondió de mala gana al empezar su caminata hacia las afueras de la reja, pero aún no podía sacárselo de encima. Era como si le fuera a decir algo importante, aunque viniendo de él, lo dudaba.

"Si tú lo dices. Bueno, como te sabes controlar muy bien, sólo te aconsejo que no la mires mucho porque la vas a desgastar jaja"

Se quedó callado ante el pelirrojo que se adelantó unos pasos de él. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba para que le dijera algo así? ¿Era notorio lo que hacía o es que lo decía por molestarlo? Ahora si estaba seguro que tenía un problema, sólo que no sabía cómo actuar. Se iba a arrepentir toda su vida por lo que haría, pero necesitaba una tercera opinión o sino terminaría de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba sobre ese tema en especial.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" – Logró preguntar de la forma más seria posible.  
Estaba cometiendo una tontería pero que más le quedaba.

"¿Me lo preguntas a mí?" – Se volteó sorprendido al señalarse él mismo con su dedo.

"¡A quién más!" – Se exaltó Kaoru al notar su rostro con aquella sonrisa burlona que no quería ver.

"Vaya, esto es un milagro. Pensé que nunca escucharías alguna opinión mía"

"Sigo sin estarlo, pero… ya me cansé de lo mismo" – Dijo más para su yo interior que no dejaba de exponerle que dejara de verla una y otra vez. Hasta el mismo pelirrojo tenía que mencionárselo.

"Qué raro. Bueno, estoy seguro que varios notan tu actitud, pero dudo que te lo hayan dicho"

"No tienen por qué hacerlo"

"Si estás tan 'desesperado' para comentármelo, quiere decir que ocurre algo"

¿Podría admitirle que en verdad sucedía algo que estaba fuera de su control? No conocía completamente al pelirrojo para contarle sus temas personales, pero pensando que sería mejor que nada, empezó su caminata alrededor de la universidad, y en un suspiro, habló. "No es que… ocurra algo" – Trató de explicar en una voz nerviosa y apretando los puños porque era justamente lo que pasaba, nada.

"Ok. A ver intenta decírmelo de manera convincente"

"¡Lo digo en serio!" – Se exaltó completamente sonrojado y no sabiendo donde ocultar su rostro.

"Obviamente no pasará nada, si no te acercas lo suficiente"

"Muy tarde para eso"

Se arrepintió toda su vida por haber contestando semejante barbaridad. Se supone que él quería ignorarla y no acercarse, pero el pelirrojo lo estaba sacando de su plan original. Esta conversación sería de lo más extraña, porque eran terrenos que no conocía.

"¿Muy tarde? Nunca es tarde para acercarte, mucho menos cuando alguien te corresponde"

"¿Corresponde?" – Preguntó de lo más escéptico al escuchar tal palabra. No encajaba con él, ya que la que esperaba una respuesta positiva era la peliazul.

Tanaka alzó una ceja al escuchar la forma tan insegura de mencionarlo, y se dio cuenta que esta personita no sabía ni en donde estaba parado en relación a estos temas. "¿Por qué dices que ya es tarde?" – Preguntó de lo más interesado al tratar de seguir la historia original. Se había perdido la parte importante.

"Me pidió… que no le hablara y fin de la historia"

"¿Qué?... ¿Qué te atreviste hacerle?"

"Yo no le hice nada" – Se defendió de la falsa acusación porque según su mente no hizo nada inapropiado… es decir, sólo rechazó sus sentimientos de la forma más vil que había. ¿Era suficiente para que le dejara de hablar?

"Hasta lo que entendí se llevaban bien y se notaba de lo más entusiasta. Si te pidió algo como eso, es porque no actuaste cómo deberías. ¿En verdad estas siendo sincero contigo mismo y no sientes nada por ella?"

Ahí iba otra vez la maldita pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz. "¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa!"

"Tratándose de ti es muy fácil. Sólo pregúntate si lo que estás pasando es algo cotidiano o es una situación que está yéndose fuera de control porque no estas acostumbrando"

Tragó grueso al escuchar las dos opciones que según él tenía y podía notar que estaba acercándose a la segunda. No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero lo último que haría era manifestarle su opinión. "No necesito esto" – Le respondió de mala gana al coger su frente y tratar de correr más rápido, porque ya no quería seguir conversando más.

"Haz lo que te pide y finge que nunca pasó nada, es más fácil vivir así" – Comentó de la forma más burlonamente posible al seguir su paso.

"¡No lo haré!"

"Muy bien, entonces no necesito ser genio en estos temas para dar mi conclusión. Tu expresión me lo dice todo"

"No quiero saberla" – Respondió al voltearle la cabeza totalmente dispuesto a seguir corriendo más rápido. Se equivocó de persona al esperar una idea clara del pelirrojo, ya que lo único que sabía era decir bromas y hablar más de la cuenta.

"Estas enamorado tarado, date cuenta antes que sea tarde" – Le dijo fuerte y claro al verlo detenerse de golpe. "No te culpo sino me crees, ya que es difícil aceptarlo. Pero si deseas más ideas, puedes recurrir a una fuente confiable, para que te des cuenta que no miento" – Terminó de hablar al hacerle una seña de despedida y seguir a sus compañeros que se les adelantaron.

Se quedó parado en su sitio con la mirada perdida entre el camino que tenía delante. Sus compañeros pasaban corriendo volteándolo a ver y preguntándose porque no seguía la rutina. Pensaba en correr hasta quedar totalmente exhausto para olvidarse completamente de las palabras del pelirrojo. ¡Cómo se atrevía a mencionar tal locura!

No era verdad. Nada de lo que dijo era verdad. Él no tenía porque sentir nada por la peliazul, no después que le gritó que no quería distracciones y mucho menos relacionarse con alguien de esa forma.

¡Él no podía estar enamorado!

…_..._

Su mente le gritaba alejarse. Estaba cometiendo la peor tontería que en todos sus años de existencia no se atrevió a ejecutar. Todo sería más fácil si le hiciera caso al consejo que emitía el cerebro hacia a su cuerpo y se moviera en dirección contraria, pero había una presión en el pecho que lo empujaba a sentarse y esperar por la persona que llegaba a varios metros de él.

Muy a su pesar accedió a la sugerencia del pelirrojo. Necesitaba saber qué opinión tenía Kagami, ya que por lo menos era más centrado que su cómplice. Aunque no iba a resistir que le dijera algún otro consejo más sobre la comunicación y demás temas que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le pasaba, no se le ocurría a otra persona que lo escuchara y que no se burlara de él. Es decir, a quien en su sano juicio le diría que estaba… ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera lo podía pronunciar, como demonios lo iba a sentir.

"Kaidoh. No hace falta que diga que es una grata sorpresa" – Saludó el peliazul en un simple ademán de su mano al tomar asiento en el sillón frente a él.

"Seguro el tarado ya te informó" – Intervino rápidamente al ver aquella media sonrisa que tenía su compañero. Siendo el mejor amigo del pelirrojo, algo le decía que ya estaba enterado de todo.

"Mmmm te mentiría si te contesto que no lo sé, pero no es porque Yuuji me haya dicho algo"

"Lo dudo" – Respondió incrédulo al cruzarse de brazos. Su vista se paseó por los alrededores y pudo vislumbrar a personas en vestimenta formal que entraban y salían de las oficinas. "¿No te meterás en problemas?"

"Descuida que puedo hacerme un tiempo. Lo tomarán como una reunión de negocios" – Se rió Kagami al dejar unos papeles en la mesa de centro y tomar atención al muchacho. Aunque ya no faltaba mucho para la hora de salida de sus labores, si que debería estar desesperado para llamarlo a esas horas.

Suspiró al sentirse más nervioso que nunca. Estaba a punto de olvidar el tema y volver a sus actividades, si tan sólo pudiera cómo. "No tomará mucho tiempo" – Dijo rápidamente aprovechando que las personas a su alrededor conversaban, tal vez le harían el suficiente ruido para que no oyeran lo que sería su peor sentencia.

"Entonces, te aligeraré bastante el trabajo y comenzaré con una pregunta. ¿Hasta cuando piensas resistirte a sentir?"

Se quedó callado y sorprendido a la vez, ahora entendía porque el peliazul le mencionaba que ya lo sabía, pero seguía dudando sobre la boca tan grande que tenía Tanaka. "No… no me estoy resistiendo a nada"

"Mmmm ¿Estaría soñando cuando por las noches pasas por el mismo gimnasio?, puede ser que sólo sea cansancio después de tantas horas de computadora" – Pensó en voz el alta al coger su mentón. "O tal vez también soñé que te molestas cada vez que te ignora… eso debe ser"

"Ella me pidió… que no le hablara"

"No mencioné que no se hablaran, sino que te molesta"

"Lo estas imaginando" – Pronunció molesto al girar su vista nuevamente. Por algún motivo sentía un calor en sus mejillas, al recordar las anteriores semanas y no quería darle la razón.

"¿Puedes comparar el yo de ahora con el yo de comienzos de universidad?"

"Es igual" – Dijo completamente desubicado por el comentario que no tenía nada que ver con el tema a tratar. Se supone que sería una conversación rápida.

"Si fuera igual, no estarías aquí y seguirías corriendo por las calles sin rumbo"

"¿Qué pretendes? Yo tengo mi propio objetivo y no necesito que alguien más lo sepa" – Expresó de la manera más determinante posible. ¿Estaban poniendo en duda su fortaleza?

"Claro y por eso casi golpeas a uno del equipo de Kyushu. No quisiera cansarte con mis consejos, pero tiene que ver con todo lo que te está pasando. Sin darte cuenta tu situación está cambiando, tu mundo está girando más rápido y todavía no te acostumbras"

Estaba por perder la paciencia y empezar a vociferar algo, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo que le daría la razón a Kagami por no saber controlarse. No podía aguantar que le estuviera llamando lento. Cumplía parte de sus sueños y todo dependía de su esfuerzo. "¿Quién eres para decirme algo así?... Hago lo posible por…"

"Es más de lo mismo. Estás en un lugar diferente y necesitas estrategias diferentes. Sin darte cuenta haces tu misma rutina, que no negaré que funciona, pero no es suficiente"

Sabía que se cansaba de escuchar la misma cinta por parte de sus superiores. ¿Entonces querían que se esforzara más? Sabía que podía hacerlo, pero el consejo que trataban de decirle no estaba relacionado con el tenis, sino abarcaba más ámbitos de su vida…. Y era algo que no sabía cómo, porque no estaba acostumbrado. ¡Diablos! Ahora todo tenía sentido.

"¡Creo que por fin escuchas!" – Se rió Kagami al ver su expresión de desubicación total, pero también podía sentir su determinación por las palabras que antes sólo eran letras que se las llevaba el viento.

"¡No está relacionado con el tema de…! Ya deja de darme consejos" – Exclamó sonrojado al tratar de volver al asunto por el que vino e irse a meditar a su apartamento, pero no podía pronunciar lo que seguía de su frase inconclusa.

"Es parte de la conversación porque ocurre lo mismo. Así como estás refugiado en tu círculo de comodidad y te niegas a hacer alguna otra tarea de 'comunicación', es igual ahora. No sabes lo que sientes porque nunca lo has sentido"

"¡No es tan simple como eso!" – Dijo volviendo a su tono molesto porque su problema de semanas había sido resumido en una frase. Y ahora le mencionaba su 'circulo de comodidad'. ¿Las personas estaban locas o era él quien no estaba enterado de las nuevas teorías?

"Iremos de frente al grano" – Comenzó Kagami al apoyar su espalda en el sillón y empezar a enumerar con sus dedos mientras hablaba. "Estoy seguro que has escuchado sobre el nudo que se te forma en el estómago cuando la ves jaja. Tus nervios ni siquiera pueden aguantar las nuevas sensaciones que experimentas. El corazón se te acelera cómo si estuvieras en una maratón. Parece que fuera obsesión, pero no te la puedes despegar de la mente. Sientes que estás a punto de golpear a cualquiera que se acerque a ella… ¿Deseas que siga?"

Tragó grueso al repasar las palabras certeras de Kagami, que parecían cómo flechas que traspasaban su cuerpo. Todo tenía que ser producto de su imaginación y por cambios asociados a la edad, o por último, de alguna enfermedad que su doctor no pudo identificar. "No es producto de…"

"De otra cosa, no creo. Aunque cómo podrías decirme de que puede ser, si no lo has sentido ¿Verdad?"

"Claro… Claro que no" – Dijo nerviosamente al rascarse inconscientemente la frente. Algo tenía que estar mal con él, sobretodo porque Kagami se notaba muy seguro por las frases antes dichas y aquellos cambios que no eran bienvenidos por su cerebro que trataba de ignorarlos. "Es algo sin importancia"

"Creo que tenemos un problema de necedad absoluta aquí" – Se quejó el peliazul al poner su mano en la frente. "Tal vez me puedas explicar porqué no puedes dejar de mirarla, porque la vista se te pierde entre los vecinos de atletismo y no creo que sea por su entrenador. O tal vez cuando pasas por el gimnasio, que está cerca de aquí por cierto… son señales gigantescas que haces lo posible por encontrártela"

"Son coincidencias que no… necesito tratar contigo"

"Coincidencias que estuvieras caminando sin rumbo justamente por su lado o cerca de la pista de atletismo. Jaja Creo que son incontables veces que aprietas los puños cada vez que la ves con el extranjero. ¡Claro, podrían ser una excelente pareja cuando…!"

"¡No lo menciones!"

Un silencio sepulcral los invadió por varios segundos hasta que Kagami tuvo que ahogar una risa. Era graciosa la reacción de Kaidoh cuando hace no tanto le había dicho que era una tontería, y ahora se oponía a la no existente relación que llevaba Asano. Era oficial que estaba confundido y sobretodo que no quería aceptar lo que sentía… Pero no le faltaba mucho para hacerlo.

"Creo que son suficientes pruebas. ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad? Sino arriesgas, nunca dejarás el mismo lugar y no podrás avanzar"

"¿De dónde sacas tantas tonterías?" – Logró preguntar en un tono serio, pero inseguro a la vez. Lo único que sentía, era que se perdía parte del conocimiento que Kagami poseía y él se negaba a comprender. Si bien tenía razón en algo, es que ahora si estaba escuchando.

'_Kaidoh… si me dieras la oportunidad de…'_

Fue un recuerdo de aquella vez donde no la dejó terminar y expulsó toda su ira en contra de aquel sentimiento. Al no querer distracciones, se sentenció él mismo al no darse una oportunidad, y que era una excusa para no aceptar el maldito cambio que estaba sufriendo. Después de todo, había escuchado a su padre decir, que los cambios generaban temor porque uno no se creía capaz de afrontarlos y que era una manera cobarde de huir. Él no era un cobarde, de eso estaba seguro… pero hacer frente a ese remolino de sentimientos que no dejaban de merodear su mente, era de lo más confuso.

"Son tonterías para quien deja pasar la oportunidad"

"¿Qué demonios debo hacer?" – Se dijo en un tono de frustración más para él mismo. Tenía la impresión que escucharía el veredicto final de Kagami por las ideas compartidas en esa conversación. No era producto de su imaginación y en realidad si sentía algo por la peliazul.

"Te podría contar algo de mi experiencia, pero no creo que quieras saber que fue lo que hice con mi propia tontería jaja"

"Olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente fshhhhh" – Dijo en un suspiro al levantarse del sillón. Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales invertir su tiempo. Ese día lo hicieron repasar muchos asuntos pendientes.

"Ok. Creo que no es necesario decirte mi conclusión ¿Cierto?"

"Te dije que tuve suficiente"

"Muy bien. Suerte en la búsqueda de tu propia verdad jaja. Sólo no agradezcas a Yuuji porque se le subirá el ego y no nos desharemos de él fácilmente"

"¿No era tu mejor amigo?"

"¿Quién dijo que siempre lo fuimos?" – Preguntó en una sonrisa antes de levantarse del sillón y coger sus papeles. "Nos veremos por el campus. Adiós" – Terminó de decir al darse la vuelta y caminar.

"Kagami… Gracias" – Dijo entre dientes al apretar los puños y también empezar su caminata hacia la salida del edificio.

Al parecer era una confabulación en su contra para hacerlo ver situaciones que nunca en su vida creyó posibles. '¿El enamorado de alguien? Qué demonios se creía la gente para decir eso tan fácilmente sin siquiera conocerlo' – Se dijo entre diferentes pensamientos que se le cruzaban en la mente. Tal vez, sería la respuesta que se hubiera dicho hace algunos meses y estaba seguro que sin dudarlo hubiera golpeado a alguien por atreverse a siquiera mencionarlo, pero después de la plática con Kagami, todo parecía tomar forma. Sólo que no era lo suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de parecer tan rápido.

Tenía tiempo para probar si era verdad o una simple broma lo que acontecía frente a sus ojos. No sería tan fácil salir de dudas porque había cometido el error que más parecía un horror. Asano estaba en una actitud completamente fría con él y su orgullo no le permitiría decirle que estaba confundido porque nunca sintió algo parecido.

¡Diablos! Una parte de él aceptaba que se había equivocado y que nunca debió rechazar los sentimientos de la peliazul. Entonces… ¿él sería capaz de darle la oportunidad que le pidió? No estaba seguro, pero él era quien necesitaba la oportunidad. Tenía que hacer valer esa conversación y comprobar que estaba enamorado.

¿¡Cómo lo haría!?

-TBC-

Listo! penúltimo capítulo para que este fic acabe! se ira una parte de mi XD

Rosa! se acaba, se acabaaaaaa, estamos cumpliendo sueños inconclusos! se que falta mucho para terminar mi serie completa XD de ahí mi novela jaja XD. intente hacerlo lo mas confuso posible jaja aunque hay varios temas repetidos, es caso de la vida real, el cambio es horrible y mas aun cuando uno esta confundido porque siempre tomar el primer paso es dificil XD tu la psicoloca lo sabes.

se acaba, hasta el el próximo, ultimo capítulo!

Gracias a todos lo que leen!


	8. Oportunidad

**Capítulo 8: Oportunidad**

Lo que sentía era demasiado contradictorio. Por una parte pensó que la encontraría realizando su rutina diaria en aquel lugar cubierto por lunas donde era el gimnasio, pero por otra parte, exhaló un suspiro tranquilizador al no verla. Recordaba que estuvo minutos interminables dentro de su habitación mientras esperaba que se le ocurriera alguna otra idea que no fuera presentarse como si nada hubiera pasado, pero dándose fuerzas, mandó a su cuerpo que se moviera y se acercara antes que el tiempo siguiera pasando, ahuyentando sus ganas de arreglar la situación con la peliazul.

Por más que quisiera olvidarse de lo conversado con Kagami, se dio cuenta que no serviría de nada y por primera vez en su vida, le daría la razón. Sino daba un paso al frente, nunca avanzaría. Era una frase que parecía de lo más simple, pero tenía mucho por detrás que necesitaba analizar. Sobretodo porque su sueño consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo y dejaba actividades que también eran importantes para el final. En un mundo que se movía tan rápido… ¿Quién quería una persona que sólo tuviera un objetivo?... aunque era confuso, sabía que debía poner algo más a su lista y no quedarse con un sólo sueño. Había mucho más por hacer.

Antes de continuar con aquella idea que sus compañeros, su entrenador y hasta su padre le mencionaban con insistencia para poder mejorar, necesitaba saldar un tema pendiente que requería su atención. Específicamente con alguien que no lograba ver por ningún sitió y tendría que buscar de nueva cuenta. Era una completa locura la que estaba cometiendo, pero no sería consecuente con sus palabras si seguía ignorando lo que… sentía, en lugar de enfrentarlo.

'_Si lo que me dices es verdad, sería una buena razón para golpearte y regresar a mis días de diversión. Pero obviaré ese tema y te haré sufrir más de lo debido, es decir, te daré más consejos aunque no los quieras escuchar'_

Fueron las palabras textuales de Tanaka al recibir un sermón de dos horas completas con respecto a un tema que no tenía ni idea que existía… 'relaciones de pareja'. Había tenido suficiente cuando le gritó a la cara que estaba enamorado, para que ahora viniera con su charla magistral de asuntos del corazón que no le concernía. Escuchando atentamente cada palabra, le sonó sospechoso que supiera tanto de lo sucedido hace varias semanas, así que en un intento por conectar los puntos, se le vino a la mente una persona en particular. ¡Yamada! Él tuvo que abrir la boca para que el pelirrojo se mostrara de lo más entusiasta en mostrarle el 'verdadero camino' con respecto al tema de la fémina que invadía sus pensamientos.

'_En situaciones de emergencia, lo mejor que puedes hacer es encontrártela de casualidad e intentar hablarle amigablemente. No tengo que decirte que te muestres seguro, porque eso lo sabes de sobra y felizmente que no te gusta rendirte fácilmente, porque lo primero que obtendrás es una actitud fría. ¿Te suena conocido? Agradece que Asano no sea una persona agresiva, porque si fuera la novia de Yamada… creo que debes estar informado. De todas maneras, si antes ella quiso arreglar el tema, ahora ya ni querrá saber de ti. No me preguntes como lo sé, porque te advirtiendo que las mujeres son complicadas'_

¿Yamada le contó cada detalle o el pelirrojo adivinaba? La única respuesta que se le venía a la mente, era su falta de conocimiento sobre el tema de 'parejas' y la gran experiencia que tenían sus superiores, hasta el mismo Yamada que salía con la rubia escandalosa, podía decir que sabía más que él. Emitiendo un suspiro por el desgaste cerebral que generaba tal déficit, se dio cuenta que esa era la razón por la cual estaba tan inseguro y ansioso, cuestión que no podía permitir.

Tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de estar enamorado, generaba una electricidad escalofriante en su cuerpo, ya que nunca en su pacífica vida había sentido algo como eso. Así que perdido en sus pensamientos, resolvió volver por donde vino, pero ni bien giró la mirada para desaparecer de ahí, pudo vislumbrar a la peliazul en uno de los asientos del parque mientras conversaba con… ¡Diablos! El estúpido extranjero estaba junto a ella en una actitud amigable, que lo único que generaba era que apretara los puños al verlo con tales confianzas. No tenía que ser genio para saber sus intenciones y que fingiera ser su 'amigo'. Estaba a punto de…

'_Sientes que estás a punto de golpear a cualquiera que se acerque a ella'_

Claro que estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, pero sería a él mismo por las barbaridades que se le venían a la mente. Se supone que su descubrimiento debería tomarle 20 años más y no ahora, donde no sabría qué hacer. Observando nuevamente, suspiró aliviado al notar como el muchacho se levantaba de su asiento y se despedía rápidamente para seguir con su camino.

'¡Mas le valía que lo hiciera así!'

Molestándose consigo mismo por las palabras que seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza, tomó parte de su fortaleza acumulada para decidir acercarse. Tenía que hacerle frente a su problema antes que la inquietud terminara con su paciencia, no podía permitir que sus emociones se salieran de control y siguiera comportándose de tal manera.

Avanzando a paso lento y seguro, se acercó hacia la peliazul que ni bien se dio cuenta de su presencia, detuvo la luz que emitía su teléfono y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Cada detalle era percibido por sus ojos que nunca la dejaron, y el peso de sus palabras cayeron como una verdad que lo hizo apretar sus puños al verla tan nerviosa… Le hizo daño, de la peor manera posible. Hasta la experiencia con Kai Miyagi no era nada comparado con sus palabras de rechazo por sentimientos que él no sabía que tenía.

"Asano… no te vi correr"

¿Qué más podía decir? Su experiencia no era de mucha ayuda en situaciones como esta donde tenía que comenzar una conversación. Ahora si maldecía a los consejos de comunicación que le hacía Kagami porque era algo que necesitaba con urgencia, más aún al ver cómo la peliazul arreglaba su polera y se levantaba de su asiento cómo si él no existiera… estaba cumpliendo su palabra.

"¿No… piensas responder?" – Probó suerte nuevamente con un tono de voz lento y seguro tratando de sonar lo más 'amigablemente' posible, cuestión que era muy difícil. Entonces, suspiró nuevamente al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de la muchacha, que en lugar de siquiera voltearle la mirada, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a él. ¡Diablos! ¿No se suponía que no era imposible para ella mostrare una actitud fría? Lo único que le faltaba es que corriera con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejara atrás hablando solo.

Por su parte Emi se había sentido nerviosa desde que lo vio acercarse a ella, que no supo cómo reaccionar. Muy temprano por la mañana pensó en la posibilidad de dejar las cuatro paredes que era el gimnasio para volver a tomar un poco de aire fresco matinal, pero tuvo que sentarse unos momentos porque era casi imposible correr con tanta agua por la lluvia de la noche anterior, y fue cuando se encontró con Ryan, que parecía apurado en llegar a la casa de algún compañero antes de su práctica.

"No tienes porque…"

"Kaidoh, ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Tuvo que apretar los puños para darse la determinación necesaria y poder pronunciar alguna palabra, ya que al ver su rostro serio le hacía recordar que ella no era así. "Hablar contigo" – Dijo casi en un suspiro al no venírsele otra idea a la mente. Tuvo que cortar su última frase al querer recordarle que estaba siendo trágica… ¿O esperaba que se mostrara alegre después de todo lo ocurrido?

"Pensé que fui clara la última vez"

"Y yo no respondí nada"

"¿Qué? No entiendo" – Se detuvo al tratar de conectar lo que le decía con tanta seguridad. "Te estoy haciendo un favor al no…"

"No necesito que lo hagas"

Se quedaron callados esperando que alguien más hablara. La peliazul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar porque no sabía que exactamente. Primero le decía que no sentía nada por ella, después le contestaba que no lo sabía y cuando vio la oportunidad de no molestarlo más para dejar de 'confundirlo', venía a hablarle nuevamente. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer?

Que alguien lo ayudara a cerrar la boca para que dejara de decir tantas barbaridades. No quería que la persona frente a él le hiciera el favor de no hablarle más, ya que el plan era arreglar las cosas antes que se sintiera peor, y si con ellos descubría lo que más temía, no le importaba.

"¿No pensabas correr?" – Cuestionó por fin la muchacha al voltearse y comenzar su caminata del lado contrario de manera lenta para darle la oportunidad de seguirla. Se hubiera sentado para conversar, pero estaba segura que no podría seguir su mirada y pretender que no sentía nada.

"¿No… asistías al gimnasio?" – Preguntó nerviosamente mientras caminaba junto a ella y deseando calmarse. Simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a hablar mucho y le costaba actuar con normalidad, pero no iba a negar que su curiosidad era muy grande al querer saber por qué demonios estaba junto al extranjero.

Se quedó callada unos segundos preguntándose cómo era que lo sabía, pero recordó que se lo comentó en algún momento. "Quise tomar un poco de aire y sentir un poco el frío"

"¿Por qué harías algo así?" – Salió por su boca sin pensar al mirarla extrañado. La mayoría de la gente preferiría el calor en lugar del maldito frío que no lo dejaba entrenar como debía.

"Aunque me gusta más la nieve, puedo sobrevivir en bajas temperaturas"

"¿Por Francia?"

"Si. Es la costumbre de vivir tantos años allá" – Dijo algo más animada al ocultar una sonrisa nostálgica que se le venía al rostro sin planearlo.

No supo porque nacía tal curiosidad, pero fue algo que no pudo controlar. Todavía tenía una pregunta que le daba vueltas en la mente, y no podía expresarla libremente porque sabía que sus mejillas no soportarían el calor que se empezaba a acumular en su rostro.

"Mientras no te enfermes…" – Comentó de nueva cuenta y acomodó mejor su bandana en su frente por el nerviosismo que lo asaltó de improviso, pero más fue su sorpresa al escuchar una risa de su compañera.

"Aunque no lo parezca puedo resistir muy bien" – Se le escapó una risa divertida que tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para no seguir.

Tragó grueso al escuchar lo que significaban aquellas palabras y su mirada empezó un viaje completo por la figura que caminaba junto a él. Se trataba de una persona completamente… saludable. ¡Diablos! ¡En qué momento se le pegó lo impertinente! Respirando profundo y con su sonido característico de siempre, volteó su rostro hacia otro lado totalmente sonrojado por lo que había hecho.

"¿No piensas correr?" – Logró preguntar de la misma forma que ella lo hizo al dejar de caminar y comenzar a trotar para deshacerse del absurdo nerviosismo que lo hacía enfadarse internamente.

"Eso intenté pero no creo que sea buena idea"

"Es temprano aún" – Comentó al verla moverse al mismo ritmo que él sobre la mojada acera.

"¿No tenías algo que decirme…?"

La idea que escuchaba fue cortada en un instante cuando la sintió apoyarse en él, así que sin dudarlo dos veces la cogió en brazos para evitar que cayera. Pasó tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a pensar en lo que hacía, sólo se le cruzó por la mente el ayudarla de lo que sería un fuerte golpe contra el pavimento. Ahora entendía porque le dijo que no era muy buena idea.

"¡Por eso fue una mala idea!" – Se rió la peliazul al cogerse de la polera de su compañero para evitar caer.

"¿Estás bien?" – Logró preguntar nerviosamente sintiendo que sus manos le temblaban al notar los ojos violetas que muy atentos giraban hacia él, al igual que su débil sonrisa y un sonrojo.

"Si. Gracias" – Musitó débilmente al darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban e intentó separarse inmediatamente. "Puedes soltarme…"

"¿Por qué…?"

'_Tus nervios ni siquiera pueden aguantar las nuevas sensaciones que experimentas. El corazón se te acelera cómo si estuvieras en una maratón'_

¿Alguien podría decirle por qué escuchaba tan nítidamente las palabras de Kagami? Y lo peor de todo, es que coincidía justamente con lo que sentía en esos momentos. Era algo inexplicable la revolución de emociones que nacía en su cuerpo por la cercanía y por la mano que se ajustó temblorosa en su cintura sin ganas de soltarla. ¡Rayos! Sabía que debía moverse y hacer lo que le pedía, pero necesitaba averiguar el causante de su inseguridad.

"¿Qué?..."

"¿Por qué me dijiste de tus… sentimientos?"

"No… entiendo"

"¿Lo hiciste… para confundirme?"

Su nerviosismo anterior por semejante pregunta acerca de su declaración fue reemplazado por una de enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que lo había hecho a propósito para confundirlo? Estaba segura que escuchó bien la acusación y esta vez no permitiría que se saliera con la suya de verla llorar nuevamente.

"¡Como te atreves a decir eso! ¿Acaso yo planifico mis sentimientos para usarlos en cualquier momento y 'confundirte'?" – Vociferó a peliazul al soltarse inmediatamente del muchacho.

"Era sólo una… pregunta para confirmar que…" – Trató de hablar para defenderse, pero ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase porque lo interrumpieron.

"No necesito que lo vuelvas a repetir" – Dijo de lo más desubicada al no dejarlo terminar la frase. Era como volver a recordar sus palabras de rechazo nuevamente y lo que seguiría, sería una confirmación de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

"No me estas entendiendo"

"Te pido que olvidemos esto y vuelvas con tu rutina diaria. Si deseas correr, te aconsejo que busques una máquina en el gimnasio"

La vio irse sin más, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a justificarse o que dijera algo. Sus pasos eran presurosos y con cuidado a la vez para evitar caer en tanta agua. ¡Demonios! Era un idiota, esa era la palabra exacta de cómo se sentía en este momento. Había agregado un error más a su larga lista al no ser lo suficientemente claro y expresarse como debería. Sólo tenía la intención de confirmar que no se trataba de un impulso de su parte por 'confesarle' sus sentimientos porque él no hizo nada para crear aquella situación.

'¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?'

Se preguntó en una callada voz al coger su frente en un ademán frustración. Estuvieron en el preciso instante para seguir con la discusión y pudiera aclarar las cosas, pero nuevamente sus palabras sin sentido habían malogrado todo.

¡Ahora entendía porque tanto consejo!

…..

Se sentía cómo un niño regañado después de cometer una travesura. Veía cómo el pelirrojo se movía de un lugar a otro cerca de la mesa mientras hablaba y hablaba palabras sin sentido. Había comenzado con su largo discurso sobre relaciones que no entendía muy bien, y después sólo escuchó entre líneas lo que significaba tener novia… ¿Era algo que debía importarle?... él sólo quería arreglar su problema de entendimiento, no de meterse en asuntos que no sabía si estaría listo o no.

"¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Claro"

"Pues tu rostro denota todo lo contrario"

"¡Entonces no me mires!" – Señaló algo exaltado al resoplar sus pocas ganas de prestarle atención. Ya había tenido suficiente de tantos temas que querían tomar posesión de sus pensamientos.

Tanaka frunció el ceño como si nunca lo hubiera hecho y se sentó lentamente en la silla situada frente a su compañero. Con una mano en la quijada de manera pensativa lazó un comentario con una voz muy fingida que sería de lo más interesante. "Te suena conocido el… ¿Lo hiciste para confundirme?"

Abrió los ojos como dos platos y sus manos, que estaban apretadas en puños por la conversación sin dirección que tuvieron antes, empezaron a temblar por el desconcierto que generaron aquellas palabras. ¿Estaba diciéndole que fue un espectador de la discusión que tuvo con la peliazul en la mañana?

"Sólo quería confirmar que fuera lo suficientemente –inserte aquí cualquier adjetivo grosero- al decirte toda esta sarta de tonterías"

"Cállate antes que te golpee" – Amenazó con la voz más siniestra que encontró al escuchar la voz fingida que denotaba burla en su punto máximo.

"Ya te diste cuenta lo horrible que sonó ¿Cierto?"

"No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada"

"Tal vez no, pero digamos que vengo en representación de Asano para que dejes tus tonterías y tomes en serio tu responsabilidad"

"¿Cuál responsabilidad?" – Cuestionó malhumorado al cruzarse de brazos eliminando cualquier duda. Estaba preparándose para mandar al diablo cualquier comentario impertinente que quisiera hacerle.

"Sobre la oportunidad que estás dejando pasar al no aceptar los sentimientos que te están regalando y ni siquiera volteas a verlos"

"Yo no hice nada para que los haya" – Liberó por fin fuera de su boca al darse cuenta que esa era la siguiente frase que le hubiera dicho a su compañera sino lo interrumpía.

Entendía que había algo más dentro de él que no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero no podía asegurar que se tratara de la conclusión apresurada de quienes se hacían llamar sus amigos. Se negaba a aceptar que fuera la razón de su fastidio e inseguridad, pero cómo saberlo si nunca en su vida sintió algo parecido.

"Una muy buena pregunta que seguramente Asano conoce la respuesta, pero alguien demasiado terco ni siquiera la dejó hablar en su momento"

'_Si me dieras la oportunidad para demostrar lo mucho que me importas, podríamos…'_

Se le coló en la mente por segunda vez en su vida al recordar la frase inconclusa de la fémina que pedía una oportunidad para demostrarle algo que él no tenía idea de lo que era. Tal vez la respuesta que buscaba estaba en aquel momento, pero formaba parte del pasado y era muy tarde para preguntar nuevamente. El plan original era descartar si sentía algo más por la peliazul o sólo se trataba de la culpa.

"No necesito que me lo recuerdes"

"Deberías sentirte afortunado que alguien se dé cuenta de lo que otros no ven"

Se quedó callado por el último comentario porque no sabía que opinar al respecto. Él no era como alguno de los extranjeros con los que trataba y no hizo nada para que hubiera algo más que amistad. ¡¿Por qué tenían que complicarle más la existencia?!

"¿No la habrás besado o algo por el estilo para que surgiera algún malentendido?"

Escupió el agua que estaba tomando para refrescar su garganta después de escuchar las barbaridades del pelirrojo, para que ahora le viniera a hacer semejante acotación. "¡Por qué preguntas eso!" – Gritó fuera de sí al dejar el vaso en la mesa de una manera no tan amable y con su rostro totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza.

"Se me ocurrió que después de varios días de conocerse pudo pasar algo"

"¡No tengo por qué responder!" – Exclamó de nueva cuenta al pararse de la silla como un resorte. Personalmente, esa conversación se terminó y no quería esperar por las tonterías que le soltaría después.

"Sólo intentaba ayudar y…" – Empezó de decir en un suspiro al ver su actitud tan nerviosa, pero se detuvo al verlo avergonzado. ¡Esto se ponía aún más interesante! "Kaidoh… no me digas que ya se…"

"¡Ya tuve suficiente!" – Terminó de decir más seguro que nunca al tomar su mochila y alejarse de la mesa antes que le diera un aneurisma por las palabras que iba a pronunciar.

"¡Esta bien! Así comienza el primer amor aunque lo quieras negar" – Se rió el pelirrojo al quedarse en su sitio y verlo salir apresuradamente de la cafetería.

Estaba seguro que algún ente desconocido quería acabar con él. Su sangré se heló completamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma y no le importaba si chocaba con alguien en su salida, lo único que quería era refugiarse en su hobby favorito y obviar las palabras del pelirrojo. ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta seguridad? ¿Era algo que él mismo no se daba cuenta o sólo hablaba para molestarlo?

Cualquiera que fuera la razón, no entendía el por qué le sucedía todo eso. Él sólo planeaba seguir con su plan original de volverse profesional y poder concluir tranquilamente con sus estudios, pero hasta las palabras de la madre de la peliazul le llegaban como golpes certeros a su mente. Él no quería hacer una sola cosa toda su vida y ciertamente deseaba realizar hasta más tareas que Tanaka. Pero nunca pensó tener esas emociones fuera de control dentro de él que lo hacían dudar hasta de su propio plan.

¿Qué más podría sucederle para que aceptara o negara aquella nueva realidad?

_1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1_

No sería como aquellos estudiantes que esperaban con ansias al término de clases para salir de la universidad y realizar sus actividades 'divertidas' de invierno. Aún tenía que esforzarse esos veinte días que quedaban y demostrar que su beca no era un regalo... De todas maneras ¿Quién contaba?

Era difícil aceptar que estaba impaciente por irse y no ver a su equipo hasta nuevo aviso, pero necesitaba un receso después de tantas emociones vividas y regresar a su vida tranquila de antes. Sabía que en casa nadie lo juzgaría, ni mucho menos le haría un mapa para que siguiera el camino correcto, ya que tenía la suficiente edad para tomar sus propias decisiones. Seguramente su padre le comentaría algo con respecto a la última conversación que tuvieron, pero sería algo pasajero que podría explicar.

Si le preguntaban el motivo de su urgencia, sólo bastaba con ver frente a él, exactamente 3 mesas subsiguientes ubicadas en la cafetería de la universidad. Se repetía cada segundo que no le importaba y que sólo lo estaban haciendo para molestarlo, ya que después de todo lo que conversó con Kagami y Tanaka, seguro se trataba de alguna broma.

Él no tenía porque interferir, se quedaría sentado en su lugar mientras escuchaba la supuesta interesante historia de Ryuji que hablaba sobre sus experiencias en el equipo. No faltaba mucho para que terminara de comer y se dirigiera a su juego de tenis como si nada hubiera pasado. No solucionaría nada si se molestaba y empezaba a maldecir por la situación que no podía detener, aunque ganas no le faltaban.

"¿Podrías decirme donde se fue Tanaka? Se supone que él tenía que escuchar parte de la historia para que lo corroa la envidia jaja"

"Haciendo horas extras en la oficina porque falta poco para las pruebas finales" – Explicó Kagami al revisar algunas notas muy concentrado.

"Por lo menos sé que alguien estudia por mi" – Se rió el muchacho al seguir con su comida sin preocupaciones.

"No creo que pueda hacer eso amigo. Espero apruebes todas las materias y disfrutes de tus vacaciones"

"Está todo bajo control" – Dijo de manera divertida al dirigir su mirada hacía su silencioso compañero. "¿Algún plan para vacaciones Kaidoh?"

"Ir a casa" – Dijo escuetamente al continuar con su almuerzo para terminar rápido. Por lo menos agradecía que el pelirrojo no estuviera ahí y no obtendría algún comentario fuera de lugar por ese día.

"El chico de Tokyo que irá a comer lo que cocinó su madre jaja. Es bueno no perder contacto con tu familia"

"No necesito burlas" – Comentó entre dientes al saber por dónde iba el tema de su compañero. Lo único que le faltaba era que quisiera tomar el lugar del pelirrojo y empezara con sus acotaciones sarcásticas.

"Jaja Lo siento, ahora el que parece envidioso soy yo"

"No te preocupes Ryuji que le compraremos un libro de cocina a tu novia" – Comentó divertidamente Kagami al levantar su vista hacia sus compañeros.

"Muy gracioso. Tenía que llamar la atención de Kaidoh de alguna manera para que dejara de mirar hacia la otra mesa"

Estuvo a punto de defenderse aludiendo que no sabía a lo que se refería, cuando se dio cuenta que sucedía. Mientras sostenía sus palillos para seguir comiendo y responder al mismo tiempo, hizo una proyección hacia donde se dirigían sus ojos. Era justamente al objetivo que se reía como si nada hubiera pasado y hablaba normalmente con el maldito extranjero que no dejaba de observarla. ¡Alguien podría golpearlo para que despertara a la realidad!

"Ryuji, creo que es mala idea el mencionar…"

"¡Yo no estoy mirando nada!"

Ambos muchachos se alertaron por la actitud tan emocional de su compañero. Kagami trató de interrumpir a Ryuji porque no estaba enterado del 'principal problema' de atención que tenía Kaidoh a causa de la peliazul que sonreía una y otra vez a su amigo, pero fue tarde al verlo reaccionar como esperaba. Su última conversación había sido de lo más informativa sobre los sentimientos negados que estaban aflorando, así que ocultó su sonrisa maliciosa al verlo tan exaltado.

"¿A qué no? Me pareció todo lo contrario jaja"

"¿¡No tienes mejores cosas que hacer!?" – Cuestionó de una forma no tan amable al referirse que se metiera en sus propios asuntos en lugar de acusarlo por estar mirando donde no debería.

"Sólo intentaba ayudar"

"Gracias por tu ayuda que no es necesaria" – Le pidió de la mejor manera posible para no perder la paciencia. Apretaba los puños sobre la mesa para aplacar su ira y no pensar en lo que pasaba a la distancia.

"Ryuji, aprovechando la oportunidad ¿Nos darías tu opinión en base a tu experiencia?" – Intervino Kagami al desafiar a Kaidoh que estaba a punto de gritar algún insulto.

"Mientras que alguien no me golpee por lo que diré, creo que lo podría hacer"

"No necesito de…"

"Estoy seguro que Kaidoh no le importara, porque nunca estuvo mirando para allá"

Maldijo entre dientes al escucharlo hablar con tanta seguridad. Si callaba nuevamente a su superior quedaría escrito en su frente que siempre su vista estuvo atenta a los movimientos de su compañera que se mostraba nerviosa mirando a otro lado. ¿Qué demonios le podría estar diciendo?

"Como especialista en estos temas, hay un tema de negación único que navega en el ambiente jaja" – Se rió el superior al seguir la expresión avergonzada de Kaidoh. "Pero no hay nada que temer, eso se soluciona fácilmente, sólo es cuestión de tiempo"

"Creo que fue suficiente" – Intervino antes de tiempo no queriendo escuchar algo más comprometedor. Al parecer Kagami tenía la intención de que media universidad se enterara de sus cuestiones personales.

"Aunque tenga novia, puedo interpretar bien lo que veo. A la señorita en cuestión se le sale la coquetería por los poros jaja. Pero para que te sientas más seguro, la persona que está con ella no es la adecuada"

Ahora si estaba sonrojado hasta más no poder, que tuvo que colocar su mano en su frente para que no se notara ese cambio tan drástico en sus mejillas. Él no sabía nada relacionado a lo que decía su superior y no planeaba conocer las actitudes femeninas porque no era saludable. No era tonto para darse cuenta de la personalidad tan cambiante de la peliazul, la cual era muy diferente a la suya, y no pretendía conocer si era… ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso no se podía quedar callado?

"¿Has visto que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando la tomó de la mano?" – Se rió Ryuji al seguir la vista de lo que pasaba en la otra mesa.

"Pensé que era algo normal" – Cuestionó Kagami de lo más inocente al dejar sus anotaciones y prestarles atención. ¿Acaso Kaidoh estaba arrugando la frente?

"A veces sí, pero se nota que el extranjero está jugando todas sus cartas, estoy seguro que pasara algo pronto"

Un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en la cafetería haciendo que la mayoría se quedaran estáticos en su sitio escudriñando entre la gente para ver quien había sido el causante del ruido. Algunos siguieron con sus actividades anteriores, pero los curiosos voltearon a ver hacia el muchacho que se paró de la mesa como si se tratara de un resorte y con sus manos quedaron atorados sobre esta.

Escuchó cada palabra proveniente de su superior, lo cual hizo que su mirada se concentrada en su objetivo inicial. Era como una historia en cámara lenta, cada frase pronunciada coincidía con lo que sucedía y simplemente no pudo soportar la presión que nacía en su cabeza. Se atrevía a decirle quien sabe que cosas, le sonreía como si fuera la única persona en el mundo, la tomaba de las manos como si no le importara que otros lo miraban y se acercaba a ella como si fuera a… ¡Tenía que detenerlo!

"¿¡Kaidoh, a dónde crees que vas!?" – Trató de frenar Kagami al ver a su compañero levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse con una mirada seria hacia el otro lugar.

"Creo que cometí una imprudencia"

"No te preocupes Ryuji. Necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos" – Dijo en un suspiro al concentrarse en lo que pasaría después. "Eso pasa cuando un hombre se deja llevar por sus sentimientos. Sólo espero que no duela tanto el golpe"

…..

Cómo muchos deseaba que el tiempo se pasara rápido y pudiera dedicar su tiempo a otras actividades aparte de estudiar todo el tiempo. Su plan original consistía en llamar a su tía en Francia y ver si contaba con espacio en su casa para albergarla. ¡Unas buenas vacaciones fuera de la ciudad no le caerían nada mal! Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía y sería una genial idea ayudarla en su negocio de ropa, obviamente se traería una maleta completa de nuevos accesorios que le hacían falta.

'_¡Piensas huir y dejarme sola! Opino que si quieres olvidarte de todo te doy la razón, ya que no quiero escucharte suspirar como sino hubiera un mañana, pero irte no solucionará nada'_

Ahí se fueron las esperanzas de llamar a su tía. Eran palabras fuertes y claras de su amiga que no dejaron que se comunicara con su familiar, la única opción que le quedaba para poder alejarse de ese lugar y rehacer sus ideas. No era que se estuviese muriendo ni nada por el estilo, pero era suficiente con encontrárselo por la universidad para recordar la última conversación y saber que ahora ella era quien no quería escucharlo para evitarse alguna frase hiriente de su parte. No tenía que ser adivina para darse cuenta que la comunicación no era su fuerte, pero si quería hablarle por lo menos debería practicar sus oraciones.

Tal vez estaba siendo exigente con el muchacho, ya que ella comenzó con toda aquella demostración de sentimientos en un momento inoportuno, pero desechó la idea al recordar muy bien que le pidió que ya no se hablaran y así ayudar a Kaidoh a no confundirse más. Lo irónico de todo esto era que… ¡Estaba haciendo lo contrario!

"Emi… todavía no me has dado una respuesta"

"Lo siento Ryan, ¿Qué me decías?" – Preguntó totalmente avergonzada al volver a la realidad y centrarse en el muchacho que la miraba fijamente.

"¿Estás segura que estas bien?"

"Si. Creo que me dijiste lo mismo la última vez" – Dijo en voz baja al reírse y tratar de animarse. Había aceptado almorzar con él por primera vez en su vida y esperaba que no se sintiera ignorado.

"Logro comprender lo que sucede y lo diré nuevamente" – Comenzó del muchacho al suspirar. "Hablando en términos japoneses… ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo?" – Expresó con voz segura.

Se detuvo de cualquier pensamiento y su corazón empezó con sus latidos más acelerados que antes. Repasaba cada palabra y lo de 'términos japoneses' hacía que su piel se crispara. Él no se refería salir en situación de amigos o compañeros como normalmente sería tomado en algún otro país; al agregar la frase mágica automáticamente le estaba pidiendo que fuera su novia. Era como un inmenso deja vu al verse en la misma situación que Kaidoh ¿Así se sintió cuando ella le confesó sus sentimientos? ¿Qué debería decir ahora?

"Necesitaré tiempo para pensarlo y…"

"Lo hubiera dicho de esa forma pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte, así que no es necesario que me digas que si o que no" – Contestó de lo más sonriente al acostar su espalda en la silla. "Entiendo muy bien lo que sucede y espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos"

"¿No deseas una respuesta?" – Cuestionó de lo más curiosa al sentirse mal aliviada por sus palabras, pero no se explicaba el porqué no quería una contestación.

"Digamos que llegué demasiado tarde… Es decir, tienes a alguien más ¿Cierto?"

"Cla-claro que no. Sólo que es difícil de explicar" – Dijo nerviosamente al sentir sus manos sobre las de ella, pero al saber que no iba a ir a ninguna parte, lo dejó así.

"No te rindas con lo que sientes. Te apuesto que en cualquier momento… he's gonna fall for your charms"

"¡Cómo crees tal cosa!" – Se exaltó al escuchar la forma tan animada de decirle que ese tal muchacho, que obviamente sabía quién era, iba a enamorarse de sus encantos. Se rió con la idea de que no sucedería tal cosa.

"¿Por qué no? Personalmente, quiero seguir compartiendo tiempo contigo, así que podríamos salir en cualquier momento como amigos. I am always available for you"

Se rió por la forma tan divertida, que no sintió en qué momento la mano masculina se dirigió a su mentón. Así que de igual manera le respondió que lo consultaría con su amiga guardiana. "Haré una cita en mi agenda especialmente para ti"

"¡Perfecto!"

Riéndose por el entusiasmo del muchacho, hizo caso omiso al silencio sepulcral que se colaba en el ambiente, ya que lo único que debería importarle era la mesa en la que estaba y no en los demás. Pero entonces, vio cómo su compañero despegaba su mano de su rostro y sus ojos se pasearon por una figura que debía estar a su costado.

"¿Sucede algo?" – Preguntó en una voz confiada que desapareció en cuestión de segundos al escuchar una voz que denotaba molestia. Sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

"¡Que vendrás conmigo!"

Sus palabras fueron simples y directas que no parecía él mismo. El único objetivo en su mente era detener aquella conversación que pasaba los límites de una amistad normal y toda la gente se estaba enterando. Pidió mentalmente a su autocontrol que le diera toda la paciencia disponible para no saltar encima del extranjero y golpearlo por acercarse demasiado.

"¿Estás bien?" – Cuestionó la peliazul al quedar totalmente desubicada por la orden que no venía al caso.

"¿No me estas escuchando?" – Dijo nuevamente mucho más exaltado que antes y tratando de obviar a las personas que comenzaban a murmurar a su alrededor. ¿No estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro?

"Creo que hay un malentendido" – Intervino Ryan al tratar de cambiar los ánimos del muchacho que apretaba los puños.

"No estoy hablando contigo"

"Será mejor que te calmes porque…"

No la dejó terminar porque sintió como la mano del muchacho se apretaba en su antebrazo y se un solo tirón ya estaba parada al costado de la mesa. "¡¿Pero que te sucede?!" – Exclamó de lo más nerviosa al no darle tiempo de recibir una respuesta porque, no tan delicadamente, era jalada por el muchacho hacia la salida del recinto.

…..

No tenía porque negar que sintiera una ira incontenible por lo sucedido en la cafetería y le importaba en lo más mínimo que pensaran que había enloquecido por salir de esa manera tan estrepitosa con la peliazul. Ese fue el límite de su paciencia al verla tan amigable con el maldito extranjero que debía estar adulándola por algún motivo desconocido para él. ¡Al diablo con los buenos modales!

"¡A donde crees que me llevas!"

También se preguntaba lo mismo una y otra vez en el camino hacia alguna de las tantas áreas verdes del campus. No sabía donde se dirigía y mucho menos que lo empujaba a caminar rápidamente entre las personas, lo único que tenía claro en su mente, era que debían alejarse lo suficiente del extranjero para que no los molestara y no se acercara a ella. No le importaba que su consiente le gritara que estaba cometiendo la tontería más grande de su vida al dejarse llevar por sus emociones, pero en contraste, tenía una incómoda voz que repetía miles de veces que no la soltara y que se aferrara ella para que no se fuera.

"¡Me podrías explicar qué te pasa!"

"¡No te quiero ver con él!" – Exclamó en una voz seria al dejar de caminar de improvisto y hacer frente a la peliazul que se había sorprendido por su respuesta.

"¿Qu… Que?"

"¿No estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?"

"No entiendo por qué me dices eso, pero no voy a permitir que…"

"¡Que no te acerques a él!"

Su mano seguía apretando el antebrazo de la peliazul en un ademán de desesperación por calmar sus alterados nervios al repasar las palabras que salían de su boca sin control alguno. Tuvo que aligerar su presión porque la vio hacer una mueca de molestia mientras intentaba soltarse.

"Con qué derecho te atreves… a pedirme eso" – Inquirió Emi al separarse de él y dejar su brazo libre. "Después que te dije que no me hablaras, me acusas de acercarme a mi amigo"

"Yo no prometí nada de eso"

"Estoy haciéndote un favor para evitar 'confundirte'"

"No necesito que lo hagas" – Dijo frustradamente al repasar su mano por su cabello. Su cabeza estaba hecha una maraña de pensamientos encontrados por lo que intentaba decir y demostrar al mismo tiempo.

"En verdad que no entiendo. Ya escuché lo suficiente de ti para saber que nunca podrás sentir nada porque ni siquiera puedes comprender los consejos que te dan tus compañeros, para que vengas a recriminarme"

"Me importa en lo más mínimo lo que piensen"

"Entonces no debe importarte lo que haga o deje de hacer, y mucho menos cuando almuerzo de lo más feliz con un amigo"

"¡Deja de repetirlo!" – Vociferó molesto de nueva cuenta al tener que escuchar su 'feliz' comportamiento con el extranjero. Ni siquiera le dio importancia cuando escuchó su crítica ante su actitud renuente al cambio.

"Por lo menos es un amigo en quien puedo confiar"

"Así como te subiste en un taxi con él en la última…"

Se quedó marcando cero por las palabras que le soltaba a la peliazul, que lo hizo detenerse inmediatamente. Se sonrojó profundamente al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más y demostrando su disgusto sobre lo acontecido aquel día. ¡Diablos! Lo había negado infinidad de veces para convencerse a sí mismo que sólo fue la molestia por asistir a la fiesta, que nunca pensó expresar que detestaba al extranjero por mostrarse con tantas confianzas con la peliazul.

"¿Me estas incriminando de ir a casa con mis compañeros?"

"No quise… decir eso"

"No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando" – Expresó casi mordiéndose el labio inferior para no exaltarse demasiado. "Primero me gritas a la cara que no sientes nada por mí, y ahora haces como si te importara. ¿A qué estás jugando?"

"Yo no… estoy jugando a nada"

"Entonces no entiendo"

"No puedo responder ahora" – Se trató de disculpar de la mejor forma que pudo porque estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones. Sabía que quería decirle que le importaba lo que pasara con ella y que no podía soportar que fuera el extranjero quien la protegiera, como él lo había hecho antes.

"Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, yo ya terminé aquí" – Dijo la peliazul en voz entrecortada al mirar hacia otro lugar. "Cierto. Para tu información, así como me subí al taxi con él, también lo hicieron Midori con una amiga más. Antes de acusarme primero entérate la historia completa" – Terminó de decir con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas antes de retroceder unos pasos y dirigirse hacia la puerta del edificio que estaba al frente.

Ahí se iba otra vez sin darle tiempo a decir nada. Obvió olímpicamente la advertencia de la peliazul sobre no hablarle más, para que ahora él mismo quisiera entablar una conversación con ella y aclarar las miles de cosas que tenía atoradas en su pecho. La cereza del pastel fue su comentario sobre aquella específica noche donde la vio irse junto al extranjero, sabía que era una extraña sensación de alivio el saber que no pasó nada entre ellos, pero al mismo tiempo de pánico, porque entendía lo que negó todo ese tiempo. Sus propios… sentimientos.

'_Puede que ganes en una actividad, pero puedes perder cosas más importantes sino le das la debida atención'_

Con el dorsal de su mano se frotó la frente nerviosamente al darse cuenta lo que pensaba y lo que conllevaba aquella frase. Era una situación que lo hacía reír de la frustración porque nunca imaginó que pudiera pasarle algo parecido. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Simplemente no lo sabía porque era completamente nuevo para él.

Entre pensamientos comenzó a caminar hacia el tenis court donde podría pensar mejor, pero sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia frente a él. Era Kagami que no dejaba de sonreír y le devolvía su bolsa de raquetas.

"Espero que no te rindas por lo que sigue"

"No conozco esa palabra"

¡Necesitaría toda la ayuda posible!

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

No sabía si agradecer a sus supuestos compañeros de equipo por guardarle el secreto. Se habían pasado de impertinentes preguntando cada detalle de su no existente relación que mantenía con la chica de cabellos azules y ojos violetas, que era vecina del tenis court, exactamente en las pistas de atletismo. Fue suficiente que Kagami se enterara para que el pelirrojo se inmiscuyera en la conversación dando consejos no pedidos, y como olvidarse de su superior Ryuji que comenzó a contar sus propias historias amorosas.

Se tuvo que golpear fuertemente la cabeza para volver a la realidad y pensar nuevamente en lo que hacía. Estaba en pleno entrenamiento con varios jugadores a los cuales tenía que ganar, para poder así dar fin a su día de prácticas. Pero por más que quisiera despertar, le era muy difícil concentrarse en su oponente, sólo que a diferencia de otras veces donde no dudaría de echarle la culpa a la fémina que invadía sus pensamientos, esta vez él era el propio causante.

'_Kaidoh, lo que acabas de sufrir es un no deseado pero necesario ataque de celos. Aunque muchos lo quieran disfrazar como inseguridad, no es más que un egoísmo natural por no compartir a tu chica con nadie. ¿Me dejé entender? Así que no dudes en decirme a quien le partimos la cara' _

Al único que partiría la cara sería a su Ryuji por decirle tantas barbaridades juntas. Él estaba de lo más tranquilo tratando de pensar en lo ocurrido y descubrir la razón detonante que lo movió a llevarse a la peliazul de la cafetería, pero como no encontraba explicación lógica, sólo la ira incontenible de verla con el extranjero, su superior no dudo en prestarle su ayuda y referirse a que sentía celos. ¡Tuvo que buscar la definición en el diccionario!

Estaban aduciendo que en verdad le gustaba la peliazul, y era algo que su cuerpo, sobretodo sus mejillas, no soportaban. Él podría pensar en miles de adjetivos que lo describían muy bien, hasta aceptar que era terco, pero llamarse sentimental ya era un nivel desconocido que nunca pensó alcanzar. De sólo verse a sí mismo en un comportamiento fuera de lugar como Yamada, que hasta le habían cambiado el nombre, hacía que su piel se erizara.

'_No eres el único y último hombre que se enamora. Ya verás que cuando llegue el momento de probar un verdadero beso de ella, no vas a querer soltarla por nada del mundo jaja. Mejor no te digo lo que sigue porque morirás de vergüenza… ¡Kagami por qué me golpeas!' _

Fueron las palabras exactas del pelirrojo antes de ser callado por su cómplice que estaba más que enterado sobre su situación. La sangre desapareció de su rostro al sólo imaginarse la posibilidad de sentir nuevamente… los labios de la peliazul en contacto con los suyos. ¡Que alguien detuviera la película! Respirando profundo, borró cualquier pensamiento que le dijera cómo debería sentirse porque estaba seguro que su corazón se detendría.

Los recuerdos lo perseguían una y otra vez a causa de los últimos acontecimientos que necesitaba una buena solución para no arrepentirse de nada. Estos dos días fueron de lo más complicados porque no sabía cómo ponerse en acción e intentar acercarse de nueva cuenta a la persona que no dejaba de invadir sus pensamientos. ¿Qué más podría hacer? No quería pretender que nada sucedía y que la inseguridad lo seguía molestando.

"Bueno muchachos, será mejor que vayan a casa a tomar su sopa caliente porque vi que varios lo necesitan" – Intervino el entrenador al acabar con las prácticas y haciendo su comentario gracioso del día en el que todos se rieron. "Gracias por su atención"

Otra de las cosas que tenía que agregar a su larga lista de cambios inesperados sería su apuro porque terminaran los entrenamientos y sus compañeros de equipo se fueran a sus casas, ya que las pruebas finales estaban cerca y no tenía sentido quedarse en la universidad. Estaba seguro que se trataba de un comportamiento totalmente diferente, pero a estas alturas ya no sabía que pensar.

Él no era de comenzar una conversación fácilmente y su plan de preguntarle a su entrenador sobre temas tan delicados sería de lo más extraño. ¿A quién más podría recurrir para que le diera algunas pautas después de tantos intentos fallidos de su parte? Descartando posibilidades que iban desde su padre, hasta el desquiciado de Tanaka, pensó que sería buena idea comunicarse con su entrenador, es decir, era casado y en algún momento de su vida tuvo que pasar por una situación parecida. ¡Era eso o nada!

"¿Sucede algo Kaidoh?"

"Quería hablar con usted" – Dijo algo nervioso al terminar de cerrar su mochila y dejarla a un lado. Agradeció mentalmente la curiosidad de su entrenador por haber comenzado la conversación porque si esperaba su propia voluntad, estaba seguro que llegaría navidad.

"Oh vaya. Es una buena noticia escucharte decir eso jaja"

"No es algo fácil de describir" – Logró decir al respirar profundo por las palabras que saldrían por su boca en cualquier momento. No estaba preparado para afrontar aquellos sentimientos.

"¿No me digas que estás enfermo?"

"Físicamente no… fshhhhh" – Trató de seguir la conversación de una forma que le fuera más fácil decir lo que pensaba, pero el calor en sus mejillas era insoportable.

"Entonces si me pones en aprietos" – Contestó pensativo mientras se sentaba cómodamente en las escalinatas.

No sabía como explicarlo y sería peor si empezaba por la clara conclusión de Kagami o Tanaka. Así que en un suspiro, se le ocurrió la misma estrategia que usó con su padre. "Es un compañero…. que no deja de pensar en una chica… y es algo que nunca sintió porque no está acostumbrado… y no está relacionado con alguna enfermedad física" – Expresó casi en tartamudeos por tener que decir toda esa sarta de tonterías que no sabía de dónde salían.

"Mmmm te refieres a que siente un gran nudo en el estómago cuando la ve, o tal vez que sus nervios no soportan las nuevas sensaciones por las que experimenta"

Tragó grueso al escuchar las mismas palabras de Kagami que taladraban su mente por enésima vez. ¿Es que todos habían leído el mismo libro? "No es algo normal… y no sé cómo manifestarle que no tiene… importancia" – Dijo simplemente al tratar de apurar el proceso y terminar con ese tema.

"Estarías mintiéndole al decirle aquello y no solucionaría nada. En lugar de indicarle que es un tema sin importancia, deberías aconsejarle a que luche por conservar esos sentimientos"

"¿Cuáles sentimientos?" – Logró preguntar de lo más desubicado al ver su cara desaprobatoria.

"Kaidoh. Te pido que no intentes negar lo que sientes, que después de lo que me has contado no te juzgaré. Y sobre los sentimientos que me preguntas, puedo notar a kilómetros de distancia que… sientes algo muy especial por esta chica"

"No se trata de mi" – Pudo decir en un tono serio y con las manos apretadas en su costados por la rápida relación que hizo su entrenador.

"Creo que estoy lo suficientemente mayor para darme cuenta cuando tratan de engañarme jaja. Así que ahórrame el trabajo de tener que adivinar toda la situación porque de lo contrario nos quedaremos hasta muy noche"

Maldijo entre dientes al verse descubierto tan rápido. Como su entrenador, tal vez su padre se habría dado cuenta de lo mismo si la llamada no se hubiera colgado de improviso. Así que al entender no que no tendría escapatoria, empezó su corto relato sobre los últimos acontecimientos, sobretodo lo ocurrido en la cafetería donde perdió la paciencia por verla con el extranjero.

De lo poco que pudo escuchar y obviando las maldiciones por parte de su alumno que demostraba su molestia en cada oración, era muy fácil concluir la 'enfermedad' referida por él, ya que si volvía a sus anteriores palabras de no estar acostumbrado, era justamente lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir, o mejor dicho nunca se había enamorado.

"Ahora comprendo… pero no cambia mucho mi conclusión jaja"

"¿Por qué tiene que suceder algo como eso?" – Comentó frustradamente al repasar su mano por su cuello. Estaba a punto de necesitar de un buen masaje al sentir sus músculos totalmente tensionados.

"Digamos que es poco probable que lo controles. Hasta yo recuerdo cuando estuve en la universidad y conocí a mi esposa, ella no quería ni verme. En una ocasión casi me pone el pié para que cayera en pleno salón de clases porque no quería que la persiguiera jaja"

"¡No debió perseguirla!" – Dijo exaltado al escuchar su historia con una cara de extrañeza. No pensó que alguien tan carismático como él, pudiera pasar por aquella situación.

"Me refería a perseguir en otro sentido de la palabra, pero mejor dejémoslo así porque todavía tienes mucho que aprender jaja. El punto que quería mencionarte es que no todo es como uno quiere, y esos cambios no son malos. Créeme que justamente lo que genera miedo, es lo que debes enfrentar con mucha más fuerza"

"No logro entender" – Cuestionó de nueva cuenta al perderse entre tanta frase y palabra. Ni tenía muy buenas experiencias con respecto a cuestiones de miedo.

"Por ejemplo, cómo te sentirías si en este momento te llevo donde el director de escuela y te pido que en 5 minutos detalles tus logros personales con respecto a tu carrera profesional" – Comenzó a decir de manera seria para después darle la palabra a su alumno que se quedó callado.

Era sólo un ejemplo y no tenía porque ponerse nervioso… Entonces si era sólo una interpretación gráfica de su explicación anterior, ¿Por qué sus manos estaban comenzando a sudar y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas como si en verdad fuera a suceder en cualquier momento?

"¿Podría ser… menos tiempo?"

"No me parece que 5 minutos sean mucho. Lo que podemos hacer es pasarlo a 30 minutos y acercarnos a la marca de Kagami jaja"

"No es necesario… superar ninguna marca"

"¿Entonces cómo planeas llegar a la meta y ganar alguna competencia si no eres el primero? Para eso pensé que era necesario vencer la marca del primer puesto"

"Si se trata de uno de mis temas de interés… claro que lo haría" – Comentó de manera determinante al seguir la línea de sus metas personales y no dejarse caer por los temas de comunicación.

"Es por eso que te lo pregunto, al igual que tu sueño de obtener el primer puesto es necesario que trabajes en esos temas… y por lo que veo no estás preparado para esos 5 minutos que te pueden abrir la puerta al primer paso y llevarte a lo que más quieres"

"Yo no le veo la diferencia…" – Trató de defenderse de cualquier manera posible y desmentir lo que varios querían hacerle entender.

"Está bien, cuando estés preparado me buscas"

Se quedó callado sin siquiera emitir sonido al verlo levantarse de la silla. Era como si la oportunidad se le estuviera yendo de las manos nuevamente y que su necia mente estaba negándose a mejorar aquellos aspectos que le hacían falta. ¿Acaso quería escuchar que obviamente le causaba miedo entablar una conversación con esa persona?

"¡Qué debo hacer!"

El entrenador volteó la mirada hacía su alumno que lo había detenido con sus palabras. Por lo menos ya obtenía que se lo pidiera. "Así como has mejorado en los aspectos que haces bien, debes trabajar en aquello que aún te falta" – Dijo de nueva cuenta para calmar los alterados nervios de su alumno. "No te preocupes que yo te puedo ayudar"

"¿Ha hablado con Kagami o Tanaka sobre esto?" – Preguntó de lo más escéptico al saber de sobra que sus compañeros no dejaban de aconsejarle con respecto a esos temas.

"Aún no, pero como dije, siempre hay cuestiones que uno debe mejorar. Sobretodo porque quieres que Asano te corresponda. A ella te referías ¿Cierto?

"¡No tiene nada que ver!" – Exclamó totalmente sonrojado volviendo a la razón principal por el cual comenzó toda esa conversación.

"Tiene mucho que ver. Algo tan simple como es invitar a una chica a salir no lo puedes hacer, imagínate como será con algo más complicado"

Otra vez se quedó sin pronunciar palabra. Intentaba procesar cada frase del hombre frente a él para que así generara sus propias conclusiones, pero era difícil aceptar que debía cambiar las actividades que realizaba porque ya las sabía hacer, para así preocuparse por las que estaban débiles. La puerta de su sueño seguiría cerrada sino trabajaba en lo que le hacía falta.

"Entonces… te atreverás a aceptar lo que sientes"

Tragó grueso ante la pregunta tan directa. "No será fácil" – Logró decir al en un suspiro de frustración al repasar su mano por su cabello.

"Nada lo es, pero estoy seguro que con tu determinación podrás. Comienza a contarme que es lo que sientes por esta chica y con gusto te ayudaré"

"No entiendo…" – Cuestionó de lo más nervioso al sentir que nuevamente su corazón se saldría de control por todas esas extrañas sensaciones. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que dijera lo que sentía?

"Ya debes tener una conclusión propia después de toda la conversación, así que sólo quiero escuchar si estás dispuesto a arriesgarte"

"¿Es necesario?" – Volvió a preguntar mientras anunciaba mentalmente una parálisis de sus manos por la fuerza que usaba en sus puños. ¡Rayos! No estaría preparado para esto ni ahora ni nunca, menos con su entrenador que estaba de lo más sonriente por escuchar su tan ansiada respuesta. Ya tenía una muy clara, pero no podía decirlo así de fácil.

"Ah, me mencionaste que no te quería hablar, y sino mal recuerdo la alejaste de ti como si se tratara de lepra jaja. Entiendo que sepas hacerlo sólo" – Terminó su frase con la mayor cantidad posible de sarcasmo para hacerle ver sus errores.

"No tenía porque repetirlo"

"Si deseas seguir en la misma situación por mí no hay problema. Será cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a hablarle, esperemos que aún esté disponible y que un…"

"¡Me gusta Emi Asano!… ¡¿Eso quería escuchar?!" – Exclamó con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para no morir en el intento. Por fin había liberado el sentimiento que tenía atorado en el pecho todo este tiempo. ¿Cuánto habría pasado después de haberlo negado incontables veces?

Mori se iba a comenzar a reír por la forma tan desesperada de decirlo porque de seguro era algo que nunca había sentido y obviamente sería lo más extraño del mundo confesarlo. ¡Jóvenes de ahora! "Es suficiente porque es un gran avance. Ahora, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo comenzar?"

"¡Por eso sigo aquí!" – Gritó de nueva cuenta al cubrirse la frente y parte de los ojos pidiendo al cielo que se fuera el maldito sonrojo del rostro porque de lo contrario no sabría como ver a su entrenador después de esto.

"¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?"

"¿No escuchó lo que conté?"

"Por algo debes comenzar. Tampoco te estoy pidiendo que le lleves flores porque te las arrojará por la cabeza jaja"

"No es muy alentador…"

"Lo sé, pero si estás dispuesto a aprender, te puedo ayudar. Pero el resultado dependerá de ti"

Asintió en una actitud determinante y muy atento a las próximas palabras de su entrenador. Sabía que estaba cometiendo la peor de las locuras que en toda su vida no se atrevió a hacer, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Si la terquedad le había funcionado hasta ahora, tenía que seguir mostrando esa necedad para conseguir lo que quería, y si eso estaba relacionado a los nuevos sentimientos que nacían en él, entonces continuaría con la actitud necesaria para poder enfrentarlos.

Había aceptado que le gustaba la peliazul y no iba a permitir que un extranjero le quitara la oportunidad de verla sonreír nuevamente. Sabía que le hizo daño cuando le confesó sus sentimientos, pero quería cambiarlo e intentar recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-TBC-

Rosa! Ahora si este es el penúltimo! XD es que a veces mis hijos crecen mucho y los tengo que dividir jaja

Se va una parte de mi y ya la última publicación es la vencida!

Pronto gran final!


	9. Me Enamoré

**Capítulo 9: Me enamoré**

¿Cuántas veces la vio irse sin dirigirle la palabra?

Simplemente perdió la cuenta. Cada vez que planeaba acercarse a ella, alguien salía de la nada empezándole a hablar y llevándosela lejos. Quería pensar que había confabulado con sus amigas para que aparecieran en el momento menos indicado y no le diera tiempo a actuar. Pero a su vez le saltaba a su mente otra posibilidad, la cual consistía en que se demoraba mucho pesando cómo debería abordar la situación, terminando en varios minutos de lucha mental para decidirse ir o no, y cuando se daba el ánimo necesario para tomar el primer paso, una persona 'X' se la llevaba. ¡Rayos! En verdad esperaba que se tratara de la primera posibilidad.

Hasta su entrenador dijo que no sería fácil y obviamente lo sabía, pero debía actuar y no esperar que un milagro sucediera. Sus pensamientos ya estaban claros, lo único que necesitaba era una oportunidad para no volver a cometer el mismo error y rezar que funcionara. Al fin y al cabo los sentimientos de la peliazul estarían siendo correspondidos, aunque tarde, pero pronto los manifestaría. ¡Que alguien le dijera que estaba soñando!

'_Estas enamorado tarado, date cuenta antes que sea tarde'_

Se sonrojó por un segundo al recordar la sentencia del pelirrojo y su afán por hacerlo ver algo que estaba por demás oculto gracias a su actitud indiferente. Si todos los supuestos síntomas que le describió Kagami eran efecto de aquellas sensaciones nuevas para él, entonces era verdad que estaba… enamorado, aunque no lo quisiera creer.

"¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!"

"Ni que me hubiera ido al polo norte"

"¡Igual! No pienso soltarte hasta que me asegures que ya no iras a Francia"

"Me encadenaré a ti hasta que Kouji se desmaye de la envidia jaja"

"¡Perfecto! Dejando eso en claro, iré por mi mochila rápidamente y nos dirigiremos a tu casa para recoger mi vestido nuevo"

"¿Cuántas veces te voy a esperar? Hazlo rápido que muero de hambre"

Tenía que agradecer a la rubia por irse de la escena y dejar sola a la peliazul que se apoyó en el marco de la ventana en uno de los tantos pasillos del edificio. La vio reírse y conversar con su amiga como si nunca hubiera pasado por algún mal momento, cómo si sus frías palabras fueran parte del pasado y no tuvieran efecto en su forma de ser. Se sonrojó ligeramente al escucharla pronunciar la última frase mientras repasaba su mano sobre su estómago haciendo gráfica su necesidad de comida. No se imaginaba que algo así pudiera hacerle a él, ya que había una enorme diferencia entre su indiferencia y la espontanea personalidad de ella.

Sacudiendo su cabeza por los variados pensamientos, sobretodo porque todavía no tenían ninguna relación y su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Debía actuar antes que la rubia escandalosa volviera y se la llevara, así que era su oportunidad para pedirle que… saliera con él. ¡¿Cómo demonios lo haría?! Había escuchado cada palabra de su nuevo consejero, pero simplemente no se vio en la posición de ahora que le alteraba los nervios e impedía que se moviera.

¡Era su oportunidad, no podía desaprovecharla de esa manera!

"¡Necesito hablar contigo… y no me detendré hasta no hacerlo!"

Emi se asustó completamente al escuchar la voz masculina a un costado que se tuvo que cubrir la boca para no emitir un grito de espanto. Su mente había estado perdida en los confines de su imaginación, y que la despertaran de esa manera fue de lo más desconcertante. Así que volteando a ver de quien se trataba, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"Olvidaré que mencionaste que…. no querías hablarme" – Dijo con todas sus fuerzas para no echarse para atrás. En toda su vida había abierto la boca para decir sólo un par de palabras, que la mayoría eran insultos o sarcasmos, para que ahora tuviera que pasar su prueba de fuego.

"¿Por qué… por qué lo haces ahora?"

"Es… la única manera que conozco"

"En verdad no logro comprenderte… pensé que estaba ayudándote al evitarte mi presencia"

"Y yo pensé que te había dicho que no lo hicieras"

De nueva cuenta sus manos le temblaban a los lados mientras intentaba buscar las mejores frases que tenía en su limitado repertorio para sonar lo más amable posible. No había duda que estaba nerviosa y sus manos se movían como si fuera a correr en cualquier momento, así que dio unos pasos seguros para acercarse a ella y que no se fuera, porque sino todo el plan se vendría abajo. Necesitaba actuar.

"Ya no sé qué pensar" – Dijo frustradamente al apoyarse en la ventana. Todavía tenía el impulso por negarse a hablar con él y evitarse un disgusto mayor que la última vez, donde se mostró de lo más extraño al alejarla de su compañero. ¿Ahora qué insecto le había picado?

"Quiero pedirte algo" – Dijo en una voz seria y apunto de un ataque cardíaco por el tema en especial que acabaría con su vida.

"Jaja esta es la mejor broma que he escuchado en mi vida"

"No es ninguna broma"

"Kaidoh. Haré lo posible por escucharte, pero ya deja de…"

"¡Hablo en serio!"

Emi guardó silencio al verlo tan cerca y con una mirada que le recordaba cuando lo llamaba señor determinación. Estaba a punto de aguársele los ojos por tal imagen, pero tenía que volver a su supuesta indiferente actitud porque no sabía si podría soportar alguna otra palabra fría de su parte. Era como si su cuerpo se estuviese adelantando a escuchar algún veredicto final o algo por el estilo. ¡Ahora la confundida era ella!

"Es más de lo mismo y cada vez que logro escucharte…"

"¡Lo siento!" – Se disculpó verdaderamente al hacer su reverencia que más parecía una súplica. "Siento el… causarte una angustia sin sentido por… simplemente lo siento"

"No es necesario que…" – Trató de calmar al ayudarlo para que dejara de hacer tal reverencia, pero sus manos fueron sujetas por las masculinas que no la dejaron terminar.

"¡Lo es!... te mentí al decir que… no… ¡Demonios!"

Malhumorado consigo mismo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para manejar esa clase de sentimientos que nunca imaginó tener, apretó las manos de la peliazul entre las suyas para volver a la realidad y centrarse a lo que vino a hacer.

"No quiero saberlo… ya es tarde para que intentes explicarme"

"¡¿Quién se rinde ahora?!"

"¡No fui yo quien se rindió!"

"Lo haces ahora al no querer…"

"¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!"

En cada frase intercambiada sentía que su frustración aumentaba cada segundo. Estaba seguro que un buen golpe a su cara solucionaría todo, porque sabía que se lo merecía, pero en ningún momento su entrenador le advirtió que debería tomar medidas extremas, porque fue justamente lo que hizo… la abrazó aprovechando que aún tenía sus manos. Fue cuestión de un simple tirón de su parte para que terminara entre sus brazos.

"Prestarme atención… sobre los sentimientos que dijiste tener"

"Ya hablé de ellos. Soy yo la que no sabe lo que sientes" – Logró pronunciar al aferrarse a la chaqueta que tenía puesta. No podía moverse y sus ojos estaban más que apretados por las emociones que recorrían su cuerpo.

"No puedo… responder ahora. Lo haré cuando… aceptes… salir… ¡Acepta salir en una cita conmigo!"

Un sudor frío le recorrió toda su espalda al tomarla por los hombros para gritarle lo último. Su rostro debería estar desfigurado por el sonrojo que era difícil de ocultar, ya que después de tantas vueltas de su parte, al fin pronunciaba esas palabras que sería el comienzo de un nuevo mundo para él… claro, si ella aceptaba.

"¿Qué?"

"No me hagas repetirlo" – Dijo al voltearle la mirada tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

"¿Estas delirando... o te pegaste fuerte en la cabeza?" – Cuestionó inocentemente al no dar fe sobre lo que escuchaba.

"Estoy hablando… en serio"

¿Le estaba pidiendo que salieran juntos? Tal vez, si le hubiera dicho tales palabras días posteriores al incidente de la mascota que se casi se ahoga en el mar, no cabía duda que hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo, pero ahora… ¿Quería que saliera con él así de fácil?... en verdad deseaba probar nuevamente y decirle que le daría una oportunidad, pero se mordió la lengua por más que le pesara.

"No puedo aceptar"

'_No esperes que acepte fácilmente porque la lastimaste con el pecado que una mujer tiene como primero en la lista: Sus sentimientos. Así que puedes esperar hasta que algún día quede viuda jaja'_

Sabía que fue una mala idea que el tarado de Tanaka se enterara de lo que planeaba hacer, pero al escuchar una rotunda negación de la peliazul, le dio determinación necesaria para insistir. No podría esperar un mes o un año para que aceptara salir con él, mucho menos cuando era impaciente, debía apresurar el proceso.

"Sólo te pido que confíes… una vez más"

"¡Emi! ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables con extraños?!"

Se dejó escuchar la voz de la rubia muy alterada y no dudo ni un segundo en interponerse entre la pareja. Emi dio un suspiro de alivio por no tener una respuesta clara y Kaidoh que miraba al ser no deseado con el ceño fruncido por atreverse a llamarlo extraño. Por lo menos se dio cuenta de algo, la amiga de la peliazul sería como una espina en el costado porque se notaba que lo detestaba.

"Ayumi baja la voz" – Calmó Emi al tomar a su amiga de la mano para que pudieran salir del pasillo antes que hubiera una discusión.

"Lo haré cuando nos vayamos de aquí"

"Será lo mejor"

Al ritmo que iban, en los próximos días lo ignoraría y quién sabe hasta cuándo. Volviendo a la realidad, en cuestión de segundos cogió su antebrazo muy seguro de lo que hacía, antes que escuchara nuevamente a la rubia vociferar. "Te espero a las dos, en el parque central" – Terminó decir rápidamente antes que se le fuera de las manos.

"¡Espera sentado porque te vas a cansar!" – Le gritó Ayumi antes de irse a paso rápido junto a la peliazul.

No era para menos que la rubia se comportara de esa manera, tratando de proteger a su amiga. Aunque no quisiera tuvo que escucharlo, ya que notó su cara de sorpresa cuando le dijo que la esperaría a esa hora. Sonrojándose sutilmente, deseó mentalmente que le tomara la palabra y le diera una oportunidad de tener… ¡Un momento!

'Para los japoneses el tener una cita es como pedir… que se formalizara la relación…'

Pensando en la última frase, le recorrió una electricidad por su piel al darse cuenta lo que había hecho. Intrínsecamente, le pidió que fuera su novia y para que comenzaran aún una inexistente relación. ¡Sabía que algo se olvidaba! Nunca pensó que ese específico día llegaría, pero ya estaba ahí y no planeaba echarse para atrás.

_.…..._

Después de despedirse de su amiga que se iba por la pequeña reja de su casa, cerró la puerta tras ella. Fueron horas interminables de conversación mientras se probaban cada vestido disponible de la gran maleta que tenía en su habitación. Todo estaba tan bonito que en lugar de darle a su amiga el que habían planeado desde un comienzo, terminó llevándose tres.

Su entrenamiento con el club de atletismo se canceló a última hora por el mantenimiento de las pistas, así que al día siguiente podrían recuperar las horas respectivas. Aprovecharía para cobijarse en su cama y leería sus lecciones antes que llegaran los exámenes finales. Era invierno y sólo le daba ganas de tomar un buen chocolate caliente para relajarse.

"Lástima que tu amiga no se quedó para probar el pastel que hice"

"Nos harás engordar en tiempo record" – Se rió la peliazul al ser sacada de sus pensamientos. Vio como su madre salía de la cocina con el pastel en una bandeja.

"Me dio ganas de cocinar, a tu padre le encanta. Además, con tanto ejercicio que haces, lo necesitas. ¿Vas a querer o no?"

"Sólo un pedazo"

No pudiendo resistir la crema rosada del pastel y las cerezas que estaban de adorno, se sentó en la mesa sin pensarlo dos veces. Tal vez algo de dulce le levantaría el ánimo después de todo lo hablado con Ayumi, porque todavía sentía esa confusión enorme en su cabeza. Emitiendo un suspiro, vio nuevamente el reloj que descansaba en la pared. Tres de la tarde.

"¿Hasta cuándo planeas suspirar?"

"Es que el pastel esta bueno" – Respondió inocentemente al terminar de masticar el pedazo que tenía en la boca.

"No necesito que me cuentes nada porque después de tanto grito que hacía Ayumi creo que ya lo sé" – Dijo la señora con una mirada acusadora a su hija que se notaba de lo más nerviosa.

"Es que ya no sé qué hacer" – Suspiró nuevamente al empezar a jugar con la cereza que descansaba en su plato. Era misión imposible engañar a su madre.

"¿Ir a tu cita?"

"Le prometí a Ayumi que no lo haría, y quiero ser fiel a mi palabra" – Dijo de manera decisiva al recordar las veces que su amiga le repitió que no se dejara llevar por las frases aprendidas de la 'serpiente sin corazón', que no tuvo piedad al rechazar sus sentimientos.

"¿Qué tal si tiene una sorpresa para ti? Tal vez ya se dio cuenta que en verdad le gustas y te estás perdiendo la oportunidad de tu vida"

"¡En ningún momento mencionó algo así!" – Exclamó sonrojada al dejar el tenedor tranquilo al lado del plato. "Me aseguró que no sentía nada, después me dice que no lo sabe y ahora me expresa que no puede responder. No entiendo"

"A veces los hombres son indecisos. Además, se nota que es un buen muchacho, sólo que no sabe explicarse bien"

"¿Me parece o lo estas defendiendo?" – Cuestionó totalmente desubicada al escuchar tale frases de su madre, que no conocía mucho a Kaidoh y hablaba muy segura.

"Sabes que estamos en un país donde se llevan por el apellido y es pecado mortal el saludar a alguien con un beso en la mejilla, así que no me suena extraño que no sepa hablar como si fuera un orador"

"¡Y donde quedo yo! Le di oportunidad de hablar y mira como terminó. No quiero que me diga que se dio cuenta que en verdad no siente nada y…"

"Si piensas eso, quiere decir que todavía lo quieres" – Intervino de improviso al darse cuenta que se empezaba a exaltar por el tema en cuestión.

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar tal sentencia, que no supo que contestar. Ella conocía muy bien sus propios sentimientos por el muchacho, pero cada vez veía lejos la esperanza que fueran correspondidos. "No te voy a mentir porque sabes que sí" – Contestó abrumada al coger su frente.

"Puedo saber que te gusta de él"

"¿Tengo que responder?" – Preguntó de lo más ruborizada al mirar a su madre con una cara de sorpresa por el cuestionamiento que nunca pensó escuchar.

"Emi. Si me respondes sinceramente, encontrarás todas tus respuestas" – Dijo sonriente la señora al dejar su pedazo de pastel a un lado y volver toda la atención a su hija. "No creo que sea por su mirada jaja"

"¡Es más que eso! Sé que no es la sociabilización en persona, pero admiro su determinación y la pasión que le pone a lo que hace, sé que las personas no lo notan porque lo esconde muy bien, pero es algo que me suena encantador en un hombre" – Trató de decir en cortas palabras que salían de manera natural por su boca. "Todavía recuerdo que le dio su propio paraguas a un lindo gatito que estaba en plena calle y no le importó mojarse por la lluvia. No demuestra que le importa las personas, pero si cuento todas las veces que me ayudó, creo que no terminaría en agradecerle; me hace sentir protegida... Me gusta cuando se sonroja y voltea el rostro para que nadie se dé cuenta que es un avergonzado, aunque tenga esa dura mirada"

"Emi. Me has nombrado una característica que se ha repetido tres veces" – Cortó inesperadamente al escuchar claramente todas las atribuciones que le daba al muchacho y parecía de lo más feliz al nombrárselas. Se notaba que su hija estaba más que enamorada y entendía que tenía miedo que nuevamente sus sentimientos no llegaran a la persona en cuestión.

"¡Me hiciste decir hasta cada detalle, no me pidas que lo repita!" – Exclamó avergonzada al probar un pedazo de pastel y mantenerse ocupada masticando.

"Sólo recuerda cual fue la característica, para que sepas la razón principal por la que no estás ahora mismo en… ¿A qué hora era la cita?"

Terminó de pasar por su garganta el pedazo del dulce antes de ver la hora. "A las dos" – Respondió inocentemente antes de taparse los oídos esperando los gritos de su madre.

"¡Emi, eres una exigente! El pobre muchacho debe estar esperando tu santa voluntad mientras tú te atoras con pastel" – Exclamó molesta al quitarle el plato y levantándose de la mesa. "A las justas sabe lo que es tener sentimientos, para que no le quieras dar una oportunidad más"

"No soy exigente, sólo que… ¿Qué… no está acostumbrado?"

"¿Ya te diste cuenta?"

La peliazul dejó sus oídos libres para recordar las frases que ella misma dijo sobre las características que le gustaban del muchacho. Cada vez que negaba rotundamente que estuviera preocupado, que ocultara su sonrojo, que tuviera pasión pero nunca lo aceptaría… Todas eran formas diferentes de decir que no quería mostrar sus sentimientos por los demás, y eso significaba que por su naturaleza avergonzada, sería difícil que se acostumbrar a sentir.

'¿Cómo podría aceptar sus sentimientos si nunca ha pasado por una situación parecida en su vida? ¿Cómo sabría que es amor, si nunca ha sentido algo parecido?'

Fue entonces que la realidad le cayó encima y explicaba muchas cosas que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Lo primero que le dijo fue que no sentía nada por ella, para después ser reemplazarlo porque no lo sabía y al final le pedía que confiara nuevamente en él… Era un proceso normal de aceptación de cambios por el cual pasaban las personas cuando se arriesgaban a asumir el reto.

¡No podía ser demasiado tarde!

…_..._

Felizmente que por esa zona de Japón no nevaba porque estaba seguro que hubiera sido cubierto por una gran capa de nieve. Podía sentir el viento frío que pasaba por sus manos y su rostro que era lo único descubierto que tenía, ya que no acostumbraba a usar guantes ni mucho menos bufanda. Su pantalón de vestir, la doble camiseta que logró encontrar y su chaqueta de cuero, eran accesorios que lo protegían del frio mientras esperaba sentado en el parque.

Repasó sus propias palabras cuando le dijo que la esperaría en ese lugar, y se dio cuenta que no fue lo suficientemente claro al referirse que eran en ese específico parque, por lo cual comenzó su caminata cerca del perímetro para verificar que no estuviera por ahí. ¡Ya había caminado como seis vueltas al maldito parque y no la veía por ningún sitio! Le costó toda su determinación pedirle que tuviera una cita con él, para que perdiera su oportunidad de esa manera.

'¡Rayos! Alguien que me diga que estoy soñando'

Se dijo a sí mismo al poner su cabeza entre sus manos en una actitud apesadumbrada. Él no tenía experiencia en esos temas porque nunca en su vida le había pasado algo así, pero era demasiado real para seguir ignorando que en verdad le gustaba la peliazul… De sólo mencionarlo le producía un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. No podría explicar porqué, pero admiraba su inagotable energía, su cautivante sonrisa y su cambiante personalidad, que le parecía lo más atrayente que pudo conocer.

Así que no le importaba que sintiera frio o que la hora siguiera avanzando, ya que era poco comparado con la sarta de tonterías que la muchacha tuvo que soportar todo ese tiempo. Estaba dispuesto a subsanar su error y dar el primer paso para el cambio de su vida, ya que no quería seguir viviendo de la misma manera. Quería ser el primero en presentarse al director de escuela para que siguiera con su sueño de volverse profesional.

"¡Lo siento tanto!"

Escuchó la voz femenina en un tono apresurado y con la respiración rápida, que dudó en subir la mirada porque ya sabía de quien se trataba. Tragó grueso al mover sus manos de su cabeza y comenzó el recorrido de sus ojos por… la presencia de la peliazul que estaba de lo más nerviosa. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta lo que hacía, por lo que giró la cabeza para evitar que se notara.

"Sé que te hice esperar mucho" – Se ruborizó de igual manera la peliazul al notar su lenta observación. Se puso lo más fácil y rápido de encontrar, un pantalón delgado con botas cortas encima de estas, acompañado de una camiseta y una chaqueta.

"No es necesario que… te disculpes" – Respondió al levantarse del asiento y rascarse nerviosamente la cabeza. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora?

"Todavía no entiendo porque lo hiciste"

"Es difícil explicar"

"¿Lo pediste siguiendo tu tradición o siguiendo la mía?" – Se atrevió a preguntar en un suspiro al saber de sobra que los japoneses no se iban de broma con el tema de tener una cita, pero dudaba que fuera por esa razón.

"No tengo ninguna… tradición" – Dijo sonrojado al entender el punto de la conversación, pero no sabía que responder. Quería estar seguro esta locura funcionaría y la única forma de saberlo era pasar el día con ella, pero había algo que lo impedía.

"Entonces no logro entender"

"¿Me permites pedirte… algo?" – Preguntó de improviso al apretar los puños y desear que no lo golpeara por lo que diría.

"Creo que si… digo por demorarme en llegar"

"¿Podrías olvidar todo lo que pasó?" – Cuestionó rápidamente al esperar una negación rotunda de su parte. No esperaba que lo cumpliera porque obviamente fueron demasiadas tonterías de su parte, pero si no aceptaba, la situación no iba a cambiar mucho.

"¿Te refieres a todo? Es decir, ¿desde qué te vi por las pistas de tenis?" – Preguntó de lo más sorprendida al escuchar tal petición que era de lo más extraña. Lo vio tan nervioso al igual que ella, que pudo notar por qué lo hacía. Si no comenzaban de nuevo, esa cita sería sólo un error y la pasarían mal. "Muy bien" – Inició la peliazul al aclararse la garganta y continuar con lo que diría después. "Buenas tardes señor Kaidoh. Mi nombre es Asano Emi, gusto en conocerlo"

Se quedó callado ante la corta presentación que no esperaba recibir de ella, pensó que sería algo más simple en lugar de volverse a conocer, así que nerviosamente correspondió la mano alzada que tenía la peliazul, no era muy japonés, pero sería peor no aceptarla.

"Gusto en… conocerla" – Dijo en un tono neutro y con muchas ganas de encontrar una piedra para lanzársela él mismo en la cabeza y olvidar sus propias palabras. Estaba tan nervioso que sentía que su mano empezaría a sudar por la delicada piel femenina y el rostro sonriente que le mostraba.

"Ha ayudado bastante que estemos en el mismo aula y seamos vecinos en las áreas de deporte. ¿Cierto?"

"Toma casi todo el día" – Comentó levemente al tratar de mantener una normal conversación sin que su sangre se acumulara en sus mejillas.

"Ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Tú equipo no tiene entrenamiento a esta hora?"

"No es… importante ahora" – Respondió de lo más serio al cruzar su mirada con la de ella, y darse cuenta que había generado una cara de sorpresa.

Emi quería continuar hablando, pero no supo que decir al escuchar claramente que no había asistido a las prácticas de su adorado tenis sólo por estar con ella en esa cita. Seguramente, para muchos no sería un gran desprendimiento de su parte, pero conociendo su terquedad por no detenerse con respecto a su deporte, ella si lo consideraba significativo. ¡Era como decirle a un pez que nadara fuera del agua!

"Pensé que sería una idea… hay un concierto de música al otro lado del parque" – Dijo casi sin aire al lanzarle lo primero que se le vino a la mente. ¡Al diablo con el consejo de su entrenador! Claramente le había sugerido el acuario, pero su gran cabeza estaba tan confundida por lo que diría después, y simplemente recordó que en su recorrido, vio varias personas demostrando sus habilidades musicales

"¿En serio? Me gusta la música. ¿Por dónde es?"

Respiró profundo al sentirse más calmado al escuchar su entusiasmo y estuvo a punto de contestarle para que fueran juntos, cuando un sonido no muy grato llegó hacia sus oídos. Su maldito estómago había gruñido por la falta de comida. "Lo siento" – Se disculpó totalmente avergonzado al apretar sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, y lo peor de todo es que tuvo que voltear la mirada al escucharla reír.

"Jaja Kaidoh. Soy yo quien la que se debería disculpar, son las 4 de la tarde y te doy toda la razón por sentir hambre, porque estamos en la misma situación. ¡¿Y si vamos a comer primero?!" - Sugirió inocentemente al coger también su estómago.

Sonaba bastante tentador porque se moría de hambre y no tuvo que sugerirlo porque al parecer la fémina comprendía muy bien. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces asintió ante la petición. "¿Sugieres algún lugar?" – Preguntó nerviosamente al darle la oportunidad de elegir, ya que si lo dejaban escoger a él, pediría rotundamente…

"Mmm ya que estamos para romper la rutina, te parece si vamos a un restaurante de comida tradicional"

"¿Eso es… romper la rutina?" – Preguntó de lo más escéptico al recibir tal respuesta de la peliazul. ¿Estarían sincronizados?

"Si. Cómo ya conoces a mi mamá, ella no es muy paciente para preparar algo tan elaborado, así que me parece una buena idea… ¿No te gusta?"

"¡Vamos!" – Fue lo único que respondió antes de quedarse callado por mostrarse tan entusiasta. Como se iba negar cuando el amaba la comida tradicional.

"Jaja ¡Ok! Viendo que eres el experto, ¡llévame donde quieras!"

Parpadeó varias veces al no dar fe de lo que escuchaba sus oídos. Sabía que estaban hablando sobre el lugar para comer, pero sonaba bastante extraño que le sugiriera que se la llevara donde él quisiera.

"Quiero decir, que me lleves al restaurante que conoces" – Corrigió rápidamente la peliazul sintiendo que se ruborizaba en su punto máximo. Estaba intentando ser lo más amigablemente posible.

"Está en la otra calle" – Respondió nervioso al dar unos pasos por el camino del parque que fue seguido inmediatamente por la muchacha.

No iba a negar que la situación fuera de lo más incómoda porque nunca en su vida había tenido una cita. Desde cualquier ángulo que lo viese, la palabra 'secreta' no iban en la misma oración que él, ya que su conocido comportamiento no tan amigable fluía naturalmente… pero ya no quería lo mismo para él. Y justamente gracias a esa decisión, había otro sentimiento que era diferente a los demás.

"Puedo escuchar la música desde aquí, muero por verlos"

La veía sonreír cómo si en verdad nada hubiera pasado y sólo se tratara de un mal sueño producto de su estúpida terquedad. El frío que sintió al comienzo fue reemplazo por ese calor inusual que no era molesto, más bien desconcertante. Tuvo que voltear su cabeza varias veces para concentrarse en el camino, en el semáforo y ahora en la acera para llegar sanos y salvos, sobretodo porque no escuchaba ningún ruido proveniente de la fémina, que en lugar de hablar, se mostraba interesada en las calles.

Sería como una caminata normal y tranquila sino fuera por las diferentes parejas que paseaban por su costado o se habrían camino entre ellos. ¿Desde cuándo él se daba cuenta de aquellos detalles?... era muy simple, porque el común denominador de las parejas eran sus manos que estaban ligeramente entrelazadas como si fuera lo más normal de mundo. '¡Él nunca haría algo como eso!'

"¿Estás bien?"

"¡Sí!" – Casi le gritó al sorprenderse por la pregunta.

"Sólo era una pregunta… ¿Es aquí?" – Se rió al ver verlo tan nervioso, pero al sólo encontrar un asentimiento de su parte, entraron al lugar lentamente mientras admiraba los detalles formales de la anfitriona y lo cálido que parecía todo.

Ahí daría inicio a lo que sería un largo almuerzo tradicional, que de tradicional no tenía nada, porque ni bien entraron, la anfitriona impertinente no se le ocurrió mejor idea que saludarlo y decirle que disfrutara de la comida en compañía de su novia. ¡Qué demonios le pasaba!... Él no le pediría algo parecido, sólo quería que compartieran una cita tranquila y… ¿En verdad sería capaz de pedirle que se convirtiera en algo más?

"Es un lugar muy acogedor. ¿Vienes seguido?"

"Prefiero preparar… comida en casa"

"Con tanto entrenamiento no creo que tengas mucho tiempo"

"Intento prepararlo… en la noche para el día siguiente"

"Eso es bueno. Imaginó que cuando estabas en casa, tu mamá te preparaba muchas cosas ricas"

"A veces" – Respondió un tanto nervioso por no querer decir que su madre era la primera en prepararle la comida tradicional que tanto le gustaba.

"¡Pues yo creo que sí!" – Exclamó entusiasta al darse cuenta que se sonrojaba por su respuesta.

"¿¡Que vas a pedir?!" – Cuestionó saliéndose del tema sobre sus costumbres.

¡Sorprendentemente estaba conversando! Tal vez se sentía nervioso porque era algo que no hacía seguido, ya que si juntaba las palabras cortantes que le hacía a sus compañeros, era completamente distinto a lo que estaba viviendo ahora. No se sentía presionado, pero si extraño por contar cosas privadas.

Le pareció un proceso demasiado largo el que se llevara la carta y los hicieran esperar hasta que la comida estuviera lista, porque literalmente se moría de hambre. Cómo no podían estar mirándose las caras sin decir nada, la primera en hablar fue la peliazul sobre sus viajes y demás temas de interés que marcaron la diferencia, ya que ahora si estaba escuchándola. ¿Cómo hacía para mostrar lo que sentía sin que nadie la criticara sobre ello? ¿Tan difícil podría ser comunicarse con las personas como ella lo hacía? Todavía no tenía una respuesta clara a sus interrogantes, pero si se quedaba en su tan mencionado 'circulo de comodidad' no lo iba a lograr.

"Tus oraciones fueron escuchadas"

"Al fin" – Murmuró más para sí cuando vio la comida frente a él.

"¿Te podría pedir un favor?"

"¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó de lo más escéptico al observar su nerviosismo.

"Me podrías hacer recordar cómo se llama"

"No entiendo"

"¡Soy mala con los nombres japoneses! En verdad trato de recordar, pero sino me dices, no sabré lo que estoy comiendo" – Se sonrojó profundamente al verse preguntando semejante barbaridad y más aún cuando lo escuchó reírse. ¿Estaría alucinando?

Pestañeó varias veces al darse cuenta a lo que se refería y simplemente no pudo aguantarse la risa que salió entre sus labios; claro que tuvo que detenerlo rápidamente porque era una falta de respeto y era algo que no planeaba hacer. Era la segunda vez que la fémina arrancaba una risa de su indiferente humanidad.

"¿No sabías lo que pedías?"

"Si sé que son en general, pero olvido algunos detalles"

"Entonces, dime lo general que hay en tu plato"

"¿Estás tratando de jugar conmigo?"

"Fue una simple pregunta"

"¡Le preguntaré al mesero!"

"¿Ni siquiera lo vas a intentar?"

Emi se quedó callada ante la insistente manera de pedirle que adivinara lo que tenía en su plato. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero le parecía divertida e inusual la forma de retarla a contestar, ya que había logrado sacarle más que monosílabos. "¿Pescado?" – Comentó de lo más segura al llevarse un pedazo a la boca y mejor probar antes de lanzar cualquier cosa.

"Si no te asustas por lo que viene después" – Dijo en voz baja al mirarla muy curiosa por saber lo que era. Seguramente había elegido de manera aleatoria. Parecía como un extranjero probando comida nueva, aunque fuera mitad japonesa.

"Espera, yo he probado esto antes. Está rico"

"Es anguila" – Expresó rápidamente al concentrarse en su propio plato y no mostrarse tan entusiasta por el nombre que le dio, porque personalmente no era uno de sus preferidos.

"¡Eso mismo! Está bueno… ¿Quieres probar para que veas que tus enseñanzas si funcionan?" – Cuestionó divertidamente al dejar sus palillos a un lado y mirarlo expectante.

"No gracias" – Se sonrojó un poco por la forma tan abierta de preguntarle aquello. ¿Acaso quería que tomara algo de su plato y lo comiera? No estaba en sus opciones hacerlo porque muchas miradas viajaban hacia ellos por la manera inusual de comportarse.

"Eso me sonó sospechoso… ¿No me digas que no te gusta?"

"No es mi preferido"

"Bueno, si lo has comido aquí y no te gustó"

"No fue aquí"

"Entonces…"

"Podríamos dejar eso por ahora y…"

No lo dejó terminar porque ya su boca habido sido invadida por un pedazo del pescado que tenía la peliazul en su plato. Miro nuevamente y se dio cuenta que con sus propios palillos le dio de comer la supuesta comida que no le gustaba.

"Ahora si tienes todo el derecho de decir que no te gusta porque ya lo probaste. ¿Y qué tal?"

Tragó con dificultad el pedazo de pescado que no estaba nada mal, pero no quería aceptarlo porque segundos antes su cabeza le decía que no era de su preferencia. Era algo tan simple que podría ser considerada una tontería, pero le dejaba un hueco en el estómago por la última frase que lo hizo pensar.

"Está bueno" – Respondió tratando de mantener su actitud indiferente que se suavizó por la sonrisa de la peliazul que se mostraba animada por lo que comía.

"¿Verdad que sí? Anotaré como se llama para no olvidarme jaja"

"¿Preguntarás algo más?"

"Ahora que lo mencionas jaja. Pero no te preocupes, te dejaré comer antes"

Asintiendo ante el permiso de poder comer con tranquilidad, comenzó con lo que sería el festín de su vida porque tenía hambre. No iba a negar que se sintiera más relajado después de darse cuenta que en verdad tenía que probar algo para decir que no le gustaba. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar y tomar el primer paso.

…...

La música proveniente del parque central estuvo de lo más entretenida porque la fémina de al lado no dejaba de entusiasmarse por lo que veía, e intentaba seguir las letras que cantaban los demás. Aunque varias miradas se dirigían hacia ellos, siempre le decía que al terminar el concierto nadie sabría quiénes son, así que no importaba lo que pensaran. Fue un buen punto porque él siempre seguía ese consejo, así que intentó que no le molestara, más aún cuando disfrutaba de su buen ánimo.

El día se fue tan rápido que ni siquiera recordaba que lo hicieron esperar en pleno frío al comienzo de su inesperada cita, ya que estaba seguro que lo merecía por dejar pasar la oportunidad que ahora se daba. Así que no dudo ni un segundo elegir el siguiente lugar, el cual fue el acuario que estaba en medio de la ciudad. Caminaron largo rato en medio de los diferentes pasillos siguiendo al guía que hablaba formalmente sobre las especies que ahí se encontraban. Todo muy interesante hasta que casi la pierde de vista a causa de varias personas extranjeras que deseaban tomarse fotografías, y cómo no hablaban japonés, podía adivinar quien se ofreció de voluntaria para hacerlo. Fueron varios minutos mientras esperaba que terminara de conversar, hasta que no pudo soportar que otro maldito extranjero tratara de obtener su número de teléfono. Aunque estaba en miras de mejorar su inglés, aquellas palabras las entendió muy bien, y sin siquiera meditarlo, se la llevó de la mano hacía la guía para continuar con su recorrido.

La calidad sensación que desprendía la mano femenina fue algo diferente que le brindaba más seguridad, y aunque sonara egoísta de su parte, no quería compartirla con nadie… ¡Esto lo confundía más que al comienzo!

"Siempre me dio miedo ese lugar, pero ahora ya no" – Se rió Emi al caminar tranquilamente entre las calles del vecindario. Estaba anocheciendo y lo último que quería era que ese día acabara.

"¿Te divertiste?" – Fue la pregunta que se venía haciendo en el camino mientras soltaba su mano y se sonrojaba un poco.

"¡Claro que sí! Todo estaba tan lindo, que me gustaría regresar nuevamente"

"¿Ahora?"

"Jaja Es decir, algún otro día para prestarle más atención al guía"

"Tal vez… podemos regresar" – Dijo de lo más nervioso al voltearle la mirada. Estaba seguro que esa no sería la última vez, pero era muy pronto para decírselo.

"¡Me gustaría!… pero dejémoslo así"

"¿Sucede algo?"

"¿Tienes alguna otra idea de dónde ir?" – Interrumpió con otra pregunta para no contestar. Sabía que estaban ahí mismo por su trato de pretender olvidar lo pasado y de salir nuevamente era algo que no estaba segura que podría cumplir.

No entendía por qué le cambiaba de tema tan rápido, pero su mirada de entusiasmo se apagó al instante cuando habló de dejarlo ahí. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? O quizá, ¿Ya no quería compartir más tiempo con él?...

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al instante cuando vio cómo una pelota amarilla salió volando en dirección a él. Haciendo uso de sus rápidos reflejos, esta quedó entre sus manos antes que le cayera en pleno rostro.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó la peliazul de lo más sorprendida buscando con la mirada de donde provenía la pelota.

"Estaré mejor cuando sepa de quien es" – Respondió entre dientes al notar como un muchacho se acercaba hacia ellos.

"Disculpen, estuvimos practicando y se nos fue la pelota"

"¡Deben tener más cuidado!" – Le gritó sin medir lo que hacía por haber interrumpido su conversación.

"Lo sentimos" – Se disculpó de nueva cuenta el muchacho de cabellos negros sujeto en una coleta mientras hacia su reverencia ante la mirada amenazante.

"¿Es de tenis?" – Preguntó Emi al darse cuenta la gran coincidencia en la que se habían metido. El amante del tenis fue atacado por su propio instrumento de juegos.

"Alquilamos las pistas de aquí y no pensé que se nos escapara alguna"

"Oh vaya. Que estén jugando en tanto frío es admirable"

"No es nada del otro mundo" – Minimizó Kaoru al abrir la boca y darse cuenta que habló de más. Cuando se trataba de entrenar, le importaba muy poco el frío y se sintió aludido por el comentario, de alguna manera quería caber en el calificativo.

"Jugamos porque teníamos frío" – Se rió el muchacho al no entender muy bien el comentario, pero recibió su pelota amarilla de la persona frente a él.

"¿Son muchas personas las que alquilaron su pista de tenis?"

"Bueno si, somos varios amigos de la zona cercana"

"¿Tú crees que los podamos acompañar?"

"¡Claro! será una gran disculpa de mi parte. Síganme por favor"

No entendió muy bien por qué hizo tal comentario, así que la detuvo por un brazo antes que comenzara a caminar detrás del muchacho. "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Me parece una buena idea. Las pistas son muy parecidas a las que están en la universidad"

"¿Acaso los conoces para que vayas?" – Cuestionó en un tono serio y escéptico por las intenciones de la peliazul al querer llevarlo con personas desconocidas. No era que pensara mal todo el tiempo, pero no veía cual era el objetivo.

"La idea es justamente conocerlos. Sé que no soy la adecuada para confiar en los demás, pero estoy segura que podemos sacar algo bueno" – Le dijo al morderse el labio inferior al recordar vivamente que su perseguidor Kai Miyagi parecía confiable, pero al final no lo era.

"Te pedí que… confiaras, pero no pensé que sería con ellos" – Pronunció nerviosamente al tener muy fresca aquella escena en su mente y por obvias razones no quería que le sucediera nada. Claro que nunca le diría que golpearía a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse con malas intenciones, así que no quería comenzar alguna situación parecida.

"No podría dejar de confiar sólo por una mala experiencia porque sino nunca avanzaré"

"¿Vendrán? También hay juego de dobles por si les interesa"

Volteó el rostro hacia el muchacho que interrumpió su intercambio de palabras y soltó lentamente el brazo de la peliazul que aún tenía en su mano. Ahora sabía a lo que se refería con respecto a su aceptación de seguir al desconocido y podía darse cuenta que aunque no lo quisiera, le seguía enseñando cosas que ni siquiera se le hubieran pasado por la cabeza. Sonaba bien lo de avanzar, como si fuera una indirecta de su parte por lo que sucedía en ese momento, donde se suponía que olvidaban el pasado y las malas experiencias.

Eso era lo que quería, que olvidaran de verdad, o mejor dicho que aprendieran del pasado. Él deseaba avanzar, así que haría lo posible por enmendar cualquier error, y si era necesario protegerla nuevamente, lo haría con gusto.

"Eso suena muy bien. ¿Podrás ser mi pareja de dobles?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estás loca?"

"Jaja bueno si al intentar algo nuevo se le llama así, creo que ya lo estoy"

"Lo decía porque no sabes… jugar tenis"

"Para eso estamos aquí, serás un gran maestro"

"No creo que sea un buen momento"

"Siempre es un buen momento cuando queremos. ¿Verdad que me enseñaras lo básico?"

"Si me lo permiten yo podría enseñarle si así lo desea"

"¡Yo lo haré!" – Intervino Kaoru al no medir lo que decía. Sólo escuchar que el desconocido pretendía ofrecerse como profesor, lo hizo molestarse.

Ante la aceptación tan 'entusiasta' de su compañero, aprovechó la gran oportunidad del año para así comenzar una gran noche de tenis, que aunque no sabía cómo era, estaba feliz por la nueva experiencia. "Magnífico, entonces vamos porque no quiero sentir frío"

Estaba cometiendo una locura de grandes proporciones al verse aceptando tan intempestivamente, pero ya no podría parar su caminar detrás del desconocido que los llevaba hacia una de las casas cercanas donde había varias pistas de tenis. Sólo imploraba el comportarse normal y obviar el hecho que no era muy sociable, así que tendría que poner de su esfuerzo para no ahuyentar a los demás. Tal vez, seguir el ejemplo de la fémina que sí sabía cómo hacer nuevos amigos, podría servirle de mucho.

Era completamente nuevo lo que ocurría. Verse a él mismo disfrutar de lo distinto que sería su nueva vida a partir de lo que pasara ese día… Todavía podía darse una oportunidad.

…...

Fueron horas interminables de su juego preferido que simplemente perdió la noción del tiempo. Corrieron como un par de niños detrás de la pelota como si el perder o el ganar no importaran, se rieron como nunca pensó que lo haría en compañía de desconocidos que no lo juzgaron por no ser parte del grupo, por el contrario cada uno intercambió información con él para que asistiera a sus futuras reuniones de tenis. Era un sentimiento totalmente distinto a cuando estuvo en preparatoria y tuvo que enfrentar momentos difíciles para ingresar a una universidad, donde no pudo desarrollar alguna otra actividad fuera de sus estudios y su deporte. Todo era esfuerzo y no dejar que alguien más tomara su beca.

Le recordaba mucho a una experiencia previa donde sentía ese entusiasmo por hacer las cosas por diversión y no porque lo presionaran, su famosa escuela Seigaku que nunca olvidaría. Estaba seguro que se parecía mucho a aquellos recuerdos donde disfrutaba cada momento y no le molestaba el hacer otras actividades, porque sabía que era parte de su crecimiento.

Lo desubicó completamente que la peliazul quisiera jugar con él un partido de dobles como lo había predicho, y no iba a negar que le pareció de los más extraño la sensación de tener que enseñarle más sobre el tenis, porque no era un gran maestro como ella lo definió. Lo más increíble de la noche es que ganaron, no supo cómo demonios lo hicieron, porque después de varios choques y pérdidas de pelota, dejaron a la otra pareja fuera de juego por varios puntos de diferencia. Simplemente fue algo que no pudo digerir hasta que sintió dos brazos apresados a su cuello y la voz feliz de la muchacha por haber participado en su primer juego de tenis formal. Fue una cálida e inesperada reacción que lo hizo sonrojar por no saber qué hacer.

Después de todo el intercambio de información y sus debidas despedidas por parte del gran grupo, tuvieron que irse porque el reloj marcaba una hora no muy saludable para que regresaran. Así que después de un largo tiempo de caminata, estaban por llegar a la casa de la peliazul para que terminara su tan aclamada cita… pero había algo que le impedía dejarla ir, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

"Fue muy divertido. ¿Viste al hombre alto que no pudo devolver la última pelota? Lo dejamos perplejo" – Se rió Emi al repasar varios acontecimientos del juego de dobles.

"Es muy difícil devolverme un 'boomerang snake'" – Comentó seriamente al filtrarse un hilo de orgullo en sus palabras.

"Si me dices un nombre tan elaborado, entonces te doy la razón"

"¿Practicaste desde la última vez?" – Se atrevió a preguntar al recordar aquella vez que intentó enseñarle algo de tenis y aunque fue muy escueto, se sorprendió al verla responder algunas pelotas con ayuda de su velocidad.

"Estoy concentrada en mis carreras que no tuve oportunidad. Sé que no fui de mucha ayuda, pero…"

"No es por eso… estuviste bien" – Le cortó inmediatamente al girar su rostro avergonzado. Él menos que nadie sabía hacer cumplidos.

"¿En serio? Bueno, gracias" – Contestó algo ruborizada por las palabras que escuchaba de su parte. "¡Cierto! Apunté los nombres de las personas que conocimos hoy para que lo agregues a tu lista de contactos, así podrás hacerla crecer. Los tengo en mi teléfono, ¿Te lo paso ahora?" – Pregunto de lo más entusiasta al buscar en su bolsillo el objeto.

"No lo traje. Me lo podrías… dar mañana" – Dijo nervioso al recordar que dejó su teléfono. ¡Rayos! Ya habían llegado a su casa, y tenía que pensar en qué hacer ahora.

"Bueno… será mejor que se lo de a Kouji para que él te lo pueda facilitar" – Respondió nerviosamente al detener su caminata y acomodando un par de mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja. El trato por hoy estaba llegando a su fin y tenía que entrar.

"Sería más fácil que tú me lo des"

"No creo que sea conveniente"

Su plan por verla el día siguiente no estaba funcionando. Pensó que tal vez le diría que se encontrarían por la universidad para que le diera la lista de contactos, que en verdad quedaba en segundo plano y como excusa perfecta para verla nuevamente, pero ella le estaba dando la solución para que ya no sea necesario. Entonces, la realidad de sus palabras lo estaba golpeando porque ya la cita había terminado y eso quería decir que su trato de olvidar todo, también llegaba a su fin. Simplemente la peliazul le estaba haciendo recordar.

Emi por su parte se sentía de lo más confusa. Había hecho lo posible por olvidar cada mal momento y concentrarse en la cita, porque de lo contrario no hubieran disfrutado de la nueva experiencia que significó ese día. Pero ahora al verse parados en frente de su casa, saber que todo acabaría y que tenía que volver con su vida normal, la hacía sentir que fue un completo error el aceptar salir con él.

"Es conveniente... porque pensaba verte mañana en la universidad"

"No es necesario. Ya tuviste suficiente de mi por un día y tienes mucho entrenamiento por hacer"

¡Diablos! Estaba haciendo lo posible para que acepte, pero al parecer las indirectas tampoco funcionaban. Entonces… ¿Qué paso seguía? La mente se le iluminó al recordar muy bien lo que debería decirle. Tenía que aclarar cada detalle con ella antes que su oportunidad se le vaya de las manos y ya no podría retrasarlo hasta mañana. "¿Quieres que se acabe?" – Preguntó de lo más serio al tratar de regresar al tema principal.

"Hablamos sobre eso cuando comenzamos la cita y… no quiero ser la causante de tu confusión porque… porque por un momento llegue a pensar que no estabas fingiendo… que tal vez podríamos…" – Dijo de lo más vacilante al ver hacia cualquier otro sitio que no fuera su seria mirada que no la perdía de vista, pero se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no terminar la frase. Estaba siendo la absurda Emi que pensaba hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero no quería presionarlo y que sintiera lástima por sus sentimientos no correspondidos, así que lo mejor sería que ya no se vieran más. "No… nada…. no me hagas caso, son tonterías"

Estaba seguro que su voz entrecortada quería transmitirle aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez pronunció con toda la esperanza que fueran aceptados, y sus ojos violetas se movían en el espacio luchando contra las ya conocidas lágrimas que vendrían después. "¿Estás bien?" – Logró preguntar en un acto de saber lo evidente.

"Lo estaré, pero para eso debemos volver al plan original y que no vuelva a suceder"

"Si salimos juntos fue porque yo lo sugerí y tal vez podríamos…"

"Fue suficiente y no es… no es necesario que lo hagas más" – Pudo decir en un hilo de voz que se le iba lentamente por las molestas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Así que sin darse más tiempo, se volteó para irse porque ya no podría aguantar por más tiempo.

"¡¿A dónde vas?!" – Se exaltó al verla con la decisión de irse del lugar sin darle explicaciones. Sin esperar más la detuvo por ambos brazos porque eso era lo que quería, no dejarla ir.

"A seguir como siempre porque… porque pensé que sería como cualquier día y fingir que podía ser como antes, pero no puede ser"

"Podría ser… mejor que antes" – Dijo en una voz sería al seguir ejerciendo presión en sus brazos para evitar que se fuera. Su vista se perdió entre los ojos violetas que le expresaba la angustia por la que pasaba. Simplemente no podía creer que fuera tan necio para negarse a sentir lo que estaba atorado en su pecho todo ese tiempo.

"Lo será cuando cumplas tu sueño de volverte profesional y… que siguas practicando tu tenis… eres el señor determinación después de todo ¿no?" – Se rió melancólicamente al cerrar los ojos y recordar aquella palabra en especial. Quería soltarse para salir corriendo si era necesario, pero la presión en sus brazos no la dejaban. "¿Que mas quieres que te diga?" – Preguntó en un suspiro y un sollozo que escaparon de sus labios.

No sabía cómo comenzar y detener aquellas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. Estaba seguro que no quería verla llorar de nuevo, pero para eso tenía que expresar lo que sentía, y él no era bueno con las palabras. "Ya hablaste suficiente"

Después de eso, ya no supo que pensar y se dejó llevar por ese remolino de emociones que sentía dentro él. En cuestión de segundos usó sus propias manos para atraerla hacia él, terminando apresadas fuertemente en su cintura para darse fuerzas por lo que haría. Mirándola fijamente a los ojos se preguntaba cómo demonios aquella presencia se había vuelto tan necesaria, cómo hizo para que su corazón latiera a mil por hora a causa de tales sentimientos y porqué no podía despegársela de la mente.

"Que… que pretendes…"

Tomando aire y haciendo uso de su determinación para no dejarse llevar por la vergüenza, detuvo cualquier cosa que la peliazul tuviera que decirle. Fue un instante donde todo quedó olvidado y sin querer perder más tiempo, juntó sus labios con los de ella en una reacción desesperada buscando esa motivación por lo que diría después… él deseaba comenzar algo nuevo para los dos, si se lo permitía.

Abrió los ojos a lo que más daban por el sorpresivo movimiento de su parte. Pudo sentir el sencillo pero seguro contacto de sus labios que la hizo apretar fuertemente sus manos en su chaqueta presa del nerviosismo porque no sabía cómo reaccionar. Hace unos instantes habían discutido el tema de no verse más y ahora tenía ese tipo de reacción. ¿Estaría soñando o es que estaban fingiendo sin darse cuenta?

"¿Por qué…?" – Logró preguntar escuetamente al ver cómo se separaba lentamente de ella. No la dejó terminar de hablar, cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos terminando de rodearla y su rostro junto al suyo.

"Lo siento, fui un estúpido al decirte que…no sentía nada porque si lo hacía… pero quería negarlo" – Dijo nerviosamente tratando de buscar entre sus palabras para no soltarle cualquier tontería. Era de lo más difícil para él expresar sus sentimientos y más aún cuando trataba de enmendar sus errores.

"Pero todo este tiempo"

"Sigo haciendo lo posible por acostumbrarme a ellos… porque no deseo lastimarte, ya tuviste suficiente por mis acciones"

Tuvo que estrujar los ojos fuertemente para detener las lágrimas que querían desprenderse en cualquier momento por lo que escuchaba. Sabía que ella misma aceptaba su error por haber demostrado sus sentimientos demasiado pronto cuando él ni siquiera sabía lo que eran. "¿Qué pretendes al decirme todo esto?"

"Te pido disculpas por todas las tonterías que te dije… y soy yo el que te pide una oportunidad" – Dijo seriamente al suspirar nervioso por lo que vendría después, porque estaba listo para escuchar cualquier insulto o recibir un golpe por parte de ella, por todas las estupideces que había cometido.

"¿Podrías ser… más claro y decirlo mirándome a los ojos?"

Tragó grueso al escuchar tal petición de su parte, así que lentamente separó su rostro de su hombro, sabiendo que eso era peor que cualquier golpe. Centrándose en sus cristalinos ojos violetas, sintió de improvisto sus delicadas manos que terminaron a cada lado de sus mejillas en leves toques que enviaban electricidad a todo su cuerpo e hizo que sus manos se aflojaran en su cintura. "Que lo siento y…"

"¿Te molesta?"

"Puedo acostumbrarme"

"Entonces, ¿Puedes ser lo más claro posible para entender lo que está sucediendo?"

"¡Que me gustas! Y quiero pedirte que… seas mi novia" – Exclamó de lo más avergonzado al mirar fijamente su rostro de sorpresa, pero a la vez la sonrisa melancólica que le mostraba. "No lo hago por presión sólo que… ¡Rayos! Porque tiene que ser tan difícil" – Dijo rápidamente mientras respiraba algo agitado por todas las palabras usadas.

"También quiero comprender que no estás acostumbrado a esto" – Le interrumpió de manera divertida por la reacción que logró de él y le daba más luces que el señor determinación si sentía después de todo. "Yo quiero darte una oportunidad porque sé que mi expresividad es algo que…"

"¡A mí me gustas así y….!" – Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. Iba a voltear su rostro sonrojado de ella, porque sentía que en cualquier momento buscaría un abismo donde lanzarse, pero no pudo porque sintió de igual manera sus manos en su rostro distrayéndolo de lo que hacía.

Ella también se ruborizó por lo que escuchaba con tanta determinación por parte de él, pero sin duda con su eterno nerviosismo que lo hacía sonrojarse sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora entendía que todavía le faltaba aprender mucho de él. "¿Podrías pedírmelo nuevamente?" – Preguntó al respirar profundo y acariciar su sonrojado rostro.

Gritándose mentalmente que reaccionara por las emociones fuera de control que estaba experimentando, se dio ánimo para comenzar lo que sería la experiencia más grande de su vida. "Que… quiero que seas mi novia"

"Ya ves que no era tan difícil" – Le sonrió de nueva cuenta al olvidarse completamente de su rostro y pasar sus manos por su cuello. "Claro que acepto tus disculpas y sí quiero ser tu novia"

Ahora si le era difícil pensar por las diferentes sensaciones que experimentaba en ese momento que no supo qué hacer. Verla sonreír y demostrarle su naturaleza expresiva era algo que había extrañado todo ese tiempo. Fue entonces que mandó al demonio cualquier inseguridad que existiera en su interior y lentamente desapareció ese espacio pendiente que había entre sus labios.

Era completamente distinto al primer beso que recibió por primera vez por parte de ella y la diferencia era abismal con su intento por copiarla. Estaba completamente seguro que su rostro tenía un rojo intenso al sentir su boca moverse junto a la suya, dejando atrás el tímido contacto de labios, que lo hizo apretar fuertemente su cintura entre sus brazos al tratar de entender cómo demonios correspondía aquel beso que de inocente, no tenía nada. ¿Se podría acostumbrar a esto?

Con todas las ganas de gritar que era la chica más feliz del mundo, se contuvo lo suficiente para no hacerlo y lo dejaría para la soledad de su habitación cuando nadie la viera porque pensarían que había enloquecido por tantas experiencias. No sabía si era una recompensa por la larga espera o es que el muchacho se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza para que expresara sus sentimientos por ella de esa manera. De igual forma, se sentía demasiado feliz por lo que sucedía y esperaba con ansias que pudieran pasar aquellos malos recuerdos, ya que aún tenían muchas cosas que aprender juntos. Por lo pronto, si le iba a corresponder de esa forma los besos que tenía planeado darle, entonces podrían llevarse muy bien. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de todas las emociones que tenía dormidas dentro de él?

Fueron minutos interminables que simplemente se les escapó de las manos, así que en un afán por volver a respirar y disminuir el fuerte sonrojo que había en sus rostros, se separaron lo suficiente para controlar su rápida respiración.

"Tampoco es que tenga mucha experiencia, pero podemos aprender juntos, ¿no crees?" – Logró decir Emi en un esfuerzo por mantenerse concentrada después de recuperar el aliento. Todavía lo tenía tan cerca que era muy difícil hablar tranquilamente

"Dices eso… después del…" – Iba a continuar hablando pero la vergüenza que sentía estaba en un punto máximo que haría realidad su deseo de lanzarse por un abismo ahora mismo. Obviamente ella tenía más experiencia en esos temas, pero lo de aprender sonaba bien.

"jaja Por algo se comienza. ¿O pensabas que sería así de fácil?"

"No… pero quiero… intentarlo"

"Entonces, eso es lo que haremos"

Después de su feliz respuesta y su inexplicable nerviosismo, tuvo que voltear la vista interesado por el sonido del perro que ladraba a un lado de ellos, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban. Con un sonrojo en su rostro, aflojó los brazos que tenía aún alrededor de la peliazul, y nerviosamente se frotó la frente. Con razón se preguntaba cómo es que ya no sentía frío, si hasta salía vapor de su nariz por la baja temperatura.

La peliazul sólo sonrió por el nerviosismo causado en el muchacho y al fin volvió a respirar cuando se dio cuenta que el perro le ladraba a ellos, por un momento pensó que su madre había salido de improviso. "Oh vaya, es mi lindo amigo que tiene hambre" – Comentó entusiasta al agacharse y acariciar la cabeza del pequeño animal que estaba de lo más hiperactivo.

"¿Es tuyo?"

"No. Es de la vecina que siempre se le escapa por la reja, pero viene a exigirme algo de comida" – Dijo divertidamente al levantarse y no perder de vista los movimientos del perro que había terminado de ladrar y se sentó a un lado de Kaidoh muy interesado. "¿Te gustan las mascota?"

Su máxima debilidad lo miraba mientras esperaba que reaccionara, porque estaba tratando de pensar en algún buen calificativo para describir su extraño interés por los animales. "Un poco" – Dijo rápidamente al voltearle la mirada porque estaba seguro que no quería que se diera cuenta de esa característica suya.

"Entonces… creo que iré a darle de comer a nuestro amigo y descansar después de tantas emociones" – Dijo en un suspiro por aliviar sus nervios. "Gracias por el grandioso día"

"No hay de que… te veo mañana por la universidad"

"Claro. Te dejaré los contactos que te prometí"

"Gra-Gracias"

Escuchándose pronunciar la última palabra, vio como la peliazul asentía y muy feliz se dispuso a llevarse al pequeño perro en brazos, así que entre mimos y halagos femeninos de diversa índole, empezó su caminata por el jardín de su casa hasta llegar a la puerta. Con un último ademán de su mano para despedirse, notó como desaparecía por la puerta.

Suspiró profundo al querer calmar sus nervios y darse cuenta que ahora ya tenía novia. Nunca en su vida pensó pasar por aquella experiencia tan diferente en todos los sentidos, era obvio que no sería fácil para él, pero ahí estaba el reto. No quería vivir en comodidad, por el contrario deseaba seguir esforzándose y aprovechar la oportunidad que le ofreciera el camino. De lo que sí estaba seguro, era que quería compartir esos momentos con la peliazul.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

Eran las últimas pruebas de la universidad para acabar totalmente con las materias y disfrutar de un largo descanso. Se había esforzado tanto para sacar buenas calificaciones que esperaba con ansias el terminar airoso y poder dedicar tiempo a su familia, ya que como lo había prometido, le quedaba dos días más para tomar un tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a Tokio y estar junto a ellos sus largas vacaciones.

Pero gracias al giro que había dado su vida en las últimas semanas, no podía olvidarse de alguien importante que ahora era parte de esta, su novia. Se sentía confiado porque le había explicado los detalles de su viaje y se mostró feliz por él mientras le repetía que la familia era lo más importante. La relación había comenzado hace poco, pero parecía como si se conocieran años porque las demostraciones de cariño por parte de ella eran explícitas y lo hacían ponerse nervioso, es decir, todavía no se acostumbraba a demostrar abiertamente sus afecciones.

'_¡Te prometo que no vivirás para contarlo si le haces algo malo! Si la veo llorar o lamentarse te juro que no dudaré en enviar matones a tu casa para que te den una lección… no es una amenaza, sólo una forma amistosa de aconsejarte'_

Cómo todo no podía ser perfecto, recordó las palabras exactas de la escandalosa rubia, que por obvias razones, no aceptó de buena gana la relación de su inseparable amiga. Sabía que no era para menos porque el pasado de confusión lo condenaba y no esperaba que le diera la bienvenida al grupo de amigos así de fácil, no cuando la peliazul había pasado malos momentos. Por eso quería hacer las cosas bien e intentar poner de su parte para que funcionara, porque no se rendiría.

"Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Planeabas fugarte a alguna parte sin avisar?"

"No tengo que dar explicaciones"

"Que mal agradecido ¿Después que traté de enseñarte inglés?"

"¿A eso llamas tratar?"

"Nunca te dije que supiera a la perfección"

"¿Te lo podrías llevar para que deje de molestar?"

"Yuuji deja en paz a Kaidoh, sino llegará tarde a su cita… lo siento, creo que no debí mencionarlo"

Se sonrojó sorpresivamente al escuchar a Kagami decir tal frase que lo ponía al descubierto. ¡Cómo demonios lo sabía! Maldijo entre dientes por haberse cruzado con el pelirrojo en el camino hacia la cafetería, lugar donde lo esperaba la peliazul para que le enseñara la última materia que le faltaba, inglés. Exactamente no era una cita, sino una reunión de estudios.

"Ya decía yo porque el apuro. Bueno, entonces no te molesto más y te deseo toda la suerte del mundo en tu aventura"

"No tengo tiempo para esto" – Comentó de lo más desubicado al girar su vista hacia otro lado porque la cara seria del pelirrojo le daba mala espina.

"Eres un maldito suertudo, tienes a tu novia en la misma ciudad, en la misma universidad, en la misma aula y para terminar, es vecina del tenis court"

"¡Eso no te importa!" – Se exaltó completamente al acomodar su mochila en su hombro y caminar por la vereda que lo llevaría a la cafetería.

"No te preocupes, falta poco para que compartan hasta el mismo aire jaja"

Volteó la vista totalmente sorprendido por las palabras que tuvo que soportar por parte del impertinente de Tanaka. Estaba seguro que lo golpearía la próxima vez que se lo encontrara, ya que lamentablemente sólo vio su sombra correr hacia la salida y un Kagami que se disculpó de su parte para después caminar detrás de su cómplice. ¡En mala hora su equipo de tenis se enteró que Asano se volvió su novia!

Suspirando por los acontecimientos que no eran bienvenidos, buscó a la peliazul entre varias personas que llegaron hacia ese lugar con el mismo objetivo. Todos parecían muy concentrados en lo que hacían, y es que durante los exámenes, las clases se suspendían al igual que los entrenamientos con los diferentes clubs, así que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar y dedicar su tiempo a otras actividades. Es decir, tenía que hacerlo, porque en dos días más se iría de Chiba y le hervía la sangre recordar que dejaría a su novia a merced de cada extranjero que estaba en la ciudad, que si bien habían disminuido, igual le generaba molestia.

"¿Planeas seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo o sentarte?"

Sacudió su cabeza levemente al darse cuenta que casi se pasa de largo la pequeña mesa donde estaba sentada la peliazul de lo más sonriente. Así que sonrojándose levemente dejó su mochila junto a la suya y se sentó a su lado. "Hola… pensé que habría más personas" – Dijo seriamente al tratar de concentrarse en lo que diría.

"Hola señor Kaoru, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero así podremos estudiar mejor"

Tragó grueso al escuchar su nombre de sus labios y recordó del trato de llamarse por sus nombres, ya que después de comenzar una relación era lo más normal del mundo. El apellido sólo debería ser tomado por personas de poca confianza, para personas mayores o desconocidos. Lo cual no era el caso.

"Estoy preparada para enseñarte lo que sé y puedas dar un buen examen. Espero que podamos tener la tarde libre para… ¿Sucede algo?"

"No… recordé que… quería comprar un libro" – Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para desviar su atención de la realidad que tenía que enfrentar. Pronunciar su nombre sería como el comienzo de la gran lista de cosas nuevas por sucederle. ¿Qué tanto podría variar su realidad? La realidad no podría cambiar tanto, ¿O sí?

"Mmm pues a mí me parece que te sucede algo ¿Escuchaste la pregunta que te hice?" – Preguntó en un tono de preocupación al tomar su mano que estaba apoyada en la mesa. Le causó gracia su nerviosismo y sonrojo, ya que conocía esa parte tímida que trataba de ocultar. No lo besaría abiertamente como sería lo normal para ella, porque no estaban en cualquier país.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó por no escuchar nada de lo que le dijo por estar centrado en la calidez de la piel femenina sobre su mano.

"Si es por la preocupación de que te vas de vacaciones a Tokio, te dije que estaré bien y que es grandiosa la idea que puedas estar con tu linda familia"

"Es por… lo que hablamos la última vez"

"¿No fue sobre las vacaciones?"

"¡Los nombres!"

"No entiendo"

"¡Sobre llamarte por el nombre y no por…!"

Se rió abiertamente al recordar a lo que se refería. ¡Ahora entendía su nerviosismo! Sin lugar a dudas todavía tenía que aprender varios temas sobre su novio, porque le venía con cada cosa en el momento menos esperado. Su comentario le daba luces de su afán por mejorar.

"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" – Cuestionó desubicado al volver a su actitud indiferente por la burla que estaba recibiendo, pero en un instante desapareció al sentir cómo la suave mano acariciaba su serio rostro. Lo estaba llevando al límite de la vergüenza.

"No tienes por qué preocuparte por ese tema porque no quiero presionarte. Ya te acostumbrarás… Kaoru"

Sin darse cuenta se concentró tanto en sus ojos violetas que lo miraban insistentemente, que no supo en qué momento acercó su rostro al de ella mientras se dejaba llevar por sus palabras y la electricidad que conllevaba el contacto inesperado de su mano. Fue entonces que la vio terminar aquel espacio que había entre sus labios. Muy dentro de él quería saber cómo podría acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de muestra de cariño que parecía tan natural en ella… en público… ¡Qué demonios estaba haciendo!

Dándose cuenta del lugar en el que estaban, tuvo que separarse lentamente del contacto que aceleró su corazón de improvisto. "Será mejor que… comencemos con esto" – Comentó nerviosamente al aclararse la garganta y tratar de focalizarse en algo que no sea los labios que había probado hace un instante. ¡¿Cuándo se iba a acostumbrar!?

"Puedes tomarte todo el tiempo que quieras" – Le dijo en un tono de lo más coqueto al terminar de repasar su mano sobre la suya, para después esbozar una sonrisa de lo más divertida por la reacción avergonzada que obtenía de su ahora novio. Ella misma olvidó el comportamiento japonés y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que esperaban ser expresados con libertad.

'¡Espero que sea pronto, porque de lo contrario no sobreviviré!'

Su mente se mostraba de lo más exaltada por el comportamiento de la peliazul que nunca pensó que tenía. Es decir, conocía su expresividad y su energía para desarrollar varias actividades, pero que le hablara en ese tono, lo ponía nervioso y ansioso por saber que más tenía que conocer de ella. Si bien habían compartido diferentes experiencias en los últimos meses, era obvio que aún faltaba por aprender uno del otro.

Dando gracias a los días de vacaciones que había por delante, le daría un buen uso a su tiempo para no sólo estar con su familia, sino continuar con su plan de cambio personal y sobretodo repasar lo que haría a su vuelta. El llevarse por sus nombres era un primer paso para lo que sería una relación formal que no quería malograr porque estaba enamorado y quería dar lo mejor de sí para que funcionara.

Recién era el comienzo de nuevas experiencias en su vida.

**FIN**

****¡Se acabó este FIC! ¡Ya quería publicar mi historia hasta el final! Exactamente 4 años después, que me dejó la inspiración, ahora esta de vuelta para seguir con la programación de todas mis historias. No importa si termino cuando tengas 80 años XD

¡Rosa! misión Cumplida! Un hijo más que se va, así que nacerán más aún jaja. Me seguirás Leyendo supongo yo jaja.

¡Gracias a todos los lectores que siguieron la historia, los que dejaron review, así como los que leen en el anonimato!

Porque esta historia todavía no termina XD (escuche 2nd part por ahí... para los que leen unos raiting mas en XD)

¡Nos vemos pronto!


End file.
